Warriors of Hope
by OmegusXIII
Summary: A future clouded in darkness, a past riddled with ideals, a time traveler with nothing to lose, an Android struggling to overcome her dark shadows, and a young girl to link them all.
1. Prologue

**Chapter: Prologue**

 _Play Resurrection F Music: "Semarikuru Kyoufu"_

In an alleyway, a blue-haired youth wearing a blue jacket with a red scarf around his neck with dark green jeans and shoes ran through an alleyway with a young girl that sported short raven hair and a small, pink, long-sleeved dress in tow. After stopping just short of the corner, the youth slowly walked toward it and peeked out. Then, once he was certain no threat appeared, he grabbed the young girl and ran toward a building.

Overhead, the entirety of West City is in ruins. A dark robed figure with red irises for eyes gazed at the scene.

Unknown: "Pitiful humans. Mindlessly scurrying to another hiding place. And yet, they know not the horrors of their own misdeeds. The eyes of a god reveals those sins. They gather in darkness, aimless and malicious. Until He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit. And when that time comes, universal peace can truly, finally exist."

At the building, the youth and young girl stopped to take their breath before the boy spoke.

Future Trunks: "You doing alright, Sen?"

The young girl nodded in response.

Sen: "Yeah. Just a little tired."

Just then, lightning struck behind them, causing Sen and the boy to look towards the spot where the lightning struck and gasped upon seeing a silhouette of the robed figure. The silhouette then smirked as his red eyes glowed in the fog.

 _"Next time:_

 _A New Chapter Breaks!"_

 _End_ _Resurrection F Music: "Semarikuru Kyoufu"_

 **A/N: This is the first entry of my Future Trunks arc story with Android 21 in it. If you find another story like that, from Ultra Instinct, he and I started a contest to see which one of us could make a better story with Android 21 involved and our own original character(s) based on the number of reviews we receive. Also, we made an agreement not to mooch off of each other, so if you find any parts of the story that are similar, it is purely coincidental. Enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: As I said, this is based on the english dub of the Future Trunks Saga with me and Ultra Instinct's quote-unquote "contest". But, what I neglected to mention was that it was told in the Future Timeline characters' perspective and that the last chapter I sent was a work-in-progress, as I didn't see the entire story of Dragon Ball FighterZ. I also neglected to mention that I do not own Dragon Ball Super nor Dragon Ball FighterZ. If I did, both of the stories would have ended differently. I do, however, own my original characters. Please note that the music will vary from Dragon Ball Z Kai to the Universal Survival Arc of Dragon Ball Super. Also, I am open to any and all reviews you have about the story. For the character details of my original characters, wait until the next chapter, please. Your patience will be rewarded.**

 **Chapter 1** : "S.O.S. From the Future!: Dark New Enemies Appear!"

 ** _Play Super Music: "Dystopian Future"_**

The silhouette called out to the youth.

Unknown: "Trunks. I know you're hiding. Make this easier on yourself and step forth immediately."

Trunks didn't budge from his spot as he held Sen closer to him.

Unknown: "Fine. Have it your way."

The silhouette extended his hands outward on each side of his body. Suddenly, the fingertips shot out dark red and black energy waves swerving to building after building like heat seeking missiles until it hit the one where Trunks and Sen were residing. Although the building got damaged and welcomed smoke inside it, Trunks didn't waste any opportunity to use this moment for him and Sen to escape as he grabbed her and bolted in the smoke, covering Sen's mouth with his hand and his own mouth with his scarf. However, unfortunately, that didn't go unnoticed by the figure.

Unknown: "Still scurrying I see. No matter. So long as I can sense your energy, I'll always know where to find you yet. That is, assuming you can survive the gods' wrath."

Later on, Trunks and Sen continue their trek, only to sense another dark energy behind them. Once they found cover, they watched as a spark of yellow energy hovered in the clouds. The source of it soon went up higher as it rained down black and yellow energy attacks that triggered multiple explosions on the surface, further damaging the city with fire and ashes. The dark being then retreated further in the clouds. After that, Trunks took it as a cue to press on as he hunched down to allow Sen to ride on his back and took off, holding her legs as hard as he could.

 ** _End Super Music: "Dystopian Future"_**

* * *

As thunder rumbled in the sky, Trunks landed in front of the metal door, turned rusty from its supposedly abandoned use. Sen nudged Trunks' neck with her fingers.

Sen: "Trunks?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah, Sen?"

Sen: "What if they're not the same people I know? What if I don't recognize them?"

Trunks didn't see any need to worry about it.

Future Trunks: "Relax, Sen. It's the last thing you should worry about. They'll be the same people you know. I guarantee it. Even... in this nightmare... you won't have to worry."

Sen was still anxious, but Trunks never steered her wrong before, so she was more than willing to take Trunks' word at face value.

Sen: "Alright, if you say so."

In the abandoned building, a wheel of many colors churned itself as the pipes were moving on their own accord for the sake of the blue sparkling energy in the canister. There, two women, one with long, blue hair, and another with long, shaggy, brown hair were overseeing its progress. Trunks' voice caught their attention.

Future Trunks: "Mom! 21!"

Both of the women turned to see Trunks and Sen together and smiled.

 ** _Play Super Music: "Future Bulma's Theme"_**

Future Bulma: "Oh, what a surprise!"

Sen: "Bulma! I'm glad you're alright!"

The other woman known as 21 smiled back at her.

Future Android 21: "Sen! As I live and breathe. You've grown so big, I could hardly recognize you."

Sen: "Really? I was worried I wouldn't recognize you."

Bulma continued to interact with Trunks as he walked down with Sen in tow.

Future Bulma: "Great to see you. You're looking well, kiddo."

Future Trunks: "I guess. And you're looking as beautiful as always."

Then, Trunks noticed a peculiar feature from her business end.

Future Trunks: "Maybe more so, with the blue tail and all."

Bulma blushed about it as her blue tail danced around her coat.

Future Bulma: "Oh, this? That was 21's idea of defending myself in case they attacked here. Apparently one tail had enough data for any Saiyan to learn the basics. As if I wanted to fight, but I had no choice. It was to save 21."

Future Trunks: "Save her? How?"

Future Bulma: "Well, you know how she gets those hunger strikes? Apparently, us sparring was also a way for her to repel her hunger from taking over. Since she needs energy, sparring was a way to get that energy she needed."

Future Trunks: "I see. And how did that go?"

21 smiled at Trunks as she answered.

Future Android 21: "Better than expected. Thanks to Bulma, I'm getting the hang of it."

Trunks smiled back as Sen walked over to the vial.

Sen: "What's that?"

21 walked over to her as she answered like she was teaching her.

Future Android 21: "That is the fuel for the time machine at Capsule Corp. So I suggest you take a few steps away from it, please."

Sen acknowledged its importance and backed up.

Sen: "Sorry."

Bulma pointed out how much it'd be worth.

Future Bulma: "That should be enough to make a one-way trip."

Future Trunks: "That's it? After a whole year of work?"

In spite of their situation, 21 felt bad about it.

Future Android 21: "I'm sorry, but with me trying to repel my hunger, not to mention Black and Mareth, it was all we could manage."

Bulma proceeded with the good part of it.

Future Bulma: "Come on, let's stay positive. We just have to get you and Sen there. It's the best we can do."

Future Trunks: "But only one-way? We can't just leave you here!"

Future Bulma: "There is a way to get back, but it's a gamble. You just have to trust me, okay?"

Future Trunks: "Right."

Trunks saw the look on her mother's face and knew that she hadn't gotten any sleep for who knew how long.

Future Trunks: "Hey. You've been working yourselves to the bone all this time, haven't you?"

21 bluntly answered him.

Future Android 21: "We take shifts, but yeah, more or less."

Sen was wondering how they'd pulled through.

Sen: "How did you get any sleep?"

Future Bulma: "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We don't have a second to waste."

After inputting a certain pattern of buttons, the canister was released from the machine and sealed up. Then, Bulma slid the screen to show the power button for it and pushed her thumb down on it to shut it down, with the canister glowing in the dark. Sen found it mesmerizing.

Sen: "Whoa."

Future Bulma: "We've got to get this to Capsule Corp as soon as we can. I'm not taking any chances."

Future Trunks: "Sen and I can take it from here. I know 21 will be fine, but you should stay behind and get some rest, Mom; seriously. When's the last time you got real sleep?"

Future Bulma: "Nice try, but we're coming with you. What if something happens on the way there? If they attack, we can't run the risk of you two going on your own."

She further explained as she picked up the fuel.

Future Bulma: "Four of us going means four chances to keep this safe. If it gets destroyed, this entire year will have been a waste of time."

Future Trunks: "You've made your point."

Then, Bulma smiled as Sen climbed back up on Trunks.

Future Bulma: "I need to make sure you understand this, son."

Future Android 21: "I want you to listen too, Sen."

Sen: "Okay."

Future Bulma: "We can't forget how many people gave their lives to make sure we have the chance to create this energy. We have to honor that debt."

 ** _End Super Music: "Future Bulma's Theme"_**

Future Bulma: "That means seeing this through, no matter what happens. Even if we have to sacrifice everything to succeed. You're the last hope we've got, son. It's all up to you."

Future Trunks: "I know."

Future Android 21: "And Sen. You can think that you're just a girl, but we all know there's more to you than that. You're an amazing person who can do so much great things, at least that's what your mother told me. That's why I'm going to ask you to do one thing. There will be times when Trunks will doubt himself. I want you to be there for him and make sure he never gives up on any of us, especially not himself. Can you promise that?"

Sen pictured Trunks as a strong and courageous boy, who grew to be more of a mentor and older brother to her. She would always be by his side to make sure he would always fight. Of course, she would agree to it.

Sen: "Okay. I promise I will."

Future Bulma: "Good. Then we should get moving. Mai's waiting for us." Then, the vial closed itself, sealing the blue light within it. Just then, Sen felt a terrible energy above them.

Sen: "Oh, no. Mareth! He's here!"

Trunks looked up to see a dark silhouette that lashed out at the buildings before above the building and gasped. Mareth's silhouette responded coldly.

Mareth: "Leaving so soon?"

Then, he fired a black and red energy beam from his hand toward Bulma, 21, Trunks, and Sen, only for Trunks to shove them out of its path.

Future Trunks: "Get down!"

The beam connected with the building, destroying the laboratory and causing an explosion to take place as an arc of lightning struck near the source.

 ** _Play Super Music: "The Zero Mortal Plan"_**

As the dust cleared, they saw that the machine was destroyed at the hands of Mareth.

Future Trunks: "Your laboratory."

21 felt distraught about the technology, as well as any hope of suppressing her hunger, being eliminated so swiftly.

Future Android 21: "It's... all gone."

Sen took another look and saw that Mareth was nowhere to be found.

Sen: "Huh? Where did he go?"

Just then, smoke began to billow out of the door Trunks had previously walked into. Bulla knew what it was and gasped in horror as she passed the vial to Trunks.

Future Bulma: "Get out of here! Do you hear me?!"

In an instant, a black and red energy blast bombarded the building once more as another explosion was set off in the process, amidst the dance of the lightning bolts. Trunks held Sen tightly around his arms as they turned and saw 21 with her back to the wall.

Sen: "Are you okay?"

21 turned to Trunks and let him know about her condition.

Future Android 21: "I'm just fine. I've been through worse."

This brought his mother into question. Future Trunks: "Where did she go?"

Mareth's voice gave him the answer.

Mareth: "Looking for someone?"

Trunks looked to the source of the voice to see Mareth's silhouette, his red irises flaring whilst holding Bulma captive. Sen grew worried for her as Trunks tried to save her.

Sen: "Bulma!"

Future Trunks: "Get off her!"

However, Bulma shouted back to her son.

Future Bulma: "Trunks, don't!"

Trunks stopped in place out of confusion.

Future Bulma: "Be strong! You have to go!"

Sen called out to Bulma in fear.

Sen: "No! We can't leave without you! We won't!"

Future Bulma: "You have to!"

Mareth smiled at Sen's discontent.

Mareth: "I'm afraid leaving is not an option."

Then, Mareth prepared a black and red orb of energy on his right hand.

Mareth: "Because they're dead already."

Trunks closed his eyes and flinched as he held Sen tightly. Bulma saw this and was determined to make sure they escape alive.

Future Bulma: "Don't you dare!"

Suddenly, to Mareth's surprise, Bulma kneed his right arm, causing his blast to be fired directly above them and out of the building. However, before it could exit through the building, lightning struck the orb, amplifying the explosion, knocking Trunks and Sen out of the building, and greatly damaging it in the process. As they looked on after the rough landing, they feared the worst. Then, Trunks ran away from the explosion while holding Sen bridle style as the young girl held the fuel.

Future Trunks: _"Mom. I swear, we'll make it back. We'll save this world, no matter what!"_

As they ran from the explosion, another figure with medium raven hair sporting a silver shirt over her blue, long-sleeved undershirt with blue pants and white shoes saw the outcome and grew petrified.

Unknown: "Oh, no."

She grunted as she placed her two fingers on her forehead and vanished.

 ** _End Super Music: "The Zero Mortal Plan"_**

* * *

Inside the burning building, Bulma's body laid unconscious in front of 21 who was now trapped in a pile of debris and exposed to the choking hazards of the smoke as Mareth took a deep breath.

Mareth: "I must say... I'm surprised she had that much power. But nonetheless, she'll burn back to where she belongs."

Mareth walked over to the struggling 21 and put his finger under her chin.

Mareth: "And as for you, the faster you accept your hunger, the faster our Zero Mortal Plan will be realized."

Future Android 21: "I don't want that!"

Mareth: "You don't want that? You don't want to exact justice on all who wronged you? On the ones who held you back from your true purpose?"

Future Android 21: "No! Just shut up and leave me alone!"

Mareth: "You're a bigger fool than I thought. If we didn't have any use for you, I'd exterminate you as I did your friend."

21 grunted in anger at Mareth's cruelty.

Mareth: "No matter. Whether you accept it or not, your mind will break. Make no mistake about that."

With that, Mareth vanished, causing the dust around him to dissipate, as 21 struggled to break free once more, but this time, accomplished the task of removing the debris. The next task concerned Bulma's safety. 21 ran over to Bulma and picked her up, just as the stranger arrived. 21 turned to the stranger and felt relieved.

Future Android 21: "Sareta! Thank goodness!"

Sareta walked over to her.

Sareta: "What happened?"

Future Android 21: "Mareth. He destroyed the laboratory and equipment. And... and Bulma sacrificed herself to save us."

Sareta tensed in anger at Mareth's havoc.

Sareta: "That monster. I should've been there."

Future Android 21: "She's still alive, but I don't know for how long."

Sareta was caught off guard for a moment before snapping out of her stupor.

Sareta: "Then we better hoof it back to HQ. Hang onto me."

21 nodded and heeded her request as Sareta put her fingers on her head. Sareta could hear Bulma's moans as she focused for any energy indicating the HQ's location.

Sareta: _"Don't worry, Bulma. They'll make it. I'll make sure_ _of_ _that."_

Then, Sareta, 21, and Bulma vanish from the burning building.

* * *

All the while, Trunks kept running with Sen and the fuel until he stopped near Mai's location with his back against the wall. Then a thought had crossed his mind. What if Mareth attacked Mai as well? After he took his breath, Trunks ran into the door to know for sure. Inside, he went to a secluded hallway, searching for the specific room that contained Mai. Trunks knocked on the door several times, but there was no response. As Trunks began to fear the worst of what could've happened, Sen tried to help him see the bright side.

Sen: "Maybe you need a password?"

However, another feminine voice disproved both of their theories.

Unknown: "Looking for me?"

Trunks turned to see a tall, young woman with long raven hair, a green beanie cap, a dark blue jacket, and a shotgun. Trunks recognized her.

Future Trunks: "Mai!" Mai smiled back at Trunks and Sen.

Future Mai: "Welcome back."

 ** _Play Super Music: "Regret"_**

Trunks smiled sadly, alerting to Mai that something tragic had happened to them.

Future Mai: "But where's Bulma and 21?"

Sen could barely contain the hurt in her voice from reliving that memory as she began to shed tears.

Sen: "They... didn't make it."

Mai gasped before taking Sen in her arms. She then proceeded to stroke her hair as the young girl lightly sobbed on her.

Future Mai: "Oh, no. Sen. I'm so sorry."

Trunks began to clench his hand.

Future Trunks: "That monster Mareth. He must know my energy now. He can track me."

Trunks soon teared up as well.

Future Trunks: "I led him right to them, and now they're gone, and the equipment is gone, too. But at least there's this."

Trunks unlocked the black cover on it, exposing the blue glowing energy.

Future Trunks: "This is the energy Mom and 21 gave their lives for."

Mai and Sen looked back up to Trunks.

Future Trunks: "This means we can go back... to the past."

 ** _End Super Music: "Regret"_**

* * *

Moments later, Trunks and Sen sat down on the couch in the room as Mai set her shotgun on the wall. As Mai brought the duffel bag over to the couch, Sen drank a bottle of water.

Future Mai: "Want to get some rest?"

Sen shook her head.

Sen: "No. I'm fine."

Trunks was curious about the bag's contents.

Future Trunks: "What's in there?"

Future Mai: "Look, it's something I've been saving for us."

Mai got out a can of food from the bag and passed it to Sen.

Future Mai: "For when we really needed it. Isn't that amazing? It's not even dog food."

Sen: "You're sure?"

Sen opened the can for herself and saw meat in it, much to her satisfaction as she smiled.

Sen: "Hey, you're right."

Just then, Sen heard a pitter-patter of feline legs, as well as a small meow.

 ** _Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "Uisu No Oshie"_**

Sen turned to the source, saw a small black cat, and smiled at it.

Sen: "There you are, Sootball."

Trunks grew confused at Sen's name for his own cat.

Future Trunks: "Sootball?" Mai explained the name's origin as Sootball pitter-pattered closer to Sen and meowed at her.

Future Mai: "It's like snowball, but the inverse."

Sen gave a small laugh as she held the can like she was giving a toast. After Sootball meowed again, Sen set the can down and scooped him up.

Sen: "Looks like he's hungry, too."

Future Mai: "Don't worry, you stinker. I've got a little something for you, too."

Mai got out a fork and tried to give it to Sen.

Future Mai: "Dig in."

Just before she could take it, Sen remembered something she had left in the room the last time she came over.

Sen: "Wait. Just a second."

Trunks grew confused as Sen went over to the cupboard and got out a small, light brown bowl.

Sen: "I've been saving this for when Sootball needed it."

Mai smiled at Sen, impressed with her resourcefulness, as she poured the crackers from the duffel bag into the bowl while Trunks and Sen ate the meat. Then, Sootball began to eat as well.

Sen: "It's really good, huh?"

Trunks realized an important topic.

Future Trunks: "Oh, wait. Is Sootball gonna be okay when we're both gone?"

Future Mai: "Oh, yeah; he'll be fine."

Sen didn't really believe that nothing would happen to a small kitten such as Sootball.

Sen: "What makes you so sure?"

Future Mai: "Cats are totally self-reliant. Just like you, Sen."

Sen smiled at Mai as she went on.

Future Mai: "I've heard they'll forget their masters' faces after three days."

Trunks looked over to Sootball.

Future Trunks: "Well, I'll remember you."

Just then, Trunks handed the rest of his food over to Mai.

Future Mai: "Oh, that's okay, Trunks. You can eat it all. I saved it for you."

Trunks smiled coyly at her situation.

Future Trunks: "Oh, come on, I know you're hungry. Besides, Sen's had plenty."

Just as Mai was about to refuse, her stomach did the talking for her. Mai grew embarrassed and accepted Trunks' offer. After chewing down on the rest of the meat, Mai smiled as she licked around her mouth. Sen was still altogether concerned for Soorball's wellbeing.

Sen: "That's all well and good, but who's gonna look after Sootball when they-"

Mai added in another fact to cheer her up.

Future Mai: "Well, did you know that cats also have 9 lives?"

Sen's eyes widened in wonder.

Sen: "No! They really have 9 lives?!"

Future Mai: "Mm-hmm. That's how Sootball's been around for so long." Sen held up Sootball to the ceiling.

Sen: "You're so lucky."

Then, Sen set him back down on her lap and petted him.

 ** _End Resurrection 'F' Music: "Uisu No Oshie"_**

Mai inquired of Trunks as Sootball meowed with each stroke.

Future Mai: "So how many trips will that give us?"

Future Trunks: "Only one."

Future Mai: "What? So, we can't come back?"

Future Trunks: "Right now, all that matters is surviving long enough to get there. But that's not absolute. Mom told me there should be a way to get back, if we're lucky."

Future Mai: "And what way is that?" Trunks paused for a moment before he replied back.

Future Trunks: "I don't know. At least not yet."

 ** _Play Super Music: "Memories_ _of_ _Time_ "**

Future Trunks: "But we will. Mom said to trust her, and I do."

Mai nodded in agreement. Sen was curious about the groundwork.

Sen: "So, we head back to Metro West City. And then we go back 17 years?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah."

Trunks got up to look out the window as Sootball climbed on top of Sen's shoulder.

Future Trunks: "I know I have friends back in that timeline."

* * *

 _ **Vegeta prepared his ultimate attack to fire.**_

 _ **Vegeta: "Final Flash!"**_

 _ **As a result, a gigantic yellow energy Blast fired from his palms.**_

 _ **Later on, Gohan was in his Super Saiyan 2 form against Cell's 2nd form, which faired no better as when he tried to smash him to the ground, he ended up being punched in the gut.**_

 _ **However, it went to a new tide where Cell acted as a bomb**_ _ **of**_ _ **sorts, only to be stopped by Goku, who used his Instant Transmission to teleport Cell away from Earth.**_

 _ **At the finale, Trunks was being given a farewell before he got in the time machine.**_

* * *

Future Trunks: "They can help us stop Black and Mareth."

Then, Mai and Sen stood up, willing to follow him.

As they existed the building, Trunks and Mai had their sword and shotgun at the ready, while Sen walked briskly outside holding Sootball, who meowed plaintively. Sen set him down by the stairs, allowing him to walk down and go wherever he chose.

Sen: "Be careful, okay?"

Sootball turned back to Sen and meowed in response, surprising the three, who eventually smiled. Sen, in particular was the happiest.

Sen: "Oh. He remembered me."

Trunks, Sen, and Mai eventually got back to the task at hand and began their trek to Capsule Corp.

However, in the clouds, Mareth's silhouette was watching them the whole time.

Mareth: "So, you hope to evade Divine Justice? Well, you're about to have more than just a rude awakening."

With that, Mareth emanated a dark red and black aura around him as he started off for them, turning into a streak of black lightning in the process.

 ** _End Super Music: "Memories_ _of_ _Time"_**

* * *

At Metro West City, or rather what was left of it, Trunks, Sen, and Mai were close by Capsule Corp. Sen's eyes widened with hope, their goal close at hand.

Sen: "We're so close."

Mai pointed out another fact.

Future Mai: "Yeah, and it's quiet. Too quiet. So, what do you think? Can you sense Black's energy?"

Future Trunks: "No, nothing."

Sen: "What about Mareth?"

Future Trunks: "He doesn't seem to be around either. Let's move."

Mai and Sen nodded in agreement. With that, they made a break for it and jumped over a bush, placing them just within inches of the entrance. Trunks took a few steps closer, just as Mareth's voice rang out.

Mareth: "Saiyan halfbreed!"

Trunks tensed, drawing his foot back, as Mareth's voice continued onward.

 ** _Play Super Music: "The Terror_ _of_ _Frieza's Army"_**

Mareth: "You stand accused of defying the will of the gods! Prepare to witness our wrath!"

Suddenly, a large cloud funnel appeared above them. Trunks looked over to it and knew it meant one of two things. Black or Mareth. Either way, there was no denying how bad the situation would turn out. So, he gave the fuel to Mai.

Future Trunks: "Take Sen and go! Now!"

Trunks then drew out his sword as the funnel began descending on its own with yellow and red lightning sparking around it. Within the funnel are two silhouettes. One has red irises, presumably Mareth, whilst the other, Black, had red eyes in general. Mai and Sen gasped as Trunks darted after them. Black's silhouette fired a black and yellow energy blast at Trunks, only for him to jump closer to them, evading the blast altogether. Then, he bellowed as he slashed his sword, sending the energy from it hurtling toward them, only for Mareth to counter it with his own energy blast and sent a barrage of them towards Trunks, only for him to slash at them, causing them to explode. However, Mareth flew closer to Trunks and kicked him squarely in the chest, earning his saliva, and then kicked him to the ground, before Trunks recovered and landed with his sword drawn out. Trunks looked over to the pillar of fire and saw Black's silhouette within it. As Black prepared to blast away at Trunks in point blank range, Trunks countered with his sword. However, in doing so, he ended up knocked away, losing his sword as Black retreated. That was when Mai and Sen had had enough and ran over to them.

Sen: "Trunks!"

Future Trunks: "Guys, what are you doing? I told you two to go!"

Mai argued as she gave the fuel and Sen back to Trunks.

Future Mai: "Stop trying to save us and think! I have to stay here, not you! You and Sen are the best chance we've got! You have to survive!"

Mai immediately darted over to Black and Mareth, earning Trunks' feeling of dread. It grew even worse when Sen began running after her.

Sen: "Mai!"

Future Trunks: "Mai! Sen! Wait!"

Mai shot out her energy bullet first at Black, only to miss. Then, she shot at Mareth, who caught the energy bullet and warped its color to red and black before speaking to her.

Mareth: "So long, fool."

Mareth flicked the corrupted energy bullet to Mai, who could only stand in horror as it flew toward her.

 ** _End Super Music: "The Terror_ _of_ _Frieza's Army"_**

However, before Mai could get hit, Sen went in front of her and got hit on her right cheek, leaving an entrail of red smoke on where it had made its mark. Trunks saw what had happened, dropped the fuel, and ran over to them.

Future Trunks: "Sen!"

Thankfully, Sen didn't perish, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt. Sen cringed as smoke came out of her.

Future Mai: "Oh, no."

Just then, Trunks and Mai heard a teleportation of a certain technique near their vicinity and noticed Sareta, who walked over to them.

Future Mai: "Sareta?"

Sareta: "Sorry, I didn't get here in time."

Sareta noticed her daughter's pain and fear as she cringed in Trunks' arms. She wanted to make whoever did that to her pay, but not when she could better use her power to heal her first. She knelt down to Sen and whispered to her.

Sareta: "Don't worry, Sen. I'm here."

Sen recognized the voice and felt a tender kiss from her on the wound, before she slowly opened her eyes to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, she wasn't. Knowing she was standing in her eyes was more than enough to make her happy.

Sen: "Mom. You're back."

Sareta smiled back at Sen. However, the joy was not to last, as Mareth spoke further.

 ** _Play Super Music: "The Battle Continues"_**

Mareth: "So, you've finally taken the bait. I'm not thrilled with what it took to get to you."

Sareta grunted as she turned to the silhouettes.

Mareth: "But I must admit, I'm impressed with how long you've let this go on. One could call such an action… heartless."

Trunks began grunting as well as he looked up at the silhouettes.

Future Trunks: "You hurt her!"

Sareta had had enough of this whole nonsense.

Sareta: "Shut your mouth! Show yourselves, you cowards!"

As if on cue, the dust cleared away just before rain fell on the ground, putting out several fires. Then, lightning struck, revealing Mareth's face, shown to be tan with a scar in between his eyes and just above his nose in the shape of a cross, while Black's face was exactly identical to Goku's with the addition of a green potara earring on his left ear. Mareth's outfit consisted of a black robe with the symbol of infinity on the front and back of it, while Black's consisted of a grey shirt over the black, long-sleeved undershirt complete with a red belt, black pants, and white shoes. Mareth spoke toward Sareta.

Mareth: "Only you could have made it this far in one piece, Sareta."

Both Sareta and Trunks grunted while Mai and Sen looked up in horror.

Goku Black: "It's about time, Saiyans. You've been running around making messes for too long, and now we're going to choke the life from all of you."

Then, Black smiled as lightning struck behind them.

Goku Black: "I can't wait to watch you die."

 ** _End Super Music: "The Battle Continues"_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: "Hope! Redux: Awaken in the Present, Trunks"**_

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unnatural Power"**_

In the rain, Sareta glared at Black and Mareth, as lightning struck near her, changing her into the image of the Gohan of Trunks' timeline that was previously felled by the Androids. Next, Black and Mareth smiled maliciously at Sareta, Trunks, Mai, and Sen, as lightning struck near them, changing their images to that of Androids 17 and 18, the murderous Androids that slaughtered countless lives before, including Gohan. Then, Black and Mareth spoke to her.

Goku Black: "I'm surprised you've been alive for this long."

Mareth: "We'll fix that problem soon enough. Seeing as you are our opponent, I believe we'll unleash our full power... and erase you."

Sareta grunted before turning her head to Mai.

Sareta: "Mai, I need you to take the fuel to the ship, keep an eye on Sen, and wait for Trunks."

Mai: "Sareta. I-"

Sareta snapped back at Mai.

Sareta: "Do it now!"

Mai couldn't find any reason to argue any longer and just nodded her head taking Sen and the fuel with her. Black saw this and was about to fire at them when Mareth stopped him.

Mareth: "Leave them be. We can sense their energies if they get too far."

Trunks grew stunned to hear this.

Future Trunks: "So they can sense our energy after all."

Sareta turned toward Trunks and spoke to him.

Sareta: "Trunks. I'm going to need your help on this. You take care of Black, and I'll deal with Mareth. When the time comes, you have to go to the machine, alright?"

Trunks nodded in agreement before thinking of a plan. As he did, he looked toward the building and then to a field left over that was all too similar to where Gohan had perished, allusions by the rain and lightning strikes.

Future Trunks: _"The building's still standing. They must not know about the time machine. That means Mai can start it up for me before they realize. We just have to play this right."_

Black and Mareth noticed that same field and smiled as lightning struck near them, allusioning them as 17 and 18 before the latter spoke.

Mareth: "Interesting. You have no chance for victory."

Goku Black: "Yet you continue this resistance, knowing full-well you can't win. You Saiyans are so fascinating in your flaws."

Mareth: "I, however, feel the opposite. Your every breath in this universe disgusts me."

Sareta: "Who asked you?"

With that, Sareta, Trunks, Black, and Mareth appeared on the field with lightning striking once more, allusioning Trunks as himself when he was younger and Sareta as Gohan. In that instant, Trunks looked over to Gohan in surprise.

Future Trunks: "Gohan. My world is in danger."

Future Gohan: "Go, Trunks. You know what you have to defend!"

Then, the allusions Gohan changed back to Sareta before Black spoke.

Goku Black: "Don't you see we're helping you?"

Mareth: "Once this is over, you can all be together forever."

Sareta and Trunks tensed in anger as Black snickered.

Goku Black: "If either of you have any sense, you'd know your death is a mercy for you and this world."

Sareta and Trunks immediately unleashed her white aura and his yellow aura and yelled out simultaneously as a response to Black's way of thinking as he snickered once more.

 _ **End Kai Music: "Unnatural Power"**_

Future Trunks: "You're the creatures!"

Sareta: "You hurt my daughter!"

Future Trunks: "You took them from me! You've taken everything!"

Sareta: "And you're going to pay for it!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Bad Situation"**_

With that, Sareta darted toward Mareth while Trunks darted toward Black. As Sareta landed a kick on Mareth's face while earning his angered growl, Black received a punch in the gut from Trunks as he laughed. Sareta proceeded to chase after Mareth and pummel him through building after building as she grunted in anger. However, in Mareth's eyes, he was seeing the whole attack ahead of time in red. Just as Sareta was about to land a final punch, Mareth caught it and fired a crimson red and black blast, causing Sareta to be blown all the way back to the field. As for Trunks, he tried to attack Black with a kick, but Black countered that and his next attack before punching him away, followed by a kick to his chest, earning Trunks' groan as he spat out saliva. Black then darted toward Trunks, who then countered his attacks for a moment before Black found an opening and kicked Trunks all the way to a building. After which, he kicked Trunks in the chest and the leg before jumping up to fire a barrage of Black and yellow energy blasts. Sareta noticed this when she got up and saw that Trunks could barely stand after that.

Sareta: "Trunks!"

Suddenly, Mareth appeared behind her and spoke.

Mareth: "Our fight isn't over yet, Saiyan."

Sareta turned toward Mareth and charged him as Black descended a few inches.

Goku Black: "Are you finished? Considering you represent the end of your proud warrior race, this is a pathetic showing from you, boy. You could've at least put more effort in it like your friend."

Trunks grunted at Black in response as he prepared a big, yellow and black energy orb on his right hand.

Goku Black: "Good riddance, Saiyan."

Trunks backed up, not knowing what to do, just as he came across his sword, hidden in the rubble. He then looked toward it before looking toward Sareta, who knocked Mareth away before giving him the signal with a nod before Black shouted as he was about to fire it at Trunks. At that moment, Trunks tossed his sword at the energy orb, causing it to detonate. Then his sword returned to Trunks, catching the attention of Mareth and Black.

Goku Black: "Enough!"

Mareth: "Saiyan trash!"

Just as Mareth took off, Sareta chased after him.

Sareta: "Where do you think you're going?"

Then, Trunks placed his hands above him, sprouting a yellow energy orb on it before setting it loose on Black and Mareth.

Future Trunks: "Masenko!"

Black and Mareth could only block his attack, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Bad Situation"**_

After a brief moment, Black shoved his arms toward the dust, causing it to dissipate, showing nothing but the scorch marks of the Masenko.

Goku Black: "Where did you scurry off to now?"

Sareta: "Does it even matter?"

Black turned toward Sareta and scowled.

Sareta: "Trunks doesn't need to fight you. I'll take you all down by myself!"

Sareta then angrily yelled out as she charged at Black and Mareth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mai continued onward to the underground garage, where the time machine was, with Sen and the fuel in tow. She was determined to be sure that the fuel and Sen would be able to make it through. However, when she had gotten there, the last thing she expected was a certain Android that was previously thought to have perished at the hands of Mareth. She and Sen stood with surprised looks on their faces as 21 smiled back.

Future Android 21: "Hello, again."

Future Mai: "21?!"

Sen: "You're okay!"

Future Mai: "But I thought-"

Future Android 21: "Thankfully, it wasn't the case. Sareta made sure of that."

Mai still wanted to know if Trunks' mother survived.

Future Mai: "What about Bulma?"

Future Android 21: "You don't have to worry. She's recovering back at HQ, but... it'll take some time."

Despite knowing that Bulma has survived, Sen still wanted to know the whole story.

Sen: "So, why are you here?"

21 walked over toward Mai and Sen as she spoke her answer.

Future Android 21: "Because I made a promise too."

* * *

 _ **Back at the formerly Red Ribbon Army base, a short man with wild hair and a beard named Yajirobe were leading the survivors into it.**_

 _ **Future Yajirobe: "Come on, everyone! Make sure you all have your buddies!"**_

 _ **Suddenly, in a flash, Sareta, 21, and the unconscious Bulma appeared out of thin air, surprising Yajirobe. Sareta turned to notice him petrified.**_

 _ **Sareta: "What? You haven't seen Instant Transmission before?"**_

 _ **Yajirobe, being in the presence of a fine lady, instantly snapped out of his stupor and bowed.**_

 _ **Future Yajirobe: "Honestly, no. Not in a long time, at least."**_

 _ **21 urged him onto the more important matter.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "We need your help! Bulma survived but she's fading fast!"**_

 _ **Fortunately, Yajirobe knew just what to do.**_

 _ **Future Yajirobe: "Don't worry. I got a Senzu Bean with her name on it."**_

 _ **He reached for his pocket, just as Sareta suggested an extra.**_

 _ **Sareta: "Better make it two. Mareth destroyed the equipment too."**_

 _ **Yajirobe hadn't forgotten what should happen if 21's energy ends up going too low. If she so much as ends up having only half of her energy, she would suffer an energy crash, one that could force an entirely new persona on her. One that is just as hostile as Black and Mareth, if not more so. A risk none would ever take.**_

 _ **Future Yajirobe: "You got it."**_

 _ **However, unfortunately, he discovered that there was only one Senzu Bean available.**_

 _ **Future Yajirobe: "Oh, no. That's not good."**_

 _ **Sareta: "What?"**_

 _ **Future Yajirobe: "There's only one Senzu Bean left!"**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

 _ **Sareta's eyes widened as she gasped.**_

 _ **Sareta: "You're joking right?!"**_

 _ **Yajirobe shook his head solemnly in response. Sareta clenched her fist together, angry at Black and Mareth's intrusion.**_

 _ **Sareta: "Darn it. We're getting the short end of the stick here."**_

 _ **21 knew the best course of action as far as others are concerned, but there was another problem present. If she crashes, who knows if she'll be able to resist the hunger, much less how long. Unless...**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Sareta. You should give it to Bulma."**_

 _ **Sareta: "What? But, 21-"**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "I know. But Bulma needs this more. Besides, I think I can manage until then."**_

 _ **Yajirobe was confused on the matter.**_

 _ **Future Yajirobe: "Until what?"**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Until I arrive in the future. It's as much a gamble with the beans as it is for the fuel, but, if we can't go back, at least... I won't be able to hurt you."**_

 _ **Sareta put her hand on 21's shoulder.**_

 _ **Sareta: "You know it won't come to that. But if you really feel this is right, I should at least help you along."**_

 _ **21 looked up to Sareta in surprise.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "You... you will?"**_

 _ **Sareta: "Of course. Just hang onto me."**_

 _ **As 21 nodded and held onto her shoulders, Sareta turned to Yajirobe.**_

 _ **Sareta: "You think you can look after Bulma for me?"**_

 _ **Yajirobe caught Bulma as Sareta handed her off.**_

 _ **Future Yajirobe: "I'll do my best."**_

 _ **21 looked back to Sareta.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "So, where do we go?"**_

 _ **Sareta: "You'll see."**_

 _ **With that, Sareta focused on Trunks and Mai's energies and she vanished with 21 instantly.**_

 _ **When they arrived at their destination, 21 expressed her thoughts about Sareta's technique.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Wow. Instant Transmission sure does come in handy. How did you learn that?"**_

 _ **Sareta smiled at 21's compliment.**_

 _ **Sareta: "Well, you spend some time with the Yardrats, you pick up a thing or two."**_

 _ **Then, Sareta's smile changed to a more serious appearance.**_

 _ **Sareta: "Listen, I'll hold back Black and Mareth with Trunks, Sen, and Mai. You can occupy the time machine until they get in the building."**_

 _ **Just outside, a dark funnel cloud appeared, drawing her attention.**_

 _ **Sareta: "Looks like I have no choice. Like I said, look after the machine."**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Alright."**_

 _ **As 21 was about to run over to the machine, Sareta stopped her.**_

 _ **Sareta: "And 21."**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Huh?"**_

 _ **Sareta: "In the event that you're able to get back, promise me... that you'll bring the Androids."**_

 _ **21 stood with shock evident on her face immediately as a response.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "What?! But-"**_

 _ **Sareta: "I understand your reluctance, but Sen will explain everything to you on the way. Just promise me that, and please, trust me."**_

 _ **21 stood still for a moment before placing her hands on her heart.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Alright. I'll do it. For the future."**_

* * *

Mai was confounded about Sareta's request.

Future Mai: "The Androids? But why?"

21 held her head down as she answered.

Future Android 21: "I don't know either. She said Sen would explain everything."

Mai looked over to Sen, who had a confident smile.

Sen: "She's right. I know why she needs them."

Mai grew more surprised by the second.

Future Mai: "You do?"

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

At that moment, Trunks ran down to the garage, only to be stunned to see 21 as well.

Future Trunks: "21? How are you-"

Future Android 21: "Get in, and quick. I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

Outside, Mareth unleashed his black and red energy waves from his fingers toward Sareta, who swiped them away from her, but to no avail as they swarmed back to her.

Sareta: "Crap!"

Sareta had to think of something to get those blasts away from her. Thinking quickly, she fired a blast far away, drawing the attention of two waves, now chasing after the blast and triggering an explosion. Then, she had to fire two more, only successfully drawing the attention of six more. By the time she was preparing the third, the two remaining waves seemed to have hit her, triggering an explosion. However, that third blast, was revealed to be a shield of sorts. Unexpectedly, however, Goku Black appeared within her shield just behind her and grinned.

Goku Black: "Nice try, Sareta."

With that, he prepared a black and yellow energy ball and fired it through her chest, earning her shocked yelp, followed by a moan as she fell to the ground. Sareta struggled to get up as Goku Black and Mareth descended to the ground.

Mareth: "Such a pathetic display. I actually expected more out of you, Saiyan."

Goku Black: "Did you really think you could overpower us by yourself?"

Despite her condition, Sareta lightly laughed.

Sareta: "I never meant to defeat you. I was just a distraction."

Mareth's eyes widened in confusion.

Mareth: "Distraction? For what?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Tough Battle"**_

Goku Black had an idea.

Goku Black: "You're stalling in order for them to escape, aren't you?"

Sareta put on a smug look on her face.

Sareta: "Maybe."

Goku Black wasn't concerned in the least despite the news.

Goku Black: "Hmph. You know it was a wasted effort. We can sense his energy, remember?"

Sareta: "So what? The trick... is to sense it in time."

Black smirked, full of assurance.

Goku Black: "Very well. Have it your way. Your friends can't hide forever."

With that, he and Mareth took off in the air and stopped midway. As Black and his compatriot closed their eyes, Black's Violet aura glowed around him while Mareth's crimson aura glowed around his body as well.

* * *

Trunks installed the fuel into the machine and hopped on board with 21 and Sen. He looked back toward Mai and grew worried for her.

Future Trunks: "Mai..."

Mai gave him a reassuring smile.

Future Mai: "It'll be alright, Trunks. As long as you're alive, there's still hope."

Trunks, as worried as he was for her, knew there was no time to waste.

Future Trunks: "Alright. 21, is everything operational?"

21 took a look at the system's condition and knew it was ready.

Future Android 21: "Yes. Looks like we're ready."

Future Trunks: "Then let's go."

With that, the machine begin to spin its fan-like blades circling in the midsection between the lid and the engine and took off high in the air.

Outside, Goku Black and Mareth heard a sound that alerted them.

Goku Black/Mareth: "What?!"

Sure enough, the time machine broke through the ceiling with Trunks, Sen, and 21 inside. The group noticed Black and Mareth as well.

Future Trunks: "See ya soon, Black."

21 was beginning to be angry at what Mareth had done and let it do the talking for her.

Future Android 21: "Same to you, Mareth!"

Mareth grew legitimately angry with her.

Mareth: "Well, that's rude. You never even bothered to give us a parting gift: your corpse.

As Mareth prepared a black and red energy orb, Black scoffed at what seemed to be a foolish option.

Goku Black: "Ha! You really think that little ship is going to keep you safe from me?"

With that, Black cupped his hands together and made a blue and black energy orb in between them. As it glowed, Trunks tensed out of worry. Sareta saw this and grew scared.

Sareta: "Oh, no!"

Goku Black: "It's over, Trunks!"

Then, Black grunted as he thrusted it torward the time machine, while Mareth set his own blast loose toward them, fusing with the Black Kamehameha. However, much to their surprise, Sareta appeared in front of it with her arms stretched out.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Tough Battle"**_

As the blast headed toward her, it seemed as if time had slowed down between Sen and Sareta, as the latter turned to look toward her young daughter and smiled as she managed to utter one more thought.

Sareta: "Please. Keep Sen alive."

Then, as Sareta seemed overcome by the light, Sen called out for her.

Sen: "Mom!"

At that moment, the time machine vanished as the blast went through it, much to Black's alarm.

Goku Black/Mareth: "What?!"

The fused blast carried Sareta along with it and exploded when it touched the ground. In the explosion, Sareta fell to the floor and hadn't moved since. All the while, Black and Mareth weren't pleased.

Goku Black: "Hiding again? Not for long."

With that, Black and Mareth tried to sense for Trunks' energy, but as much as they tried, the results turned up fruitless.

Goku Black: "He's not here. He's completely vanished."

However, Mareth didn't seem the least bit concerned.

Mareth: "Perhaps... we can look at this as a silver lining."

* * *

In the orange timestream, Trunks remembered the promise he made to his mother, as well as Mai's devotion.

Future Bulma: "That means seeing this through, no matter what happens. Even if we have to sacrifice everything to succeed. You're the last hope we've got, son. It's all up to you."

Future Mai: "Stop trying to save us and think! I have to stay here, not you! You're the best chance we've got! You have to survive!"

Trunks held his arm closely as he uttered his thought.

Future Trunks: "Their sacrifices bought us this one-way trip. We won't waste it. We can't!"

Trunks was about to pass out when Sen tapped his shoulder. After which, Sen handed Trunks a water bottle she happened to have packed in the machine.

Sen: "Here, Trunks. You've worked yourself too hard for this."

Future Trunks: "Sen... thanks."

With that, Trunks drank up the water and felt relief as 21 was taking in the beauty of the timestream.

Future Android 21: "So this is what time travel is like. I just can't wait to..." Just then, 21 felt a pain in her chest and began to breath heavily, worrying Sen and Trunks.

Sen: "Oh, no!"

Future Trunks: "21!"

Future Android 21: "I'm... I'm so... hungry... I can't take it anymore!"

Sen saw this kind of thing before previously and knew what to do.

Sen: "Hold on, 21! I'll help you!"

Without hesitation, Sen closed her eyes, placed her hands together, and put them on her chest. As she did so, a glowing orb of light exited Sen and entered 21's body, causing her to stop panicking and fall to the floor of the time machine. Trunks saw this and knew that Sen had calmed her down. However, what he couldn't work out was how she did it. He spent an entire year with her, yet she didn't explain her own powers. He felt it was worth looking into once they get to the present.

Future Trunks: "I don't know how you did it, Sen. But you managed to hold back her hunger. One day, Sen, you're going to tell me. In the meantime, I think... I think I need to be ready."

With that, Trunks agreed with himself that a proper rest was what he needed. For one thing, he hadn't been sleeping much either. Besides that, he has to be in top form if he is to save the future again.

* * *

Inside 21's mindscape, she stood in the middle of a pool struggling to contain herself as a dark silhouette of herself flew up behind her from under the pool. Just then, Sen's voice reached her.

Sen: "21! Snap out of it!"

21 looked to see the source of the voice, the little girl with raven hair in a pink dress.

Future Android 21: "Sen? You're here?"

The silhouette spoke maliciously.

Android 21 (Evil): "So, little goody two-shoes came out to play after all. Seems I'll have to retreat for now."

With that, the silhouette sank down into the pool. Then, 21 took a few ragged breaths, exhausted from trying to restrain the hunger.

Future Android 21: "Thank you, Sen. I think... I can manage..."

Suddenly, 21 fell to the surface of the pool without sinking in.

Sen: "21!"

Future Android 21: "D-Don't worry about me, okay? I'm just... a little tired is all.

Sen still felt worried about 21. She's convinced that her hunger might come back the moment she leaves. Unless...

Sen: "Maybe I can rest with you?"

Future Android 21: "But, Sen, what about Trunks?"

Sen explained as she laid down beside her.

Sen: "Trunks will be okay. It's you I'm worried about. And..."

Sen began to shed tears from the last time she saw her mother.

Sen: "... and besides, my... my mom is..."

21, despite her tiredness, tried to wrap her arms around Sen.

Future Android 21: "No, no, no. Your mother will be fine, Sen. She's been through worse than that."

Sen sniffled as she nestled closer to 21.

Sen: "Promise?"

Future Android 21: "I promise. I wouldn't be surprised if she went back to HQ."

Sen smiled at 21's reassurance.

Sen: "Thanks."

Speaking of promises, Sen just remembered her other promise toward her mother.

Sen: "Oh. I know why Mom needed you to find the Androids."

Future Android 21: "Hmm? What for?"

Sen: "I met them before. They're not so bad in the past. They even have their own families."

Future Android 21: "They do?"

Sen nodded as 21 smiled.

Future Android 21: "That's... good to know. But how do you know them?"

Sen: "Because... in the past, I helped them save you."

Future Android 21: "Save me? You mean there's another version of me?"

Sen's face bore a sad countenance at the mention of it.

Sen: "There was. But... you sacrificed yourself to save us."

Future Android 21: "I did?"

Sen nodded solemnly as she sunk in 21's chest and hugged her waist tightly, in fear of her fading away. Her motherly instincts kicking in, 21 noticed this and returned the hug.

Future Android 21: "Don't worry, Sen. You'll never lose me again."

With that, Sen and 21 slept within the exhausted Android's own mindscape. Back in the Time Machine, 21 held Sen close to her while Trunks took his own rest within the time machine.

* * *

Suddenly, 21 and Sen began to hear voices from outside the mindscape and woke up.

Trunks (Kid): "Hey! There's somebody in there!"

Pilaf/Shou/Mai: "Say what?"

Sen: "Where are those voices coming from?"

21, drowsy as she was, knew that it could've meant one thing.

Future Android 21: "They're coming from outside the machine. You don't think...?"

Pilaf: "Careful! It could be aliens! I'm talking tentacles!"

Mai: "Yeah. Don't you think you should call your dad?"

Trunks (Kid): "Guys, relax! I can take care of a few measly aliens!"

Sen recognized the little boy and girl's voice and smiled as her eyes closed.

Sen: "Yep. That's Mai and Trunks out there, all right. We're definitely in the past."

Just as Sen giggled, another voice interacted with the others.

Trunks' Teacher: "But look, there's writing! On those engine things! I don't think an alien spaceship would say 'Capsule Corporation'!

Trunks (Kid): "Whoa, how did I miss that? I had no idea we built any kind of spaceship like this! Someone get my mom!"

Pilaf: "You heard him, Shou! What are you waiting for?"

Shou: "What? Why do I have to go?"

Pilaf: "'Cause you're a dog, remember? So, you can run faster. Now git!"

Shou: "Maybe a young pup, sure, but I can't fetch like I used to!"

Then, Sen remembered another passenger with them that's presently at the controls.

Sen: "What's taking Trunks so long?"

Future Android 21: "I don't know. Do you think you can check on him?"

Sen nodded, but then remembered the reason she stayed in her mindscape.

Sen: "But... that scary lady... what if she comes back?"

Future Android 21: "I'll manage as long as I can until I get help. Just try not to take too long, okay?"

Sen felt concerned for her, but she also knew that if she could get help sooner, then she'll have better luck restraining her hunger.

Sen: "Okay. I promise, I'll get help."

With that, Sen's soul exited 21 and went back in the younger girl in her arms, surprising and amazing the younger Trunks.

Trunks (Kid): "Whoa."

Then, Sen's eyes flickered to life, first gazing upon a flabbergasted young Trunks with lavender hair. Sen then turned her attention to the older Trunks she's familiar with. He seemed unmoving and made Sen fear the worst before she shook him.

Sen: "Come on, Trunks. Wake up."

Fortunately, that earned a slight moan before Trunks woke up, putting Sen at ease.

Sen: "Thank goodness."

After the older Trunks fully opened his eyes, through the soot from Black's previous attack, he saw his younger self staring right at him and grew surprised.

Future Trunks: "Huh?"

Trunks (Kid): "What the...?"

Future Trunks/Trunks (Kid): "Okay. This is getting weird."

Just then, the Bulma of the past timeline arrived on a red hover scooter with her white lab coat and green shirt. She then took a look at the writing next to the engine that proclaimed "HOPE!"

Bulma: "It can't be."

Trunks wanted to be brought up to date on the situation.

Trunks (Kid): "Do you know what this thing is?"

Bulma: "I have an idea. You can see inside, right? The unconscious pilot- does he have blue hair?"

Trunks looked back in through the glass and saw his future self with blue hair, as well as the unconscious 21, and Sen.

Trunks (Kid): "Mhmm. And 21's in there with a little girl, too. Why?"

Bulma was expecting the older Trunks, but to her surprise, 21 and a little girl just so happened to accompany them as well.

Bulma: "Let's get them out, now!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the older Trunks sat down on the patio fencing next to the younger Trunks. Sen was sitting by 21, who was laid on a deck chair.

Sen: "You can help her feel better, right?"

Bulma: "Don't worry, Sen. I know what she's going through. So I know exactly what to do."

However, the teacher didn't seem to be paying attention to the matter.

Trunks' Teacher: "Should we take her to the infirmary, Ma'am?"

Bulma: "No, I've got a better idea."

With that, Bulma took off toward the lab on her red hover scooter, leaving both Trunks and the Pilaf Gabg confused as Sen sat by 21.

Shou: "Hey, I don't get it. Why's she calling Vegeta?"

Mai: "Yeah, good question. What does all this have to do with her?"

The younger Trunks was more than willing to answer.

Trunks (Kid): "Well, from what Mom told me, 21 was a different type of Android that couldn't control her urges, so she had to kick her own bucket to save everyone."

The older Trunks was puzzled to know his past self knew about her too.

Future Trunks: "What? She really did that?"

The younger Trunks nodded to him. Then, Future Trunks looked toward Sen.

Future Trunks: _"I see. Somehow or another, 21 sacrificed herself. But... you just couldn't bear to be without her. That's why you're so dead-set on keeping her safe. I really can't blame you."_

Then, the younger Trunks brought up a question about himself.

Trunks (Kid): "So, uh, who are you?"

Pilaf took their likeness into account and exaggerated the situation.

Pilaf: "No way! Could this be the secret, scandalous love-child they had way back before they settled down?!"

Mai: "You have a brother? Whoa. Talk about drama! He does look like you. Actually, he looks just like you."

Both Trunks' were caught off-guard by the gang's suggestion and one of them rebuffed it.

Trunks (Kid): "What?! Are you kidding me?!"

Future Trunks: "That's not the case. It's a lot more complicated than that."

Pilaf was too prideful to take his word at face value.

Pilaf: "Oh, really? If that's not the case, then who and what are you?"

Future Trunks: "My name is actually Trunks, and I came from the future."

Pilaf grew ecstatic about this, as this wasn't one of the angles he hadn't exhibited.

Pilaf: "Aha! You came from the future, you say? Let me guess, you came here to tell us about an unforeseen omen?"

Future Trunks: "Well, that's one way to put it."

Just then, Bulma arrived on her red hover scooter and held the device close to 21, displaying her condition.

Bulma: "Can you see this on your screen? It's 21. She just showed up with Trunks and she's in bad shape!"

Suddenly, Vegeta and Goku's voice came from the device.

Vegeta: "21?! She's come back?!"

Goku: "Whoa, no way! Did she really grow up that fast?'"

Mai was growing more confused about the situation by the minute.

Mai: "Um, okay is everyone as confused as me?"

Trunks grew just as surprised.

Future Trunks: "Wait, Goku? I thought he died from Cell's blast. I guess a lot has changed since I've been gone."

Meanwhile, Goku continued to speak through the device.

Goku: "She looks like she's in some real trouble. And who's that girl with her?"

Bulma: "I'm still figuring that out. Do you have any Senzu Beans on you, Goku?"

Goku: "No, sorry. I've been out for a while."

Vegeta: "Then use Instant Transmission to go to Korin's place and get some."

Goku: "I can't. We're too far away Earth for me to pick up Korin's energy."

Vegeta: "Then, first, we'll just travel to Earth. Bulma, is Trunks there? I mean not the older one, the younger one. Is he there with you?"

Bulma answered meanwhile back on Earth as Trunks and the Pilaf Gang were watching.

Bulma: "Yes. He's right here."

Vegeta: "Have him raise his energy as high as he can."

Bulma: "Understood. Did you hear that, Trunks? We need you to go outside and Charge up as much as you can."

Trunks knew from history that 21 was a good person, so he didn't waste time with questions and did as he was told.

Trunks (Kid): "Right."

With that, the younger Trunks jumped out to the patio and shouted as he turned Super Saiyan, causing his teacher to cower back as the older Trunks watched amazed Then, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis vanished suddenly appeared back on Earth before Trunks reverted back to normal.

Trunks (Kid): "Dad!"

Vegeta: "Good work! Where is he?"

To answer, Trunks shouted toward him.

Future Trunks: "Father! Over here!"

Goku was beginning to wonder what kind of situation had occurred.

Goku: "Why do you think he came back this time? Does it have anything to do with 21?"

Vegeta: "Don't just stand there! Get her a Senzu Bean, now!"

Goku: "Right. Sorry."

He then vanished, surprising the schoolteacher.

Trunks' Teacher: "I don't understand what's happening! People are flying and bellowing and appearing out of thin air and disappearing and everybody acts like it's normal! Could this be a dream?! Is my whole life a dream?! Do I exist?!"

Sen was confused about her reaction.

Sen: "Why is that lady so scared?"

Shou: "That's what we call the normal person reaction."

Mai: "Yeah, we've gotten too used to seeing this stuff."

Vegeta turned to the teacher as she struggled to keep her footing.

Trunks' Teacher: "Excuse me, sir, but I have a headache. I need to excuse myself for the rest of the day. Maybe the rest of the week."

Then, as the schoolteacher began to whimper as she walked off, Vegeta felt it was a silly and unnecessary reaction.

Vegeta: "Wimp."

Suddenly, Goku returned and tossed one Bean to Vegeta.

Goku: "Think fast!"

After Goku chucked the bean, Vegeta caught it as Bulma checked on her.

Bulma: "What could've happened to cause this? Something's hurt you pretty badly."

As Vegeta arrived with the bean, Bulma provided support for her head.

Bulma: "Here, 21. It's a Senzu Bean. Open up."

After opening her mouth, 21 then took the bean into her mouth and swallowed it.

Bulma: "You're okay, sweetie."

Sen tensed out of worry for her before 21 began to open her eyes. When she did, the first people she saw were Sen, Bulma, and Vegeta.

Bulma: "You feeling better, now?"

Goku: "You can do it, 21. Just shake it off."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Jiren's Tremendous Power" (Norihito Sumitomo Version)**_

Suddenly, 21 began to experience a flourish of bad memories, ranging from Black's first appearance to his latest appearance in front of Sareta, Trunks, Mai, and Sen.

Goku: "What's wrong? You look terrified."

Suddenly, 21 began to get angry.

Future Android 21: "You monster!"

With that, 21 charged toward Goku, only for the older Trunks to hold her back as everyone got shocked while Beerus and Whis got confused.

Future Android 21: "How dare you... hurt my friends?!"

The older Trunks grunted as he struggled to keep 21 from attacking.

Future Trunks: "21! Get a hold of yourself! It's not Black!"

21 heard his words and sensed his energy as she snarled. But when she realized her mistake she stopped struggling and calmed down, embarrassed.

 _ **End Super Music: "Jiren's Tremendous Power" (Norihito Sumitomo Version)**_

Future Android 21: "Oh... I'm so sorry. You looked just like him."

Goku: "Huh? Like who?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the future timeline, Black and Mareth floated amidst the ruined city, resolving how they vanished to thin air.

Goku Black: "What is this? I don't sense his energy at all like he's left this world entirely."

Mareth: "He had batter have been. We've had far too many distractions to stop our plan now."

Black didn't see any point in not locating Trunks, considering his role in their many inconveniences.

Goku Black: "He's no distraction. He's a threat. He may be powerless, but don't let that fool you. Half of a Saiyan is still a Saiyan."

Mareth: "All the more reason I don't care. Nothing within mere inches of our blast could've survived. Sareta certainly didn't."

Goku Black: "All the same, that play... I can't help but feel it was meant to be a shield."

Mareth: "I highly doubt that. If that were the case, where could they possibly have gone?"

Goku Black: "I don't know, but if he thinks they're safe, he's dead wrong. They may have been lucky enough to escape me, but that won't stop me. I'll find them no matter how far they've gone. They fail to understand the depth of our power."

 **A/N: Okay, here's the background for the oc's. Sen is actually the soul who had helped them previously in Dragon Ball FighterZ. (Warning: Spoilers for Dragon Ball FighterZ incoming!) As she drifted after 21's sacrifice, Sareta found her and restored her body with her powers. After that, she took her in and was taught about the order of the gods, save for Grand Zeno. This is why she always addressed Sareta as her mother (as she had trouble pronouncing her name). Although she demanded justice on her enemies, she left room for a fair share of mercy towards her friends. Now on to Sareta. She was actually another Saiyan who was previously a mortal being that was raised by Gowasu. Now with his passing, as she searched for Zamasu and seeks to understand why he slayed him, she somehow took the body of a Saiyan from Planet Sadala's last days. As for Mareth, he was actually the very first Saiyan Android in Universe 6. He was created with the purpose of bringing peace to the universe, except for one detail: he ultimately found humanity as the main source of grief and felt it must be destroyed. He is similar to Android 21, posessing much of the traits from Frost's race, explaining his Frieza-esque hatred for Saiyans. And last but not least, Kari is a human raised by Gowasu in the past timeline. Over time, she and Zamasu took a liking for each other and each accepted her role as student and his role as mentor. Rest assured, she will have a major role in cancelling out his Zero Mortal Plan before it even starts.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** "A Message from the Future: The Incursion of Divine Darkness!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Bad Premonition"**_

Hours later at the future, Goku Black and Mareth still had no luck finding their quarry.

Goku Black: "What can this mean? We searched every corner of this broken planet. And we can't sense any of their energies."

Mareth: "Perhaps it's possible you could've eradicated them, stripping this world of all hope entirely."

Goku Black: "Not likely. If that were the case, the ship should've been blown to smithereens and shrapnel."

Mareth: "Even so, why should it be of any trouble to us? As long as they're not in this world, our Zero Mortal Plan should be complete by this time next week."

Goku Black: "Don't forget what I told you. If even one of those Saiyans are alive..."

Mareth: "But they're not, now are they? They've finally accepted their fates dealt by our hand."

Goku Black: "No, you fool! They can't be destroyed that easily! A whole year of their struggles has proved it!"

Mareth: "You presume too much. It's almost as if you desire them to return."

Goku Black: "Then so be it!"

With that, Black's dark aura flared up as his hair spiked up a little. His frustration got the better of him as he growled.

Goku Black: "Where are you, Saiyans?!"

Suddenly, four black and yellow beams of energy shot at the ground, causing it to explode and erupted lava flows from the impact points. Mareth didn't want him to personally destroy the planet out of rage, or there will be no Utopia left at all. Mareth had to go along with it.

Mareth: "Look, I personally don't care for their presence, but I do care that you are possibly annihilating our precious Utopia. So, if it'll get you to see the truth, let's look back. How could they have disappeared as you claim?"

Then, Black had a flashback of when Trunks, 21, and Sen were at their mercy.

 _ **Black grunted as he thrusted it torward the time machine, while Mareth set his own blast loose toward them, fusing with the Black Kamehameha. However, much to their surprise, Sareta appeared in front of it with her arms stretched out. As the blast headed toward her, the time machine vanished as the blast went through it.**_

Goku Black: "That's when it happened. The moment they disappeared."

With that, Black and Mareth went back to the site of their apparent disappearance.

Goku Black: "Their ship was right here."

Mareth: "As I've told you, you could've easily destroyed them. The odds of anything else are a million to one."

Fortunately for Black, the odds were in his favor as his silver ring began to glow, catching their attention.

Mareth: "What now?"

Goku Black: "The time ring's reacting."

Suddenly, a bright white light shot out from the ring, opening a dark purple time rift.

Goku Black: "What is that?"

Mareth: "It pains me to say so... but I do believe you're right."

 _ **End Super Music: "A Bad Premonition"**_

Back in the past, 21 felt embarrassed about her outburst.

Future Android 21: "I had no idea. I'm sorry, Goku. I thought you were- I-I didn't know."

Goku knew she meant well and saw no reason to be mad, confused as he was.

Goku: "I'll admit, you did surprise me. It's crazy seeing you after all this time."

Bulma: "Yeah, what's wrong? Can you explain what's going on here?"

Just from hearing her voice, the older Trunks turned to Bulma as if he was dreaming.

Future Trunks: "M-Mom?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

All the while, the younger Trunks was getting more and more surprised.

Trunks (Kid): "Whoa, so it's true! He just Mom 'Mom'!"

Mai: "This is bigger than big! This is like a soap opera!"

Shou: "We've got front row seats! I just wish we had popcorn."

Future Trunks: "Mom."

Sen jumped off of the deck chair as the older Trunks held her hand close and knelt down.

Bulma: "What is it, Trunks? Talk to me."

The older Trunks just quietly sobbed as Sen explained.

Sen: "We thought you were gone."

Bulma: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Beerus was confused with another question as he turned to the younger Trunks.

Beerus: "Hey, kid, tell me something."

Trunks (Kid): "What?"

Beerus: "I seem to remember your name being Trunks as well, right?"

Trunks (Kid): "Mm-hmm."

It was there that their suspicions were true.

Whis: "Quite the shocking turn. This would suggest that they tampered with time."

Beerus: "Would they dare?"

As the younger Trunks quivered, the older one felt relieved to have made the successful journey.

Future Trunks: "After all the sacrifices, we did it, Mom. We made it count."

Bulma began to be confused about what he meant and was wondering if he had gone insane. Then again, he must've certainly been through a fair share of nightmarish futures.

Bulma: "Are you sure you're okay?

Future Trunks: "Thank you, Mom. I'm fine."

Suddenly, he saw an all too familiar face and glared at him.

Future Trunks: "Hello, Father."

Vegeta only stared back at his son with a similar glare.

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

Trunks (Kid): "Excuse me, I'm freaking out here."

Sen was confused about the reason.

Sen: "About what?"

Trunks (Kid): "When I grow up, I'll look like him?"

Future Trunks: "It's good to meet you."

Trunks (Kid): "Thanks, you too."

Then, as the Pilaf Gang ran out of the Patio, Future Trunks noticed Mai run just behind Shou. After a moment of stillness, Future Trunks picked up his sword and put it back on.

Vegeta: "Do you still need to carry that?"

Future Trunks: "I trained Sen how to use it from time to time. Don't see any reason to stop now. Besides, it's comforting. Always has been."

Vegeta: "I see."

Later, Sen, the older Trunks, and 21 joined the Pilaf Gang as they marveled at Bulma's handiwork.

Pilaf: "An actual Time Machine?"

Mai: "I didn't think it was possible."

Shou: "Oh, man! I could really use one of those."

Bulma laughed heartily as Sen was being picked up by 21.

Bulma: "I know, it's a real feat of engineering and a Capsule Corp. original, too. It's one of my greatest inventions of all time! That's an intentional pun."

Trunks (Kid): "How have I never seen this?"

Future Trunks: "Actually, you have. You were just too young to remember. You were a baby the first time we met."

Bulma: "Huh. Yeah, I forgot about that."

Vegeta scoffed while Sen giggled from imaging Trunks as a baby.

Vegeta: "Hmph."

Whis: "These earthlings never cease to surprise me, my lord."

Beerus: "Manipulating time through mechanical means alone. It strains belief. Hmph."

Whis: "Yes, even I assumed it was impossible for mortals to build such a thing."

Bulma felt that she was getting the attention she deserved and naturally assumed they were pleased.

Bulma: "I'm glad to hear you're impressed!"

Unfortunately, Bulma couldn't have been more wrong.

"Impressed is not the word I would use, Bulma. No one can doubt your skill in accomplishing this, but that doesn't mean that you should have. Don't you know playing with time is a serious taboo?"

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

Bulma: "Huh?"

The older Trunks gasped before Sen inquired of Whis.

Sen: "What do you mean?"

Whis: "I find it appalling that I have to say this, but Time is fragile, and jumping through it on the scale you evidently have is strictly forbidden."

Bulma twitched one of her eyebrows as Whis provided a the reason.

Whis: "For cosmic stability, time is only meant to flow in one direction. The nature of our reality, with all its interwoven systems, depends on that. When jumping backward through time, even picking a single flower, if it's the right one, could have profound effects. An entire city could be affected. Change the right city and you can change a civilization. Change the right civilization and a planet could be wiped off the map."

21 got the sense of what else could happen next.

Future Android 21: "I get it. Change the right planet, and then the whole universe will cease to exist."

Whis: "You're catching on pretty quickly for an Android."

Bulma: "I get that, but what if you're trying to save a planet?"

Whis: "Motives don't matter. The repercussions are too great, which is why even most deities are not allowed to move unfettered through time."

Beerus: "Much less mortals."

Future Trunks: "Hold on. Deities?"

Trunks (Kid): "Yeah, you heard 'em right. That one dude's called a Destroyer god!"

Future Trunks gasped as Sen grew interested.

Sen: "Wow, really?"

Beerus: "And maybe destruction is needed here. Call it 'damage control'."

Future Trunks: "What kind of destruction?"

Beerus: "Simple. If anything downright annoys me, I just destroy the planet, but if anything major has been broken, I annihilate the entire universe."

Future Trunks: "W-What?!"

With that, Beerus glared at the older Trunks as his purple aura flared up while he put his right hand in front of his face, frightening Sen a great deal as to what he's capable of.

Beerus: "What you've done is basically unforgivable, boy. So, I have no choice but to erase you where you stand."

Bulma: "Wait, you can't punish him for this! I'm the one who invented the machine, not him! The future me, not now me."

 _ **End Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

Beerus felt it was irrelevant.

Beerus: "That makes no difference."

Bulma: "What did you just say?!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Fatso Waltz"**_

As the older Trunks panicked, Sen spoke up to who she assumed was the Destroyer God.

Sen: "Wait, Mr. God, sir, listen to me, please!"

Beerus became baffled by Sen's opinion of Destroyer Gods and dissipated his aura as he tried to explain to the little girl.

Beerus: "But, I'm the-"

Whis: "Your 'Mr. God, sir' is over there."

Sen: "Huh?"

Bulma: "Believe it or not, the kitty cat is a Destroyer God."

Whis: "I am merely Lord Beerus' faithful attendant."

Future Trunks: "Seriously? Huh. I thought you were the god and he was the pet."

Just as it made Bulma giggle, Beerus grew furious, causing Sen to panic even further.

Sen: "No, no, no! Don't listen to him! You're very godly!"

Just when it seemed like she wouldn't get anywhere, Goku pitched in to help.

Goku: "Hey! Go easy on him, Lord Beerus. He's a good fighter, and no one told him it was wrong."

Sen: "Yeah, yeah! That's right!"

Whis: "This is a tough one, my lord. How will you handle it?"

Beerus: "Hmm. Let me see. Am I feeling destructive today?"

While the young Pilaf Gang squirmed in fear, 21 and Sen gasped with worry before Beerus came to a conclusion of his own.

Beerus: "I know. Delight my palette with something I've never tasted and I'll let you off with the firmest of verbal warnings!"

Bulma: "Works for me!"

Then, Bulma got our two sausages from her pocket.

Bulma: "I have just the thing. Ever had fish sausage?"

21 grew surprised as Bulma handed them to Beerus and Whis.

Future Android 21: "W-What?!

Beerus: "Obscenely questionable."

Whis: "Well, when on Earth..."

Then, as they are the fish sausages, their eyes went wide, extremely worrying 21 as she gasped harshly. However, their opinions gave her no reason to.

Beerus: "It's delicious!"

Whis: "Like a mouthful of paradise!"

As 21 drew a breath of relief, she dropped Sen to the ground, allowing her to run to Bulma.

Pilaf: "Was the fate of our planet just decided by sausage?"

Future Android 21: "Are they really that good?"

Bulma: "Here. See for yourself."

Then, the Pilaf Gang, Sen, 21, both Trunks', and Goku began to enjoy the fish sausage as well.

Sen: "It tastes so amazing!"

Whis: "Right? Am I right?"

Future Android 21: "Yeah! No argument here!"

Pilaf: "Shou, give me yours!"

 _ **End Super Music: "The Fatso Waltz"**_

Later, Bulma, 21, Sen, and the Pilaf Gang were at the Time Machine when Bulma was checking it out.

"Wow, the future me is so far beyond genius! I'm not even sure how this stuff works!"

Her joy couldn't last as long when she noticed her personal space being invaded by the Pilaf Gang.

Pilaf: "Well, when in doubt, just grab something and yank it! Have you tried this here?"

Future Android 21: "Ahem!"

Before Pilaf could yank the lever, 21 gave him a hard slap on the head causing him to fall off the ship.

Pilaf: "Aah!"

Future Android 21: "You're not supposed to just yank something willy-nilly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to take it for yourself."

Pilaf: "What? I'd never!"

Pilaf was about to put a Zeni coin into the slot, only for it to backfire and fall into a sewer grate.

Pilaf: "Even though I do have the perfect reason. I'd go back and save that coin I dropped. A hundred zeni!"

Bulma/Future Android 21/Mai/Shou: "Cheapskate!"

Bulma: "Well, scheme, all you want- this thing can't travel anyway."

Pilaf: "And why not?"

Future Android 21: "For one thing, there's no fuel at all. And secondly, I doubt you even remember what point you dropped that coin."

Pilaf: "Of course I do! It's... uh... a month ago? No, two! Two months ago!"

Future Android 21: "I rest my case."

Mai: "Hold on. Does that mean that big Trunks is stuck here? He can't go back?"

Shou: "But what if he has dogs to feed?"

Pilaf: "Can't you do anything to help?"

At this point, 21 was fuming. Holding back her own hunger was taxing enough, but to answer more than one question at a time was more than she could bear at the moment. Without thinking, she snapped at the Pilaf Gang, forcing them and Bulma to cover their ears.

Future Android 21: "I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The force of her shout was so great, it practically sent the Pilaf Gang flying from the ship. However, it also caused a notebook to land on the floor of the ship, catching Bulma's notice.

Bulma: "Whoa, could it be?"

Future Android 21: "I think so. This is the notebook future you told me about. Honestly, I don't know how I forgot about it."

Bulma opened up her future self's notes and grew excited.

Bulma: "This is perfect! It's in my own handwriting! These are my notes!"

Goku and the others wanted to know from the older Trunks and 21 what kind of threat they faced.

Goku: "So, what kind of trouble are we talking about?"

Vegeta: "Don't tell me. Is it Majin Buu?"

Future Trunks knew that wasn't it.

Future Trunks: "Not him. I already dealt with that threat."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Memories of Time"**_

 _ **Out at the wastelands, Trunks confronted Davies and Babidi and yelled out as he turned Super Saiyan 2 and attacked Dabura, who countered with his Petrifying Spit, turning his sword to stone, before kicking him away.**_

Future Trunks: "It was a tough battle and I barely made it, but I was lucky. Supreme Kai warned me and helped me fight."

 _ **Suddenly, Trunks glowed a brighter yellow with electricity arcing around him. When Dabura tried to petrify him with his spit, Trunks countered his spit and disintegrated them before firing a bright yellow blast at him at point blank range. Then, the blast extenders towards Babidi, who disintegrated as well.**_

Future Trunks: "It's a long story and there were losses, but ultimately, I defeated Dabura and Babidi and stopped Buu from hatching."

 _ **End Super Music: "Memories of Time"**_

Future Trunks: "That's when we made another discovery."

Back at the wastelands, after Babidi and Dabura's defeat, Trunks turned to see a probe emerge from Majin Buu's seal and take off towards the mountains.

Future Trunks: "I noticed a probe coming from his seal and decided to follow."

Trunks tracked it all the way to another base of the late Red Ribbon Army. He then snuck inside the building and noticed 16 looking over 21.

Future Trunks: "I was expecting another set of Androids, but I never counted on what they were. 16 and 21."

Goku grew excited to hear about him.

Goku: "Whoa! 16 was there too?!"

Future Trunks: "That's right. Apparently, 16 had been given a different programming; to look after 21. The probe that was in Majin Buu's seal is the main reason 21 had a major hunger problem. We don't know much about Majin Buu, but judging from her recent pains, he must have been the kind of person that turns people into any food and eat them as a way to absorb them."

Vegeta: "Well, thank goodness, he hadn't been released. One of those monsters is more than enough."

Future Trunks: "Anyway, after that, I agreed to help 16 look after her. Over time, she was like a part of our family."

That earned 21's blush and smile.

Future Android 21: "T-Thank you."

Future Trunks: "But our peace was short-lived. After that, an even more terrifying foe appeared."

Vegeta: "Huh?"

21 then joined in the conversation.

Future Android 21: "Sorry I blew up at you earlier, Goku, but what I'm trying to tell you is, well, there was a reason I tried to attack."

Goku: "You were just rattled. Don't worry about it."

Future Android 21: "No, you don't understand. It was more than that. When I saw you, I thought our escape through time had failed and I was seeing him."

Goku: "Oh, yeah. You said I looked so much like the bad guy earlier. But who was it?"

Future Android 21: "Well, you see, this foe, he told us that he was Goku."

Vegeta: "He what?!"

Goku: "He's me?!"

Vegeta: "You're saying this enemy threatening your future looks exactly like Kakarot and claims to be him too?!"

Future Trunks: "Yeah. I'm afraid so."

Future Android 21: "It gets worse, I'm afraid. He wasn't in this alone; he had an accomplice named Mareth. He told us that he was an Android."

Goku: "Well, isn't that a slap in the face."

Future Trunks: "Like she said, he looks just like you except he wears dark clothes instead of your orange ones, so we started calling him Goku Black."

Goku: "That makes him sound really cool! So, he's cooler than me?"

Bulma: "Please! Goku Black? You couldn't be more creative?"

Future Android 21: "Maybe, but you were the one that came up with it."

This caught Bulma off guard and earned her embarrassed laughter.

Bulma: "Well, different timelines. It's me, but it's not, you know?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Jiren's Tremendous Power (Norihito Sumitomo version)"**_

Future Trunks: "In any case, this Black and Mareth..."

 _ **Black and Mareth were above the city and each of them smirked.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "I'll never forget the day they showed up. They looked down on all of us and said they were going to exterminate the human race. They said they were doing this in the name of justice."**_

 _ **Then, as the crowd watched in horror, while Black prepared a black and blue energy blast, Mareth prepared a red and black Death Blast before they both fired at the same time, causing explosions that claimed most of the people in the area. Black and Mareth smiled as chaos ensued.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "They said they had already destroyed other species across the cosmos, too. In fact, Mareth completely eradicated other universes before. And they were already beginning."**_

 _ **Suddenly, Mareth got hit by a blast and turned to see 16 with his mechanical arm cannon pointed at him. Mareth just smirked before he prepared a small red and black orb on his finger and pointed it to 16, which then took off and expanded in size and proved too much for 16 to handle, as he seemed to have completely disintegrate, leaving nothing but fire and ashes. Then, Mareth turned to see 21 cowering g in fear before another blast hit him.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "16 tried to fend him off, but at the cost of his own life. 21 would have been next, too, if it weren't for Sareta."**_

 _ **Vegeta: "Sareta? Who in the world was she?"**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Honestly, we don't really know. The only thing we know was that she and her daughter, Sen, have a kind of power not even they know about."**_

 _ **Then, Trunks fired a blast at Black, who guarded it and was joined by Mareth as Trunks was joined by Sareta. Then, they each glowed a white and yellow aura while Black and Mareth glowed a dark blue and red aura as the auras clashed with each other.**_

Future Trunks: "We struggled against him for a year after that. But, by that point, there was hardly any resistance left on Earth. Then he nearly got Mom, too. He tracked us down just before we came here."

 _ **Mareth prepared a black and red orb of energy on his right hand. Trunks closed his eyes and flinched as he held Sen tightly. Bulma saw this and was determined to make sure they escape alive.**_

 _ **Future Bulma: "Don't you dare!"**_

 _ **Suddenly, to Mareth's surprise, Bulma kneed his right arm, causing his blast to be fired directly above them and out of the building. However, before it could exit through the building, lightning struck the orb, amplifying the explosion, knocking Trunks and Sen out of the building, and greatly damaging it in the process.**_

Bulma: "Wh-What?! You're saying the me from your future is dead?!"

"That would've been the case, but Sareta managed to save her and 21 both. Which might be more than she could say for herself. Just as we were leaving, Black and Mareth tried to wipe us off the face of the Earth."

 _ **As the blast headed toward her, it seemed as if time had slowed down between Sen and Sareta, as the latter turned to look toward her young daughter and smiled as she managed to utter one more thought.**_ _ **Then, the time machine vanished as the blast went through it, much to Black's alarm.**_

Future Trunks: "If it wasn't for her, we would've never made it."

 _ **End Super Music: "Jiren's Tremendous Power (Norihito Sumitomo version)"**_

Vegeta only grew all the more furious.

Vegeta: "So, is that it? Then, you tucked your tail and ran to this timeline like a frightened child?"

Future Trunks: "Huh? No, I-"

Vegeta: "No, scratch that. Even the child had more guts than you."

Sen instantly resented that remark.

Sen: "Hey!"

Goku: "Don't you think you're being kind of harsh, Vegeta?

Vegeta: "You keep your mouth shut, Kakarot! You have the proud blood of Saiyan royalty flowing through your veins, yet you chose a coward's retreat?!"

Future Trunks: "That's not it!"

Vegeta: "Don't try your excuses with me!"

Bulma: "He's not running away! They're here for reinforcements! They made a plan to defeat Black and they're carrying it out."

Future Trunks: "Wait, what message? Where did you get that?"

Bulma cleared the leftover fish sausage wrappers on the patio floor and set the book down with the pages open, revealing a disc on the first page next to the one containing notes about the Time Machine before picking it up while Beerus and Whis watch in confusion.

Bulma: "Look, this disc is loaded with maintenance software. I can run diagnostics, restore programs, and do repairs if there's any damage, but that's not the best part. The real treasure is this notebook!"

The Pilaf Gang, however couldn't read her cursive writing.

Pilaf/Mai/Shou: "Uhhh?"

Bulma: "It's full of theories and formulas for Time Travel. No scientist has ever come close to this. It's a game-changer!"

Mai: "How can you read that?"

Pilaf: "You need to work on your cursive."

Bulma: "Well, I can read it; that's all that matters! And it's not just my notes. My future self also wrote a message specifically to me, saying that she wants me to refuel the Machine, perform maintenance, and get it ready for a trip back, but this time with some help."

Vegeta: "That means she wants me to go there and beat Kakarot myself."

Goku: "C'mon, Vegeta, It's not me. Must be someone who just looks like me!"

Future Trunks: "Now I understand. Mom said it was a risk, but I just had to trust her."

Bulma: "What?"

Future Trunks: "I thought that meant to have faith in her plan, but she meant to have faith in you. That you could figure it out and get us back there to fight!"

Then, Goku and Vegeta asserted their positions.

Goku: "Yeah, don't worry, Trunks. We've got this. We'll go with you to the future!"

Vegeta: "Sure, but the job on defeating Kakarot will be mine, are we clear?"

Goku: "Dude, it's not me!"

21 felt differently about his opinion.

Future Android 21: "Well, he did say he was you, so that should go without saying."

Goku: "Oh, come on! You too?"

Bulma didn't hesitate to voice her pumped up excitement.

Bulma: "All right, let's do this thing! It's time to go back to the future and avenge me and 16!"

Vegeta and Goku chuckled while 21 and Sen grinned as Future Trunks smiled. Beerus and Whis, however, were disgusted about the whole "Time Travelling" affair.

Beerus: "I can barely stand this. Manipulating time with apparently no conception of consequences."

Whis: "It's awful, but still..."

Beerus: "I'm transported straight to flavor town!"

Whis: "I'm right there with you, my lord!"

Future Android 21: "But first, we're going to need some more help, specifically from 17 and 18."

The older Trunks was getting confused, considering their role in the future timeline.

Future Trunks: "Uh, really? Why?"

Before she could answer, the clouds suddenly turned stormy catching the older Trunks, Sen, Bulma, Vegeta, 21, and Goku's attentions as white lightning struck amidst the sky. Even Vegeta was surprised.

 _ **Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "Reikoku Na Freeza"**_

Vegeta: "What the-?"

Beerus/Whis: "Uh?"

Then, suddenly, a dark purple portal in the shape of a cat's eye opened up and emitted a lightning bolt from it, striking the ground. Then, a silhouette of Black and Mareth emerged before the lightning went out, revealing that Black and Mareth had already arrived, curious as to what their destination is.

Mareth: "Hm? What is this place?"

The older Trunks tensed in anger, as did 21.

Future Trunks: "Goku Black!"

Future Android 21: "And Mareth!"

Goku Black: "Oh, now I see. No wonder I couldn't find you."

Mareth: "Time traveling is one thing, but to make a fool out of me... it is far from unforgivable."

Sen ran over to 21 and held her hands tightly on her leg, catching her attention.

Future Android 21: "Sen, what are you-"

Mareth: "I wouldn't blame her for seeking comfort. She did become an orphan, after all."

Sen began to tense in anger before 21 tried to calm her down.

Future Android 21: "No, Sen, don't listen to them. She'll be okay. I know it."

Then, Black turned to notice Goku along with them and chuckled.

Goku Black: "Well, you must be Goku."

Goku took a couple of steps forward before responding back to him.

Goku: "So you're Goku Black and Mareth!"

Mareth: "You've got more than just nerves breaking the gods' taboo on time travel. Now you're going to pay with your lives!"

 _ **End Resurrection 'F' Music: "Reikoku Na Freeza"**_

 **A/N: Hello, everyone. I thought I'd let you in on a few little secrets. Next chapter will feature a battle between Mareth and 21 while Goku fights Black. For a little twist, Mareth shall expose his final form, though he won't reveal all of his powers. After the battle, the characters will split into groups. One will consist of Goku, Whis, Beerus, and Sen and will travel to the 10th Land of the Kais. There will be a tender moment between Sen and Kari when she gets there, mind you. As for Group 2, 21, Trunks, and Vegeta will be dropped off at Universe 6 using a transport cube to find the identity of Mareth's maker. I'll try not to spoil too much, but 21 will begin to develop certain feelings for this maker in particular. Also, Champa and Vados will be as involved as Beerus and Whis. Other than that, I'm having a little bit of trouble coming up with anything else other than close to the ending and at that point, so if any of you have any ideaws, I'm open to suggestions. Until then, have a great day! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: A little heads-up. There's been a change of plans for where group two will go. Instead, they'll go to the same planet where Hit assasinated a crime boss, and recruited Frost for the Tournament of Power. Also, I added in a song from Norihito Sumtiomo I found from Guilty that will pop up later on in the battle. You can thank SSJKamehameha (YouTube) for the music. He truly is a genius. :)**

 **Chapter 4:** "Goku & 21 vs. Black & Mareth!; A Closed-Off Road to the Future"

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

As Black and Mareth hover alongside the portal, they took a closer look at Black's Time Ring as its glow faded.

Mareth: "Just as I feared. Those wretched pests have actually done it."

Goku wanted to confirm 21's words.

Goku: "Uh, you said the one who looks like me is Goku Black, right?"

21 nodded as she started to get angry.

Future Android 21: "Mm-hmm. The one next to him is Mareth. The one who..."

21 couldn't bring herself to speak of it, as the apparent death of 16 was more than she could bear, leading her to tense even more harshly.

Future Android 21: "The one who's going to pay...!"

Mareth scoffed at 21's threat.

Mareth: "Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up... like 16?"

That was the last straw for the usually gentle 21 as she prepared a red energy ball and hurtled it at Mareth.

Future Android 21: "Never speak of him that way again!"

Before the ball could hit Mareth, Black waylaid it with an upward kick, forcing the attack to get sucked up into the portal, further angering 21 as Black smiled.

Goku Black: "Wow. You finally struck her nerve. Keep this up, and you'll get on her bad side easy."

Mareth: "As if I should care how she felt. Androids have no need for such things, now do they?"

The older Trunks growled in anger as Black and Mareth looked over the area, earning the frightened reactions of the Pilaf Gang and Bulma.

Bulma: "Wow. They do like alike."

They then looked over to Vegeta, who glared at them with such venom.

Mareth: "Why if it isn't the Prince. Or are you the pauper?"

Vegeta maintained his stare as he responded.

Vegeta: "Do not speak to me."

Mareth scoffed at his defiance, certain he'll get what'll be coming to him later.

Mareth: "Have it your way, then, your majesty."

That caught Vegeta off guard.

Vegeta: "What did you just say?!"

Mareth: "Don't patronize me. I know Saiyan royalty when I see it, and frankly, I'm severely disappointed in you. Raising your son to be an amateur? Disgraceful."

Whis noticed an extra feature of theirs.

Whis: "Look closely, my lord. The index fingers on our visitors' right hands."

Beerus noticed a silver time ring in each of their right index fingers.

Beerus: "Whis, are they-"

Whis: "They are."

Black and Mareth then noticed Beerus and Whis enjoying their fish sausages. While Black grew pressured, Mareth grew interested.

Goku Black: "The destroyer Beerus. I never expected him of all people to be here."

Mareth: "Hmm. I am curious about the full extent of the God of Destruction's power. Why, the mere thought of possessing it for my own is enough to make me ecstatic."

Whis: "It would seem something ominous and rather mystifying is taking place."

Beerus: "Yes. I'm dying to hear their stories."

 _ **End Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

Then, the older Trunks yelled out at them.

Future Trunks: "What is this?! How did you get here?!"

Mareth: "Apparently, the same way you have. Tell me, is there a reason you've summoned us, or do you just have an extreme death wish? Are you that suicidal now that dear Sareta had perished?"

 _ **Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "Freeza, Osorubeki Power"**_

As Mareth chuckled, Sen began to tense in anger as her aura began to flicker a violet color as her hair stood on end. 21 noticed that and tried to calm her down.

Future Android 21: "No, Sen! Don't listen to them! Remember what I told you!"

When Sen felt 21's hand on her shoulder, the flicker disappeared and her hair went down, leaving Sen bewildered.

Sen: "Whoa. How did I do that?"

Meanwhile, Trunks grew very angry at what they've done.

Future Trunks: "You'll pay..."

Right when he was about to fight, Vegeta called him back.

Vegeta: "Don't!"

Trunks only stopped where he stood as Vegeta tried to lecture him.

Future Trunks: "Father?

Vegeta: "You're no match for either of them as you are."

Future Trunks: "But, Father..."

Then, Vegeta and Trunks noticed 21 flying upwards toward them.

Future Trunks: "21! What are you doing?!"

Future Android 21: "You're not the only one who needs this, Trunks! Sareta's my friend too!"

Future Trunks: "You can't! If you fight, you won't be able to control your hunger!"

With that, 21 turned to him and urged him to let her fight.

Future Android 21: "Let me worry about that. I'm not as weak as you think."

Trunks didn't feel quite right about this, but due to their situation, he seemed to have no choice but to accept.

Future Trunks: "Alright. Just be careful, okay?"

21 nodded in assurance before Goku began to fly toward them as well.

Goku: "Hey! You can't have a fight without me! That's not fair!"

After Goku flew up next to 21, she tried to convince him otherwise.

Future Android 21: "Goku? What are you doing? You can't-"

Goku: "Relax. I know what you're capable of. That's why I'm fightin' with ya."

21 grew confused about Goku's eagerness.

Future Android 21: "Uh, are you sure? You don't even know what they can do."

Goku: "Uh, yeah. That's another reason why I want to fight them. It's not every day I fight someone this strong."

21 began to get intrigued by Goku's passion for fighting.

Future Android 21: "Wow. You truly love fighting, don't you?"

Goku: "Yeah, of course! What's not to love?"

Mareth was getting annoyed of their chatter pretty quickly.

Mareth: "Can you get on with it? We can only stay here for so long."

Goku: "Okay, okay. We'll fight. Geez, get a grip, why don't you?"

Black smiled at his lookalike with malicious abandon.

Goku: "Man, this is freaky. It's like looking in a mirror."

Goku Black: "How are you, Goku? You're looking quite well."

Then, Black began to laugh, causing 21 to become more determined."

Future Android 21: "You think you're happy now? Wait until you see this."

With that, 21 began to have a red aura around her before she shouted, allowing the power to flow naturally as her long hair changed from its natural brown to bleach white, her tan skin now pink, with the addition of a long pink tail and white baggy pants. What's more, her upper body outfit now consisted of long black sleeves and a black crop top on her otherwise otherwise exposed breasts. Then, she opened her eyes, revealing them to be as they were before she transformed and catching Black off guard while Mareth was unimpressed.

Goku Black: "Hmmm. Now that, I didn't even see coming."

Mareth: "Bah. Just another attempt at imitation at best."

Future Android 21: "Imitation? What do you mean?"

Mareth: "You'll see."

Then, Mareth's black and red aura spiked up as he charged up, turning the background red from his aura. Suddenly, as he gave out one more yell, Mareth became surrounded by his own energy as it rose to the clouds like a lightning bolt. Then, once the aura dissipated, Mareth's appearance had completely changed. Although his hair and scar remained, his skin has now turned black-grey, with the similar bio-armor as Golden Frieza, but the pads on his chest and wrists were black with the white infinity symbol residing on them. And his hands and feet each possessed two spikes as if they were blades. When he opened his eyes, his white sclera and red irises were still the same. Vegeta and both Trunks were especially shocked.

Vegeta: "What in the world?!"

Trunks (Kid): "He looks just like that Frieza guy!"

Future Trunks: "This whole year, all of us were struggling, but he's been toying with us all this time?!"

Mareth smiled as Goku expressed his surprise.

Goku: "Whoa! You're just like Android 21, aren't you?"

Mareth: "Well, what did you expect from a superior being? This form is precisely how I destroyed the entirety of Universe 6, due to my maker's insolence."

Whis caught onto every word that came out of Mareth's mouth.

Whis: "Universe 6? Did you hear that, Lord Beer-"

Meanwhile, Beerus turned his attention to the display of dramatic proportions on the potential battlefield.

Beerus: "Shh. Keep it down, Whis. This is gonna get good."

Goku: "You know, I can't even begin to guess who or what you two are. But, oh well."

Goku continued on as he and 21 got in their own stances.

Goku: "21 over there tells me you two are strong. Why don't you show me?"

Mareth: "Hmph. As you wish."

 _ **End Resurrection 'F' Music: "Freeza, Osorubeki Power"**_

Trunks tensed as he stared daggers at Black and Mareth.

Future Trunks: "He can transform the way Frieza can, but yet he can get stronger through battle like a Saiyan. Just what in the world is he?!"

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Let it Burn"**_

Goku Black: "That would be an honor. Truth be known, Goku, I've often wondered what it would be like to fight against you in this body."

Goku: "Huh?"

Future Android 21: "What are you talking about?"

Trunks and Sen gasped at what Black had said, shocked by the statement as well.

Future Trunks: "Sen, you hear that?"

Sen nodded in response.

Mareth: "That's for us to know, and for you to live long enough to find out."

With that, Black prepared a Black Power Ball while Mareth prepared a Black Death Beam on his finger before each of them fired at their intended targets, with Black's attack headed for Goku and colliding him into a mountain while Mareth's headed for 21. Instead of piercing through her, the death beam had the fortitude to actually push her. While it did so, Mareth looked down to a spot on the ground beside the mountain, causing the death beam to swerve 21 to that level. Then, 21 crashed on the floor with a yelp. As Goku and 21 laid in their craters, Black and Mareth darted toward their prey as they smirked. Fearing for their lives, Sen didn't want to sit still.

Sen: "Hey! You leave them alone!"

Just as Sen took off, both Trunks went after her.

Future Trunks: "Hey, wait!"

Trunks (Kid): "Its not safe out here, Sen!"

Bulma: "Don't just stand there, Vegeta! Go after them!"

Vegeta: "Tch."

With that, Vegeta took off with both Trunks' leaving Beerus and Whis on the deck chairs.

Beerus: "So we're about to watch Goku and Android vs. Goku and Android? And I thought fish sausage was a treat."

Whis: "Still, I can't shake the feeling that this Mareth character is all too familiar. He said he wiped out Universe 6 first, so it's most likely he was..."

Soon enough, he remembered as his eyes widened, catching Beerus' notice.

Beerus: "Well, he was what?"

Whis cleared his throat and addressed him his actions.

Whis: "Sorry, my lord, but I must contact my sister and your brother about this."

Beerus: "Seriously?"

Whis glared at Beerus with the most seriousness he could ever have.

Whis: "Dead serious."

Beerus then remembered the little detail as well and became more than agreeable to allow this.

Beerus: "Do it."

With that, Whis used his staff to communicate with Vados whilst showing her the upcoming battle.

Whis: "Vados? Vados, this is a situation of utmost importance."

Fortunately, Vados was around to pick up the line. Equally unfortunately, Champa was there too.

Vados: "Ah, yes, what is it? Did you come up with a favor for Lord Champa?"

Champa: "Whatever it is, I'm not going to do it for you!"

Whis: "This is about more than a favor. Right now, you have to see this."

Champa: "And why should I?"

Beerus has had enough of Champa's snarky attitude and wanted nothing more than to completely break him down, but given the severity of the situation, he wanted him to be more aware of it, for whatever reason.

Beerus: "Think of it, this way. If I'm not bugging you about a favor, would I ever call you?"

Champa began to growl before he cleared his throat, expecting some sort of prank.

Champa: "Alright, I'll watch whatever you want to show me, but just so we can get this over with."

* * *

Far away, Goku was stuck in a mountain crater while 21 was shown to have held back the blast, but not without getting a great amount of distance. As both villains smirked, Goku extricated himself from the crater while 21 got back up and dusted herself off.

Goku: "Not bad. But that's not all of your strength, is it?"

Black smiled at the Saiyan's comment

Goku Black: "This really is a pleasure, Goku. Having you of all people seeing and rating my power."

Goku then smirked before turned Super Saiyan 2 as he yelled out.

Goku Black: "Jumping to Super Saiyan, are we?"

Goku: "Close; it's actually beyond that. You'll see what I mean."

21 was just as confused, but focused on the battle in front of her.

Future Android 21: "I'll be honest. How you can transform like I can, I'm not actually sure. At any rate, I'll never forgive you for what you've done!"

Mareth: "Should I care? Personally, I wouldn't be caught dead asking for your forgiveness."

Future Android 21: "Even then, you've had your chance!"

Then, Goku and 21 charged at Black and Mareth as each of their rivals prepared themselves. For Goku's case, Black got him on the ropes, but when he tried to punch him, Goku caught it with his legs and tossed him to the ground before firing Ki Blasts after he landed. Meanwhile, 21 angrily did a flurry of punches and kicks until Mareth caught her fist with his tail. Suddenly, tiny spikes came out of his tail, instantly impaling her skin and earning her yelp of pain before he tossed her to the ground. Then, he shot out a Barrage of Black Death Beams at 21, pushing her further to the ground until she collided with extreme speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beerus, Whis, Bulma, Vados, and the Pilaf Gang were watching the battle via Whis' staff. Vados was beginning to show concern while Champa's interest was piqued.

Vados: "Oh, my. Such a frightening power..."

Champa: "I know! That guy's so awesome! He said he's from Universe 6, right?"

Beerus: "This has nothing to do with a contest, Champa, so shut up!"

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Black cleared the dust with his aura, showing that he's still standing where he landed. At the same time, Goku looked to see 21 on the ground.

Goku: "21!"

Goku turned to see Mareth laugh at 21's apparent defeat.

Mareth: "Don't bother trying to save her. You can't. She's already dead."

Goku growled as Mareth continued his rambling, unaware that in the dust, 21 was using Instant Transmission.

Mareth: "It wouldn't have made any difference if she did succumb to her hunger; she'd never defeat me anyway."

However, a punch to the face that knocked him to the ground said otherwise. That punch was from 21.

Future Android 21: "Put a cork in it, why don't you? Not everything's about you."

21 then turned over to Goku, who smiled as he nodded before they heard Black's laughter.

Goku Black: "Yes, understanding! So, this is the power of legendary Super Saiyan Goku. Now I understand!"

Goku: "We're not just alike on the outside, huh? Fighting someone strong gets you amped up, too."

Goku Black: "Yes."

Then, Black gave out a roar as he powered up and unleashed his jet black aura.

Goku: "Nice! You can power up, too!"

Future Android 21: "This isn't looking good."

Just then, Mareth rose from the ground in a flash, clearly exhibiting anger.

Mareth: "It's about to get worse."

* * *

Far away, the portal they came from began to exhibit electric sparks, blowing almost everything away, including Bulma and the Pilaf Gang who braced themselves.

Bulma: "What is that?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sen felt her whole body cringe, catching the older Trunks' attention.

Future Trunks: "Sen, you doing alright?"

Sen replied weakly in response.

Sen: "I don't... know..."

* * *

As the battle continued, Black smirked at Goku.

Goku Black: "Your power is the only good thing your warrior race ever produced. I want to feel that close up."

He then darted toward Goku and performed a volley of punches before he tried to kick Goku. When Goku blocked that, it left an opening for Black to punch him in the gut before he kicked him away.

With 21, she was blocking out Mareth's punches, which didn't help because of his hand spikes piercing her skin with every punch she blocked. When she had enough of it, 21 yelled out in anger.

Future Android 21: "Stop toying with me!"

She held her arms put forward and dashed to him like a rocket back and forth, giving him damage as she continued to do so. Finally, she darted to him again while pushing him to the ground. When they impacted, Mareth slowly opened his eyes and was met with an angry Android pointing the Total Detonation Ball at point blank range.

Future Android 21: "This is for Sareta, dastard!"

Mareth clenched his teeth as she set it loose, causing an explosion that could be seen from far away, and earning Goku's concern as Black proceeded to fire a great number of Black Power Balls toward him. Seeing this, Goku flew down to the ground and toward the explosion while both Trunks' expressed great concern.

Trunks (Kid): "Whoa! How strong are these guys?!"

Future Trunks: "Way more than you even know. I should've known Goku wouldn't be enough."

Vegeta, on the other hand, saw no reason for concern.

Vegeta: "I'd curb that attitude if I were you. You can blame Kakarot's ridiculous habit of not going all-out from the start."

Future Trunks: "What?"

When Goku got close enough, he saw the silhouettes of 21 and Mareth fighting their hearts out. Before he got a chance to take it all in, Black suddenly took him by surprise reenacting the volley of punches from each other. At the same exact moment 21 and Mareth locked each other's wrists, Black and Goku punched each other's faces and their fists remained planted on them.

 _ **End Kai Music: "Let it Burn"**_

* * *

Far away, in their areas, Vegeta, Sen, both Trunks, Bulma, Beerus, Whis, Champa, Vados, and the Pilaf Gang were growing more surprised that both groups of good and evil were evenly matched with each other.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, while 21 and Mareth stared daggers at each other out of spite, Goku and Black were smiling at each other. After a moment, both groups removed their fists and wrists before backing away from each other.

 _ **Play Guilty Music: "Akumatono Chikai (The Basement of the Devil)"**_

Goku, at the moment, was wondering the same thing Black was.

Goku: "What are you trying to find out?"

Goku Black: "I can ask you the same."

Goku: "I'm just killing time until you show me what you've really got."

Goku Black: "But I'm getting too much out of this to rush. That will come in time. Let's enjoy ourselves."

However, 21 and Mareth didn't care to think about that on their part. As a matter of fact, they're on a different topic.

Future Android 21: "How could you slaughter so many innocent people?! They did nothing to deserve that!"

Mareth: "If you saw humanity for what it really was, you wouldn't fight me; you would join my crusade. What did they ever offer you?"

Future Android 21: "More than you ever have. I'm not going to join this 'crusade' of yours. Not now, not ever!"

* * *

Far away, Champa was becoming more and more alarmed.

Champa: "Huh? What's he talking about a crusade?"

Beerus: "Oh, the one where all of humanity is extinct. Why?"

Champa panicked at the thought of losing his caterers, even if some of them weren't to his pleasing.

Champa: "WHAAAAAAAAT?! This is extremely serious! Why didn't you tell me earlier, huh?!"

Beerus: "I tried to warn you. However, you shouldn't lose any sleep over it."

Champa: "And why the heck not?!"

Beerus: "Because, it hasn't happened yet."

Champa: "What are you talking about?"

Beerus: "This Mareth character actually came from the future. Same as this Black guy."

Champa: "Huh? The one who looks like Goku? That's Black?"

Beerus: "He's more than that. He feels like Goku, but not Goku. I'm not sure if I've ever sensed an energy quite like this before. Curious, don't you think?"

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Goku got into a stance as he stared daggers at Black, who smirked.

Goku: "So, what you're saying is if I don't want to wait around for your actual power, then I'll have to bring it out by force. Heh. Fine with me."

Goku Black: "I was hoping you'd say that."

Then, Goku charged him, only for Black to grab his arm and power up before tossing him to a mountain, earning 21's worry.

Future Android 21: "Goku!"

Mareth was about to take the opportunity to expunge 21 as his palm stretched toward her, when he felt pressure pulling on him, catching him by surprise and completely ruining his chance.

Mareth: "What the-?"

21 turned to Mareth and grew especially angry.

Future Android 21: "Trying that cheap trick? That's low even for you!"

21 angrily charged at Mareth and kicked him to the grounds of Capsule Corp. while Black felt that same pressure pulling on him. After growling, he looked back to where Goku landed. By the time Black looked back to the mountain, Goku was darting towards him before punching him back to Capsule Corp. Black seemed angry at first, but then his face showed a wicked smile.

Goku Black: "Excellent, Goku. Yes. You can hurt me as much as you want; the pain will only make me stronger."

Goku was beginning to get bugged by his attitude.

Goku: "Uh, okay, that's a pretty creepy thing to say."

Future Android 21: "I know why. It's a part of Saiyan biology. I should know, because I can do the same."

Mareth smirked back as well while he steadily flared his aura.

Mareth: "That goes double for me, my friend."

* * *

In the midst of battle, Mareth didn't realize that Champa was watching him.

Champa: "Grrrr. Just look at that maniac. He reminds me too much of that traitorous turncoat, Frost."

* * *

Suddenly, Black yelled out as he powered up, utilizing his black aura.

Trunks (Kid): "Oh, nuts, he's getting stronger again!"

Black raised his voice as he prepared the Black Power Ball before chucking it at Goku, who pushed it upwards only for Black to appear in front of him as he snickered. Then, he bellowed as he kicked Goku to the floor, sending a major gust of wind to the nearby area, and knocking the Time Machine to the floor. The older Trunks was beginning to get scared.

Future Trunks: "Careful! Not the Time Machine!"

That caught Black and Mareth's attention as they looked over to the ship.

 _ **End Guilty Music: "Akumatono Chikai (The Basement of the Devil)**_

Goku Black: "Did he just call that a 'Time Machine'?"

Mareth: "That hunk of metal is what brought them here?"

Mareth then smirked before he pointed his blast at it from his finger.

Mareth: "I'll just have to make sure this will be your only trip."

However, 21 saw this and darted to him.

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Tough Battle"**_

Future Android 21: "Don't get cocky!"

Then, 21 kneed Mareth, getting him to spit out saliva before she did a flip to kick him into the air. She then darted after him, but before she could punch him, Mareth collided his fist with hers. As they maintained it, Mareth and 21 stared daggers at each other.

Future Android 21: "I'll kill you..."

Mareth: "You first, scum...!"

However, before either of them could break the stalemate, Mareth's Time Ring glowed and found himself being pulled into the portal along with Black. Goku changed back to normal and was wondering what was going on.

Goku: "What's happening to them?"

Given her knowledge of timelines, along with what Whis discussed, 21 knew the answer.

Future Android 21: "The distortion in timespace must be restoring itself. It must be pulling them back."

Black and Mareth tried all of their might to remain longer, but with every effort, they lose an inch. Before they had to leave, Black made it his mission to destroy it. As he attempted to do so, however, it was halted by a silver-white energy ball, just barely putting a dent on it. When Black and Mareth turned to see who fired it, they looked no further than Sen.

Mareth: "You."

However, Sen didn't have any clue what she'd just done.

Sen: "Huh? That was so fast..."

Whis noticed it as well.

Whis: "Well, isn't that something? She reacted without even thinking. Just like I was trying to teach Goku and Vegeta. Interesting."

However, as Black ended up sucked in, Mareth only smirked.

Mareth: "You really think that will make any difference?"

Then, Mareth stick out his hand toward the Time Machine. The older Trunks made a break for it, but before he could reach it in time...

Mareth: "Destruction."

Suddenly, the Time Machine itself began to disappear completely, not only alarming both Trunks', Vegeta, the Pilaf Gang, and Bulma, but also terrifying Beerus, Whis, Vados, and Champa.

Beerus/Champa: "Did he just-?"

Whis/Vados: "Erase the Time Machine?"

Future Trunks: "How could you?!"

Mareth snickered before turning to the others in the air.

Mareth: "Call it a prelude of destruction. Now you know exactly who you're up against. You're free to come up with any method you can conceive to return to the future. But know this; the moment you succeed..."

Suddenly, his whole body began to get sucked in as his last words echoed.

Mareth: "DESTRUCTION SHALL AWAIT YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL!"

Then, the portal from which both of them were sucked into closed itself, changing the weather back to normal.

Goku: "Huh?"

 _ **End Super Music: "A Tough Battle"**_

Future Android 21: "What... what just... happened...?"

Suddenly, 21 felt a pang in her chest as she breathed heavily before passing out and changing back to her normal form. However, upon passing out, she ended up falling to the ground. Before she could crash to the floor, Sen jumped off of Future Trunks and grabbed her bridal style. As Sen set her down, 21 moaned in her sleep. Sen placed a finger on 21's lips.

Sen: "Shh. It's okay. You did your best. You both did."

After easing her, Sen kissed 21's forehead the way her mother would have.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Frieza's Offer to Universe 9"**_

Meanwhile, Champa and Beerus were still stricken with fear they hadn't exhibited since their last encounter with Grand Zeno himself.

Beerus: "This is way worse than we thought! Where did this guy even come from?!"

Champa: "We don't have any destroyer like him! He's definitely not from my Universe! What in the multiverse is happening?!"

Vados: "This truly is a nightmare. And I agree with Lord Champa. What's going on?"

Whis: "I must say, this came as a surprise for all of us. I can't explain how he can destroy life like they can, but I can explain where they went."

Vados: "And that would be where?"

Whis: "Back to the future. That machine created a considerable warp in the spacetime as it passed through it. And their Time Rings reacted to the warp pulling Black and Mareth to this time, somewhat like a planet spiraling down into a gravity well. As the disturbance subsided and spacetime returned to its former state, the pull ceased, too. So, like a marble in a drawn slingshot, when the pulling force let go, Black and Mareth were launched back into the time from which they came. No more pull, so no more Black and Mareth. You might say they ran out of time."

Champa: "What was that knockoff's name? Did you say Mareth?"

Beerus: "Yeah. So?"

Champa: "You just sit tight on that. We'll be on Earth faster than Beerus can guzzle down the tastiest of foods!"

Just as the transmission ended, Beerus tried to make a comeback.

Beerus: "Oh, yeah?! Well, you're the gluttony one, butterball!"

Whis: "I'm afraid the moment's passed, my lord."

* * *

Back at the future, the portal spat out Black and Mareth forcefully.

Goku Black: "So we're back to the future. Sooner or later, they'll be back, too."

Mareth: "Don't go as far as to say it just yet."

Goku Black: "Wait. You took care of that contraption?"

Mareth: "Let's just say I wiped it clean."

Just as Black was taking comfort in it, he began to feel the pains from fighting Goku as he smiled while Mareth caught him.

Mareth: "I fail to see how you could revel in your own pain."

Goku Black: "That's what the power of his exalted Super Saiyan transformation feels like. It's quite a different thing to experience how you fight firsthand now that I can apply it so directly to myself.

Mareth smirked in agreement.

Mareth: "I'll concur. All those battles with Trunks and Sareta were instructive at best, but this will help hold our strength so much further."

Suddenly, the portal vanished on its own accord, preventing them from going back to the past, and displeasing Black.

Goku Black: "No. It looks like we won't be able to go back there again."

Mareth: "But don't worry. They're sure to come up with a way to return. After all, 21 knows just as well how to build a time machine."

Black was initially displeased, but considering his newfound appreciation for gaining strength, he found it bittersweet.

Goku Black: "Huh. They moment they return, we'd better be ready."

Mareth: "Perhaps some training is in order?"

Black only laughed maniacally as a response.

Goku Black: "Prepare yourself, Saiyan! When we're through, there'll be no one left in this world who can resist us!"

 _ **End Super Music: "Frieza's Offer to Universe 9"**_

* * *

Back at the present, Sen, Goku and both Trunks' were tending to 21, who then slowly woke up. Having met her evil side before, Goku wanted to be cautious.

Goku: "Hey, 21. Are you still you?"

As 21 slowly sat up, she nodded to him while smiling before remembering that the Time Machine was erased.

Future Android 21: "Wait, the Time Machine! It's-"

Future Trunks: "I know. You don't have to tell me."

The older Trunks then walked to the entrance of the patio and looked to the sky as the younger Trunks joined him.

Trunks (Kid): "So, what do you think happened to them?"

Future Trunks: "I'm sure they returned to my future."

Then, the older Trunks tensed as he smashed his right fist into the ground.

Future Trunks: "But now we can't go back there. And I was so close! I failed. Father said he'd go. And Goku too! Working together, I know we could've won! Sareta and I were the only ones who could stand up to them in my time. Now they have no one. They're going to exterminate all of mankind! Just like they always said they would."

As the older Trunks began to sob lightly, Sen walked up to him and hugged him.

Sen: "That's just not going to happen, okay? It's just not. We'll find a way. We always have, we always do, and we always will. We're not giving up, especially not you, okay?"

The older Trunks felt a bit embarrassed having a young girl giving him a pep talk, but still, it gave him some comfort.

Future Trunks: "Okay."

Goku then turned over to 21.

Goku: "Tell me, 21. Compared to all the other times you went against Black and Mareth in your future, just how strong did they seem during your fight?"

Future Android 21: "They've shown more power, but... I don't think that's the extent of it."

Goku: "Just what are you trying to say?"

Future Android 21: "Black showed only a little of restraint, but for Mareth's case... he hasn't even begun to show 20%."

Goku: "Seriously?"

Future Android 21: "Yes. I'm afraid in terms of raw power, they have the upper hand."

Goku: "Oh, really? That's too bad."

Vegeta: "Don't lose any sleep over it. We've fought against stronger than that. Kakarot's true battle power is a great deal beyond that."

Future Trunks: "What?"

Vegeta: "And let me state for the record, the same goes for mine as well."

Future Trunks: "How? What have you guys been through?"

Vegeta: "Hah. Quite a bit."

Sen remembered what they were talking about and smiled.

Sen: "Oh, right! You guys have Super Saiyan Blue!"

The older Trunks grew confused.

Future Trunks: "Huh? Super Saiyan Blue?"

Sen: "Mhmm. You kinda had to be there."

21 still felt there was another matter of power during battle.

Future Android 21: "Black's still weaker than you now, but I could sense him getting stronger. Did you feel that, too?"

Goku: "Yeah. There no telling how deep it goes."

Future Android 21: "Even then, we don't know a single thing about Mareth."

Whis brought out another matter to question.

Whis: "These events raise other vexing questions, though. Did any of you notice the rings Black and Mareth were wearing? On their right hands?"

Sen: "Huh?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Zamasu's Theme"**_

Future Trunks: "Yeah, so?"

Whis: "Well, they happened to be Time Rings, which only the Supreme Kai are allowed to use. Most puzzling, wouldn't you say?"

Then, Bulma began to fear the worst.

Bulma: "Hold on. Are you saying Goku Black's a Supreme Kai, too?"

Beerus put her fears to rest with his answer.

Beerus: "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Supreme Kai are divine beings and they certainly do not look like Saiyans."

Future Trunks: "If Black's not a Supreme Kai, then what is he?"

Beerus: "You got me."

Future Trunks: "Then, can you at least tell me what a Time Ring is?"

Sen: "Oh, I know! Mom told me that they can travel to the future and back with it, but you can't use it to go back to the past."

Whis: "Sen is absolutely right. Again, traveling to the past is strictly forbidden, even for deities, due to the complexities it creates."

Goku had difficulty working it around his head.

Goku: "Hmm. So you can't go to the past to get a present for your relative? I get confused just talking about this stuff."

Sen: "Something happened that shouldn't have. That's all you need to know."

Future Trunks: "If Black has a Time Ring and isn't a Kai, maybe I could use one, too. May I borrow your ring, Great Deity, to reach the future?"

Beerus: "Are you trying to anger me on purpose, mortal? Keep it up and I'll do as my title suggests, and destroy you."

The older Trunks was taken aback before he continued on.

Beerus: "Like my attendant told you, I'm a Destroyer God, and only Supreme Kai are allowed Time Rings, so there's nothing to lend."

Future Trunks: "Oh. I'm sorry. But we have to get back to the future somehow. Or it's all over."

Beerus: "What did we say? Fiddling with time is a serious transgression, you've no doubt caused enough complication already, and from Mareth even worse! He could very well be a candidate for God if Destruction. It's become painfully clear that you, Mareth, and Black are nothing but trouble."

While Future Trunks held his head down, Sen asked another question.

Sen: "Do you think Black and Mareth would come back?"

Whis: "Good question. If my theory's right, then no. Their traveling here was a freak occurrence, not intentional."

Sen: "Oh. That's a relief."

Goku, on the other hand was disappointed.

Goku: "Aw, man. But, if they can't go back to this time and if they can't go there either, how am I gonna fight them again?"

Then, Bulma remembered a detail about Whis.

Bulma: "Wait. Can't you do it, Whis?"

Whis: "Excuse me?"

Bulma: "You know, that temporal do-over where you turned back time. Can't you rewind back to before Mareth erased the Time Machine?"

Whis: "Clever, but no."

All at once, everyone grew shocked.

All: "What?"

Whis: "I'm only capable of turning back by three minutes, and it's been much longer than that. Sorry, you've missed the boat."

Beerus: "Oh, what a shame."

Goku: "Come on, Lord Beerus. Can't you do something?"

Beerus: "No!"

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Theme"**_

As Goku groaned, Sen was wondering about Mareth's identity.

Sen: "Oh, right. Who exactly is Mareth, by the way?"

Whis: "Well, other than the fact that he's an Android,there's not much to know about."

Just then, a familiar voice spoke out.

Champa: "Hold everything!"

Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Whis, Sen, 21, Bulma, the Pilaf Gang, and both Trunks' turned to see Champa and Vados on the grassy field.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Fatso Waltz"**_

Champa: "I've got some vital intel you may need concerning this Mareth character. And I'm afraid it's going to cost you."

Beerus instantly snapped at his brother.

Beerus: "Oh, you are shameless. You're just using that crisis as an excuse to go after our food!"

Whis cleared his throat before scolding him.

Whis: "Need I remind you there's a bigger issue than food going on here?"

Beerus was displeased but reluctantly agreed to his terms.

Beerus: "Alright, fine. What do you want?"

Champa: "See those thingies over there?"

Beerus: "They're called fish sausages."

Champa: "Yeah, whatever. If you can fork them over, then the intel is yours."

Meanwhile, the older Trunks was getting confused.

Future Trunks: "Who's that?"

Goku proceeded to explain.

Goku: "That's Champa. He's the God of Destruction in the 6th Universe."

Future Trunks: "Wait, 6th? Just how many Universes are there?"

Goku chuckled a bit before replying.

Goku: "Well, its kind of a long story."

Champa: "You have the means to get the intel, so just let it go."

Beerus: "Alright, alright. Don't get your ears in a twist. But you better save some for me, or I'll kick your sorry butt back to your universe, intel or not."

Champa: "That's just fine with me."

Beerus growled as he took two fish sausages and handed them over to Champa and Vados.

Champa: "This is a joke, right?"

Vados: "Well, no use pondering about it."

Sure enough, when they tasted it, Champa and Vados eyes' went wide with wonder.

Champa: "Oh my goodness! It's like I've died and gone to Connoisseur Heaven!"

Vados: "I couldn't agree more, my lord."

Beerus growled at their satisfaction and had no patience.

Beerus: "Are you done yet, or are you gonna tell us?"

Champa, who still had his mouth full, spoke back.

Champa: "Hold on a sec."

 _ **End Super Music: "The Fatso's Waltz"**_

After swallowing it, Champa then proceeded to explain.

Champa: "Alright, here's the goods. Vados, explain away."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Black's Frustration"**_

Vados: "In the future, Mareth is an Android from Universe 6, as much as I could gather from what Beerus told me, right?"

21 was beginning to get impressed.

Future Android 21: "Uh, yes. He said he destroyed it due to his maker's insolence. Honestly, I feel bad for whoever made him."

Vados: "Speaking of which, the identity of said maker is known as Artich."

Vegeta heard the name and knew well enough about the name's origin.

Vegeta: "Artich, huh? Unless I'm mistaken, that's a Saiyan name."

Goku: "Hold on, are you trying to say-"

Champa: "Bingo! A Saiyan scientist created him."

Future Trunks: "Wait, a Saiyan scientist?"

Vegeta: "In Universe 6, the Saiyans still thrived on their home, Planet Sadala, but that's a story for another time."

The older Trunks grew very surprised.

Future Trunks: "What?"

Vados: "Anyway, Artich created this particular Android, hoping to bring the universe to justice. But, before he could properly put the finishing touches on him, due of his recent erratic behavior, his majesty forbade him to continue any further, forcing him to leave Planet Sadala entirely. "

Vegeta: "Then, why are we still seeing that nightmare of an Android?"

Vados: "That's another thing. Artich may have left his home planet, but that didn't mean he gave up on Mareth. He simply went to another world where he can finish his work in peace."

The older Trunks and 21 knew that reminded them of a certain scientist that went berserk because of his son's death. They refused to let there be another one, at least not one who would make things worse for Humanity.

Future Trunks: "Great. It's like Dr. Gero all over again."

Future Android 21: "Well, maybe he meant to do good things. He talked about justice."

Future Trunks: "So did Black, if you remember. and look what happened to 16."

Future Android 21: "We don't know the kind of person he is. Don't you think we should give him a chance?"

The older Trunks was not one to take risks, but considering the fact that there was no way of getting back as of yet, it couldn't possibly be worse.

Future Trunks: "Okay. We'll at least try. But if things go sideways..."

Future Android 21: "I'll handle it myself. Okay?"

The older Trunks hesitated before nodding. With that, 21 turned back to Vados and Champa.

Future Android 21: "Do you know where he is?"

Champa: "Uh-uh-uh. That's worth another fish sausage plus two more as a tip."

Beerus snapped once again.

Beerus: "What?! That is Highway Robbery and you know it!"

Whis cleared his throat again before handing the fish sausages over to him again.

Whis: "I'm sorry, please continue."

Vados: "Best as I could make out, it didn't exactly have any sunny days, but it's known as Metropo. The surface of the entire planet is basically a metropolis, home to many unsavory faces; a perfect cover for a recluse scientist to carry out his experiment."

21 felt that she had heard everything she needed to know and smiled.

Future Android 21: "I see. Thank you."

Champa replied back as he chowed down on the fish sausages.

Champa: "No, thank you for the payment!"

 _ **End Super Music: "Black's Frustration"**_

Meanwhile, as he stared up at the sky where the particles of the Time Machine went, the older Trunks thought back to his mother and Mai's words.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

Future Bulma: "We must see this through. Even if we have to sacrifice everything. You're the best chance we've got, son. It's all up to you."

Future Trunks: "I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't keep that promise now."

Future Mai: "You're the best chance that we've got; you have to survive!"

Future Trunks: "I can't."

Sen and Vegeta joined his side as he tensed in sadness. Just as Sen was about to speak, Vegeta placed his hand on her shoulder and did the talking for her.

Vegeta: "Don't forget what Sen told you. You don't give up. You find a way."

The older Trunks was feeling encouraged all over again, despite their situation.

Future Trunks: "Right."

With that, Sen smiled and giggled as she hugged him.

Beerus: "So, Whis. Should we guess what our troublemakers will do next?"

Whis: "Well, I just heard Vegeta tell his future son not to give up."

Beerus: "Mortals are always so quick to say that. But sometimes there are forces beyond your control. Knowing when to give up's an important skill too."

Vados: "Speaking of uncontrollable forces, where are those fish sausages?"

Champa giggled to himself before answering.

Champa: "They're in my belly."

That angered Beerus as Champa used irony.

Champa: "Come on, Beerus. You said it yourself; you have to know when to give up."

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

However, Whis made a counter of sorts.

Whis: "I guess that means this fine specimen I've been holding is the last one. I bet you'd love to eat this."

Whis couldn't be more right as Champa practically drooled.

Whis: "But as he said, we all have to know when to give up."

Then, as Whis took a bite, Champa was showing a look of shock as Beerus roared with laughter.

Whis: "Oh! So delicious!"

As Champa growled with venom, the younger Trunks was wondering what the next course of action was.

Trunks (Kid): "What do we do now?"

Future Android 21: "We'll just have to make it from scratch, I guess."

Trunks (Kid): "Can you build a new one using those notes?"

Future Android 21: "Actually, we won't need it. I memorized the whole thing."

Trunks (Kid): "Huh? Seriously?"

Bulma: "You actually memorized it?!"

21 replied as she turned to Bulma.

Future Android 21: "Mhmm. Your future self taught me a lot of things, and fortunately, building a Time Machine is one of them. But, since I'm bringing more help, we'll need to build two to be safe. Well, unless you've got a spare Time Machine in hand."

Bulma tried to think back to when she had a Time Machine left over before she began to get ecstatic all over again.

Bulma: "Oh, yes, of course!"

Future Android 21: "Wait, you do?"

Bulma then giggled excitedly.

Bulma: "Don't worry, everyone! There's still hope, after all."

* * *

Meanwhile in the future, Sareta was lying on the floor, seemingly unmoving, until her hand twitched. Then, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, trying to recollect what happened. Then she remembered.

Sareta: "They made it. Like I said they would."

Then, she noticed a small wooden box in the midst of the area where she landed and walked over to it. There was no key, but there was still a lock. Sareta was getting curious about the box's contents.

Sateta: "That's weird. What is a box doing in the middle of nowhere?"

To try to find out, Sareta forged a white aura blade and used it to unlock the box. Upon doing so, a bright white light went up into the air and took the shape of a warrior with a spiked mohawk dressed in a light brown robe with a blue neckerchief blowing in the wind, a sword, and an ocarina. Sareta gazed in awe at the figure and tried to find out who he was.

Sareta: "Who... are you?"

The figure turned to Sareta, showing his blue eyes.

Unknown: "My name is Tapion. And I'd like to ask if you the same."

 **A/N: Booyah! What did you think of my addition of Tapion? Go on. Admit it. You like it. :) Anyway, he'll play a big role in the future timeline. As for Mareth, (if you don't want to be spoiled, turn back now!) the main reason he was able to erase life was because he was sparring with Champa at the time he was destroyed by Goku Black when he slaughtered Fuwa and the other Supreme Kai. Also, I've been having trouble coming up with the right endings lately, as I have produced more than one way. I'll make it multiple choice. 1): God of Destruction Mareth vs. Sen, Goku, Vegeta, Android 21, Sareta, Future Trunks, Zamasu, Kari, and all of the Warriors of Hope, even Goku Black (when he deserts his own Zero Mortal Plan) in a major conclusion similar to Gohan vs Cell. 2): Fused Zamasu (Half-Corrupted) vs. Vegito (SSGSS), Android 21 (Complete) when she absorbs her evil self that will be released in the first fight against Rose Goku Black and Zamasu, Future Trunks, and Sen. 3): Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Android 21, and Sen against Fused Zamasu's illusion in the present timeline, but everyone else is convinced they're seeing things. If you have a preference, please post in review. You have until Chapter 10.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** "Feelings That Transcend Time; The Tale of Defiance"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Dystopian Future"**_

At the future timeline, Mareth and Black were seen flying towards a cabin in the woods, where a Supreme Kai with a white mohawk dressed in black armor with yellow lining under a purple long-sleeved shirt with a blue sash and blue pants noticed them. As the Supreme Kai smirked, Mareth and Black landed in front of him.

Unknown: "Well, have you any news to report?"

Goku Black: "We've found them, alright. Evidently, they've crossed the boundaries of time into the past for reinforcements."

The Supreme Kai was not pleased with that any more than Mareth.

Unknown: "Breaking the taboo of the gods? I should've known. What allowed them to do so? Surely, not your Time Rings."

Mareth: "They have done so using a Time Machine. But now they're stuck, since I erased their device. Though with 21 in their company, I don't have any doubt that they'll return the first chance they get."

Unknown: "You've exposed your power to the humans? Hmm. Who has pushed you to do so?"

Mareth: "That Android neophyte, 21. She can transform the way I can, just like I've suspected."

Unknown: "It would seem that you are correct. However, you also dismissed their presence before you found them."

Black and Mareth grew very surprised.

Goku Black/Mareth: "What? How did you-"

Unknown: "Just because you are at a great distance does not forbid me to read your mind. Speaking of, you seem convinced that Sareta had perished."

Goku Black: "To be fair, those were his words."

Mareth: "Are you trying to say that she didn't?"

Unknown: "That is exactly what I'm saying. And you're very fortunate for it to be the case. I told you, Sareta, along with the girl, is off-limits."

Mareth: "That woman is the main reason our Zero Mortal Plan remains incomplete! She needed to die!"

The Supreme Kai glared at him before preparing a violet aura blade and pointing it at Mareth where his cross resides.

Unknown: "Have you forgotten what insubordination means for you, Mareth? Have you forgotten that I decide whether or not they need to perish? Have you forgotten who your god is?"

Mareth growled at him before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Mareth: "I have not... Zamasu."

Future Zamasu: "Good."

Then, Zamasu drew his aura blade away from him and allowed it to dissipate.

Future Zamasu: "Need I remind you that we need them to see the truth of humanity? You may see no need for them, but I see a great need. One that you cannot hope to comprehend. So, if you desire their souls, you will answer to me."

Mareth grunted before backing away to Black.

Future Zamasu: "Now, is there anything else you need?"

Goku Black: "Just one thing."

Future Zamasu: "Hmm?"

Goku Black: "If you don't mind, I'd like to spar with Mareth in order to prepare. After all, what good is a God if he isn't strong enough to wipe the slate clean?"

Future Zamasu: "Very well. You may do so to your hearts' content."

With that, Black and Mareth bowed before taking off from the direction they came.

 _ **End Super Music: "Dystopian Future"**_

When they've gone, Zamasu walked back in the cabin and sat down on the chair.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Don't Give Up"**_

He turned to the desk in front of his chair and saw a picture of a girl wearing the similar outfit he did, only the armor rested on the sleeves of her shirt as it showed both her and Zamasu holding hands. Beside it was a necklace with a rose symbol on it. Upon doing so, Zamasu began to shed a tear and placed it on his finger before opening the locket on the necklace. He then placed his tear within the locker and closed it before putting his hands together as if praying.

Future Zamasu: "My Kari. Immortality truly is a miserable existence without you. If I could have my way, I'd wish you back to existence. But even the gods' will forbids it. Such is the torture of a divine being. Yet a torture I must endure for the good of the universe. For the world. For you."

 _ **End Super Music: "Don't Give Up"**_

* * *

Back at the past, 21 was getting ecstatic, as much as anyone else.

Future Android 21: "Wait. You're saying there's another Time Machine?!"

Bulma began to giggle excitedly.

Bulma: "Take a look!"

Bulma got out a Capsule with the number 7 on it and got out another time machine, only it was covered in moss, and the lid had a hole in it. Once it popped up, 21, Sen, Beerus, Whis, Champa, Vados, and the older Trunks gasped in shock while Goku hung his mouth open.

Goku: "Whaaaaaaa?!"

Bulma: "Ta-da! A time machine!"

Future Trunks: "Another one?!"

Goku took another look at it and noticed how mossy it was.

Goku: "Wow! This one sure is filthy."

Future Trunks: "Mom, wait. Is that-?"

Sen finished what Trunks was about to say in anticipation.

Sen: "Another Time Machine! We can get home after all!"

However, the present deity company found it disturbing.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Zamasu's Theme"**_

Whis: "A duplicate Time Machine?"

Vados: "I hope this doesn't mean what I think."

Beerus: "Disgraceful. It's like these mortals are actively trying to provoke divine wrath."

Champa: "For once, you and I agree."

Just then, Krillin and Piccolo arrived.

Krillin: "Well, well, look what the hole in spacetime dragged in."

The older Trunks, as well as 21 and Sen, noticed them and found it fair to say hello.

Future Trunks: "Oh. Hey, what's up, you guys? It's great to see you."

Krillin: "Yeah! So you're still rocking the old sword, huh?"

Future Trunks: "Yep. On top of that, I've been teaching Sen here how to wield one for when she needed it."

Sen giggled and couldn't contain her excitement before she began to get carried away.

Sen: "Hi, Krillin! It's great to see you guys again!"

Krillin: "Huh? Again?"

Goku vied to explain.

Goku: "You know that soul that got into our bodies with 21? Well, this is what she actually looks like."

Krillin began to get shocked.

Krillin: "Huh?! You mean to tell me I've been harboring a girl inside my body that whole time?!"

Goku: "Yeah, I know! I'm just as surprised as you are! As young as she is, she's really strong, too!"

Sen: "Yep, that's right!"

Piccolo: "Just don't let it get to your head, alright kiddo?"

Sen, having been in Piccolo's body as long as she did, felt he was the wisest. So she decided to take it to heart.

Sen: "Understood, sir."

Piccolo: "So what brought you here? Let me guess, your future's in trouble?"

Future Trunks: "Uh, well yeah. I'm afraid so."

Piccolo: "I'm assuming it had everything to do with those strange energies when Goku and 21 were fighting?"

Trunks got surprised by Piccolo's deductive skills.

Future Trunks: "Wow. Actually, yeah. Those strange energies were from Mareth and Goku Black."

Upon hearing those names, Keillin instantly wanted to know.

Krillin: "Wait, who exactly are Mareth and Goku Black?"

Then, 21 took her turn to explain to the others.

Future Android 21: "I can explain the rest. You should listen to what Bulma has to say, okay?"

He felt fine enough to do it himself, but at the speed things are going, he needed to catch up. So, he accepted 21's help.

Future Trunks: "Alright."

After 21 nodded, she proceeded to explain while the older Trunks tried to get caught up with Bulma about the second time machine.

Future Trunks: "So, that's the other Time Machine? The stolen one?"

Bulma: "Yup! I know, I know. I'm brilliant."

Goku had actually forgotten about the other time machine, so he needed to ask.

Goku: "Wait, I'm confused. Where did this come from?"

Bulma: "Don't you remember? It's the one Cell took from his timeline to get here."

From hearing this, Goku, Sen, and Vegeta grew shocked and flabbergasted.

Goku: "No way!"

Vegeta: "Did you say Cell?!"

Sen: "If that bug monster used it, why did you keep it? It's probably covered in bug cooties!"

Bulma: "Contrary to what you think, it's actually dried out. It's Capsule Corp. tech."

* * *

 _ **As Bulma proceeded to explain, there was a flashback of when Bulma got a call concerning the presence of the other time machine just outside Gingertown. Krillin handed the picture to Future a Trunks who grew surprised to see it.**_

 _ **Bulma: "Back when we were dealing with the Androids, a group of land surveyors called our company headquarters saying a strange vehicle had been found with our logo on the body. When they sent us a picture, I was totally floored."**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Theme"**_

 _ **Then, Bulma, Trunks, and the younger Gohan had reached the second time machine.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Mother, take a look. This is the ship you built. I've had it with me in capsule form since we landed."**_

 _ **Bulma: "That settles it then. This broken-down old thing can't be yours."**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "No, Mom. There's only been one of these, which means that as weird as it is, there's just no other way. It's the same one. It's my ship. I don't know how, but it's gotta be."**_

 _ **Bulma: "Are you sure?"**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Yeah, I'm positive. Hope. I painted it on there myself, just before I left."**_

* * *

Then, it returned back to the relative present as Bulma continued explaining just as 21 finished her explanation.

Bulma: "That's the story. As we came to realize, Cell hijacked it in his version of the future."

Meanwhile, 21 had just finished telling Piccolo and Krillin about what had happened in their future.

Krillin: "Wow. That bad, huh?"

Future Android 21: "Before I left, I promised Sareta I'd bring 17 and 18 to the future for help."

Krillin: "Wait. You need their help?"

21 nodded solemnly before she continued.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Break in Battle"**_

Future Android 21: "From what Sen told me, they had families. I just don't think it's right to take them away from that."

Krillin: "Are you kidding? In our time, they were more than willing to help you. They really cared about you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they agreed to help again."

Future Android 21: "You really think so?"

Krillin: "I know so. After everything you've been through, it wouldn't hurt to give you guys some company."

Piccolo: "Are you saying you're going along with them, Krillin?"

Krillin got taken aback by Piccolo's insinuation before he responded.

Krillin: "I didn't plan on it, but now that you brought it up, of course I will."

21 smiled and felt grateful for Krillin's acceptance to help.

Future Android 21: "I can't believe you're lending your energy to someone as selfish as me. You're all such good people."

Piccolo: "'Good people', huh? I'd say it's more out of habit than any goodness in our hearts. We have Goku to thank for that, I suppose."

Krillin: "Yep. Almost all of us were his enemies at one point, even me."

Future Android 21: "Even you...?"

Krillin: "Yeah. Though to be fair, it was just another rivalry at best."

Piccolo: "As for me, I fought alongside him initially only because we had a common enemy. But somewhere along the way, it became natural for us to fight side-by-side. I guess, in some way, I just grew to trust him. Same for the others. And now we're just a bunch of crazy former enemies."

Future Android 21: "That must be nice..."

Piccolo: "Hmph. It's nothing to be jealous of or anything. Anyway, that's the gist of it. Don't think too much about it, though. Right now our main focus is to somehow return to the future and defeat Black and Mareth."

Future Android 21: "Thank you..."

Sen took a closer look at where the Time Machine was before Mareth erased it and then to the other one.

 _ **End Super Music: "Break in Battle"**_

Sen: "So, the machine that was erased, and the one Cell used are the same, right? Then why didn't you fix it up?"

Bulma politely explained why she didn't do what she would've done.

Bulma: "These things are delicate, honey. I didn't want to risk damaging it."

Much to her surprise, Goku was on top of it.

Goku: "What's this hole? A sun roof?"

Bulma: "You can thank Cell for that, 'cause that's how he broke out of there."

As Goku grew interested, Vegeta was stuck on another topic.

Goku: "Whoa."

Vegeta: "You found it like that. But how did it end up with you instead of with Trunks?"

Bulma: "Oh. Well, that's simple."

* * *

 _ **As she explained, Future Trunks turned both of the Time Machines into capsules.**_

 _ **Bulma: "Trunks reverted both machines to Capsule form and stuck them in his case."**_

 _ **Back at Capsule Corp., Trunks was getting ready to leave when he opened the package, seeing two capsules.**_

 _ **Bulma: "Then, after the Cell Games, the day Trunks went back to his future..."**_

 _ **When he heard his mother's voice, he turned to her.**_

 _ **Bulma: "Say, Trunks."**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "Future Bulma's Theme"**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Yeah?"**_

 _ **Bulma: "So, those Time Machines. You've got two now, right? I was kind of hoping that we could share."**_

 _ **In confusion, he got the second one out.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "You mean... you want this? But it's the one Cell took. We don't even know if-"**_

 _ **Bulma: " Hey, they're both the Machine I built in the future, aren't they? Look, I'm curious. I just want to see how it works, and it's too tempting to let it go."**_

 _ **After sighing, he got the point in what she was saying.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Yeah, okay. I'll leave that Capsule with you, Mom.**_

 _ **Bulma: "You're the best! Thank you so much!**_

* * *

Then, Bulma continued her explanation in the present.

Bulma: "Then, right after Trunks went home to his future, I started running some tests on this machine to figure out how it works. Despite all the hours I spent, I could never crack it."

Goku found it confusing, due to her genius usually succeeding before Sen pointed out the key difference.

Goku: "Wait. You're the one who invented the thing, aren't you?"

Sen: "It was the future Bulma, Goku. Man, you really can't keep track, can you?"

Bulma: "Guess there's some epiphany I haven't had yet. Finally, I gave up and stuck it in a lab coat, and forgot it was there."

That part confused 21 because of how swiftly she was able to find it.

Future Android 21: "Then, how did you find it so fast? Did you leave it in your pocket or something?"

Bulma began to laugh embarrassed.

Bulma: "Yeah, anyway, since we have this, there's still a way to get back there. There's still hope."

She then pointed to the drawn words that spelled "Hope!" as Trunks grew very grateful.

Future Trunks: "Thanks, Mom. You always deliver."

As Bulma smiled, Sen grew very pumped up.

Sen: "Alright! That means we can go back to the future and save it, right?"

21 knew that she wasn't quite correct.

Future Android 21: "Not just yet, Sen. We still need more backup, but there isn't enough space. So, we're going to make a second one before we leave. We'll try not to take too long."

Goku: "That's right. As soon as we get more help, we can both go! And then we can help you chase after Black and Mareth!"

Future Trunks: "Sounds good."

 _ **End Super Music: "Future Bulma's Theme"**_

Vegeta: "I'm going as well."

Future Trunks: "Really, Father?"

Vegeta: "Its like I told you. If you're determined there's always a way."

However, Bulma pointed out one more detail causing Vegeta to get taken aback before growling.

Bulma: "Well, there isn't a way quite yet. I mean just look at this thing, guys. You think it's ready to fly right now? It's completely covered in moss!"

Goku grew a bit depressed at the situation.

Goku: "Okay. So when can we go?"

However, 21 was more than willing to bring up the good part of the situation.

Future Android 21: "Don't worry about that. We still have this."

Then, as 21 got out the notebook, Krillin got the gist of what she was talking about.

Krillin: "All right! Good thing you still have those lab notes!"

 _ **Play FighterZ Music: "Determination (Clone Theme)"**_

Future Android 21: "That's right. Like I said, I know it by heart. So while this one gets cleaned up, I'll supervise the other one to make sure it doesn't interfere with the other timelines; it'll allow history to continue as normal."

Goku got ecstatic over what it meant and couldn't contain himself.

Goku: "That's great! So we should have some time before you finish, right?"

Future Android 21: "Well, technically, yes. But..."

When she looked up from her notebook, she saw Goku standing over Whis.

Goku: "Whis, come on! You have to train me!"

When Whis moved the cup down, Goku just remembered to show proper respect.

Goku: "I mean, uh, I formally request an awesome training session with you. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please!

Beerus and the others, however, wouldn't agree to it.

Beerus: "You knew he was going to ask."

Whis: "He's so predictable."

Champa: "Yeah. Why don't you just get lost?"

Goku: "Come on, pretty please? If I'm gonna fight Black, I need to be at my best!"

Whis: "Mm. You know, with all these time machines popping up left and right, I'm really not in the mood to aid and abet, Goku."

Beerus: "And there's the matter of the Time Ring and Mareth's power source as well."

As Goku grew more disappointed, Piccolo offered a suggestion.

Piccolo: "Why don't you train with Vegeta?"

Goku: "Yeah, I guess."

Vegeta only glared at Goku before walking away.

Goku: "But he's in one of his moods again, which can get a bit scary. I don't think we're gonna be the best training partners right now."

As Vegeta continued walking away, he was wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Vegeta: "This monster of an Android claims to be superior? Well I'll prove him wrong. And I don't need Kakarot's help to do it."

Krillin: "I don't think a 'bit scary' does it justice, pal."

Sen giggled at Goku's predicament and turned to 21.

Sen: "Hey, 21. Would it be alright if I can train with Goku?"

21 was about to say no, but remembered that Sen is also entitled to get as strong as she needed to be.

Future Android 21: "Well, okay. Just be careful, alright?"

Sen giggled before giving her thanks.

Sen: "Thank you! Wait, Goku! I'll train with you!"

Goku: "Really? You will?"

Sen nodded excitedly before climbing onto his back. She then pumped her fist after she succeeded.

Sen: "I want to get stronger too!"

Goku: "And 21's okay with that?"

As he looked over to her, 21 reiterated her answer.

Future Android 21: "It's fine, really."

 _ **End FighterZ Music: "Determination (Clone Theme)"**_

Goku and Sen both giggled at the thought of training with each other.

Goku: "Well, it's off to King Kai's then!"

With that, Goku used Instant Transmission to transport him and Sen there. Then, Krillin got made a statement about them.

Krillin: "Honestly. Those two are like two peas in a pod."

* * *

Inside the Capsule Corp. building, Vegeta was going to the gravity room. Before he opened the door, he made a promise.

Vegeta: "You'll pay, Black. And that goes double for you, Mareth."

* * *

At King Kari's world, Goku and Sen just suddenly appeared in front of Gregory, Bubbles, and King Kai, surprising them.

Goku: "Hi, King Kai!"

King Kai was about to tell Goku to leave when he noticed a passenger with him.

King Kai: "Oh, its you again. Hold on. Don't tell me you actually..."

Goku: "Relax, King Kai. She isn't my kid. She just wanted to train with me."

It had to be kids. Having Goku come and wreck the place was bad enough. But to watch over... children as well? That was more than he can take at the moment.

King Kai: "Go away!"

Goku: "What's wrong; are you mad about something?"

King Kai: "Are you kidding me?!"

As they went back and forth, Sen noticed the planet with many collateral damage on it, giving her an idea.

Sen: "I'll bet I could fix that."

King Kai and Goku instantly grew surprised.

King Kai/Goku: "Whaaaa?"

Sen: "I said I can fix it. Can you let me try?"

King Kai would more than love that, but didn't want to take any chances.

King Kai: "Hmm."

Sen: "Please?"

Seeing as she was a little child, King Kai only accepted her request to see how long it'd take if she's determined.

King Kai: "Alright, fine."

Sen did a bow in respect to him.

Sen: "Thank you, sir."

As Sen jumped off of Goku, King Kai stated his disbelief.

King Kai: "You can try, but with a girl your age, there is just no way you can fix that. Not in a million years!"

As he proceeded with his rambling, Sen just blocked that out as she placed her hand on the damage to the planet and gave her energy to it, causing white light to appear and returning the damaged states of it to the way it was.

King Kai: "It would only take a great Kai like myself about 10 days, but even then, it'd still won't be worth it."

However, when the light appeared, King Kai was becoming mesmerized as everything destroyed was being restored. When everything was finished, King Kai hung his mouth open in shock while Sen tried to get his attention in a good-naturedly.

Sen: "Excuse me? What were you saying?"

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Terror of Frieza's Army"**_

In the future timeline, Black and Mareth were doing training of their own at the wastelands. As Black placed his hand on his chest, he received a flashback of his battle with Goku. While Mareth did the same, he received his own of his fight with 21. Then, Black put his hand up and clenched it.

Goku Black: "I can remember every moment. Each blow in that battle is like a bright flame in my body and mind."

Then, Black got into a stance, mimicking that of Goku's before forging a small white orb. Then, he thrust it toward Mareth who had entered a similar stance as Frieza's final form, with his hands out before glaring at the shockwave, causing it to swerve to another building and destroying it before Black analyzed his own power.

Goku Black: "These moves of his. They're so well-suited for his body. So is this the true might of Goku?"

Mareth: "Perhaps. But you've barely even scratched the surface of it. You could always grow stronger. Don't you agree?"

Then, Black held his hand over his head before preparing his Black Power Ball and chucking it to the buildings below and the damage spread to the other buildings like they spread fire (literally).

Goku Black: "Now I want more. I need to see more of him in action. If I can keep studying Goku, my destructive power will grow even greater."

Mareth: "I should hope so, my friend. For your sake. Because I will surpass you before you even notice it."

 _ **End Super Music: "The Terror of Frieza's Army"**_

* * *

Outside at Capsule Corp., Bulma's parents were stunted to see the backyard in total ruins.

Dr. Briefs: "What happened here? Our lawn is chock full of holes."

Mrs. Briefs: "I hope it wasn't giant gophers. They're the worst."

As they walked forward, Bulma and the younger Trunks noticed them.

Bulma: "Oh. Mom and Dad, there you are!"

Trunks (Kid): "Hey, welcome back!"

Mrs. Briefs: "Thank you, dear!"

Future Android 21: "You actually know them?"

Trunks (Kid): "Those are our grandparents and they're super nice."

Future Trunks: "Yep. I actually met them before."

Just then, the Pilaf Gang arrived to help.

Pilaf: "Here! We'll help you carry your bags."

Mai: "That's right! Just kick back and relax."

Shou: "Yeah, we live to serve!"

As the Pilaf Gang did service, Bulma checked on her father.

Bulma: "So, how was your trip? Was it fun?"

Dr. Briefs: "You bet! It was a full-fledged delight!"

Then, Mrs. Briefs took another look at the older Trunks and 21.

Mrs. Briefs: "Oh, my! Is that my big, strong grandson from the future?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah, that's right. Long time, no see."

Mrs. Briefs: "And is that your new lady friend, dearie?"

21 grew flabbergasted at the thought.

Future Android 21: "What? Uh, no, ma'am. I'm not his girlfriend or anything close to that. I'm just his friend."

Whis had to at least be happy about the reunion, despite the circumstances.

Whis: "Things are becoming merrier, aren't they?"

Champa and Beerus, however, were mainly concerned about food.

Beerus: "Yeah, whatever. Do they have our dinner ready yet?"

Champa: "Yeah. We're so starved we could eat a whole horse and then some."

Vados: "But we've barely passed lunch time. You'll have to wait."

While Champa grumbled in disappointment, Beerus spun the straw around his mouth as the older Trunks' cheeks were getting squished by his grandmother.

Mrs. Briefs: "Just look at ya! You e grown into an even more handsome young man!"

Future Trunks: "Yeah? Thanks."

Mrs. Briefs: "So did you come back to our time to train with Goku or something?"

Future Trunks: "Not exactly."

Then, Bulma chose that moment to break it up.

Bulma: "Okay, Mom. You can catch up later. We need to talk to Dad."

Speaking of, Dr. Briefs noticed that the other Time Machine was present and grew infatuated.

Dr. Briefs: "I see you pulled this old thing off the shelf. That really takes me back."

Bulma: "Yeah. And look at this! They're lab notes from my future self. They explain the whole time machine!"

Dr. Briefs was handed the book and upon opening it, grew more surprised.

Dr. Briefs: "Ah! Wowsers, this changes everything!"

Bulma: "Would you give me and 21 a hand? It's a bit of an emergency."

Dr. Briefs: "Sure. My goodness, these equations are very fascinating."

Bulma then turned over to the Pilaf Gang and asked for their additional services.

Bulma: "And these little troopers can help too."

Pilaf/Mai/Shou: "Really?"

Bulma: "I mean you guys are freeloading. I think giving us a hand in the lab is the least you can do."

Pilaf/Mai/Shou: "Yes, Ma'am!"

Then, the Pilaf Gang went into a huddle.

Pilaf: "Now's our big chance! We'll steal this Future technology for ourselves and use it to achieve global conquest! With the power of time, we'll create a new machine called the 'World-conquering Gizmo'!"

Mai: "Sir, it's nice to hear you plotting again!"

Shou: "That's an awesome name for a machine, but what does it actually do?"

Pilaf: "We can figure that part out later."

Unfortunately for them, 21 heard the whole thing as she cleared her throat near them, earning their surprised yelps.

Future Android 21: "If you have something to say, why don't you share it with the rest of us?"

Pilaf tried to hide it by making an excuse.

Pilaf: "Oh, that's nothing. It's just a pep talk. We like to pep."

Future Android 21: "Really? Because I'm certain I heard you planning to steal the Time Machine for yourselves."

That caught the gang entirely by surprise, as their apparent plan was now foiled. However, she didn't stop there.

Future Android 21: "How dense can you all be?! Millions of lives slain by Black and Mareth and conquest is all you ever think about!"

Bulma tried to dial 21's temper back a bit.

Bulma: "Calm down, 21. They're just children."

However, after everything she'd been through, 21, who began to shed extreme tears, was beyond reason.

Future Android 21: "The children whose actions caused 16 to be torn apart for scrap! He'd still be alive if it wasn't for you!"

The Pilaf Gang was entirely caught off guard by her words.

Pilaf: "Uh, who's 16?"

Future Android 21: "You know what? Forget this! They're not going anywhere near our time machines, Bulma! Not one!"

As she stormed off to the building, she stopped and glared at Mai.

Future Android 21: "And as for you, Mai, I expected more from you."

Mai blinked her eyes in confusion before 21 went inside the building and slammed the glass door while she was at it. However, the older Trunks caught what 21 said and grew hopeful.

Future Trunks: "Wait, Mai?"

As the older Trunks knelt down, Mai grew more confused before the younger Trunks and Pilaf wanted to know what's going on.

Trunks (Kid): "Did I miss something? Hello?"

Pilaf: "Yeah, future boy. Is this a staring contest?"

Future Trunks: "Hey. She called you Mai, right? That's your name?"

Mai: "That's right. What's it to you?"

Future Trunks: "Wow, I thought it was you!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Don't Give Up"**_

Then, the older Trunks took her hand, causing her to drop the bag she was holding onto, and surprising the younger Trunks and Pilaf.

Pilaf: "Aaah! That is straight-up bold!"

Trunks (Kid): "I guess."

Future Trunks: "Of course - it's so clear now."

Mai began to blush and take a liking to him.

Mai: "What do you mean? Do you know me in the future?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah. I do."

Mai: "Its strange to think about. So what am I like?"

The older Trunks tried to explain, but couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Then, Mrs. Briefs, Pilaf, and the younger Trunks were curious about what's going on between them.

Mrs. Briefs: "What's up with you two? Are you lost for words?"

Pilaf: "Yeah, Mai. What's up?"

Trunks (Kid): "Are we gonna be close friends in the future?"

Bulma smiled at the scene before deciding to cut to the chase.

Bulma: "Okay, everyone, repair time!"

Afterwards, she picked up one bag that was on the floor and dropped it on Shou, causing him to drop the suitcase in place of the bag.

Shou: "You're working me like a dog here!"

Bulma: "Let's move this to the lab and get things rolling."

Bulma then pushed a button on the Time Machine, causing it to turn into a capsule and snatched it into her pocket.

Bulma: "Krillin? And Piccolo?"

Krillin: "What's up? You need help?"

Bulma: "Yeah. Can you guys fix up the lawn?"

That caused Krillin and Piccolo to become confused as they turned their heads to each other.

Bulma: "Mom, Dad, you come with me."

 _ **End Super Music: "Don't Give Up"**_

As they turned to the two holes, Krillin was entirely displeased with their position as Piccolo told him to shrug it off.

Krillin: "Since when are we the landscapers?"

Piccolo: "Guess we should call this more training. That got us through this morning, didn't it?"

As Krillin groaned in defeat, he walked along with him as Mai continued talking to Future Trunks.

Mai: "Can you say more? What am I like in your time?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

Future Trunks: "Well, the Mai I know is a lot taller than you are now. Almost as tall as me."

As he stood up and let her hand go, Mai reached out for it and was becoming more drawn to him.

Future Trunks: "During Black and Mareth's first attack, most of mankind was wiped out. Next was the counter strike. Military forces from all nations launched an attack on Black and Mareth. But all of them failed. The survivors were few. Those who did make it went underground, and before long, they banded together into a Resistance and continued the fight. And the brave soldier at the head of it all... That was the future you."

Mai: "Wait, me?"

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Bad Situation"**_

 _ **In the future timeline, Mai was using the communicator to speak to the soldiers who then prepared to fire at Black and Mareth.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "The Resistance was tenacious, but despite all their efforts, their casualties only increased. I worked with Mai and the others to hunt down Black and Mareth - try to find some weakness."**_

 _ **The said attackers in question were walking towards the wrecked debris when the resistance soldiers fired at them. However, Mareth simply glared at the bullets, causing his red irises to flare and stopping the bullets mid-flight. As a result, a thousand bullets floated close to them before Mareth infused them with his energy, giving them a black and red hue in a sweep from left to right before setting them loose on the resistance soldiers. As Mareth relentlessly assaulted the soldiers, Mai spoke through the communicator softly.**_

 _ **Future Mai: "Keep it up. Just a little more. The gunfire is drawing them in- they're almost there."**_

 _ **Black and Mareth proceeded until they got to the center of the city, where the gunfire had ceased as well. Unbeknownst to them, the Resistance was using the manhole covers to go underground. One of the soldiers communicated with Mai.**_

 _ **Soldier: "Okay, all clear."**_

 _ **Future Mai: "Here we go."**_

 _ **When she hit the button, Mareth and Black turned to see Mai and glared at her, scaring the leader when 21 and Sen saw her plight and ran over to her side just as the buildings began to be cut off from the bottom and top over to Black and Mareth, trapping them under the debris. The resulting trap created a lot of dust that had to be coughed out by Sen, 21, and Mai. When they were finished, they noticed that nothing else happened.**_

 _ **Future Mai: "It worked! Wait, why are you guys here?"**_

 _ **Sen: "We wanted to help you."**_

 _ **However, two black auras, one red and one blue, burst from the debris all at once, petrifying Mai, Sen, and 21.**_

 _ **Goku Black: "You really thought you could get us with that trap? You're going to have to do much better than that."**_

 _ **Mareth: "Personally, on one hand, I admire your kind's craftiness. But on the other, you make me sick."**_

 _ **21 snarled before looking up to see that Sareta arrived alongside Trunks as two yellow lightning bolts.**_

 _ **Sareta: "Then turn your attention to us!"**_

 _ **While Mareth blocked her kick with his elbow, Black blocked Trunks' punch with his arms before all of them ascended to the air.**_

 _ **End Super Music: "A Bad Situation"**_

 _ **Goku Black: "The Saiyans again?"**_

 _ **Mareth: "Well, well. Will the intrusions never end?"**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "This is the day we finish you both. Neither of you will be the end of the human race. No way."**_

 _ **Goku Black: "But this race deserves to end."**_

 _ **Mareth: "And in its place, the superior divinity. That is what you fail to realize."**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Tyrant Revived"**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Who made you judge, jury, and executioner?"**_

 _ **Sareta: "How can you stand to think such a thing?"**_

 _ **Goku Black: "We look down on existence from a much higher perspective than you do. We witnessed this world, this universe, and the truth of all things."**_

 _ **Mareth: "That yielded much understanding. And understanding, they say, is the beginning of wisdom."**_

 _ **Goku Black: "This particular wisdom gave us the realization that all mortals should be destroyed."**_

 _ **Mareth: "This universe is but one of many that has succumbed to our wrath. First off the list is your counterpart, the 6th."**_

 _ **Trunks grew confused about that.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Wait. There's more than one universe? But how?"**_

 _ **Goku Black: "The answer to that is not something you need to know. Not that you would even care about anything other than yourselves. The one and only mistake among all divine creations; that is what mortals are, and this mistake is egregious."**_

 _ **Mareth: "In order to shape existence into the perfect Utopia it was always meant to be, the mistake must be corrected."**_

 _ **Goku Black/Mareth: "As such, we shall purge all mortals from existence, in place of the gods who refuse to admit failure!"**_

 _ **Future Trunks/Sareta: "That's enough! No one has the right to make that call!"**_

 _ **Then, Trunks and Sareta angrily charged them, only for Black to knee Trunks and grip him by his collar and for Mareth to vanish before Sareta could hit him and appear behind her and fire a blast through her back. Before she could plummet, Mareth kicked Sareta toward the ground pushing down on her for speed to cause a great shockwaves from her collision. After said collision, Mareth gripped Sareta by her hair.**_

 _ **Goku Black: "You fight like a naïve child, Saiyan. As if you can beat me because you want to so badly. You can't defeat us with raw emotion alone."**_

 _ **Mareth: "And then there's you. You could've taken your place among the gods, yet you chose that hideous form? It simply amazes me how you creatures fight so hard just to die another day."**_

 _ **Sareta: "Down here, there are days worth fighting for."**_

 _ **Mareth: "FOOL! There's nothing down here worth anything!"**_

 _ **Mareth then turned her head to Mai, 21, and Sen.**_

 _ **Mareth: "Take a good look at the company you keep! The Android was meant to have all of mankind on a platter. The young child was brought about from your obscene union. And as for your leader, she desired global conquest more than anything! In fact, she has what's left of this world wrapped around her finger in defiance of peace!"**_

 _ **That caught 21's attention for the worst.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Mai? Is that true?"**_

 _ **Mai was about to reply when Mareth spoke again.**_

 _ **Mareth: "Of course its true! Your compassion and mercy mean nothing to them! NOTHING!"**_

 _ **Then, Mareth smashed Sareta's head to the floor, bloodying her face, as well as earning Sen's terrified yell and Trunks' gasp of horror before Black prepared his Black Power Ball and smashed it against his face, causing him to be pushed down to the ground near her. Sen has had enough of this and ran over to her, much to Mai and 21's dismay.**_

 _ **Future Mai: "Sen, what are you doing?!"**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Please come back!"**_

 _ **Mareth: "It's pathetic what happened to you. Our master was strong before you ever looked up to him, and your love made you both weak."**_

 _ **Sareta looked up from her crater to see Sen running toward her.**_

 _ **Sareta: "No. It made us stronger."**_

 _ **Sen put her fingers close to the outside of her eyes before shouting out.**_

 _ **Sen: "Solar Flare!"**_

 _ **The resulting light blinded Mareth and Black, who was in the air. Black covered his eyes as the light blinded him.**_

 _ **Goku Black: "The Solar Flare?"**_

 _ **Then, Mai and 21 ran to get Sen, Sareta, and Trunks.**_

 _ **Future Mai: "Trunks! Sen!"**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Sareta! Are you all alright?"**_

 _ **Trunks turned over to see Sareta, 21, Mai, and Sen and was lifted up by them.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Nice work."**_

 _ **Future Mai: "Let's go."**_

 _ **They nodded before they walked away amidst the bright light. When it dissipated, Black and Mareth saw that they were gone.**_

 _ **End Super Music: "A Tyrant Revived"**_

 _ **Goku Black: "Fleeing like cowards? So much for the 'proud warrior race'."**_

 _ **Mareth: "No matter where they hide, I can guarantee that they will suffer as slow a death as possible."**_

* * *

 _ **Back at the hideout, Mai was patching up Trunks and Sareta while Sen and Sootball, who was wearing Mai's beanie cap, sat on his lap and 21 leaned against the fridge.**_

 _ **Future Mai: "If we had Senzu Beans, these wounds would be nothing."**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "True enough. But Korin's gone like the rest."**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "Regret"**_

 _ **21 was still trying to wrap her mind about what Mareth had revealed about Mai.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "I trusted you, Mai."**_

 _ **Future Mai: "Huh?"**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "You know, I've suspected for the longest time that you knew more about the Red Ribbon Army than you were willing to say. I wanted to trust you. I did, Mai. But then Mareth told us you were playing both sides so you can have what's left of this world wrapped around your finger."**_

 _ **Trunks, Sen, Sareta, and 21 gasped in shock from her accusation. Coincidentally, that caused Sen to place her hand on Sareta's shoulder, giving off a small glow as it repaired her wounds while Mai tried to explain.**_

 _ **Future Mai: "21..."**_

 _ **Then, 21 fiercely gripped Mai's shirt.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "He's right, isn't he? ISN'T HE?!"**_

 _ **As a surprise, Mai and 21 were being seperated by Sareta.**_

 _ **Sareta: "Get a hold of yourself, 21."**_

 _ **It took her a moment to realize she's now standing on her two feet, surprising her like everyone else.**_

 _ **Sareta: "I'm... I'm all better? But how?"**_

 _ **All eyes turned to Sen, who expressed her similar surprise.**_

 _ **Sen: "I honestly don't know how that happened. All I know is I put my hand on her shoulder and..."**_

 _ **Trunks figured out what had happened for himself.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Of course. You must have healed her wounds, whether you knew or not."**_

 _ **Sen: "I did?"**_

 _ **Then, 21 cleared her throat to catch Trunks and Sen's attention span.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Need I remind you that you shouldn't tell that to a conqueror?"**_

 _ **Sareta tried to get 21 to see reason.**_

 _ **Sareta: "She's not a conqueror, 21. Mareth just told you that so you could be an easier target for him."**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "That doesn't make what he said any less true, now does it?"**_

 _ **Sareta: "21!"**_

 _ **Mai then spoke for herself.**_

 _ **Future Mai: "No. She's right. It is true. Before this whole nightmare, I wanted conquest. But then I took a good hard look at what it really meant: chaos, destruction, murder, and sadness. All for what? The benefit of ruling the world? After the nightmare I saw, and their reason for this madness, I saw there was no point in that nonsense. That, and Trunks gave me hope. He survived; he made me more than what I was. The hope and courage he gave me, all of us, saved our lives. The fact that he kept going out there is what gave us hope. I would've given up a long time ago if it wasn't for him."**_

 _ **Trunks was touched by Mai's feelings toward him while 21 remained adamant about her judgment.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Mai."**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "And why should I believe you? After everything you've done, how can I ever trust any word you say?"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Regret"**_

 _ **Sen gave her the answer as pure as she has.**_

 _ **Sen: "She's telling the truth, 21."**_

 _ **21 turned to Sen out of anger, still fuming over her past decisions.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "And what makes you so sure?"**_

 _ **Sen: "I don't know how I know, but... she is."**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "Break in Battle"**_

 _ **21 didn't feel that to be a good enough answer, but nonetheless, felt it comforting.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "Right. What about you, Sareta?"**_

 _ **Sareta: "She's right. I know she's not lying either. She gave all she has for this resistance and more. If that isn't commitment to being a better person, I don't know what is."**_

 _ **21 took a while to process it before she turned back to Mai and hugged her.**_

 _ **Future Android 21: "I'm sorry, Mai. I had no right to put you on the spot like that."**_

 _ **Future Mai: "No, 21. You were right. I was so horrible back then. If I ever got down that road again, I'd be no better than Black, or Mareth, for that matter."**_

 _ **Sen: "Are you sure? You seemed like a good person in the past to me."**_

 _ **Trunks caught every word of that and grew confused.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Wait. You've been in the past before?"**_

 _ **Sen nodded her head before answering.**_

 _ **Sen: "It's a long story."**_

 _ **Speaking of stories, Sen wanted to make sure that their story wouldn't go forgotten and had an idea.**_

 _ **Sen: "Oh. Hold on."**_

 _ **Trunks, Mai, 21, and Sareta grew confused as Sen ran over to the closet, where she found a camera.**_

 _ **Sen: "Here. This way we can always be together!"**_

* * *

In the present timeline, Mai took a look at the picture of Sen who had Sootball in her lap and was sitting in that of the older Trunks beside Mai and 21 while Sareta sat on the left of Mai with smiles on their faces, despite their calamity. She smiled at the picture and giggled as the older Trunks finished the story.

Future Trunks: "You saved me countless times, and told me it gave them courage. And now you gave it right back. That's why... I'm glad you're here, Mai."

As Mai giggled while waved her head back and forth, the younger Trunks grew a bit jealous.

Trunks (Kid): "Hey, pal, if that's true, then why is 21 so mad at Mai?"

Future Trunks: "During that battle, Mareth told us the truth about Mai being a person who sought world domination in a group called the Pilaf Gang in order to drive us apart for easy targets. For a while, it worked. In fact, the only reason 21 forgave Mai was because she was determined to being a better person. But since we're in your time, it's like she never forgave you at all."

As Mai grew disheartened to hear that, she grew more compassionate about 21 and everything she'd been through, just as Pilaf and Shou spoke up.

 _ **End Super Music: "Break in Battle"**_

Pilaf/Shou: "Am I in the future, too?!"

Future Trunks: "Not anymore. Black and Mareth made sure of that during their first attack."

Pilaf and Shou were becoming more shocked by the second, making them rethink their decision to seek world domination.

Pilaf: "On second thought, conquering the world seems too easy."

Shou: "Yeah! I'll take the world as it is, thank you!"

Trunks (Kid): "Why are you out here, anyway?"

Pilaf: "What do you think? We're here for Mai."

That made Trunks remember the sacrifices Bulma and Mai took in order for them to arrive in this time.

Future Trunks: "I'll go help out, too. I want to help any way I can to fix that Time Machine. They've given me so much I can never make up for. I need to give back as much as I can, and that means getting back to our timeline as soon as possible."

However, Goku appeared and grabbed the older Trunks' shoulder.

Goku: "Hold on, buddy."

Future Trunks: "Where did you-?"

Trunks (Kid): "Hey, I thought you and Sen went off to train."

Goku: "King Kai was in a lousy mood when we got there. And when Sen fixed up his whole planet in seconds, King Kai looked like he was spooked by a ghost or something. He wouldn't fix me anything to eat, and fighting makes me super hungry. But enough about that. You need to rest, Trunks. You've been stressed out ever since you, Sen, and 21 landed, and that's understandable. But you need to take it easy so you can see this through."

The older Trunks took Goku's word of advice to heart.

Future Trunks: "I will."

In that moment, Mai decided to make things right with 21 and ran into the lab, catching the younger Trunks and the rest of the Pilaf Gang's attention.

Trunks (Kid): "Wait, Mai!"

Pilaf: "Where are you going?"

Shou: "The lab is off-limits, remember?"

Sen noticed this, hopped off of Goku's back, and ran toward Mai.

Sen: "Wait for me!"

* * *

Inside the Capsule Corp. laboratory, 21 was looking at the notebook, or more precisely, her photo of herself and 16 in the secret base. When she heard the door open, she turned to see Mai in the room. However, 21 found Mai to be a parasite relatively quickly.

Future Android 21: "Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

Mai: "Wasn't it obvious? I came here to apologize."

Future Android 21: "You've had your chance. Now get out."

Mai: "But, 21..."

Future Android 21: "I SAID GET OUT! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Mai was taken aback for a moment before reaffirming her adamant position.

Mai: "That's just it. I haven't done anything. Trunks told me about the kind of person I was in the future. And while I may not look it, I want to be a better person for the future, so things can be for the better."

21 was becoming more calm, the more Mai revealed her resolve. In fact, the more she spoke, the more she saw of her future self.

Future Mai: "I know what Trunks is going through, and I want to make it easier for him so he can get back home. You both deserve it after everything you've been through."

21 smiled at the younger Mai before holding her arms out to hug her. Mai didn't waste any opportunity to run into her arms swiftly and return the embrace.

Future Android 21: "Thank you so much, Mai. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Far away at the corner of the door, Sen noticed that they made up and smiled.

* * *

Outside, Beerus, Champa, Whis, and Vados were having another discussion entirely.

Beerus: "That energy I was sensing from Black and Sen. I could've sworn I've felt them before."

Champa: "I thought I was the only one who noticed. Isn't it weird for a young girl to counter a blast that fast? Only one earthling could've done that, and that's not in any of our universes."

Whis: "So it seems we're all on the same page?"

Vados: "It looks that way. Perhaps a little investigation is in order?"

Beerus: "Yes, I would think so. Now then..."

Then, Beerus and Champa instantaneously complained about their appetites.

Beerus/Champa: "Isn't dinner ready yet?!"

Champa took the opportunity to jinx Beerus. However, he wasn't the only one.

Beerus/Champa: "Jinx! Double Jinx!"

As they continued jinxing each other, Whis and Vados sighed.

 **A/N: There has been a change in plans for the travel group of divinity. Group A will consit of Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Sen, but Group B will consist of Champa, Vados, Vegeta, and 21. Oh, and one more tidbit. The latest new character, Fu, will be seen in this story. He can be of major importance to the story, I'll tell you that much.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: "Master and Pupil Reunited! Gohan and 'Future' Trunks"**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

In the bedroom, both Trunks and Sen were sleeping, but it didn't last long on the grounds that she was shaking her whole body in trembles, causing him to wake up. When he looked at her, Trunks could tell she was having a nightmare.

In Sen's dream he couldn't be more right. She was standing by, helpless in a black landscape with the white silhouette of Black and Mareth placing their yellow and red energy orbs onto the white silhouette of Sareta, who screamed as the lights grew brighter.

Finally, Sen woke up with a start and fired a white-silver energy orb.

Sen: "LEAVE MOM ALONE!"

 _ **End Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

That surprised Trunks, who just managed to catch the energy orb like it was a soccer ball, causing Sen to panic and hide under her teal blanket in embarrassment.

Sen: "I'm sorry, Trunks. I was just..."

Future Trunks: "I know, Sen. Don't worry about it."

Then, Trunks noticed that the energy orb hadn't faded and tried to get Sen to see it.

Future Trunks: "Uh, Sen, you should take a look at this."

Sen: "Take a look at what?"

When she peeked out of her blanket, she noticed her energy orb and grew fascinated by it.

Sen: "Whoa. It's so pretty."

Future Trunks: "Yeah, I guess. How did you do that?"

Sen only shrugged her shoulders in response.

Sen: "I don't know, Trunks. But... at least I have a night light."

Trunks giggled at Sen's idea for how to use it. However, Sen caught onto that.

Sen: "Hmm? What's so funny?"

Future Trunks: "Oh, nothing. It's just nice... to have moments like this."

Sen lightly gasped at his words. Then it made sense to her. They've been fighting and training for over a year. It was time they had at least a little bit of a break.

Sen: "I know what you mean."

* * *

 _ **Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "Fushigina Futari"**_

Back at the lab, 21 and Mai were searching through the lab equipment for constructing the Time Machine.

Future Android 21: "Okay, let's see. We need the Square Wave Amplifier."

As luck would have it, Mai found a small black square with silver buttons on it.

Mai: "You mean this one?"

21 took a look at it and knew she was right.

Future Android 21: "Actually, yes. You're spot on, in fact. I'm surprised you know so much about it."

Mai: "Yeah, you can thank Bulma for that."

21 smiled at how helpful she turned out, which brought Bulma's husband to mind.

Future Android 21: "Oh. By the way, have you seen Vegeta?"

Mai: "I heard he went into the Gravity chamber. Why do you ask?"

Future Android 21: "Okay. Because I had a feeling he'd break something."

 _ **Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "Fushigina Futari"**_

* * *

In the gravity room, Vegeta stood face to face with the small robots as he flashed back to Trunks story.

Future Trunks: "Then he nearly got Mom, too. He tracked her down just before we came here."

Vegeta: "Those monsters tore my family to shreds. Well, they've made a fatal mistake. You mess with one royal, you mess with all of them."

Then, the robots began firing at Vegeta, who dodged them and destroyed one before the other fired only to miss and get wrecked before Vegeta attacked the third and fired two small orbs behind him toward the ones who would've fired at him had he not acted. As he continued to wreck the robots he grabbed the final one and fired a blast in point blank range before dropping it and crushing it with his foot.

Vegeta: "Curse them! THOSE DASTARDS!"

* * *

Outside, there seemed to be an earthquake when Sen and Future Trunks walked outside.

Sen: "Was that an earthquake?"

Future Trunks: "No, that's just Father training. He's that determined."

Sen: "Wow. You think I can get stronger, too?"

Trunks was at a loss for words before Goku answered.

Goku: "Of course you can! I mean you're strong, but you can always get stronger, right?"

Suddenly, Goku's stomach growled at him.

Goku: "Oh! I'm so hungry!"

He wasn't the only one who had this problem as Beerus and Champa were still ranting about dinnertime.

Beerus: "Dinner! Where are you?!

Champa: "Yeah! We're dying here!"

Whis: "Behave yourself, Lord Beerus."

Vados: "And that means you too, Lord Champa. If you keep that up, you'll only get hungrier."

Champa: "Can it, Vados! I know it does! You don't think I know that?!"

Meanwhile, Whis was looking through the staff at the battle between Black, Goku, Mareth, and 21. Sen noticed that and wondered what he was doing.

Sen: "What are you doing?"

Whis: "I'm merely trying to figure out where Black's energy came from at the moment, dearest. We already know who Mareth is thanks, in part to Champa."

Champa giggled to himself from hearing this.

Whis: "Now there's just the matter of Black's energy to worry about."

Sen: "Hold on. You felt that too?"

Whis grew perplexed that a little girl could sense energy as well.

Whis: "As did you, I assume."

Sen: "Uh-huh. I know who he is."

Whis: "Oh, really? Then please. Do tell."

She was about to when she heard Krillin and Piccolo shoveling up the holes. She knew they would use some help.

Sen: "Uh, can you excuse me for a sec?"

Whis noticed why Sen asked and replied sarcastically.

Whis: "Oh, sure. It's not like we have anything going on at the moment."

Unfortunately, Sen misinterpreted that and bowed.

Sen: "Great. Thank you!"

Whis grew a bit surprised and groaned as she ran toward them.

Whis: "Honestly, is that girl immune to sarcasm?"

* * *

Krillin and Piccolo continued shoveling before Sen spoke up.

Sen: "Krillin! Piccolo!"

Krillin and Piccolo turned to see Sen and Trunks.

Piccolo: "You feeling better, guys?"

Trunks blushed out of embarrassment as did Sen.

Future Trunks: "Yeah."

Piccolo: "Well, good for you."

Sen: "I came to fix up the holes for you guys."

Krillin felt it helpful, but didn't want to leave her to do the work herself.

Krillin: "That's a nice thought, but are you sure you want to shovel these by yourself?"

Sen: "Who said anything about shoveling them?"

Krillin/Piccolo: "Hmm?"

Then, Sen knelt down and placed her hand on the ground, causing a white light to spread to one hole before heading to the other. With that, the holes automatically began restoring themselves, catching Beerus, Champa, Vados, and Whis' attention.

Beerus: "What in the-?"

Champa: "Are you seeing this?"

Whis: "That we are."

Vados: "But how can she do that? You don't think-?"

Whis: "There is that possibility."

When she was done, Sen turned to Krillin and Piccolo who stood with mouths wide.

Sen: "There you go."

Trunks was able to snap them out of their stupor.

Future Trunks: "Yeah, I've been through a lot, too. Anyway, I haven't seen Gohan around. Where'd he run off to?"

Krillin: "Uh, why do you ask?"

Piccolo: "If you're hoping to recruit him for your fight against Black and Mareth, don't bother. Gohan is a far cry from the warrior you knew as a boy. He's an academic now, walked away from martial arts a long time ago."

When Trunks heard that he grew pleased.

Future Trunks: "Then he's a real scholar. His dream came true. I'm so glad to hear it. In my reality, Gohan was my master."

Krillin: "You're saying he trained you?"

Sen nodded while a Trunks answered.

Future Trunks: "He did. He was fearless."

* * *

 _ **In the future timeline, an explosion went off far away, catching Gohan and Trunks' attention.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "The whole city!"**_

 _ **Future Gohan: "Darn those androids! They never had a chance!"**_

 _ **In anger, Gohan turned Super Saiyan and yelled out.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "What now, Gohan?"**_

 _ **Future Gohan: "Look Trunks, whatever happens, you have to stay here."**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "No way! I can't let you fight those two in your own! I'm stronger than last time! Please!"**_

 _ **Future Gohan: "Alright, Trunks. We'll try it your way. Let's get those monsters.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Right!"**_

 _ **When he turned to the explosion, Gohan instead chopped the back of his neck causing him to pass out. Then he set the body down slowly.**_

* * *

Sen: "Gohan did that so that he could still be alive. But, unfortunately, when Trunks woke up..."

* * *

 _ **In the future timeline, Gohan's body was in a puddle of water while lightning struck. All the while, Trunks couldn't believe it and grew very sad, as well as angry.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "What have they done? But I still need you... Gohan. Gohan. Gohan!"**_

 _ **As he yelled out, he smashed the ground, cracking it. And as lightning struck, Trunks yelled his heart and soul out before turning Super Saiyan with tears streaming down his face.**_

* * *

Future Trunks: "Without Gohan, I couldn't have stopped the Androids, let alone meet 21 or fight Black and Mareth. But the last time I was here, he was so young, I didn't know how to thank him."

Krillin knew how to fix that problem at least.

Krillin: "Well, there's an easy fix for ya; go thank him now."

Sen/Future Trunks: "Huh?"

Krillin: "I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you again. And if Sen tags along with you, who knows? He's even got a kid of his own."

Sen smiled from hearing this.

Sen: "That's great. Where do we start?"

Piccolo: "I believe Gohan's attending a conference at the university today."

Sen: "Okay. Thank you."

* * *

As Sen and Future Trunks flew through the air, they took a look at the map and made sure to identify it carefully.

Sen: "It's the building. Right there."

When Trunks took a look at it, he saw the present day building area shift into that of the future timeline where destruction remained etched in plain sight, causing him to growl before Sen tapped him in the cheek.

Sen: "Trunks? You doing okay?"

Trunks was able to let that go and drew a sigh of relief.

Future Trunks: "Sorry about that. Let's go meet Gohan."

Sen: "Alright."

Once they landed, Trunks and Sen waited for the presentation to end, one of them watching the students pass by them and greeting them as they passed.

Sen: "Hi!"

When Gohan walked past them, it took him a few seconds to recognize at least one of the bystanders.

Gohan: "Am I seeing things?! Trunks!"

He then walked back to them, trying to get his attention. When Trunks looked up, he could barely recognize him.

Future Trunks: "Whoa. Gohan, is that you?"

Gohan: "Yeah, it's me! How ya been? It's so crazy seeing you again! It's been since we fought Cell, hasn't it?"

As they talked, Trunks knew he isn't the warrior he came to know as a boy, but even then, he still couldn't believe it.

Future Trunks: "It's hard to believe this is Gohan. He used to surge with power. Now I don't feel anything."

Sen, however, sensed a different energy from Gohan.

Sen: _"He's not much. But it feels like he's been training for a bit. Why is his potential so... slow?"_

Gohan smiled at them before he suggested getting some ice cream to catch up. Sen was entirely new to the concept, since they're usually so scarce in her time. So later they sat at a park bench as Gohan arrived with two ice cream cones.

Gohan: "Here you go. I know this isn't the exact number, but I figured you two could share. But which one do you want? Is it the vanilla?"

Future Trunks: "It's alright, Gohan. So, what do you like, Sen?"

Sen took a moment before making a decision.

Sen: "I'll have the chocolate please."

Gohan: "Alright, then."

Gohan then passed his chocolate ice cream to Sen, who smiled before thanking him.

Sen: "Thanks."

As Gohan and Sen each are the ice cream, he let an interesting fact drop.

Gohan: "I know I should watch my waistline, but it's so good. I come here whenever I want to treat myself."

He then waved to the vendor, who waved back at him. As Gohan ate, Trunks was still trying to come to grips with how Gohan had changed.

Future Trunks: "How is this Gohan?"

Back when Gohan fought Cell, he repelled two of his Destructo Disks with his arms before charging and kicking into him.

Future Trunks: "The warrior who fought Cell?"

Sen was smiling at Gohan, mostly for his potential, when he gave her a warning.

Gohan: "You better eat, Sen, or it's gonna melt on ya."

Sen: "Oh, right."

She then took three fast bites out of her ice cream, only to get a headache and groaned as she held her right hand on her head.

Gohan: "Oh, forgot to tell you. If you eat too fast, you'll get brain freeze."

Sen: "You couldn't have said that earlier?"

Gohan: "It's okay. Just ride it out."

Sen took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as her headache went away.

Gohan: "So, are you all better?"

Sen: "Oh, yes. And this ice cream is so amazing!"

Gohan: "I know, right? Hey, once we're done with the cones, you should come back to my place. I can introduce you to my family."

Sen: "Wow, really?"

Future Trunks: "Your family?"

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., 21 and Mai were still at square one in building the third time machine. The younger Trunks volunteered to help Mai and 21 in hopes of impressing the young girl.

Future Android 21: "I'm glad you want to help, Trunks, but are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Trunks (Kid): "Of course I do. But, uh, what are we looking for again?"

While Mai face-slapped herself, 21 giggled before replying.

Future Android 21: "I see what's going on here."

Trunks blushed trying to keep his crush a secret.

Trunks (Kid): "Uh, what do you mean?"

Future Android 21: "Looks like someone got bit by the jealousy bug."

Trunks instantly hollered before denying it.

Trunks (Kid): "No, not me! I'm not jealous!"

As Trunks laughed to hide his shame, Mai knew better and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, freezing his movements.

Mai: "I'm glad to know you care about me. See, the thing I have with the future you... it's, well, complicated. I'm not in any relationship with him. It's just... I really want to help him get back as soon as possible. Not just for his sake, but... for 21's too."

Trunks (Kid): "Really?"

As Mai and 21 nodded, Vados' voice spoke to them mentally.

Vados: "Excuse me, but could one of you go get Vegeta? This is an important matter from Lord Champa."

Future Android 21: "I'll go get him."

As she walked out, 21 turned over to Trunks and Mai and smiled.

Future Android 21: "And one more thing, make sure you two play nice."

That caused Mai and Trunks to blush instantaneously before 21 headed out. As she walked through the halls of Capsule Corp., 21 was surprised to see Bulma in the medical faculty rather than a lab.

Future Android 21: "Bulma? I thought you were fixing up the time machine."

Bulma: "Well, honestly, I haven't started yet. I was going to, but when I found this chapter in the notes about Saiyan Blood Transfusion, I had to take it."

Future Android 21: "Saiyan Blood Transfusion? What would that be doing in the notes? I don't remember her writing about that."

Bulma: "You were probably taking five at the time when future me did."

Future Android 21: "That's ridiculous. I never take..."

She was about to finish her sentence, when she realized how strange it'd sound. After all, she did take a nap with Sen in the time machine.

Future Android 21: "You know what? Never mind. So, what's that about?"

Bulma: "Well, once I found out how similar a normal bloodline is with a Saiyan's, I just had to figure out how to calibrate it. My bloodline is taking a while for it to assimilate the Saiyan's, though."

Future Android 21: "Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with Vegeta?"

Just then, the tall, dark, Saiyan in question spoke up behind her, stunning 21 a bit.

Vegeta: "That's because it has everything to do with me. Hasn't it?"

21 snapped herself out of her stupor and spoke to him.

Future Android 21: "Oh, Vegeta. Didn't hear you come in. Listen, Vados said to bring you to her. Said it was an important matter."

Vegeta: "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

Then, it was Vegeta's turn to be stunned when he noticed a blue tail around Bulma's waist.

Vegeta: "What in the world?! How did this happen?!"

Bulma giggled before speaking to the stunted prince.

Bulma: "Well, its funny you should ask."

* * *

When he got to his house, Videl and Hercule were surprised to see Gohan's guests.

Videl: "This is Trunks and Sen?"

Hercule: "Huh?"

Gohan: "He came from the future in a time machine that Bulma built. Isn't it awesome?!"

Videl: "Uh, time machine?"

Future Trunks: "That's right."

Sen smiled at Videl and Hercule as she demonstrated her curtsey.

Sen: "Hi. My name is Sen. It's nice to meet you."

Videl smiled back at the little girl.

Videl: "It's nice to meet you, too."

Hercule: "The pleasure's all mine, little lady."

Sen grew confused at the term.

Sen: "Huh? Little lady?"

Hercule: "Oh, you know, a fancy term for little kids that are polite."

Sen: "Oh. Well, thank you, then."

Gohan: "Allow me to introduce the greatest woman in the world, Videl."

Videl: "It's nice to meet you."

Future Trunks: "You as well."

Gohan: "And this is her dad and infamous father-in-law."

Future Trunks: "Mr. Satan, right?"

Hercule: "Well, I'll be. You recognize me?"

Future Trunks: "Sure. When we were fighting Cell..."

Before he could say anything else, Hercule pushed Trunks to the back of the wall in excitement.

Hercule: "Oh, I get it! Of course! You know me from the future because I'm just as famous then as I am today, right? I mean, who else could be the man who keeps saving the world? Mm-hmm. I bet I'm on postage stamps!"

Future Trunks: "Hey. Uh, look, that's kinda close don't you think? Hey, easy there, buddy."

Sen cleared her throat so that he could listen to her.

Sen: "Actually, Trunks saw you fight against Cell first. The way you wiped out was so funny."

Hercule stammered in shock as Videl and Gohan laughed.

Gohan: "And this cutey patootey is our daughter. Say hi, Pan."

Pan then stopped drinking from her bottle and squirted it at Sen, who was confused as to why she did so for the moment.

Sen: "Uh..."

Videl: "I'm so sorry about that. I hope it didn't get in your eye."

Sen only shook her head as she smiled.

Sen: "I'm fine, really. No use crying over spilled milk, right?"

Before Gohan could reprimand Pan, Sen actually started giggling, which then turned into an all-out laughter. As Sen laughed, so did Pan before she started flying, worrying Gohan and Videl.

Gohan: "Pan, come down from there!"

Videl: "That isn't safe!"

Sen, however, saw the solution to this straightaway.

Sen: "I know what to do."

Sen then started flying and suggested they play a game.

Sen: "So, Pan, you want to play tag?"

Pan giggled and clapped her hands as a yes.

Sen: "Okay. Then... I'm it! I'm gonna get you!"

As Pan started flying around, Sen gave chase at a reasonable pace while Trunks had thoughts on this particular matter.

Future Trunks: "I am so confused right now."

Videl: "Wow, that's quite a kid you've got there, Trunks."

As Trunks stammered, he tried to explain the actuality of the issue.

Future Trunks: "Actually, she's... she's not my kid. She's actually my student."

Videl: "Oh. I see."

Then, she looked outside and noticed it was close to sunset. With the sun setting soon, Videl had an idea.

Videl: "Hold on, I know. Why don't you stay for dinner? We'll have a big family meal."

Gohan: "Yeah, that's a great idea! Take my word for it, Trunks. Videl's an amazing cook. And we'll be able to celebrate our reunion in style. I need to write a report about today's conference, but that won't take long. What do you say?"

After hearing this, Sen, who had caught the elated Pan at the moment, was more than willing to accept.

Sen: "Sure! I'm getting a bit hungry anyway."

* * *

As Videl cooked the food, Gohan was working on a conference presentation while Sen, Pan, Hercule, and Trunks sat in front of the flat screen TV.

Hercule: "This is the time I scared away some alien space cats. They might have been fuzzy trolls; it's hard to say."

Future Trunks: "Oh, wow."

Hercule: "Hold it! Did you hear the power in that 'yeah'? It's all on the diaphragm. Let's rewind that again."

Just then, they heard another voice that belonged to a big, pink creature with a purple cape, an antenna, white baggy pants, and yellow boxing gloves, the being of which who just happened to open the door.

Majin Buu: "Hercule! Buu hungry!"

That caught Sen and Trunks' attention.

Sen/Future Trunks: "Wait, Buu?! As in 'Majin Buu'?!"

Hercule: "Yeah, but don't worry. The guy's as harmless as a fly. Just try not to upset him."

Sen and Trunks nervously nodded their head before Hercule walked out.

Hercule: "I'll go fetch him some candy. Do you think you can keep an eye on Pan until I get back?"

While Trunks couldn't answer immediately, Sen wanted to be polite and answered.

Sen: "Of course we will. We'll take good care of her."

Hercule: "Oh, thank you. Here's the clicker. I'm sure you'd like to rewind a few of my greatest moments while I'm gone."

After handing the remote to Trunks, he tried to change his mind, but he had already exited the door. However, given the fact that Majin Buu, the now slumbering creature that would've been the threat to his future, was hungry, he had little choice. Pan tapped on Trunks' scarf a bit before directly grabbing Trunks' nose, earning his yelp and Sen's laughter.

Sen: "Oop! Got your nose!"

Suddenly, Pan hit Trunks' hand before kicking him in the gut and grabbing his hair, surprising Sen.

Future Trunks: "Hey, Pan, stop it. That isn't very nice. It hurts when you pull."

Pan was still hanging on to his hair as she giggled.

Future Trunks: "Pan, let go."

After getting out of her stupor, Sen decided to take initiative.

Sen: "Come on, Pan. Trunks told you to stop! Don't make me arrest you."

As she pointed all fingers on her hand like it was a gun at Pan, it began to shine a white aura around her hand, causing Sen, Pan, and Trunks to stare at the now glowing hand. Mesmerized by the glow, Pan went toward it and tried to touch it, but when she only got near the edge, she could tell it was hot and pulled it back as she moaned. Before she could start the waterworks, she got entranced again, only this time she sat back down and began to drift to sleep.

Future Trunks: "Sen, how did you do that?"

Sen: "I don't know. My mom always did this when she looked after the infants that needed help."

Future Trunks: "Well, looks like the apple hasn't fallen too far from the tree, then."

Sen: "Huh? But we weren't in a tree."

Future Trunks: "It's a figure of speech. Don't worry about it."

* * *

As Gohan yawned, he decided to do a little check-up.

Gohan: "I'm finally free. Okay, Trunks."

When he opened the door, he found Pan sleeping in Sen's arms, the owner of which who is sleeping as well.

Gohan: "Whoa, she's really knocked out. What happened in there?"

As Trunks laughed a bit, Pan snuggled closer to Sen, who smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Outside, Sen was sitting unconscious in Trunks' lap on the swing set as they and Gohan talked.

Gohan: "She's a real miracle worker, isn't she? It's like she knew how to look after Pan in advance."

Future Trunks: "Well, before I took her in for training, she always had a knack for babysitting, just like her mom."

Gohan: "Yeah, no kidding. I think she might even be a better parent than me. I know I should be more firm. She gets away with a lot. But when she looks at me, I can't help it. I just give in."

Just then, Videl called out to Gohan and Trunks.

Videl: "Hey, guys! Dinner is ready!"

Gohan: "I can't wait to see what she made. I hope you've brought your Saiyan appetite."

However, Sen wasn't quite ready yet, as she was sleeping.

Future Trunks: "Nah, you go on ahead. I'll catch up. Sen wouldn't want to miss this."

Gohan nodded in understanding as Trunks stood up.

Gohan: "Okay, then."

As Sen snuggled in Trunks' arms, he thought about a future that might've been were it not for Black and Mareth.

Future Trunks: "If Black and Mareth hadn't shown up, we could've had this, too."

* * *

 _ **As a different event, Bulma prepared some dinner for Sen, Trunks, Sareta, 21, and Mai while Sootball slept on the floor. That is, until Sen motioned him to come over to her with her finger. As Bulma pretended she had muscles, Mai looked at Trunks making a silly face while 21 and Sareta smiled at them.**_

* * *

As Trunks shed tears, one of them landed on Sen, causing her to stir. After that, he grew embarrassed and brushed his tears from his face. However, Sen smiled at him.

Sen: "Hi. Is dinner ready yet?"

Future Trunks: "Funny you should say that..."

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., Beerus and Champa were chewing down on their own dinner, namely the Parmesan-Crusted Chicken, after the five hours of torture.

Beerus/Champa: "This is totally worth the wait!"

Beerus: "The chicken is oh-so tasty with its crumbs!"

Champa: "Yeah! And the sauce... uh, what was it called?"

Vados: "I believe it was hollandaise sauce, my lord. It's just as difficult to prepare as the crusted chicken itself."

Champa: "Oh, yeah. The hollandaise sauce is what makes it the most delicious!"

As Beerus and Champa forged themselves on the food, Vados turned to see Vegeta, Bulma, and 21 walking toward them.

Vados: "Oh, there you are. What's taken you so long?"

Future Android 21: "We bumped into a couple of surprises. Sorry for the wait."

Vados: "That's fine, really, but I'm not the one you should apologize to. I told you it was an important matter from Lord Champa."

However, Champa was so satisfied with the dinner, he was even getting gracious.

Champa: "Oh, that's quite alright, madame. All is forgiven."

Beerus was taken aback by Champa's sudden taste in mannerisms.

Beerus: "Okay, why are you talking like that?"

Champa: "Eating a meal of this caliber has made me rethink my entire personality altogether. From now on, I'll try my best to be as refined and dignified as possible."

However, Beerus knew better and scoffed.

Beerus: "Heh. I'll believe it when I see it."

Then, 21 cleared her throat to get Champa's attention.

Future Android 21: "Uh, sorry. But why did you call us here?"

Champa: "Ah, yes. Remember the hints I gave about Mareth's maker?"

Future Android 21: "Yes, I do. What about them?"

Champa: "Well, I want to know if you have any plans on going there, to Metropo, that is. Because if you do, I happen to have a transport cube parked on the lawn."

21 blinked her eyes in surprise.

Future Android 21: "R-Really?"

Champa: "But, of course. As long as it's your decision."

Beerus growled in suspicion.

Beerus: "He's got something up his sleeve, Whis. I just know it."

Whis: "Why must you always assume the worst?"

Beerus: "Have you met Champa? He lives his whole life just to spite mine. Anything out of the ordinary means he's got a trick up his sleeve."

Whis: "That is the worst-case scenario, isn't it?"

Goku: "Maybe. But what if he's just being nice?"

Beerus: "Champa? Nice? Hmph. Those are two words that definitely don't belong in the same sentence, Goku."

Seeing the opportunity, 21 knew she just had to take it. And yet... she just remembered her promise to Sareta. She can't back out of that promise, but that didn't necessarily mean she had to track them down. Figuring out the way around it, 21 nodded with determination.

Future Android 21: "Alright. I'll go. That is, if Vegeta can come too."

Champa: "But of course, he can. I did ask for him, after all."

Vegeta couldn't help but scoff at Champa.

Vegeta: "How long is this going to take?"

Champa: "It won't take too long, mind you. It'll be an in-and-out kind of proposition."

Future Android 21: "Can we at least wait for Trunks? The older one, I mean. I have to tell him something before we go."

Champa: "Why, that'll be fine, milady. You're free to take your time."

Beerus couldn't help but grin, what with his suspicions being proven correct.

Beerus: "I knew it. He is up to something. You're dragging this out so you could win some sort of popularity contest, aren't you?"

Champa only grinned as he closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders in an "I dunno" position.

Champa: "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What difference does it make, really?"

As Beerus growled, Whis tried to rein in his leash.

Whis: "Remember, Lord Beerus, we still need to find out who Goku Black is."

Having remembered their own task, Beerus played it cool.

Beerus: "Alright, fine. You're lucky we have our own mystery to solve."

Champa: "Not to worry, my good fellow."

* * *

Back at Gohan's house, Trunks congratulated Videl on her cooking.

Future Trunks: "Thanks for having us over. Gohan's right, Videl. You're quite the chef."

Videl: "Well, thanks. If you enjoyed it, we should do it again, sometime."

Future Trunks: "Yeah, absolutely. I'm really glad I got to see you, Gohan."

Gohan: "I feel the same way. It was such a treat."

Future Trunks: "And good luck with your research. It all sounds great."

Gohan: "Thanks. You take care."

Future Trunks: "See you, Pan. You be good."

As Pan giggled at them, Sen couldn't deny how adorable it was.

Sen: "Oh, how cute."

Hercule: "Next time you're here, I'll give you some exclusive Mr. Satan training, and you don't even have to pay!"

Future Trunks: "Actually, I'm good."

Videl: "Oh, wait. I just realized; I got so carried away talking I didn't even ask why you came back in time."

Gohan: "Honestly, I forgot to ask you that, too."

Future Trunks: "Oh. Well, I'll tell you at Capsule Corp."

Gohan felt it a bit odd, but would like to know the time and place.

Gohan: "Okay, sure. When do go there?"

Future Trunks: "How about tomorrow morning?"

Videl went along with it as she smiled.

Videl: "Well, sure. A trip to Capsule Corp. wouldn't hurt."

Future Trunks: "Well... good night, you guys."

As Trunks and Sen took off, the latter waved goodbye.

Sen: "See you later!"

As they flew, Trunks grew happy.

Future Trunks: "Thank you, Gohan. You have no idea how much that meant. It's clearer to me now, what I'm actually fighting for. Just you watch. I will defeat Black and Mareth. And win back a world where everyone can live, and laugh, in peace."

At the Capsule Corp. building, 21 and Vegeta were getting anxious to see Trunks and Sen return.

Future Android 21: "Come on. What's taking them so long?"

Vegeta: "He should know by now that I'm not a patient man."

Just then, Trunks arrived in a green sweater with Sen beside her. Bulma noticed this and grew happy.

Bulma: "So, you can dress yourself. You cleaned up nice."

Future Trunks: "I got it, Mom."

Piccolo: "I'd say his mood has brightened up, too."

As Krillin chuckled, Champa cleared his throat.

Champa: "21, need I remind you that you have something to tell him?"

Future Android 21: "Actually, you don't. I haven't forgotten."

Future Trunks: "Huh? Forgotten what?"

Future Android 21: "Well... I'm going with Vegeta to Planet Metropo of Universe 6 to find Artich."

Trunks knew how liable he is to descend to Dr. Gero's madness, but having already had this conversation with 21, he knew that she had to do this.

Future Trunks: "And you'll take care of it if things go south?"

21 nodded her head before turning to Vegeta.

Future Android 21: "Well, shall we get going?"

Vegeta: "I thought you'd never ask."

However, 21 realized one important detail: where would Sen go? Just then, Goku popped up in her mind. She didn't spend much time with Goku, after all.

Future Android 21: "Hey, Goku."

Goku: "Yeah?"

Future Android 21: "Can you look after Sen for me? As I learned from her, Trunks just doesn't know how to look after children."

Then, the older Trunks hollered before shouting.

Future Trunks: "Hey! I resent that!"

Then, Goku and Sen laughed as a response before he gave his answer.

Goku: "Yeah, okay. I promise she won't leave my sight."

Future Android 21: "You better not, Goku. She's really important. She's someone very special, just like Trunks."

Goku: "Don't worry, 21. You can count on me."

Beerus was getting impatient and shouted for him.

Beerus: "Hey, Goku! You got until five seconds to get your butt over here!"

Goku stammered as he instantly ran over to Beerus with Sen in his back before they could leave, catching Trunks' confusion.

Future Trunks: "Uh, where are they going, 21?"

Future Android 21: "Oh, they're going to the 10th universe."

Future Trunks: "Wait, slow down. The 10th what?"

Future Android 21: "Universe. Anyway, Black's energy reminded them of someone there."

Future Trunks: "You're telling me they know who Goku Black really is?"

21 nodded before she continued onward.

Future Android 21: "And we already know who Mareth is. That's why I need you to do something for me."

Future Trunks: "Sure. What's that?"

Future Android 21: "I need you to recruit 17 and 18 for me while I'm gone."

Future Trunks: "What? But-"

Future Android 21: "I know. They're considered killers in your future, but in this reality, they're not all that bad. That is, if you remember."

Future Trunks: "I do. But that doesn't make me trust them any more than when they were enemies."

Future Android 21: "I'm sorry, but you have to, Trunks. You just have to."

Trunks could see the tears flowing from 21's eyes and wanted to know what she meant.

Future Trunks: "What's going on?"

Future Android 21: "Sareta. She made me promise to bring them to the future."

Trunks couldn't see how they could help, but if Sareta wanted their help, he had to trust her reasons, whatever they may be.

Future Trunks: "Alright. I'll do what I can."

21 looked up to Trunks and smiled.

Future Android 21: "Thank you, Trunks. It's what I needed to hear."

With that, 21 and Vegeta hopped into the transport cube which then made its way to Universe 6.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Sen, Beerus was still picking his teeth.

Beerus: "I adore being full."

Goku: "I can't wait to meet this mystery fighter! Oh, man! I am pumped!"

However, when Goku lifted his arms up, he began drifting away, frightening him and his passenger, gripping onto Beerus, causing his face to go backwards, exposing some of his eyeballs.

Beerus: "I'm a destroyer, not a rag doll!"

Goku: "I'm sorry, your lordness. I'm just so excited I forget about holding on."

Beerus: "Is it any wonder why I didn't want you coming with us, Saiyan?"

Then, Sen spoke up.

Sen: "Uh, I'm here, too, you know."

With that, Beerus nervously cleared his throat.

Beerus: "Sorry about that. At least you're the more respectful person for a child."

Goku: "Oh, come on. Really? Why do you got to do me like that, Lord Beerus?"

Beerus: "Your lack of manners might have something to do with it. Hmph."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Zamasu's Theme"**_

Back at the 10th Universe's Land of the Kais, a yellow Supreme Kai was sitting by the huge tree at a table.

Unknown: "Hmm. I wonder how Kari is getting along so well with him. So far, no other mortal has made such an impact."

Far away, Zamasu was strolling the table holding cups of tea, as well as its ingredients, alongside a certain partner of his.

Kari: "You know, it's nice that we have all this time together, but... without anything else to do, other than, well, you know, it's... well, I don't mean to be offensive, but it's getting old."

Zamasu looked toward her in confusion.

Zamasu: "Now what gave you that idea?"

Kari: "Well, as much as I like preparing tea, I want to fight the way you do. I can't exactly just work all day."

Zamasu: "Why not? You seem to excel at that much."

Kari: "Yeah, but I need a proper outlet. Something to help me let loose, get comfortable. Otherwise, one day, my motor skills will be useless. Do you think you can help me with that much, at least?"

Zamasu grinned before closing his eyes.

Zamasu: "I'll try my best, Kari. But don't blame me if you can't keep up."

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Theme"**_

 **A/N: "In this next chapter, you'll of course see the tender moment between Sen and Kari. But, you'll also see 21 develop certain feelings for the maker of Mareth in question. Fun facts: Sen is named after "Seini", for justice, Kari is named after "Ikari" for light, Mareth is named after "Amaranth", a vegetable, and Sareta is named after "hidden" and her last name, "Tsuganai" means atonement, forging "hidden atonement". But atonement for what, one may ask? Only time will tell.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: "Unmask Black & Mareth's True Identities!: Universal Investigation on Two Fronts"**_

 **A/N: I just found out that Voulme 2 for the Dragon Ball Super had been released, so the titles, if you copy and paste them, should take you to the song associated with it. As for previous chapters, I'll update the music on my own time. Fair warning, Kari will not give Goku a break. How so, you ask? Well, picture Ch-Chi with the power and attitude of Zamasu. That's how rough she's going to be. Just "Saiyan". Get it? :)**

As Goku, Whis, Beerus, Trunks, and Sen traveled, Goku was getting curious about who Zamasu was.

Goku: "Come on, Lord Beerus. What's the deal with this Zamasu guy, huh? Please, you gotta give me something here."

Beerus didn't want to waste any time explaining it to Goku, so he suggested that Whis fill in for the duty.

Beerus: "For crying out- Whis, would you take this?"

Whis: "Of course. Huh. Where do I start?"

Sen, however, decided to explain.

Sen: "Oh, I know! He was a King Kai of Universe 10, but because of how strong he was, he's training to be a Supreme Kai right now, right?"

Whis: "Oh? And how do you know that?"

Sen: "Well, a girl should know who her daddy is, right?"

In a moment of excitement, as Sen smiled, Goku leaned on Beerus.

Goku: "Wow, seriously?! Zamasu is your daddy?!""

However, that caused Sen to hang on tighter, in fear of not being able to catch up once she falls off, alerting Goku of Sen's presence and ceasing his lean.

Goku: "Whoops. Sorry, Sen. You're so light, I forgot I had you with me."

Sen just shrugged it off and smiled, knowing how Goku gets when it comes to fighting.

Sen: "It's okay. If the situation was reversed, I'd have done the same thing."

Whis: "Try to play nice."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

Meanwhile, Vegeta and 21 were riding in the transport cube with Vados.

Future Android 21: "So, he's at Metropo. That much we know, right?"

Vados: "That's my understanding, yes."

Vegeta: "Hmph. I don't understand why he chose to abandon his home planet for his own research."

Vados: "Well, pretty much the same reason you keep trying to best Goku: Saiyan Pride."

Vegeta felt a bit bent from Vados mentioning his constant shortcomings to surpass Goku.

Vegeta: "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Vados: "Of course, this Saiyan Pride varies very much so from that of Universe 7. Just as you're determined to beat him, he's determined to create a secure way of life."

Future Android 21: "And Mareth was supposed to be the key to that?"

Vados: "That was the plan. But as we saw in Universe 7, that didn't exactly pan out."

Future Android 21: "So, we just have to convince him to abandon Mareth."

Vados: "It's not going to be that simple. For one thing, it's like telling a Saiyan to abandon his pride altogether."

Vegeta: "Well, we agree on that much."

Vados: "Also, there's a rumor that Artich has an accomplice named Fu."

Future Android 21: "Fu?"

Vados: "As I saw, he was the sole reason Artich relocated in the first place."

Vegeta: "Well, what are we waiting for? The sooner we find this Fu, the sooner we can remind him not to tamper with Saiyan Pride. I already made that mistake with Cell. To see another Saiyan tricked with that play just turns my stomach."

Vados: "Well, you won't have to wait much longer, fortunately."

As evidence, Vados stopped the cube just outside the dark cloudy planet. 21 was definitely surprised.

Future Android 21: "Whoa. Is that..."

Vados: "Yes, the planet Metropo. Oh, fair warning: there's a certain assassin you fought in the Tournament that happens to work here, Vegeta. So if you want to fight him, you'll have to finish Champa's favor first."

Vegeta scowled at Vados before smirking.

Vegeta: "Its annoying when you read other people's minds, you know that?"

 _ **End Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

* * *

Back at Universe 10's Land of the Kais, Zamasu and the Supreme Kai watched as Kari poured the tea into a cup with a saucer. Then, she placed the cup in front of Gowasu before she spoke.

Kari: "Here you go, Master Gowasu. I hope you'll enjoy it."

Gowasu picked up the tea and gave his honest opinion.

Gowasu: "Oh, my. What a lovely, subtly sweet aroma. Let's see how it tastes."

Once he drank the tea, he smiled at her.

Gowasu: "It seems that Zamasu has taught you well in the fine art of tea-making. Tea made from one pure of heart is unclouded and always the most delicious to boot."

Kari blushed before thanking him.

Kari: "Thank you so much."

Then, Kari, Gowasu, and Zamasu each enjoyed their tea under the shade of the largest tree.

Gowasu: "The fact you can make this cup shows me your heart is where it needs to be. Now as long as the both of you keep training your mind and body without letting pride intervene, and continue to monitor the affairs of mortals to gain understanding, you'll be in good shape."

Kari: "Speaking of that, I can't help but think this is some sort of tea party."

Gowasu: "Really? What gave you that idea?"

Kari: "When I was looking through the crystal ball at Earth, aside from the usual, I saw a rare treat: people actually having a civilized talk while they're having tea. It's like they're learning to be dignified."

Gowasu: "Hmm. Perhaps they took a cue from us somewhere."

As Kari chuckled, Zamasu began to have a contemplative look on his face before he spoke.

Zamasu: "Which reminds me. Master Gowasu. There's something that's been weighing on my mind lately."

Gowasu: "Go on, tell me."

Zamasu: "These mortals we watch. Are they creatures truly worthy of our protection, sir?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Reparation"**_

Upon hearing that question, Kari looked to Zamasu while Gowasu raised his face where his eyebrows would've been.

Kari: "That's... actually a good question. What makes you say that?"

Zamasu: "With respect, I've observed more mortal dealings than I care to count. They thrive, quarrel, perish, all in an endless loop."

As Zamasu spoke, Kari noticed her tea beginning to swirl in surprise.

Kari: "Huh?"

Zamasu: "And it seems to me, for them to keep doing this is the height of futility."

For a while, there was silence before Gowasu spoke to him.

Gowasu: "Ah. That is the path mortals must take."

Then, Zamasu didn't hesitate to make a scene with an outburst.

Zamasu: "What sense does it make for us to protect these flawed beings when they persistently repeat those same tragic mistakes? Would it not be more merciful on our part to put a halt to their hopeless cycles once and for all?"

Kari: "And how do you suggest we do that?"

Zamasu: "I'll tell you how: human extinction."

Then, just as Kari's tea turned black, frightening Kari, Gowasu yelled out at his student from hearing this.

Gowasu: "Zamasu! How can you say such a thing?! That job is left to the God of Destruction and you know it! Besides, isn't it insensitive to say so, especially when Kari is standing right in front of you?"

Kari, however, was undeterred by Zamasu's cold hard fact, as well as the tea turning black. In fact, she supported it.

Kari: "Actually, I think he has a point."

Zamasu became surprised, as well as his master, to hear those words from a simple human. How could she have felt that way about her own kind? Then, Kari proceeded to explain.

Kari: "Don't get me wrong, I don't hate humanity as much as he does. It's just, I feel like we can do better as a group, that's all. I've watched the Earth from above my whole life. After careful consideration, I've come to the same kind of conclusion. But, I also believe that they haven't learned from their mistakes because they haven't lived long enough to actually see the pattern. But because my family has been raised here, thanks to you Lord Gowasu, I was able to learn from their mistakes based on experience passed down from my grandmother to me. No one else has had the opportunity. So, you're right, Zamasu. While humanity has been doing more wrongs than should be possible, at the same time, shouldn't we also give it a chance at rebirth, to grow better than the generation before? Isn't that the purpose of creation?"

As she finished her thoughts, the once blackened tea now returned to its normal, perfect state. All the while, Zamasu, for all of his rambling, hadn't once thought of that kind of path.

Zamasu: "I suppose."

Gowasu tried to speak to his friend.

Gowasu: "Kari, I-"

Kari: "You say that we're protecting the world, but we're just watching it, not doing anything."

Gowasu: "We are doing something. Overseeing the result of your creation."

Kari: "So why haven't they learned anything?"

Gowasu held his head down and sighed.

Gowasu: "Come, you two."

Zamasu and Kari followed Gowasu. As they did so, they inadvertently began holding hands. Zamasu had noticed this, but knowing that she shared his opinion from a different perspective, that didn't bother him this time. When Kari did, she tried to let go, but Zamasu smiled at her, letting her know that he was okay with it. Gowasu then spoke to the both of them.

Gowasu: "The role of the Supreme Kai, and all other Kais, is creation. We are not meant to have a direct hand in our creations' affairs if we can avoid it. You do understand that, don't you, Kari?"

Kari: "Of all people, yes. But you'd have us watch over them and ignore whatever horrible thing they've done when we should've stopped them? If I'm being honest, that sounds as boring as it is vexing, Master."

As they walked, Zamasu could've sworn he was hearing himself talk as if there was another version of himself and stared at her.

Gowasu: "No, no. We don't simply ignore the mortals. We watch over and nurture them as I've done for you. That is the position in which we find ourselves. Only one among us is permitted to directly interfere with their kind. That's the Destroyer."

Kari: "I guess that makes sense."

Then, Zamasu stopped in place, instantly catching Kari and Gowasu's notice.

Gowasu: "Both of you. I want you to listen to me. Always remember where your place is, and make an effort to get to know mortals better."

Zamasu and Kari, who turned her head to his, stood still for a moment before he spoke again.

Gowasu: "Is that understood?"

When he wouldn't move, Kari put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look toward her.

Kari: "Hey. Did you get all of that okay?"

Zamasu was snapped out of his stupor and looked back to Kari.

Zamasu: "I have. For a moment, I thought I heard myself... speaking through you."

Kari blinked her eyes in surprise.

Kari: "You did?"

 _ **End Super Music: "Reparation"**_

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky, catching Kari, Zamasu, and Gowasu's attention. From that light were 4 beings. 2 of them were divine beings, the God of Destruction and his angel, while the remaining 2 were of mortal origin, catching Kari and Zamasu off-guard individually.

Zamasu: _"Humans?"_

Kari: _"What are they doing here?"_

Goku: "Yahoo! Yeah! We're here at last."

Just as Goku started to fall, Sen jumped off of him just in time so she could fly on her own, leaving him to crash into the ground. With that, Beerus, Whis, and Sen descended toward Kari, Zamasu, and Gowasu.

Gowasu: "Oh, my. Well, well, if it isn't Lord Beerus."

As he, Kari, and Zamasu bowed, Sen noticed her before doing the same while Beerus just made a casual hello.

Beerus: "Hi."

Whis: "Its been far too long, Gowasu."

Gowasu: "These are my pupils, Kari and Zamasu."

Zamasu: "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kari: "Yeah, it's great to meet you all."

Upon hearing this, Sen moved her head upward as she continued bowing and recognized her face.

Sen: "Mom?"

As Kari looked toward the young girl and grew confused, Whis began to get a little intrigued.

Kari/Whis: "Hmm?"

Sen: "Are you my mom?"

Kari: "Uh... Sorry, but I've honestly never saw you until today."

Sen only hung her head down in sadness.

Sen: "Oh. Sorry. It's just... you look so much like her..."

She moaned a little bit before Kari walked toward her and put her hand on her small shoulders.

Kari: "Well, maybe I can help you look for her sometime. Would that work?"

Sen smiled up at her before answering.

Sen: "Okay. I'm Sen, by the way."

Kari: "Wow. That's a pretty name."

Zamasu began to develop his own thoughts as Sen and Kari talked.

Zamasu: _"I simply don't understand this. How can a mortal child like her be so pure? I can sense a staggering amount of energy, yet she refuses to exert it like the other mortals. Speaking of, where is...?"_

Before he could finish his thought, Goku took off like a rocket from where he landed straight toward Zamasu and stopped just a few feet away.

Zamasu: _"Oh. Him..."_

Goku began to let his excitement get the best of him.

Goku: "Hi, I'm Goku. Are you that Kai dude that supposed to be like, all super strong and stuff?"

However, as a response, he received a good stomp to the foot, earning his yelp of pain that followed with a groan. However, that didn't come from either of Gowasu's pupils. That was received from Sen, who gave him a stank face.

Sen: "Don't you know any better? You should be old enough to greet him properly."

Goku: "Geez, Sen. You didn't have to take it that far."

Zamasu and Kari looked at Sen in confusion while Beerus and Whis whispered to each other.

Whis: "Sir, it would appear that this is their first time seeing Goku and Sen."

Beerus: "Yes."

Then, Goku stood at attention with his head up high.

Goku: "I am called Goku, your Kai-ness, at your serving."

As Beerus, Sen, and Kari snickered, Whis commented on the matter.

Whis: "Sometimes I wonder if he does this on purpose."

Goku: "In appreciation of you braving the weather as we gather here on this auspicious day, I hope this is to your liking."

Gowasu: "At least he made an effort."

As Goku chuckled, Kari was baffled at his behavior.

Goku: "Nailed it."

Kari: "Well, he's... interesting. Where is he from?"

Whis: "In Seventh Universe terms, he hails from Planet 877, which is located at the heart of 4032-Green."

Beerus: "Right. He's a Saiyan who lives on a palette-enticing world known as Earth."

Upon hearing that, Kari grew surprised out of evident displeasure.

Kari: "Wait, what?! A Saiyan?! For real?! You can't have this barbarian here; it's against the divine rules!"

Zamasu: _"What is this creature? And what is he doing traveling with a Destroyer? More importantly, what is driving Kari to the edge that she's begun to snap?"_

Before he could continue his thought, Goku pressed his hands and his sleeves, chucking the muscle span.

Goku: "Wow, not bad. You seem pretty buff for a fancy Kai. Do you work out a lot or what?"

As if she felt threatened, Kari appeared behind Goku and directly slapped him on the cheek, sending him flying from one corner of the world to back. In the time between then and now, Zamasu looked toward Kari with surprise. When he tried to speak, Kari just waved him off.

Kari: "Hold on..."

Then, his voice drew nearer to her before Kari smacked his other cheek with the back of her hand, causing him to stop, and fall to the floor, tending to his slapped cheeks.

Kari: "You should've known better than to touch him, mortal."

Gowasu: "Kari! I expected this from Zamasu, but from you? You struck me as more merciful than that."

Kari turned to Gowasu and stated her reason.

Kari: "Well, he was all up in his face."

Beerus tried to hold in his laughter so hard his face turned beet red. Eventually, he succeeded and swallowed his laughter.

Gowasu: "Pardon her for her outburst, Lord Beerus. She gets very protective for Zamasu and usually tends to let her instinct kick in."

Beerus: "Instinct? Is that right?"

Kari had to admit it. She knew she can go overboard.

Kari: "Well, yes."

Beerus: "I see."

Gowasu: "Now then, to what do we owe the great pleasure of your visit?"

Then, Goku remembered what he was pumped up about.

Goku: "I can't wait anymore! Would you mind going a quick round with me just for fun?"

Zamasu tensed his hand while he spoke.

Zamasu: "You want _me_ to fight _you_?"

Goku: "Oh, come on, pretty please? You gotta do it! I came all this way just for that!"

Zamasu: "Show respect!"

Then, the atmosphere began to stir dark purple and spread off somewhere. Noticing this, Kari snatched Goku's ear and spoke to him with venom.

Kari: "What did I tell you, human? Know your place!"

Then, she punt kicked Goku into the air, causing Zamasu to lose his angered face and sported one of surprise.

Gowasu: "Kari!"

Kari: "Relax. I didn't kill him."

Kari pointed to Goku who is now cradling his ear and business end.

Goku: "Ouch! That really hurt! I asked him nicely, didn't I?"

Kari: "Told you."

Now, Beerus was at his limit and was now turning purple.

Whis: "Oh, my. Something amusing you, my Lord?"

After swallowing his laughter, Beerus cleared his throat and spoke casually.

Beerus: "I'm fine. Do you mind explaining?"

Whis: "Right. We're hoping you could help us solve a mystery. Recently two troubling individuals appeared on Earth from the Seventh, wearing Time Rings."

Kari: "Time Rings?"

Zamasu: "What are they?"

Whis: "As if that weren't vexing enough, these fellows were not Supreme Kai."

Gowasu: "But that would not be possible!"

Kari: "Then, how could they have them in the first place?"

Beerus: "That, we're trying to work out. As for the identities, one of them's a dead ringer for that ridiculous fool stretching up there."

Gowasu: "Well, all that is rather inexplicable isn't it?"

Whis: "Indeed; it simply doesn't add up."

He then pointed to Goku who was now working out in the air casually.

Goku: "One, two. One. Huh?"

He stopped working out when he saw Kari and Zamasu looking at him. One of them turned her face away from him and stomped on the ground while grunting as if he had done something wrong.

Beerus: "Who are they? Do you have any ideas?"

Gowasu: "Strange."

Suddenly, Goku teleported in front of Kari.

Goku: "Hey, why the stank face? You're making me self-conscious. Is there something in my face?"

With that, Kari had little to no patience, nor hesitation to punch him in the chest, sending him flying all over again.

Gowasu: "You're not going to stop, are you?"

Kari: "I don't know. Is he going to stop being so annoying? That guy is like a cockroach."

Then, Beerus couldn't contain it anymore and laughed so hard, his laughter echoed around the world, pushing Goku farther and farther away.

Goku: "Oh, come on! Give me a breeaaaaaaaaak!"

As Goku was being blown away, Beerus stated how much Kari entertains him.

Beerus: "Oh, you are hilarious! I'm telling you, I'm liking you more every minute!"

As Beerus laughed heartily, Kari blushed a little bit. Then, Whis patted Beerus on the back, stopping his laughter altogether.

Whis: "I think that's enough humor for one day, don't you think?"

Beerus then cleared his throat and went back on the topic.

Beerus: "Anyway, are all of your Time Rings where they should be right now?

Gowasu: "Of course. I stored them very carefully in a safe location."

Beerus: "That's good to hear, but would you mind if we checked them out to be sure?"

Gowasu: "Yes, if you insist. Well, Zamasu?"

When Zamasu was still staring in surprise from Kari's repeated attacks on Goku, Kari snapped him out of it.

Kari: "Hey. Excuse me. Gowasu asked us to get the Time Rings out for them."

Zamasu: "Of course."

* * *

As Goku looked around at the temple, he gave excited yelps, as it reminded him of a certain place his Grandpa Gohan had raised him in. After being fed up with it, Beerus didn't hesitate to speak against it.

Beerus: "Will you behave yourself?"

Whis: "It seemed as though Zamasu and Kari were unaware of the existence of the Time Rings before we mentioned them."

Beerus: "You're right."

Just then, Zamasu, Kari, and Gowasu arrived.

Gowasu: "I'm very sorry to keep you waiting."

After walking closer to the table, Gowasu set a box wrapped in purple strings before untying them and opening a box revealing a silver one as well as four green ones.

Gowasu: "As you can see, all rings are present and accounted for."

Beerus: "Ah, indeed."

Whis: "I guess the search continues, huh?"

Gowasu: "Yes. For a moment you had me worried I'd made some grave mistake. But now that we see all is in order, I have to ask you why you came to the Tenth Universe for answers to a problem that occurred in the Seventh."

Whis: "Oh, right now we're just going from Universe to Universe paying a visit to them all."

Gowasu: "Is that so?"

Far away, Kari was blocking Goku's advances toward Zamasu.

Kari: "Keep your distance, you ape!"

Beerus, Whis, Sen, and Gowasu turned to see Kari barking at Goku.

Goku: "Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud! Just let me fight him, okay? Come on, I know he wants to."

Kari: "I said it before and I'll say it again! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Gowasu knew that her barking wasn't getting anywhere, neither would her constant attacks.

Gowasu: "Kari, just go ahead and let him spar with Zamasu."

 _ **Play Super Music: "An Eerie Foe"**_

Kari: "Are you out of your mind, Master?!"

Gowasu: "This could provide an excellent opportunity for you both to get to know the mortals better."

Kari was stifling her yelling voice before exhaling a breath.

Kari: "As you wish. But if anything happens to him, he won't keep his head, I swear..."

Goku: "Alright! Yes! Hey, thanks! You know, you're pretty cool for an old-timer."

Gowasu: "Don't thank me. It is an important facet of their training."

As Gowasu reapplied the strings with psychic prowess, he had a troubling thought.

Gowasu: _"I have to wonder if either of them could keep their hearts in check against this mortal._ Now Zamasu, of course, you'll have to pull your punches."

Beerus: "Uh-"

Sen offered an idea that seemed to be the same thing Goku wanted, but for different reasoning.

Sen: "Wait! Why can't Kari fight him too? She looks like she hates him a lot, so maybe she could get some venting out of that."

Kari resented that remark.

Kari: "I don't hate him. I just... I just don't trust him."

Gowasu: "Out of the question. Kari neither has the experience nor the right to train the way he does at the moment. At least not so long as she continues to lash out without reason."

Sen: "What if she does have a reason?"

Gowasu: "That matter remains to be seen. Kari won't fight with Zamasu and that's final."

Goku: "Hold on! Nobody's pulling anything, okay? You better face me with everything you've got, you understand me?"

Zamasu: "Excuse me?"

Kari: "DO NOT SPEAK TO HIM! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, BOORISH PIG!"

Goku: "Who are you calling pig?!"

Beerus: "Mind your temper, child. I'm starting to get tired of it. Keep that up and I'll do as my title suggests, and destroy you."

Kari felt angry at him for allowing that mortal to even demand a deity to fight him, but remembered to heed Gowasu's words. As she growled in defeat, Beerus continued on.

Beerus: "And Zamasu, you should listen to the Saiyan. Don't hold back even a little bit."

Gowasu: "Are you mad? Why would you say that?"

Beerus: "Because if you hold back, you'll die."

That made Kari worry beyond what should've been possible for any mortal.

Kari: "He's that strong?!"

Beerus: "Yep."

As Kari and Zamasu looked toward Goku, he chuckled. As Zamasu growled, Kari put her hand on his shoulder.

Kari: "Zamasu. Make sure you make him regret that he ever came here, okay?"

Zamasu nodded to her in agreement.

Zamasu: "I promise you, Kari, he'll see the error of his ways soon enough."

 _ **End Super Music: "An Eerie Foe"**_

* * *

At Metropo, Vegeta and 21 walked among the crowd in the hard rain, keeping an eye out for the rogue Saiyan scientist.

Future Android 21: "Where is he? At this rate, it's like finding a needle in a haystack, and this rain isn't helping one bit."

Vegeta: "Speak for yourself. I'm used to this weather in my training."

21 grew perplexed to hear it from Vegeta.

Future Android 21: "You mean there's a weather machine in the gravity room?"

Vegeta: "Of course not. Mother Nature is the place to train for strength of will."

Future Android 21: "Strength of will?"

21 pondered over that part of training. There's always been the physical training, which she no doubt exceeded. But it never occurred to her that there was training your will as well.

Future Android 21: "I see. I think I'll try that, sometime."

Vegeta saw this oncoming rain as part of an opportunity.

Vegeta: "Well, what's stopping you?"

Just as she was about to answer, she noticed someone in a lab coat with raven hair running into the alley with a certain scoundrel that was proven a fraud in the tournament.

Future Android 21: "Well, apparently, Artich. Looks like we've found him."

Vegeta saw his strategy to be flawed.

Vegeta: "Running into an alley? Hmph. Does he know anything about Saiyan Pride? Honorable warriors don't run from the heat of battle."

Future Android 21: "I don't know. Something tells me there's more to this story. We should check on him."

Vegeta: "Tch. Fine. But only because I want to give Frost a taste of his own medicine."

When they got to the alley, they saw Frost in a robe cornering Artich.

Artich: "Come on, now. Let's not do something we're gonna regret."

Frost: "That ship has sailed the moment you let me down, Artich. To think I trusted you before you ever reported to this 'Fu' fellow. Such a shame. We could've made a fitting team."

Artich: "With a scoundrel like you? Oh, yeah. I couldn't have imagined a better partner."

Frost: "Sadly, I'm afraid you're no longer useful to me."

Artich: "This could go one way or the other, Frost. Either you walk away and leave me alone, or you don't and I will make you regret it."

Frost only smirked at his threat.

Frost: "I admire your ability to continue making threats no matter how empty they are, but it's starting to get old, so what do you say we cut to the chase?"

Frost leered as his tail went back and forth with a needle in his tail. 21 noticed this and tried to help him.

Future Android 21: "You leave him alone!"

Frost turned to see 21 and Vegeta before he smirked.

Frost: "So, this is your backup, Artich? A Saiyan from Universe 7 and his lady friend?"

Vegeta: "I'll have you know she isn't my wife. But if you test her, she'll be your living nightmare."

Frost: "Really? That I'd like to see. Too bad I won't get the chance."

He then launched his needle toward 21, who blocked it with her arm, causing it to bounce back on Frost, hitting him on the chest, causing him to get dizzy and pass out, catching Artich by surprise.

Future Android 21: "Yeah? Don't be so sure."

After the short scuffle, Artich made a complaint.

Artich: "Do you mind? I had him."

Vegeta wasn't quite so sure about it.

Vegeta: "Hmph. By running like a coward into an alley? That's real brave of you."

Artich: "You know the kind of person Frost is, Vegeta. How else was I supposed to limit the casualties? You tell me."

Vegeta: "That's completely irrelev- Wait a second. How the heck do you know who I am?"

After having had enough of the bickering, 21 got in between the two Saiyans.

Future Android 21: "Okay, break it up! Now isn't the time for this."

Artich took a closer look at the woman in between him and Vegeta, seeing her hand on his chest. When she turned to see him looking at her hand, she retracted it as she blushed before clearing her throat.

Future Android 21: "Listen. We have some questions for you. And it's very important that you come with us."

Artich: "Let me guess, to Universe 7."

21 blinked her eyes in confusion before answering.

Future Android 21: "Yeah. But how did you know that?"

Artich: "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Back on Earth, Trunks was still trying to figure out the reason for Black and Mareth's identities.

Future Trunks: "But why? Why would the Tenth Universe's Kai have the same energy as Black? And for that matter, why would Artich create Mareth in the first place?"

Krillin got his attention off of that when he spoke to him.

Krillin: "So, Trunks, how 'bout Gohan's little girl? She's a real cutie, huh?"

Future Trunks: "Huh? Oh. Yeah. She seems like a pretty happy baby."

Krillin: "Actually, you know, I've got a little one of my own now, and she's quite a handful."

Future Trunks: "Does that mean you're married and settled down too?"

If 21 hadn't told either of them about her promise, he'd be breaking down in a cold sweat, but now that both of them had that knowledge, Krillin can carry on.

Krillin: "Uh-huh. And you'd be surprised with who."

Future Trunks: "What do you mean? What's your wife like?"

Krillin: "Well, remember when 21 told you the Androids have their own families now? The fact is, I'm 18's husband."

That took Trunks by surprise as his jaw dropped.

Future Trunks: "What?! You married Android 18?!"

Krillin: "Yep. I tried to warn you."

Future Trunks: "But... how?"

Krillin: "Well, believe me, it's a long story."

Just then, Android 18 arrived with Marron on her back.

Android 18: "Long time no see, Trunks."

Marron: "Hi, dad!"

As Trunks looked on confused, Marron giggled and ran over to Krillin.

Marron: "Hug time!"

Krillin: "Marron, shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

Marron: "Yeah."

Krillin: "Glad you got my message, guys."

Android 18: "Why wouldn't I? After everything 21's been through, she at least deserves some help."

Krillin: "On that, we can agree."

Future Trunks: "She already knows about 21?"

Just then, 18 walked up to Trunks and planted her fist on his chest as she smiled.

Android 18: "I've heard what you did. You killed me off in your timeline, isn't that right, you arrogant little punk?"

Future Trunks: "Well, it was you or mankind, so yeah."

Android 18: "Then I demand retribution. I'm gonna make you pay."

That made Trunks worry a bit before 18 laughed.

Android 18: "Hmm. I Gotcha! I was just kidding."

Future Trunks: "I'm so lost."

She then walked back over to Krillin and Marron as Trunks looked on, more confused than before.

Future Trunks: "Android 18? Really?"

Then, he remembered 17 and snapped out of his confusion.

Future Trunks: "Oh, right. Do you know where 17 is?"

Android 18: "Let me guess, you need his help, too?"

Future Trunks: "Well, yeah."

Android 18: "Last I heard from him, he's a mountain ranger."

That made Trunks more surprised with a blend of joy.

Future Trunks: "A mountain ranger? Is that right?"

Android 18: "Mm-hmm. As for how to find him, he's on an island not far from here. You can't miss it."

Future Trunks: "Great. Thanks."

With that, Trunks took off, looking for her twin brother.

As he flew over the night sky, he saw an island with birds hovering over it. Considering that 17 is a mountain ranger, that'd be enough indication he resided there.

Future Trunks: "That must be it."

Once he landed, he thought about calling out to him, but didn't want to do so much as alert nature the wrong way, so he just trekked through the forest in hopes of finding him. Then, he happened to notice a cave that seemed to be blocked with vines.

Future Trunks: "Maybe he's in there."

He moved the vibes out of the way as he stepped foot in the cave. To his surprise, he saw a strange creature drinking some water.

Future Trunks: "Okay, that's not him."

Then, he heard a familiar voice speaking to him.

Android 17: "What isn't me?"

Then, Trunks turned to see 17 behind him.

Future Trunks: "Android 17.

Android 17: "Good to see you, Trunks. You've got some explaining to do."

Future Trunks: "That's actually what I'm here for."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

Back at Universe 10, Goku and Zamasu were preparing to spar with Kari, Gowasu, Beerus, Whis, and Sen watching.

Goku: "All right then. Let's give it a go!"

Then, Goku turned Super Saiyan 2, surprising Zamasu, Gowasu, and Kari while also entertaining Sen who practically jumped up and down in excitement while Kari held her hands around the little child's hyperkinetic frame.

Gowasu: "What happened? The mortal transformed!"

Whis: "Yes. The form he's taken is called Super Saiyan. This is the level beyond that known as Super Saiyan 2."

Kari: "Huh? Super Saiyan 2?"

Zamasu: _"His energy is exponentially higher now."_

Goku: "You know what? I haven't fought a deity since Lord Beerus."

Zamasu/ Kari: "You fought a Destroyer?"

As Goku chuckled, Gowasu couldn't contain his surprise.

Gowasu: "Is that true? This mortal has gone toe-to-toe against you before?"

Beerus: "Something like that."

Gowasu: "My goodness. This doesn't make any sense to me. How is it possible he's still alive after that?"

Kari realized she made a mistake in allowing this.

Kari: _"I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust him. Please, Zamasu. Be careful."_

Goku: "Okay, I'll kick things off!"

Zamasu growled before entering in a stance in which both of his hands hovered in front of his chest with his thumbs on the palms and his fingers standing upright. Goku smiled before charging toward him and throwing a punch. However, when he did so, Zamasu caught it and threw it behind him, lurching Goku forward, leaving an opening for him to attack and giving Kari relief.

Zamasu: "And now, you're finished."

However, Goku wasn't willing to give up as he made an energy orb and bashed it on his hand, blocking it. In the process, Zamasu exerted his aura onto it to provide additional leverage. That, in turn, made Goku sense a familiar power: Black's.

Goku: "This sensation."

Beerus: "You feel that? Just now?"

Whis: "Indeed."

Sen: "Wait a minute. Daddy's energy... and Black's are...?"

Kari heard that part and grew interested.

Kari: "Wait. Who's Black?"

Then, Goku and Zamasu broke from their positions and entered their own stances.

Goku: "Was that the same as Black's energy? No. But it was awfully close."

Then, Goku charged him again, only for Zamasu to block it again. However, Goku was still pushing himself, pushing his fist past him as well, earning Zamasu's surprise.

Zamasu: _"This is the power of a mere mortal?"_

Then, before he knew it, Goku went past his "barrier" and used the momentum to perform a kick. When Zanasu caught it, he only ended up being overpowered again. As Beerus smiled, Gowasu looked on in surprise while Kari looked on in worry as Goku began pummeling him.

Gowasu: "Unbelievable. Who is this person? He's not even a deity and yet his strength rivals a Destroyer's!"

Beerus heard that part and didn't like it.

Beerus: "Did you just suggest that he rivals me?"

Gowasu: "No, not you! Please forgive me."

As Zamasu could only block Goku's attacks, Kari and Zamasu were each having their own thoughts.

Kari: _"This is bad. If he goes down, I'll have to interfere..."_

Zamasu: _"I never imagined a lowly creature could get this strong."_

Then, to the surprise of all, and horror of one, Goku landed a hard punch across Zamasu's face, causing blood to spill where the punch was landed as if he was cut by a knife. That made Kari extremely worried and prepared a silver energy orb on her hand.

Kari: _"I have to save him!"_

Then, just as Goku was about to strike him in the middle, he turned to notice Kari firing it at Goku, who caught it and ended up struggling against it as he ended up being pushed back a few... hundred feet. Gowasu looked on in surprise as Kari forced it on him.

Gowasu: "Kari! What are you doing?!"

Kari: "You heard what Lord Beerus said! He'll die if I stop! I won't let it happen!"

Goku, in the meantime, was getting more and more impressed.

Goku: _"Whoa. Talk about power. How come Gowasu said she didn't have any experience? Looks like the other way around to me."_

Then, Kari pulled her right hand back and then forward as she closed her eyes, causing Goku to get surprised as the orb glowed and detonated itself, leaving a huge trap of smoke that followed. Gowasu and Zamasu looked on in surprise at Kari's **Godly Display**.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

When the smoke cleared, Goku was now in his normal form, in the same position he was when he caught it. However, the looks of surprise hadn't worn off. Goku, however, was excited about what she did. Zamasu, however, was more so at the fact that Kari had such power and how this mortal survived it.

Zamasu: _"What is happening? How could Kari have that much energy? No, how could that mortal have survived a blast of that caliber?"_

Goku: "Whew! That was a close one. I don't know why Gowasu said you don't have any experience. Wait. Does that mean you've been training yourself this whole time?"

That made Kari blush before turning her back on him.

Kari: "Like I should tell you."

Then, she and Goku saw Sen running up to Zamasu, who looked up to the little girl while cradling his face.

Sen: "Are you okay?"

Zamasu: "I'm just fine... mortal. I don't have any need for your service."

Sen still persisted in helping him.

Sen: "Can you let me look, at least?"

Zamasu hesitated for a moment before Sen placed her small hands on his hand gently and smoothed it down, to see a scratch mark with a small hint of blood revealed.

Sen: "Oh. It's not that bad. I can fix that."

With that, Sen gently placed her hand on the wound and emanated a white glow on it, catching everyone's surprise, most of all Kari and Gowasu.

Gowasu: "How is she healing him? I thought Kari was the only mortal capable of that."

Kari: "Yeah. She's fixing him up like nothing happened."

When she was finished, Zamasu felt on his face where the light was and felt... nothing. He then turned to the young girl who bowed to him.

Sen: "I'm glad I could be of service to you."

Zamasu smiled at the young girl before Beerus spoke up.

Beerus: "Well, I've seen the rings, which is all we came for, and I still haven't had my after-dinner dessert."

Gowasu: "'Dessert,' you say?"

Beerus: "Come on, Whis, let's go."

Whis: "Yes, my lord. Well, if you'll please excuse us then."

Gowasu: "Why yes, of course."

Goku: "Hey, Lord Beerus! Everything okay?"

Beerus: "Everything's fine. See ya later."

Then, Goku and Sen noticed them leaving and while he just took off, not wanting to be left behind, Sen bowed to Zamasu before she took off as well.

Goku: "Hey, wait up!"

Sen: "Thank you."

Goku: "You guys are my ride!"

Then, Goku, Sen, Beerus, and Whis teleported away from that world in a bright beam of light, earning Zamasu and Kari's looks of surprise at their guests. Then, Gowasu spoke to Kari.

Gowasu: "Kari. Would you care to explain why you behaved as you did?"

Kari held her head down in evident shame for her lack of restraint.

Kari: "Yes, Master Gowasu."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta, 21, and Artich rode in the cube with Vados to Universe 7.

Vados: "Well, that's a surprise. I didn't think he'd go along so willingly."

Vegeta had his gripes on something else.

Vegeta: "My only regret is that I never got to give Hit some payback."

21 found it a little odd that he knew about them and where he needs to go.

Future Android 21: "That is strange. How come you went along with us so easily? Do you have something planned?"

Artich: "I do. I'm correcting my mistake before he destroys everything in the multiverse."

Future Android 21: "You mean Mareth, right?"

Artich nodded before 21 asked if something in particular.

Future Android 21: "Just out of curiosity, how did you know us and what we came here to do?"

Artich: "Well, you can thank Fu for that. He told me about you guys ahead of time."

Vegeta: "So, tell us. If you were planning to create Mareth, why are you so against it all of a sudden?"

Artich: "Vados told you I left Sadala to finish my work, but she never told you what work it was."

* * *

 _ **Artich was seen walking into a lab at Planet Sadala to notice a strange figure in the shadows. He walked closer to the figure and was shown a scroll that showed the future in which Mareth, his own creation, began destroying the human populace in Universe 7, along with 16, causing him to break down into tears.**_

 _ **Artich: "If it wasn't for Fu, I wouldn't have known what atrocities Mareth would've done. I couldn't believe it when I saw what was happening in front of me. It felt like a nightmare."**_

* * *

Artich: "That's why I relocated to Metropo and looked for a spot where I'd meet you guys. But, at the moment, I had my hands tied with Frost."

21 found it suspicious and didn't waste any time explaining it.

Future Android 21: "Oh, yeah. He sounded like you worked for him."

Artich: "Well, only for a while, but... when we found out who he really is, I've been trying to get out of his contract, but there was no such luck. Until..."

21 knew what he meant.

Future Android 21: "Fu. He's the reason that you're feee of him, isn't he?"

Artich nodded before 21 placed her hand on his shoulder.

Future Android 21: "Well, next time you see him, can you introduce us? I'd like to see him for myself."

Artich smiled back at 21.

Artich: "Sure. No problem."

As they smiled, Vegeta only scoffed.

* * *

Whis pointed out his own constructed hypothesis.

Whis: "Between her uncanny instinct she's currently wielded and the energy they projected outward-"

Beerus: "Yes?"

Whis: "It would seem that our suspicions that Zamasu is Black and her mother being the next Divine Maiden have been circumstantially corroborated, although there are elements we can't yet explain or prove."

Beerus: "Well, if you and I believe it, then maybe I should just dispense with him now, while I can."

While that earned Sen's whimper, Goku stuck up for him.

Goku: "Hmm. Are you guys sure about this? You know, he really didn't seem like such a bad guy to me."

Beerus: "Yeah, that's just because you're too trusting of people!"

Goku: "Come on. That's Sen's dad we're talking about. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her, right?"

As Sen heard this, she smiled and replied back.

Sen: "Right!"

Goku: "And the energy we felt was similar, but it wasn't exactly the same as Black's."

Whis: "As I said, there are still more mysteries to solve."

Goku: "And now that I think about it, the tingling sensation in my hand that I got from him and Kari's attack kinda reminds me of when I was fighting you, Lord Beerus."

Upon hearing that, Beerus snapped like a twig.

Beerus: "What?! How dare you compare them to me! We're on completely different levels!"

Goku: "Yeah, they still have room to grow, so they could end up stronger than you one day. Good point, Lord Beerus."

Beerus: "How can you compare us?! I'm much better! If you mouth off to me one more time, I swear I'll drop you and I won't even look back!"

Goku: "Ah, there you go again. You know, you do t have to be such a grumpy-pants all the time."

Then, Sen piped up about a question of hers.

Sen: "Excuse me, but who is the Divine Maiden?"

Upon asking that, Beerus just practically zipped his mouth shut so as not to be rude.

Whis: "Well, dearest, the Divine Maiden is a mortal being that took on the role of creation. She also demonstrated exemplary combat to the highest degree. As a matter of fact, she's the first being to attain Ultra Instinct."

Goku/Sen: "Ultra Instinct?"

Whis: "Well, that is to say, the ability to fight your opponent without thought. That was the ability I was trying to teach you and Vegeta, but you decided to desert my methods altogether."

It was then that Goku immediately regretted his decision.

Goku: "Aw! If I knew I'd get something as powerful as that, I'd have stuck with you."

Whis: "Well, live and learn."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Trunks had just finished explaining to 17.

Future Trunks: "That's pretty much the gist of it."

Android 17: "So, the Goku in your future is Goku Black? And his partner is an Android like Cell?"

Future Trunks: "Worse than Cell."

Android 17: "And 21 needed you to get me to help?"

After Trunks nodded, there was a moment of silence before 17 spoke.

Android 17: "Thanks... but no thanks."

Trunks grew surprised.

Future Trunks: "B-But why?"

Android 17: "In case you haven't noticed, I've got a job and a family. I can't just up and abandon them for your cause, especially since you took me out in your timeline."

Trunks tried to argue, but remembered what 21 had said and applied that to his reasoning.

Future Trunks: "21 thought that'd be the case."

That caused 17 to gasp in surprise.

Future Trunks: "She wasn't sure about the promise she made, because she felt that she had no right to take your way of life away from you. But she needs your help. If Black and Mareth destroy my future, what would happen then? They have Time Rings, so they'll carry over to this timeline and continue that nightmare. Do you want that to happen?"

17 grunted in the agony of having to see his family wiped out.

Future Trunks: "If you don't want to help, I won't hold it against you, but 21 needs you. Think about that."

Just as Trunks was about to take off, 17 spoke up.

Android 17: "No need. I'll do it. For 21, the forest, and my family."

Trunks smiled at 17 before he realized the issue.

Future Trunks: "But what about the forest? Who's going to protect this place while you're gone?"

Android 17: "Funny you mention it."

Just then, a familiar brown mohawk-style Android came into view.

Android 16: "It is an honor to see you again, Trunks."

Future Trunks: "Wait, 16?!"

* * *

Back at Universe 10, Zamasu and Kari were walking with Gowasu.

Kari: "Master Gowasu, I'm sorry about my constant attacks on him."

Gowasu: "Those attacks you displayed, they were a means of opening my eyes to your potential, weren't they?"

Kari was taken aback before sighing and nodding.

Kari: "Yes. When they got here I sensed his energy ahead of time. I knew he'd be strong enough to withstand them."

Gowasu: "Yet you never bothered to mention any of that? Your outburst could have cost us our lives. You're just lucky you put Lord Beerus in a good mood."

Kari realized that blunder and hung her head down.

Gowasu: "I told you before and I'm telling you now; I won't train you for fighting."

Zamasu looked to her and felt the need to help her.

Zamasu: "Perhaps I can bear that mantle."

Gowasu/Kari: "Huh?"

Zamasu: "As we saw, she has much potential for a young mortal. To disregard that would be our way of telling her that we are ungrateful. I'm sure you'd agree."

Gowasu: "I never disregarded it, Zamasu, but how can you be up to the task when you yourself are a work in progress?"

Zamasu: "I believe that will be the benefactor in the scheme of things. It might as well be crucial to our training."

Gowasu was confused about what part of training until he reflected back on when Sen healed him and smiled.

Gowasu: "Hmm. I take it that was because of your fight against the Saiyan fellow?"

Zamasu: "My understanding of their kind has grown much deeper because of the encounter, I'll say that much."

Gowasu: "So I see. Has this helped to assuage the feelings of disdain toward mortals that have been bubbling up inside you?"

Zamasu: "I'm deeply ashamed of how callow I've been."

Gowasu: "Then, I assume you've learned an important lesson?"

Zamasu: "Yes."

Gowasu: "You should know, coming to this realization is an important step. Indeed such reflection is what it means to grow."

Zamasu: "Yes, master."

Gowasu: "Now then, if you think this will help you, I won't stand in the way of that."

Kari looked up with hope in her eyes.

Kari: "Wait. You mean...?"

Gowasu: "Of course. You now have the right to train under Zamasu for Martial Arts as well."

Kari smiled and began to tear up before wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kari: "Thank you so much, Master."

Gowasu: "Zamasu, you and Kari can spend the day together alone. It'll bolster your determination for understanding. Who knows? Maybe it'll turn into something romantic."

That earned the embarrassed expressions of both pupils.

Kari/Zamasu: "Y-Yes, Master."

Gowasu smiled at their reactions before walking toward the temple. Meanwhile, Zamasu had a thought that seemed more contemplative than it was bitter.

Zamasu: "Oh, I've learned a lesson. Mortals are more dangerous than I thought. Yet, for all their destructive capabilities, they also mend and heal what has been broken. Humans are two sides of the same coin. They are either barbaric, like that Saiyan, or merciful and pure like the young child. Know this, Goku, Sen, I'll never forget you."

Then, Kari cleared her throat before speaking to Zamasu.

Kari: "Excuse me. Can I tell you some things?"

Zamasu nodded for his permission before she spoke.

Kari: "Well, first off, it's about Sen. While you were fighting, Sen and I had... a conversation."

Sen: "Wait a minute. Daddy's energy and Black's are..."

Kari: "Wait. Who's Black?"

Sen realized that Kari was listening to her word and turned to her before speaking.

Sen: "Just... look through my head. Mom had that power; you should be able to do that, too."

Kari: "Wait, how did you...? Never mind. I'll try."

With that, Kari placed her hand in her head and saw images of herself stabbed in the back from a tail, her soul entering Goku's body, Frieza, and Android 21 in the past, as well as her sacrificing herself against her evil side. Then, it showed Sareta recreating her body into that of a young child with raven hair. Then, she saw Sen with Trunks, training to wield a sword as well as he does. Then, it showed Black and Mareth firing their beams at Sareta, who stood in front of the time machine. After that, Kari received a shock to her head from a rush of memories.

Sen: "Now do you see what I mean?"

Kari was afraid to know what it could mean. The fact that she can heal like she could and her calling Zamasu 'Dad' could only mean one outcome.

Zamasu: "Are you trying to say that Sen is our future offspring?!"

Kari: "I think so. But, how it even happened is what I'm worried about."

However, Zamasu only smiled at Kari before he vented his happiness on her.

Zamasu: "Don't you understand?! This is excellent news! That explains why she was so refined toward me, because you were so refined!"

Kari was beginning to get nervous.

Kari: "Okay, that's a little close, don't you think?"

Zamasu realized how overly ecstatic he was and blushed before backing up a few inches.

Zamasu: "Anyway, if our union is responsible for her existence..."

Kari: "That means... we actually..."

Zamasu nodded in joy before Kari smiled back with tears streaming down her face. Zamasu noticed this and grew worried.

Zamasu: "Is something troubling you?"

Kari: "I'm... I'm just so happy, right now. Tears of joy, that's all."

For a while, there was silence between the two before she spoke up.

Kari: "So... we have the whole day to ourselves. What do you want to...?"

Before she could finish, Zamasu didn't hesitate to press his lips against hers, catching her by surprise before she returned it and both of them broke away.

Zamasu: "Lesson one: when you least expect it, expect it."

Kari blushed as she smiled at him.

Kari: "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, she took Zamasu's hand as they walked back to the temple. As they did, Kari gently laid her head on his chest.

Kari: "Just one more thing I need to say before I forget."

Zamasu: "Such as?"

Kari: "I love you, Zamasu."

Zamasu was taken aback a moment before signing and holding her head close.

Zamasu: "As do I toward you, Kari."

 **A/N: Hello. I'm just letting you know that I do not own Xenoverse 2, either, aside from when I play it. At the moment, I have one vote each for Ending 1 and Ending 2, and I believe I found a work-around for that. With Fu's introduction, I could make two endings happen in the story: one that will take place when they take out Mareth before Goku Black and Future Zamasu fused (Ending 2), and when they decide to spare Future Zamasu and recruit him in defeating Mareth who now pascenfs to that of a Destroyer (Ending 1). Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** "The Mysterious Fu Appears; The Resolve of Mother and Son"

Back on Earth, Trunks, 17, and 16 walked over to the lake in the backyard as the sun rose up behind them. As they did, they had a talk concerning 16's apparent return.

Android 17: "Apparently, despite the fact he was a full-on Android, the Dragon Balls revived 16 as well. How he ended up on the island is another story entirely."

Future Trunks: "Wow. Does he know about 21?"

Android 16: "I should. My chip has been recently upgraded so that I remembered my time with her. On a minor note, it also eliminated my programming to kill Goku."

Future Trunks: "Really? That would help a lot. Do you know who upgraded your chip?"

16 nodded his head before replying.

Android 16: "He was a bizarre character; a mischievous teenager who wields a sword just like you, only he originated from the Demon Realm. His name... is Fu."

Trunks grew confused at the identity of who revived him.

Future Trunks: "Fu? He helped you out?"

Android 17: "So, it actually meant something? I thought 16 was somehow glitched up or something."

Future Trunks: "Well, one thing's for sure. 21 would be very happy to see you, 16."

Android 16: "I have no doubts about that."

Trunks smiled at 16 before talking to them.

Future Trunks: "Well, I'm going to do some image training. 18 and Krillin are at the Capsule Corp. building. Gohan and the others are coming over as well, so can you try not to, you know..."

17 nodded to Trunks.

Android 17: "Sure. I'd actually like to see Gohan for myself in fact, see how he turned out."

Trunks couldn't help but feel suspicious, but 16 put his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

Android 16: "Not to worry, Trunks. I can assure you with utmost confidence this 17 is nothing like the one that ravaged your future."

Normally, he wouldn't feel comfortable about any assurance from an Android, but considering that he's a peaceful one, he took him up on it.

Future Trunks: "Alright."

As 17 and 16 walked to the Capsule Corp. building, Trunks proceeded to hover just above the river as he closed his eyes.

Future Trunks: _"The showdown is coming."_

As he closed his eyes, he pictured Mareth and Black with him in an arena of fire.

Future Trunks: "Make no mistake; you're going down!"

Then, Trunks gripped his sword as he dashed toward them, but when he slashed down, he completely missed them. However, that one slash sent a shockwave in the water that caused a splash. He then proceeded to stab Mareth in the eye just as he vanished behind him with his arm in his back as if it was an armrest. Before Trunks could process it, Mareth charged a black and red energy orb before firing it at him, causing him to gasp for air in the real world.

Future Trunks: "Darn it."

* * *

At Capsule Corp., Bulma was practicing Vegeta's moves at the gravity chamber. Often when he trains, she would sometimes watch him work his butt off, hoping it'd be handy. Now that she's a full-blooded Saiyan, that seemed as good a time as any. Of course, since she's only started her training, her energy would be... subpar, at least compared to Vegeta. This is proven when she prepared a blue orb of energy.

Bulma: "Okay, what did Vegeta call this...? I know. **Big Bang Attack**!"

She fired the blast at the robot. However, when it impacted the robot, the blast still hurtled toward the others and smashed them until there was nothing left of them at all, surprising their creator.

Bulma: "I guess I should've called that **Big Bang Missile**."

As she looked at the robots' remains, Bulma laughed to herself.

Bulma: "Turns out I have just as much a knack for breaking things as I do making them. Speaking of breaking things, I wonder how Trunks is doing?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks was still not having any luck squaring against Black or Mareth in his image training, evident by blood dripping from his mouth into the river. Then, unexpectedly, the entire river turned red from that one drop and showed Mareth's face within it, laughing at Trunks' failures to thwart them as his eyes and mouth began flaring bright red as it consumed Trunks in its light. That snapped him out of the image training and sent him back to the real world.

Future Trunks: _"It's no use. I can't see myself defeating Black or Mareth."_

Unbeknownst to him, the younger Trunks and Mai were watching him far away as well as Shou.

Trunks (Kid): "Whoa. What's he doing?"

Shou: "Image training, I'd say.

Mai: "Did you just make that up?"

Shou: "It's an excellent mental wxercise. You see, he's picturing his opponent, most likely this Goku Black or Mareth characters. And he's figuring out different moves."

Trunks (Kid): "Really?"

Then, Trunks and Mai turned to each other before they closed their eyes. Each of them are now seeing themselves in the future. As their future selves walked toward each other and kissed each other in the lips, in the real world, the younger and Trunks and Mai each had their arms around each other with their own lips locked together, surprising Shou.

Shou: "That's not what image training is for!"

When they opened their eyes, they instantly pulled away and panicked.

Trunks (Kid): "What were we doing just now?!"

Mai: "What do you mean?! You were the one kissing me!"

Trunks (Kid): "Yeah, well you were doing it too!"

After hearing this, Mai thought back on how it felt.

Mai: "Yeah. It was nice, wasn't it?"

Trunks nodded in agreement.

Trunks (Kid): "Sure was."

Then, Trunks and Mai started holding each other's hands as they looked at each other. Then, Shou noticed something in the air other than love.

Shou: "Hey, what's that?"

It was at that moment that the cube that held 21, Vegeta, Vados, and Artich was landing. Far away, 21 could tell that Trunks was struggling and ran over to him.

Future Android 21: "Trunks!"

Trunks turned to see 21 and grew surprised.

Future Trunks: "21? What are you doing here?"

Trunks was expecting an answer. However, 21 only hugged him as soon as she got over to him.

Future Android 21: "What happened to you?"

Trunks could tell she was concerned and tried to tell her.

Future Trunks: "Calm down, 21. I'm just fine. I was just doing image training."

That caused 21 to ease her hug and focus on Trunks.

Future Android 21: "Image training? That's why you've been hurt?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah. I just started doing so against Black and Mareth. But, so far, there's no dice."

Vegeta: "Well, you won't make much improvement at this rate."

Just then, an odd voice rang out.

Unknown: "My thoughts exactly. If image training won't cut it, then why don't you try the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, or something like that? It's what made you so strong against Cell before 18 got absorbed, didn't it?"

As confused as they were, they wanted to know who suggested that idea.

Future Trunks: "Huh? Who said that?"

Then, the voice spoke directly in front of him.

Unknown: "Right here."

That caused Trunks to back up in surprise and alarm while Artich smiled.

Artich: "Fu, you should really stop sneaking up on people."

Fu: "I know what you said, but I just can't help it."

Then, 21 began to get all the pieces together.

Future Android 21: "Wait a minute. You're Fu?"

Fu smiled as he turned to the confounded Android.

Fu: "Why, yes, my lovely little cyborg, I am."

21 felt offended at that comment.

Future Android 21: "Cyborg? Really?"

Artich tried to cover for him.

Artich: "You'll have to excuse him. He's not the best flirter."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

It was there that Trunks immediately saw Artich. Receiving a terrible flashbacks of what Mareth had done to his future, he snarled and yelled out as he began to attack him with his sword, causing 21 to gasp in surprise and Fu to get his own sword out and counter it while trying to calm Trunks down.

Future Trunks: "You! You created that monster! Everyone died because of you! I'll kill you!"

Fu: "Geez, man! Take a chill pill! My man Artich is trying to stop that! That's why he's with me!"

As they clashed, Trunks grew more angrier.

Future Trunks: "That wouldn't be happening if he never made Mareth in the first place! Why should I trust him, let alone you?!"

Then, Vegeta spoke to Trunks.

Vegeta: "Because they're our backup."

 _ **End Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

Trunks turned to Vegeta in confusion.

Vegeta: "Artich was shown the atrocities that Mareth caused and stopped building him altogether. We don't know how Mareth still exists, but killing him won't give you the answer. If you need anyone to take it out on, it's Black."

Then, Trunks heard the voice of Gohan and Videl.

Gohan: "Trunks, hold on!"

Videl: "We're coming to help!"

Trunks turned to see Gohan, in his fighting gear when he fought Majin Buu, as well as Hercule and Videl, who was holding Pan running toward him and tried to stop them.

Future Trunks: "Wait, hold on, guys! I'm not in any danger!"

Then, Gohan, Hercule, and Videl stopped in their tracks to see him, 21, and Vegeta, as well as Artich and Fu.

Gohan: "You're not?"

Hercule: "Then, who the heck are these guys?"

Videl: "Are they your friends from the future?"

Future Trunks: "Well, not exactly."

Just then, a bright beam of light rode down to the ground and landed on the ground gently. When the light dissipated, Goku and Beerus were expecting the worst with their eyes closed. But when they opened them, they saw that they had a soft landing.

Goku/Beerus: "We're still alive?"

Whis: "Well, yes. No thanks to your bickering. The only reason we haven't crashed was because Sen used her powers to ease our trajectory."

Trunks, 21, Artich, and Fu ran over to them for checkup.

Future Android 21: "Guys, you landed okay?"

Sen happily responded to 21.

Sen: "I'm fine, really."

Fu: "Hey, everyone! I trust you all had a safe landing?"

Sen noticed the strange character and spoke.

Sen: "Well, yeah. But who are you?"

Fu: "Oh, me. I'm nobody suspicious. I'm Fu."

Sen thought it was a weird name.

Sen: "Fu? That sounds so weird..."

Whis: "Interesting."

Then, Fu noticed Beerus beside him.

Fu: "Oh, wow! So you're a God of Destruction?! I'll bet you have the kind of energy I've never seen before!"

Beerus, as appreciated as he felt, felt he was a bit too strange to trust right away.

Beerus: "Enough flattery. Why are you here?"

Fu: "Well, wait'll I tell ya!"

* * *

Back at Universe 10, Zamasu and Kari were inside the bedroom under the same blanket with their neatly folded outfits and armor on the floor. As Kari slowly opened her eyes, she saw Zamasu staring at her and smiled.

Zamasu: "Good morning, my love."

Kari: "Good morning to you, too."

As Kari turned to face the ceiling, she remembered what had happened between the two of them.

Kari: "That was so... amazing."

Zamasu: "Was it? Hard to believe that it was your first time."

Kari chuckled at his suggestion.

Kari: "Well, it was rough at first, but... it felt so natural as we went on. I believe it was worth it."

Zamasu: "Is that so? You didn't seem particularly enthusiastic about it."

Kari: "That was before... we actually did it."

* * *

 _ **As Zamasu and Kari walked to the temple, she had a question of her own that concerned her.**_

 _ **Kari: "Hey, Zamasu?"**_

 _ **Zamasu: "Let me guess, something troubles you?"**_

 _ **Kari sighed a deep breath before she spoke.**_

 _ **Kari: "It's about our union. Isn't it forbidden to commence a union between a Kai and a mortal?"**_

 _ **Zamasu nodded, acknowledging the situation they're presented.**_

 _ **Zamasu: "Very much so. And yet, for whatever reason, our child exists in the future. In order for history to maintain its course, we must perform this union."**_

 _ **Kari: "But, what about Master Gowasu? What's he going to think about this?"**_

 _ **Zamasu placed his hand on her shoulder.**_

 _ **Zamasu: "Master Gowasu allowed us this one day to ourselves. No doubt, he'll ask questions, but once he understands our... predicament, he'll see reason."**_

 _ **Kari still felt worried.**_

 _ **Kari: "I just don't know..."**_

 _ **Zamasu: "If he should find out, he'll also know that we are allowing history to proceed as normal. Changing history is a far more severe offense than a simple union with a mortal."**_

 _ **Kari hadn't thought of that and knew it made sense, but she also knew it was a technicality. However, technicality or not, she wanted him. That was enough permission as far as she's concerned.**_

 _ **Kari: "Okay. Let's do this, Zamasu. I'm not nor will I ever be ashamed of this. After all, it is romantic, right?"**_

* * *

Kari smiled at that moment, knowing she won't regret her decision. Then, she thought of something... unusual. With all of her knowledge of timelines, she knew they can exist differently. So, whether or not they performed the union, Sen would still exist. Then, it clicked. She now knew that he wanted her the same way. Kari turned her face toward Zamasu before she spoke.

Kari: "You know, you didn't have to make it up just to make out with me."

Zamasu's eyes grew wide in surprise from hearing this and sighed in defeat.

Zamasu: "While I appreciate your words, the union is real."

Kari: "Maybe, but Sen would still exist even if we didn't conduct it. All you had to do was tell me."

Kari placed her hand on Zamasu's cheek as she finished her reply.

Kari: "I wanted this with you, too."

Zamasu: "You have? For how long?"

Kari: "Well, since you stood up for me, really. It let me know what kind of deity you actually were. I couldn't find a more worthy husband to spend time with."

Then, Kari stood upright holding the blanket just above her chest. Then, she looked out of the window and saw two moons close to each other, signaling for five hours to have passed since the beginning of Gowasu's time limit before he can intrude on their business. Then, she remembered she had a lesson to take, concerning combat, if not otherwise. After all, she wanted more fun out of their union, but Kari wanted to know what kind of lesson would be incorporated in this manner. She turned to her companion and proceeded to flirt with him.

Kari: "So, what's my next lesson, Master?"

Zamasu replied normally to her, ignoring her flirtatious behavior.

Zamasu: "Considering you managed to exert a great deal of energy, I believe we shall utilize proper energy control."

Remembering their union, she smirked at him.

Kari: "This coming from the one who lacked control himself when he was wrestling me?"

Zamasu: "As if you showed any semblance of control with that Saiyan. Though I'll say this, he did deserve that."

Then, Kari and Zamasu laughed at their remarks unaware that Gowasu could hear them just outside the door and smiled.

Gowasu: "Well, how about that? They must be destined to be together. It truly does my heart good."

As Gowasu walked away, Kari scooped her folded outfit from the floor and put it on from underneath headfirst before putting on her blue pants as she spoke onward.

Kari: "So, what's this Divine Maiden you referred me as?"

As he answered her question, Zamasu was now putting on his armor.

Zamasu: "The Divine Maiden is one of the first mortals that followed one of three virtues: creation, destruction, and order. She is also among the first beings to demonstrate the prowess of Ultra Instinct."

Kari: "Ultra Instinct? What is that?"

Zamasu: "It is a rare and unique ability to combat one's enemy without thought and act on perfect instinct. That is a state that many gods have strived for, but to this day, none have succeeded."

Kari: "It's that difficult?"

Zamasu: "Some considered it impossible."

That made Kari more determined to obtain it as she stood up with a fierce look.

Kari: "I don't. There's nothing beyond possibilities, right? So, if there's at least one possibility I can achieve it, then I've got to take it."

Zamasu: "Well, that would be the day."

Kari: "But I'll need your help..."

Kari then put her fist in her palm before bowing to him.

Kari: "Master."

Zamasu smiled at her determination, but also knew that's a huge step up from learning his moves.

Zamasu: "In time. First, you must pass the preliminary lessons. Once you've completed them, then we'll focus on Ultra Instinct."

Kari nodded proudly at her mentor's recommendation.

Kari: "Yes, Master."

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., Trunks and Gohan were trying to process what they had been told. For now, Gohan, Hercule, and Videl were up to date with everything Trunks had been through, thanks in part to Fu.

Fu: "And that's pretty much the sitch."

Future Trunks: "So, you know about everything that's going on in both timelines, and there's no distinct similarity between Black and Zamasu?"

Gohan: "And Kari had the same powers as Sen?"

Fu: "Ditto."

Videl: "And there was little similarity between him and Black? Are you sure?"

Future Trunks: "Black's energy reminded you both of Zamasu. That's gotta mean something, right? What if Zamasu used his powers to disguise himself as Goku? Or actually transformed into a mortal? Can't gods do all sorts of amazing stuff?"

Fu: "Well, those are good examples. But where's the rest of the story? For example, what could've happened to Kari?"

Future Trunks: "For all we know, he could've killed her."

As Sen gasped at how casually Trunks said that, Fu knew he wasn't right.

Fu: "No way, Trunks! If Zamasu got the hots for Kari, there's no way he'd hurt her, never mind kill her."

Future Trunks: "Well, considering how much he hates humanity as much as Black, there's no telling how far he'll go."

Whis: "As Fu told you, there would need to be something else in play to explain their disparities. The energy from Black was so intensely negative it was almost suffocating. Zamasu's energy was similar in other ways, but not nearly as malicious. Furthermore, I'm quite skilled in sensing deception. Zamasu seemed to have no idea who Goku was while Black spoke as if he knew him quite well. We also inspected their Time Rings and they're all safe in storage. So, at present, what we're left with are two similar but not identical energies and no other evidence to tie them together."

Beerus: "Of course, the phrase 'at present' is key. It's still possible his energy could darken in the future if he harbors enough dangerous ideas."

Sen: "How can you say that about my dad?! He would never do this!"

That statement caught everyone's attention, for better and worse.

All: "What?! Zamasu is your dad?!"

Goku: "I know, right?"

Future Trunks: "Sen... why did you keep that from us?"

Sen shed a tear as she tried to answer.

Sen: "Because if you knew... what would you think of me then?"

Trunks and Gohan felt sorry about their words immediately.

Future Trunks: "Sen... I'm sorry about what I said."

Gohan: "Yeah. If you say your dad wouldn't do what he did to Trunks' future, then I believe you one hundred percent."

Sen smiled as she wiped her face.

Sen: "Thanks."

Goku: "Look, if it makes you feel any better, he didn't really seem that bad to me. I should know, because I actually fought him. You can learn a lot about someone by fighting them."

Future Trunks: "You mean you fought Zamasu?!"

Goku: "I sure did. And I have to say, he had some pretty cool techniques, but nowhere near as awesome as Kari's!"

Future Trunks: "Huh, Kari?"

Trunks (Kid): "But you still beat him, right Goku?"

Goku: "I would have if Kari didn't fire that blast at me. If Chi-Chi is half as powerful as her, I'd be in the doghouse for sure."

Trunks snickered at the thought.

Future Trunks: "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Beerus: "Whatever the case, while it's true that Zamasu is a deity, he's only a Supreme-Kai-in-training. For someone with experience fighting against a great Destroyer like myself, it was a piece of cake. As for Kari, though, she could very well be the Divine Maiden of this generation for you yokels."

Then, Champa snatched Beerus' plate and caused an uproar.

Beerus: "Hey! That's my plate! Go get your own!"

Champa: "Forget it! You've had plenty to eat already!"

As they fought, Trunks began to have thoughts of his own.

Future Trunks: "Goku's even fought this god?! This Destroyer?! Maybe I don't have to worry about getting stronger. Maybe he can take care of Black and Mareth all by himself."

Fu heard that thought and voted against it.

Fu: "Not so fast now, Trunks! You made a promise to defeat Black on your own. You can't back out of that now!"

Future Trunks: "Huh? How did you know about that?"

Fu: "That's classified, I'm afraid. But I can tell you that you should do more training."

Future Trunks: "But where?"

Then, he remembered his suggestion.

Future Trunks: "Oh, yeah. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Fu: "Or something like that."

Future Trunks: "What do you mean by that?"

Vados offered to explain.

Vados: "I believe he's talking about the Hyperbolic Time Space."

Future Trunks: "Huh?"

* * *

After they've finished, Beerus and Whis decided to leave Earth to Champa and Vados, which greatly irked the Seventh Destroyer, but left him little choice.

Whis: "Delicious as always, Earthlings. Sorry to eat and run, but please thank the chef."

Beerus: "And as for you, Fu. I know for a fact you're plotting something. Try anything foolish and I'll Hakai you."

Fu: "Don't worry, your Lordship. I won't do anything bad. You can trust me, right?"

Beerus: "Hmph. We'll see."

Then, they traveled to their world in a yellow light. After they left, Goku asked Bulma about a couple of someones.

Goku: "By the way, where's Krillin and Piccolo?"

Bulma: "Last I heard, they were either waiting or calling 17 and 18. They should be in the main lobby right now."

As Goku and Fu went down the stairs, Gohan, Trunks, 21, Artich, Vados, and Vegeta were accompanying Fu under the umbrella.

Gohan: "So, what is the Hyperbolic Time Space?"

Vados: "It's like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber you have here, but much more potent. Once you enter, you have to maintain your energy inside your bodies just to be able to move."

Future Trunks: "What? It's that strong?"

Vados: "Basically. You say that like it's a surprise."

Artich: "So, how do we get there?"

Vados: "That's easy. It requires my staff. Be warned, though. You won't have any refreshments while you're in here. Mostly because they belong to Lord Champa.

Gohan: "Huh. Good to know."

Fu became intrigued by it and couldn't contain his excitement.

Fu: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

Vados chuckled at Fu's excitement.

Vados: "Well, isn't someone Eager McBeaver? Alright, but so you know, I warned you."

When Vados was just about to use her staff, Vegeta stopped her.

Vegeta: "Hold on! We're not leaving just yet."

Future Trunks: "Huh? Why not?"

Vegeta: "First, we have to pick up your mother."

Future Trunks: "Huh? Mother?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, 21, Krillin, 18, Sen, and Piccolo were conversing with 17 and 16.

Piccolo: "So, you're a forest ranger, huh?"

Android 17: "Yeah, mostly because 16 roped me into it."

21 was no doubt happy seeing 16. She hadn't done so since his extermination.

Future Android 21: "16... You're back."

16 smiled back at her, believing her to be the 21 of this time.

Android 16: "As are you, 21."

Future Android 21: "Huh?"

Then, Trunks tried to explain.

Future Trunks: "Oh. She's actually the 21 from my time, 16."

Then, 16 bowed his head down in apparent sadness.

Android 16: "Oh. I see..."

Future Android 21: "I know how you feel, 16. I lost you in my timeline, too. So, I guess, we know what it's like... to lose someone we love."

16 looked up to 21 and smiled back.

Android 16: "I guess we do."

As 21 smiled at 16, 18 and Krillin talked to Sen.

Android 18: "So, you're Trunks' student, huh?"

Sen: "Mm-hmm. I've learned all sorts of techniques with him."

Krillin: "That's right. And, believe it or not, she's the one who linked with you the first time."

Then, 18's eyes widened in embarrassment and shock.

Android 18: "You mean... I've been saying those things to... Oh, no..."

Sen smiled at her, despite her first reaction.

Sen: "It's okay. I didn't know who I was supposed to be, either."

Just then, Goku and Bulma went into the room.

Bulma: "Hi, everyone! I'm so glad you could make it."

Then, Sen, 16, 17, 18, Piccolo, Krillin, and 21 turned to see Goku and Bulma, as well as an extra on her behind. Siding them to be stunned. Goku seemed to know what it was about and explained.

Goku: "Oh. It's the tail, huh? Apparently, she found some blueprints for some blood transfusion operation that can turn anyone into a Saiyan. Pretty cool, right?"

There was a moment of stunned silence before Sen spoke up.

Sen: "I'd like to try it!"

Just then, Vegeta came down from the stairs.

Vegeta: "You'll have to put that on hold for now. Bulma is going to be training with us for real today."

Bulma grew surprised as she blinked her eyes.

Bulma: "R-Really?"

After a moment, Bulma ran past Vegeta.

Bulma: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his wife's newfound love for training. All the while, Sen sighed about having to put the transfusion off.

Sen: "Aw! I guess we'll have to wait."

However, 21 knew something that could cheer her up.

Future Android 21: "I know. Why don't you and I train with Lord Beerus?"

Sen looked up to her with beaming eyes.

Sen: "Really? You mean it?"

Future Android 21: "Of course I do. We just need to use Vados to help get there."

However, Vegeta overheard that and spoke against it.

Vegeta: "By the way, we'll be using the Hyperbolic Time Space via Vados's staff. So if you've got other plans for it, you'll have to wait."

That, in turn, caused Sen and 21 to groan in disappointment until Sen thought of another way.

Sen: "I know. Why don't we use Instant Transmission?"

Future Android 21: "But Sen, they're so far away. They might as well be in another Universe."

Sen: "I can sense that far."

21 grew surprised at her.

Future Android 21: "Seriously?"

Sen nodded before placing her first two fingers between her eyes and focusing on Beerus and Whis, who just got back to their planet and walked in.

Sen: "I found them!"

Knowing what Instant Transmission can do, 21 gripped Sen by the shoulder before they vanished. That gave Piccolo an idea as he walked up the stairs as well.

Piccolo: "If anyone needs me I'll be training Gohan."

Android 17: "Alright, whatever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta brought Bulma up to the lobby.

Vegeta: "Alright. I've brought Bulma here. Now we're ready."

Then, Gohan noticed the tail as well.

Gohan: "What the...? Bulma, why do you have a tail?"

Fu chuckled before answering.

Fu: "Oh, yeah. That was all me."

Bulma grew surprised.

Bulma: "Huh? But those notes were from the future me."

Fu: "Yeah, but... I gave her the idea."

Bulma: "So, you are a friend of my future son, aren't you?"

Fu: "No, more like a Guardian Angel."

Just then, Piccolo walked upwards to the stairs and spoke to Gohan.

Piccolo: "Wait a moment. You're not leaving me out of this. I'm joining in, too."

Gohan obviously saw that as good news.

Gohan: "Alright!"

Artich felt confused at Gohan's enthusiasm.

Artich: "Why are you so excited?"

Gohan: "Piccolo's been teaching me how to fight, right from the very basics. That last battle with Frieza made me realize I have to get stronger if I ever want to protect what's important to me. I need to."

Artich smiled back at Gohan.

Artich: "Now that, I can understand."

Vados felt like it'd go on forever.

Vados: "Alright, are you going to get on with this?"

Then, everyone turned to Vados and responded instantaneously.

Future Trunks/Fu/Bulma/Gohan/Artich/Piccolo/Vegeta: "Yes, Ma'am!"

With that, Vados stamped her staff on the ground twice before it went upward and created a white portal, sucking everyone but Vados into it. Afterwards, Vados turned her eyes to Champa.

Vados: "They've gone, my lord."

Champa snickered in delight.

Champa: "The most delicious of foods here are as good as mine!"

* * *

 _ **Play Battle of Gods Music: "Beerus's Shadow Approaches Near"**_

Back at Universe 10, Kari and Zamasu opened the tea cup and saw it was containing small dark brown spots. Before Zamasu could pour it, Kari stopped him.

Kari: "Hold on."

With that, Kari took the opportunity to add a small rose petal and gently mixed it in, giving the tea a pink hue and eliminating the imperfections.

Zamasu: "What is that?"

Kari: "You know how the tree sheds rose petals this season? Well, I'm just trying a special blend called Rosé tea. I'm hoping to see what Master Gowasu would think of it."

Zamasu: "Well, I fail to see how that could hurt to ask."

Kari giggled as Gowasu looked in the crystal ball, concerning Planet Barbari.

Far away, a humanoid dinosaur creature with blue eyes walked along the mountain and heard a faint wail coming from the cave. He turned to see another creature nurturing its infant with great care before he called out to the other as if they were greeting each other.

Kari got his attention before Gowasu spoke to them.

Kari: "Your tea is ready, Master."

Gowasu: "Well, you two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

Kari turned to Gowasu and smiled.

Kari: "I just made a special blend of tea called Rosé tea. I know it's different from your usual, but I hope you'll enjoy it."

Gowasu: "Well, let's see."

As Zamasu and Kari sat down, Gowasu gave an honest opinion as if something was wrong.

Gowasu: "There's something unfamiliar in this brew."

Kari: "Well, like I said, it is a bit different from your usual."

Then, Gowasu showed his true feelings for it as he smiled.

Gowasu: "I mean that it tastes much sweeter than before."

Kari blushed from hearing this.

Kari: "Thanks. I'm glad you appreciate it."

Gowasu: "This is because something romantic happened between the two of you, isn't it?"

Kari smiled as her blushing continued onward.

Kari: "As a matter of fact, yes. Would you like to hear about it?"

As Zamasu began to choke on his tea in shock before swallowing it, Gowasu nodded as he replied.

Gowasu: "By all means, please tell me."

Kari: "Okay. Well, you know how humans perform their union to be a part of each other's lives?"

Gowasu: "Yes. What of it?"

Kari blushed as she tried to find the right words.

Kari: "Well..."

 _ **End Battle of Gods Music: "Beerus's Presence Draws Near"**_

Just then, they heard a roar from the crystal ball.

Kari: "What was that?"

Gowasu: "I am monitoring a planet known as Barbari. Not long ago, a species of sentient bipeds evolved there. I'm watching to see what becomes of them."

As he explained, one dinosaur creature was pounding the other in the face repeatedly, while the child could only watch in fear. Kari noticed something strange deep within the creature pounding him. As if something or someone was...

Kari: "What's come over him? The one that's beating the other up?"

Gowasu: "Sad to say, he's becoming more violent, though I don't know how."

Zamasu: "Would it not be wise to shed light on this before they cause more problems?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

Gowasu: "Hmm? What do you mean 'shed light on this'?"

Zamasu: "We shall see for ourselves what scale of good and evil weighs in this being, of course. If it comes from an outside source, we'll determine what the source of that evil is and put a stop to it."

Kari: "Except we can't, because that goes against your role as a Kai in general, Master."

Zamasu: "Oh. Of course."

Kari: "What else can we do? If this keeps up, there won't be any good left at all in him, or his descendants for that matter."

Gowasu thought of an idea.

Gowasu: "We'll have to assess this ourselves, I suppose."

Kari: "But, Master..."

Gowasu: "I know. But if this situation is as dangerous as you fear, we can't avoid this. Come."

After nodding, Kari and Zamasu entered the temple to find themselves in a bizarre space.

Kari: "Whoa. Where are we?"

Gowasu: "We are in the sacred storage."

Then, he swiped his hand to the left, creating a red wall before it turned into file cabinets as far as the eye can see. Then, Gowasu opened one to reveal the same box with Time Rings.

Kari: "What are we here for?"

Gowasu: "For this."

Zamasu: "Isn't that the box the Destroyer and the attendant from Universe 7 came to check?"

Gowasu: "Indeed. Behold, the Time Rings. As the name suggests, these bands allow one to move beyond the constraints of time.

Kari grew surprised.

Kari: "Huh? We're doing what?"

 _ **End Super Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the staff, Artich, Bulma, Fu, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Vegeta just appeared. But Vegeta was the only one able to move around while the rest were paralyzed.

Future Trunks: "Huh? What the...?"

Piccolo: "Why... can't I... move?!"

Gohan: "Whoo... This is... very difficult..."

Artich: "Gee, you think?!"

Bulma: "I feel... so trapped...!"

Fu, however, seemed to be the only other person who remembered Vados' warning.

Fu: "It's okay, everyone. You just have to keep your energy in your body."

To prove this, Fu gave a deep breath and the energy became absorbed by her body before she is allowed to move again.

Fu: "There. See? If I can do it, so can you."

Gohan and Piccolo tried that next and were successful.

Gohan: "Whew! That takes quite a load off."

Piccolo: "Don't get too comfortable. It's not easy keeping your energy inside your body. If even an ounce of it escapes your body, you'll get paralyzed all over again."

Trunks concurred as he, Artich, and Bulma trapped their energies inside their bodies.

Future Trunks: "Good point."

Bulma: "So all we have to do is keep our energies to ourselves as long as we can or we'll freeze up? The longer we train, the easier it'll be?"

Fu couldn't agree more.

Fu: "Exactly."

Bulma: "Now you're speaking my language. So, who'd like to go against me first? I'm feeling lucky."

However, Vegeta didn't find it the best option.

Vegeta: "Not just yet. First, I'm going to be the one sparring. Who'd like to be my volunteer?"

Trunks didn't hesitate to volunteer, considering his mother is around this time.

Future Trunks: "I'll go. It's been a long time since I've trained after all."

* * *

 _ **Play Battle of Gods Music: "Beerus's Presence Draws Near (Part Two)**_

Then, Kari, Zamasu, and Gowasu appeared just above the scene to witness the outcome in which the savage creature beat the other down as dark purple eyes flared.

Kari: "I knew it. Something is wrong with him."

Gowasu: "I hope a thousand years from now, these creatures of Barbari are not so shackled to their primitive drives."

Zamasu: "So that artifact actually allows the wearer to travel through time, Master?"

Gowasu: "Yes. But there are distinct limitations. The Rings take us to the future and then always brings us back."

Kari: "So, I assume we can't go back farther than the point we set off from?"

Gowasu: "Of course not. That is not the purpose of the Rings. And even if they could, such movement is strictly forbidden. Interacting with history is complex and fraught with danger. You remember the four emerald-colored rings that were inside that box?"

Kari: "That's because someone altered history, right?"

Gowasu: "Each was created by a significant change in history, which has produced a separate timeline; an alternate reality."

Zamasu: "What does that mean, 'an alternate reality'?

Kari: "It's like this. Make one little change, everything else would follow. But they'll still be separate from each other, like they coexist."

Gowasu: "Precisely. It is possible to affect the flow of time in a way that creates a parallel stream. And judging from the bands in that box, this has happened in recent years. For mercy's sake, what sort of fools would attempt such madness?"

Kari had an idea.

Kari: "Maybe the same one who turned the creature into a raging beast."

Gowasu: "You're not saying someone is at work changing history, are you?"

Kari: "I don't know yet. I have a hunch that's the case. We still need to see this through, either way."

Gowasu: "My point is the Time Ring can take us to the Barbari's future."

Zamasu/Kari: "Yes, sir."

Gowasu: "Or should I say, it can take me. As a precaution, the Time Rings only transport those with a full rank of Supreme Kai and have the correct Potara Earring to prove it. Mere apprentices like yourselves do not qualify."

Zamasu: "So we can't go with you?"

Kari grew disappointed at this.

Kari: "Great. How are we supposed to go with you now?"

Gowasu: "Not to worry. I've prepared for that."

Then, Gowasu forged two potara earrings with dark pink coloring as opposed to Gowasu's green ones and handed them over to Kari before giving one of his own to Zamasu.

Gowasu: "You may borrow these earrings. I will promote you two to Supreme Kai, temporarily of course."

Kari and Zamasu each bowed in respect as well as in unison.

Kari/Zamasu: "We are humbled, Master."

After taking the earrings and putting them on, Kari grew happy as Gowasu instructed Zamasu.

Gowasu: "Just make sure you put it on your left ear, Zamasu. I trust you know why."

Kari knew the reason why.

Kari: "I get it. If one of them is on the right and the other on the left, then you'd merge, right?"

Gowasu: "Yes. It would combine us together into a single far more powerful Kai. But the transformation would be permanent. How about it? Want to join with me forever?"

After hearing this, Zamasu and Kari grew petrified and just brushed it off.

Zamasu: "Uh... no thanks. Perhaps some other time, Master."

Kari: "Amen to that."

Then, Gowasu laughed before holding his arm out.

Gowasu: "Alright. Touch the ring and say 'one thousand.' We'll travel that many years ahead."

Then, Zamasu and Kari placed their fists on his before they spoke in unison.

Kari/Gowasu/Zamasu: "One thousand!"

As a result, They found themselves surrounded by multiple spectrums of light before returning to Barbari.

Gowasu: "Let's see."

Gowasu and the others looked down and saw that the specimen had multiplied.

Gowasu: "Look! Fire and shelter! They're starting to civilize!"

However, when they bumped into each other, they began flaring dark purple eyes again before entering fierce combat as if they had gone to war from just one misconduct. All the while, Kari grew fearful.

Kari: _"This is a nightmare. We have to find whoever poisoned them and stop him."_

Zamasu: _"This proves it. If we do not seek out the source of this expanse in evil and eliminate it, the multiverse will have no peace."_

Far away, a certain demon in a blue suit with a white cape, pointy ears and yellow eyes with black cat-slit irises watched from a great distance before smiling wickedly at the three intruders.

 _ **End Battle of Gods Music: "Beerus's Presence Draws Near (Part Two)**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hyperbolic Time Space, Trunks grew reminiscing of his time training.

Future Trunks: "You haven't trained me since back when Cell was on the loose, remember?"

Vegeta: "Of course not. You think I keep some kind of diary under my pillow?"

Future Trunks: _"Well, I haven't forgotten it, Father. A year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with you, I'll always remember that."_

* * *

 _ **In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks was wearing a ponytail with long hair and was panting heavily as Vegeta spoke.**_

 _ **Vegeta: "Guess you're not just worthless garbage, after all. As gifted a warrior as I clearly am, it would've taken me a little longer to reach this level of power on my own. By that, I mean transcending Super Saiyan."**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "Wait, what?!"**_

 _ **Then, Vegeta powered himself up, sending a huge gust of wind before his hair became spikier with an expansion in his muscles.**_

 _ **Vegeta: "You see?! This is the glorious power that goes beyond Super Saiyan! This is Super Vegeta!"**_

* * *

Then, Trunks took a deep breath before turning Super Saiyan 2, catching Fu's attention span.

Fu: "Oh! Looks like a real good fight's getting started!"

Bulma: "Cone on, Trunks! You can do it!"

Future Trunks: "There, Dad, you see? No need to hold back! You can spar with me at full strength! Use your Super Saiyan 3 like Goku did."

Upon hearing this, Vegeta smiled and started laughing his head off, causing Fu to do the same as he realized the reason, catching Trunks' attention.

Future Trunks: "What? Did I say something funny?"

Fu: "You really don't know, do you?! He doesn't have Super Saiyan 3! He has Super Saiyan Blue!"

Future Trunks: "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sen mentioned it before. What is that?"

Vegeta: "You'll see."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Limit Break"**_

Then, Vegeta's eyes glared blue before he transformed, surprising Bulma and Trunks.

Bulma: "Uh-oh. This isn't gonna end well."

Future Trunks: "Whoa! What level is that?!"

Vegeta: "We call this Super Saiyan Blue."

After looking closely, Bulma knew there should be a name change.

Bulma: "Are you sure? I think it should be called Super Saiyan Azure."

Vegeta: "Are you serious? That sounds like adding an anagram of our race just to spite us."

Bulma: "Technically, it's bright blue, not the actual color."

Vegeta: "Interesting case. You should take it up with Whis."

Meanwhile, Trunks grew more surprised.

Future Trunks: "I can't sense his energy. But I can feel this power in the air-it's overwhelming. What is this?!"

Then, he remembered what Beerus told him.

* * *

 _ **Beerus: "While it's true that Zamasu is a deity, he's only a Supreme-Kai-in-training. For someone with experience fighting against a great Destroyer like myself, it was a piece of cake."**_

* * *

Future Trunks: "Could it be?"

Vegeta: "What happened to all that machismo, boy?"

Future Trunks: "That must be it. Father and Goku have discovered how to summon this blue energy from the gods. This... divine power. They must've learned it from fighting that Destroyer!"

Vegeta: "Soiling yourself before we begin? Alright, fine. I'll give you a handicap. If you can manage to land a single blow against me, we'll call you the winner."

Then, Bulma offered a suggestion.

Bulma: "Hold on there, Vegeta! I'm joining in too! I don't know why. Maybe it's because of all the times you skipped out on our family times, but I just got to fight you! You at least owe me that much!"

Vegeta grew a bit fearful for his wife, despite having full Saiyan Blood. However, she was right about that.

Vegeta: "Alright, Bulma. You can pair up with Trunks."

Fu grew excited from the current development.

Fu: "Wow! The whole Vegeta family is training together! This couldn't have gone any better!"

Then, Trunks decided to power up himself.

Future Trunks: "You'd be a fool to underestimate me."

Bulma: "Like it or not, Vegeta, you're going to be surpassed by the Princess of all Saiyans!"

Vegeta: "I'm glad to see you can talk tough at least."

 _ **End Super Music: "Limit Break"**_

Then, to the surprise of husband and wife, Trunks powered up immensely as he gave a fierce yell, expanding his muscles and hair. Then, Vegeta began to snarl.

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

Vegeta: "Still relying on that bulky, lumbering transformation? You disappoint me!"

As he started darting toward him, Trunks had a plan.

Future Trunks: _"He fell for it."_

Just as he was about to strike, Trunks changed back to Super Saiyan 2 before he dodged Vegeta's blow and countered.

Vegeta: "So that lame form was just a ploy to draw me in and catch me off-guard? I'm impressed."

Then, Bulma joined in with Trunks and Mother and Son kept Vegeta at bay with their blows. Then, Bulma fired a blue blast at Vegeta, who smacked it away before they continued on with their blows. That is, until he smacked Trunks in the chin and kneed Bulma in the chest.

Vegeta: "Grading on a hundred-point scale... "

Then, he planted his fists on Bulma and Trunks before speaking again.

Vegeta: "I'd give you a thirty at best."

However, Bulma smiled, much to Vegeta's surprise.

Bulma: "It's not done yet."

Then, the blast that Vegeta previously knocked away swerved back to Vegeta, taking him by surprise before he countered it again with his own blast. After which, Trunks and Bulma charged him as they attempted to punch Vegeta, only for him to plant his fists on theirs. However, in doing so, Trunks and Bulma could feel a sensation before they stopped. Vegeta smiled before he halted his assault.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

Vegeta: "That's enough. That was your one punch."

Bulma could feel her hand tingling from it.

Bulma: "Whoa. I'm getting so restless..."

Future Trunks: _"This Super Saiyan Azure. If Father and Goku have this in their arsenal, they can stop Black and Mareth for sure! It's gonna be okay. My own strength doesn't matter now."_

Unfortunately, Vegeta heard that and grew angrier. Before he could attack Trunks, Bulma snatched Trunks up by his collar.

Bulma: "What's wrong with you?!"

Trunks and Vegeta grew surprised about Bulma's outburst.

Bulma: "Didn't you promise everyone you'd defeat Black?! You really think Black's the only enemy you'll ever fight?! What about after?!"

Trunks widened his eyes as he got what Bulma was saying.

Bulma: "You should set your sights higher than that! Even I know how to do that and it's my first time being a Saiyan! If you're supposed to be my son, you should never let yourself lose to anyone, no matter how strong they are! Right, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta, apparently stunted by Bulma's outburst at her own son, snapped out of it and agreed in a sheepish voice.

Vegeta: "Uh, yeah! What she said!"

Then, Trunks smiled at her and responded proudly.

Future Trunks: "I hear you. And I will get stronger. Stronger than Black and Mareth... and stronger than you."

Then, Bulma and Vegeta grinned.

Bulma: "So, want to keep going at it? I'm game if you are."

Trunks smiled at her and nodded.

Future Trunks: "Sure. Why not?"

Bulma smiled proudly before speaking to her son.

Bulma: "Good. Because I've got something you'd want to see. Might as well get the practice."

Then, Bulma's eyes flared bright blue before transforming herself, giving her hair a more spiky look with her blue hair more brighter, surprising son and father alike. Then, Fu instantly grew very surprised.

Fu: "Wow! I had no idea energy could be used like that! You're just chock-full of research potential!"

Bulma: "What do you think? I told you I'd surpass you, Vegeta."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Beerus' Planet, Whis was cooking up a special meal for Beerus.

Whis: "Here we go! Who's a good stir fry?"

Beerus: "Aren't you done yet?"

Whis: "Can't rush perfection, my lord! I'm almost done!"

As Beerus grumbled, he was surprised to see Sen appear in the middle of nowhere with 21 in tow.

Beerus: "Hmm?! Didn't we leave you on Earth?!"

Future Android 21: "Sorry, but we came to ask you guys to train us. That is, if you have the time."

Just then, Whis's Staff started beeping.

Sen: "Huh?"

Future Android 21: "What's that?"

Beerus: "Just an important message. Whis! Can you get that?!"

Whis: "You'll have to do it yourself, my lord!"

However, Sen was already ahead of that.

Sen: "Hi. We're busy at the moment. Please call back as soon as you can on your own time."

Suddenly, the staff floated by itself and showed a projection of a small being with purple and blue skin as well as two small buds where his ears would be, catching not only 21 and Sen's astonishment, but Beerus' fear as well.

Beerus: "G-G-G-Grand Zeno! Sire"

In his act of panic, he stood at attention and drew closer to the projection before bowing his head, smashing the table in the process.

Beerus: "Yay! We praise thee, noble person! With all our pleases and our thank-yous! Oh, Kami, am I quoting Goku?!"

Confused as they were, Sen and 21 decided to greet on their part as well.

Sen: "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Future Android 21: "I am honored to be in your presence."

Just then, Whis appeared and paid greetings to him, paying no mind to the recent visitors.

Whis: "Oh, Grand Zeno! What an unexpected honor! I hope you're having a splendid day."

Grand Zeno: "Uh, it's an okay day, I guess. I'm calling because I want you to arrange something for me, you see."

Beerus: "And what would that be, Grand Leader?"

Grand Zeno: "Well, I'd like to see Goku, you see!"

Then, in horror, Beerus and Whis expressed looks of complete aghast, while 21 and Sen smiled.

Sen/Future Android 21: "Understood, my lord. We'll get started on it right away."

Then, Grand Zeno mm-hmm'd before the transmission ended. When it did, Sen and 21 couldn't help how innocent he was.

Future Android 21: "You know, I like this Grand Zeno."

Sen: "Yeah. He seemed really nice."

However, the aghast looks on Beerus and Whis hadn't worn off, confusing them.

Future Android 21: "Hmm? What's the matter?"

Sen: "Is something wrong?"

Beerus: "You two don't know what you've done..."

 **A/N: Hi, everyone. For those of you that have read this story, please know that I've recently added the lemon chapters as separate stories. Though, chapter one will be most likely updated with extra content before I add in more chapters. And you can rest assured, for I will create a Universe Survival Arc following the Warriors of Hope story. And that demon responsible for the darkness in the Barbari was none other than Dabura, King of the Demon Realm. Dun-dun-dun! And, one more bombshell for the day is that Kale and Caulifla will be present in the Warriors of Hope arc as well as Cabba. That's all I've got to say for now. See you later. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** "I'd like to See Goku, You See; A Summons from Grand Zeno"

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Deceptive Appearance"**_

Beerus and Whis end up showing petrified faces, leaving Sen and 21 confused.

Future Android 21: "That's odd. All he wanted was to see Goku."

Sen: "Why are you so scared of him? You even smashed the table just bowing to him."

Then, Beerus and Whis regained their composure and answered them.

Whis: "Something would be wrong if he didn't fear Grand Zeno. The Omni-King is the most supreme of all deities, ruling over our entire multiverse. In the hierarchy of the gods, there is no one above him."

21 and Sen were becoming more and more curious on this Grand Zeno character.

Future Android 21: "Does that mean he's the strongest out of anyone anywhere?"

Beerus knew she wasn't quite correct.

Beerus: "Grand Zeno is not a fighter, 21, but without a doubt, he is the mightiest. You simply couldn't fathom his power."

Sen grew confused about that.

Sen: "What does that mean?"

Whis: "Grand Zeno can annihilate anything he wishes in the blink of an eye, regardless of scale or complexity. Be it a single life form, or a world, or a galaxy, or an entire universe. If it ever struck his fancy, he could eliminate everything. All of reality as we know it."

21 and Sen immediately regretted asking.

Sen: "What?!"

Future Android 21: "Has he ever done that? I mean, instantly destroy an entire universe?"

Whis: "Oh, yes. The fact is, we used to have 18 universes instead of only 12."

Future Android 21: "Aah! That's unbelievable! He just wiped out the other six?"

Whis: "It doesn't take much to provoke him, either. Any perceived insult and the next thing you know... Pow! Bye, bye!"

Beerus: "And all the more reason he must see Goku this instant like you agreed, do you hear me?"

Without hesitation, 21 and Sen nodded their heads.

Future Android 21/Sen: "Yes, sir!"

 _ **End Kai Music: "Deceptive Appearance"**_

* * *

Back at the Hyperbolic Time Space, as Trunks watched Vegeta fight Bulma in Super Saiyan Blue (or Cyan, as she preferred to call it), Fu kept surveillance on Gohan, Piccolo, and Artich. Gohan stood still in the space as he charged his trapped energy. Then, he began raising his voice as he turned Super Saiyan, struggling to trap it to prevent from freezing up. Still, he pushed himself further as his yellow hair began turning back to its normal black color, but it still maintained its spiky outline. Finally, Gohan had done it. He had regained his true form, surprising Piccolo, Fu, and Artich. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks noticed it, too, and grew just as flabbergasted.

Vegeta: "What on Earth...?!"

Bulma: "Looks like Gohan just got a huge boost."

Future Trunks: "A huge boost doesn't begin to describe it. His energy is way higher than when he defeated Cell."

Fu: "Wow! Can somebody tell me what just happened?! Seriously. I don't have a clue."

Piccolo: "Gohan has gotten his true power back, apparently. He had an idea to see how far he could push himself without leaking any energy. One thing led to another, and then, there you have it. He has achieved his true form."

Future Trunks: "Wait, his true power?!"

Piccolo turned to Trunks and saw his shock.

Piccolo: "That's a story for another time."

That word made Fu remember something.

Fu: "Oh, wait! Speaking of time, who's gonna prep those Time Machines?"

Bulma thought it'd be obvious.

Bulma: "Wasn't 21 working on one?"

Fu: "I don't know, but we're not gonna waste time to find out! Now, how do we get out of here?"

Then, Fu noticed Vados' staff and made a break for it.

Fu: "Bingo! That's the ticket!"

Vegeta was getting a bit disgruntled.

Vegeta: "Hold on just a minute! You're not going to put a dent in our training session!"

Fu: "I know I'm not! Because I'm leaving! Just until we get this Time Machine debacle taken care of. Artich, I'm gonna need your help on this. You in?"

Artich simply nodded to his partner.

Artich: "Don't worry, guys. It won't be long."

Gohan understood that and wished him luck.

Gohan: "Alright, Artich. You take care of yourself, okay?"

Artich: "Sure."

Then, as Fu and Artich touched the staff, Gohan thought of one favor for him.

Gohan: "Oh! And when you see Videl, tell her I said hi!"

Artich: "Will do!"

* * *

Then, Fu and Artich disappeared from the Hyperbolic Time Space and popped back up into the Capsule Corp. patio, coincidentally where 21 and Whis returned to via Instant Transmission. When 21 saw them, Fu was on top of Artich's back.

Future Android 21: "Uh, what are you guys doing?"

Fu: "Hmm. What am I doing?"

Then, Fu remembered the whole reason he popped back here.

Fu: "Oh, right! I've got to get started on those Time Machines! Don't worry about it; they'll be done in a flash!"

Future Android 21: "But I was working on one of them."

Fu: "Consider this your day off! I got to get to work!"

As Fu took off like a rocket, Sen shouted to him.

Future Android 21: "Wait! I want to know if you've seen Go... and he's gone."

Then, 21 saw Artich on his stomach before blushing.

Future Android 21: "Uh... hi."

Artich: "Hey."

Whis: "You haven't seen Goku anywhere, have you?"

Just then, Goku's voice responded behind them.

Goku: "Why? What's up?"

Then, Whis and 21 saw Goku, much to their convenience.

Whis: "Ah, there you are. You need to come with me."

Goku: "Huh? What for?"

Whis: "The reason why we need you would be better served in private."

Then, 21 decided to stay with Artich.

Future Android 21: "You guys can go ahead. I'll stay here for the time being."

Whis: "Very well. Do what you want."

Goku: "Hold on, how come she doesn't have to go?"

Whis: "This doesn't concern her, Goku. Lord Beerus asked for you specifically."

Goku: "Oh, fine."

Then, Goku used Instant Transmission, causing him and Whis to vanish. Then, 21 turned to Artich and lifted him up.

Future Android 21: "Are you okay?"

Artich: "Actually, I've never been better."

Then, 21 decided to open her mind about something.

Future Android 21: "Good. Because, well... I wanted to... have a... date with you."

Artich became surprised and blushed.

Artich: "A... a date?"

21 took that as a no and held her head down.

Future Android 21: "Oh. You must be busy. I understand."

Artich: "Wait, no! Of course I'll go with you. I was just..."

Knowing that he'd wanted to date her, 21 took Artich by his hand and ran off.

Future Android 21: "Great! I actually happen to know a place!"

Artich: "Whoa!"

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Reparation"**_

At Beerus' Planet, Sen was in a calm meditation pose with her hands forming a circle with her thumbs on top and the rest of the fingers making up the circle with the thumbs, while Beerus was in a criss-cross position on a tree as he tensed. Then, Goku, Sen, and Whis popped back into view, causing Sen to open her eyes.

Sen: "Hi, Goku."

Goku: "Hi, Sen. Whis said to come see you."

As he went closer, Beerus didn't move an inch.

Goku: "Things are about to get hectic, so whatever you want, can you make it quick?"

However, when Goku tried to lay his hand on him, Beerus pinched his cheek.

Goku: "Yow! That's my face!"

Beerus: "The Omni-King has informed us he wants to see you!"

After that, Beerus shoved Goku back a few feet.

Goku: "Ow! You mean that Grand Zeno guy?"

Whis: "The ruler of us all, yes, he wishes you to come to his palace."

Goku: "Is this about his tournament?"

Whis: "I would not deign to guess."

Goku: "Sounds fun, but can I take a rain check? Fu just got started on the Time Machines real quick, so we're gonna have to leave soon."

Hearing this, Beerus snapped at him.

Beerus: "Don't be stupid. When Grand Zeno calls for you, you don't check your fancy calendar; you just go!"

Goku: "Well, where does he live? How long does the trip take?"

Whis: "Even for me, it takes two days each way."

Goku: "Two days? That's crazy! I can't be gone that long in the middle of this thing with Black and Mareth!"

As Goku pointed that out, Sen was beginning to have doubts.

Sen: "Are you serious? I thought he always made time for all of his friends."

That gave Sen an idea.

Sen: "Wait, hold on! You're friends with the Supreme Kai, right? You could bring him with you and just go there instantly."

Goku: "Instantly? For real?"

Beerus: "Clever idea, madame! With the Supreme Kai there, we just might survive. You should go too, Whis, to keep Goku in line."

Sen got confused at this.

Sen: "What about you? Aren't you going?"

Beerus: "Bah! No, of course not! I'm extremely busy!"

Whis: "Mm-hmm."

Goku: "Busy sitting on a stump?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Goku ended up having his face squeezed by Beerus' hand as he pulled him in.

Beerus: "You just focus on yourself and don't do anything dumb while you're there!"

Goku: "What are you so worried about?"

Beerus: "Do you not comprehend that the fate of our entire Universe hinges on you having good manners?! Listen: if you do anything that Grand Zeno finds insulting, he could easily erase you, me, this entire reality from existence! DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!"

Despite the situation given, Goku only laughed in a muffled voice.

Goku: "Sorry, but you look funny when you're mad. It's like your eyes are gonna pop out."

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, Beerus tossed him to the ground.

Beerus: "I give up. We're all doomed."

Goku: "Hey, just relax. I've got this. Zeno likes me, remember? I'll get this taken care of and be back in no time. Don't worry so much."

Sen: "Hey, does anyone know where 21 went? I haven't seen her since she took off with Whis."

Whis: "She actually decided to stay on Earth for this one."

Sen: "But why?"

Whis: "I'd wager she at least wanted to care of one thing on her bucket list."

 _ **End Super Music: "Reparation"**_

* * *

Back on Earth, 21 and Artich were taking a walk through the tranquil forest as they held their hands.

Future Android 21: "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

Artich: "Yeah. This kind of peace is what I created Mareth for. A lot of good that did. I'm glad Fu showed me what would happen when he did. It's like everything that scientists create are destined to turn evil."

That caused 21 to bear a look of sadness, catching Artich's attention.

Artich: "Are you okay?"

Future Android 21: "Nothing. It's just... you're right. Especially about me..."

Artich put his arm around 21 as they continued walking.

Artich: "21, how could you be evil?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Chozetsu Dynamic (Sorrowful Version)"**_

21 wasn't sure he'd stick with her if he knew, but if she was going to avoid any contact, she figured it'd be wise if he knew why.

Future Android 21: "Artich, can I tell you something?"

Artich: "Of course you can."

Then, as they reached a lake within the forest area, they sat down by it.

Future Android 21: "Look... I have this... hunger inside me... that I'm worried I can't control. I was originally created to be the strongest fighter, but some of my cells went berserk. And that's when my hunger developed."

Artich: "Hunger?"

Future Android 21: "Part of my biology allows me to turn people into candy, strange as it is. If I lose myself, who knows how many I'd hurt? I'd rather kill myself before I let it happen."

21 began to shed tears before they fell to the lake. At this point, Artich was beginning to regret speaking of the idea of creations turning evil and tried to comfort her as he put his arm around her head.

Artich: "21, you're not evil. No matter who created you, you get to decide who you are. Mareth made his choice to wipe out humanity. I never told him to. You still have a choice."

Future Android 21: "Do I, though? My hunger inside is getting stronger... if it overtakes me..."

Artich put his hands on her shoulders, causing 21 to be face-to-face with him.

Artich: "It won't come to that. I promise you."

Future Android 21: "How can you be so sure?"

Artich: "I'll talk to Fu about this. Whatever's going on with you, I'm sure he can help you."

Future Android 21: "Really? You promise?"

Artich: "Of course. After everything you've been through, you deserve this."

21 was beginning to smile at this before remembering her true form and the difficulties it'd present.

Future Android 21: "Artich... would you still say that if I transformed?"

Artich was caught off-guard for a moment, but reaffirmed his devotion.

Artich: "Of course I would."

Then, Artich removed his hands from her shoulders before she took a deep breath, allowing her brown hair to bleach, her skin to turn pink, and her shirt to disappear, revealing a black crop top across her breasts. Her pants have also turned into white baggy ones, as well as a tail growing out of her behind. When she opened her blue eyes, she saw Artich awestruck with wonder. She was scared to know what it could mean.

Future Android 21: "Well... what do you think?"

Artich smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Artich: "Honestly... I never thought you could look more beautiful."

 _ **End Super Music: "Chozetsu Dynamic (Sorrowful Version)"**_

21 blushed as she wrapped her own arms around him. Then, 21 and Artich stared into each other's eyes before she spoke.

Future Android 21: "So, Artich... how great are you at swimming?"

Artich felt the question to be odd, but nonetheless, he answered.

Artich: "Well, I'm great at swimming. Why?"

Future Android 21: "Well... because I want to cool off a bit with you. That is, if you want to..."

Artich: "Of course I want to, if it'll make you happy."

21 smiled before nodding.

Future Android 21: "It will."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

Back at Beerus' Planet, Beerus critiqued the way Goku's standing.

Beerus: "And another thing. You're not actually going to the Omni-King's palace dressed like that, are you?"

Goku: "Yeah. Of course. Why?"

Beerus: "You should wear something formal, you dolt."

Sen: "And have him copy me? No thanks."

Beerus began to stammer as if he was speaking to Grand Zeno.

Beerus: "I-I didn't say he should copy you, milady."

Sen: "Whatever."

Goku: "You don't have to worry, Sen. If I have to do that, I ain't goin'!"

When Beerus and Sen tensed at this, Whis vied for a solution.

Sen: "That's even worse..."

Whis: "Well, I could offer an apology, saying we were in such a rush we didn't have time for proper attire."

Beerus: "Fine, but make sure you don't hint about Goku Black, Mareth, Fu, or the Time Machines, is that clear?"

Goku: "What? Why not?"

Sen dragged Goku's hair to be able to whisper in his ear.

Sen: "Messing with time is seriously offensive. One word about this and we're all goners."

Goku: "Oooooh... Okay. I got the message. Can you please let me go?"

With that, Sen released Goku's ear.

Beerus: "One more thing: if Grand Zeno does lash out, make sure it's not at Supreme Kai. I need him protected at all costs."

Whis: "I'm quite aware, my lord."

Goku: "Wow. That's a shocker. Never heard you worry about someone besides yourself before."

Sen knew the reason.

Sen: "Well, you can't really blame him. Creation can't exist without Destruction, right? Same for the other way around. If one goes, the other disappears. So, if Supreme Kai dies, Beerus will too."

Goku: "Seriously?!"

Beerus would've gotten pale white from the delivery of that news to Goku, but coming from the Divine Maiden herself, he found it best not to question it.

Beerus: "Dead serious. So make sure he's still intact, got it?"

Sen: "Right."

Whis: "Wow, you don't seem worried at all, my lord."

Beerus: "She's the daughter of the Divine Maiden, Whis. She could tell him if she wanted to."

Goku: "Yeah. And a good thing, too. Because there's no fun in that, and I'm super good at keeping secrets, too."

Beerus sighed in relief before Whis brought them together.

Whis: "Okay then, shall we get moving, Goku?"

Goku: "Yep."

Sen: "Don't worry, Beerus. I'll tell Grand Zeno you said 'hello'!"

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

Just as Sen, Goku, and Whis vanished, Beerus drew a breath of exhaustion.

Beerus: "I'm just glad you're keeping him in check, Sen."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

Back at Universe 10's Barbari, the creatures there were roaring as if they declared war. Kari, Zamasu, and Gowasu watched in horror as one group struck the other with clubs. In spite of the war, they also noticed a creature in a light blue loincloth who ran toward them, shouting at them as if he's telling them to stop. However, before he could get them to listen, a red creature spit at him and turned him to stone, much to the shock of Kari, Gowasu, and Kari. Seeing this ability, Kari wanted to be up to date.

Kari: "Uh, Master? Since when did those creatures' spit turn them to stone?"

Gowasu: "I don't know. They've only recently came into being."

Suddenly, they heard a teleportation sound behind them. Then, they backed away from the figure in an instant before the figure spoke.

Unknown: "Ah... plan to stop me, do you?"

Kari knew who he was.

Kari: "You! You're the one who poisoned their minds!"

Unknown: "Indeed."

Then, the figure turned to see Zamasu beside Kari.

Unknown: "A Kai... or rather a Supreme-Kai-In-Training, yes? I rather detest your kind."

Zamasu: "A denizen of the Demon Realm... how repulsive."

Unknown: "Not just any denizen, mind you. I am Dabura, King of the Demon Realm!"

Gowasu widened his eyes in fear.

Gowasu: "Dabura?! Impossible! You were defeated by a lower level mortal years ago!"

Dabura: "Let's just say I've had an outside source."

Kari: "Let me guess. Black freed you, didn't he?"

Zamasu: "Huh? Black?"

Dabura: "Hmph! I don't know how you know this, but I'm not going to waste any time trying to sort it out. You're coming with me!"

Dabura reached for Kari, only for Zamasu to step in between them and use his powers to blow him away with a shockwave. Then, he glared at Dabura, who recovered from the sudden attack. Then, Dabura glared at Zamasu as he smirked.

Dabura: "Hmm. You're impressive, I'll give you that. But Mareth has a mission for me to complete."

That name caught Kari's attention as well, while confusing Zamasu.

Zamasu: "Who is this Mareth you speak of?"

Kari knew who he was already and didn't want the future to end up getting worse.

Kari: "It doesn't matter..."

Then, to Zamasu and Gowasu's surprise, Kari prepared a silver energy blade on her right hand. Dabura noticed this and snarled.

Dabura: "So, you're the Divine Maiden he spoke of..."

Then, he wickedly grinned before he bellowed as he darted to her. Zamasu tried to convince her to move, but it fell on deaf ears.

Zamasu: "Kari! Evacuate this instant!"

However, Kari only raised her blade to the air and took a deep breath before slicing downward, causing Dabura to stop a few feet from her and become inexplicably split in two, surprising Zamasu and Gowasu.

 _ **End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

As the cleaved halves fell, the being that was once turned to stone started shifting in place until he was able to move. Then, he got back to his mission and got in between the two warring tribes and proceeded to speak among them.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Break in Battle"**_

They listened to what he had to say (or grunt) and agreed as they put their weapons down and proceeded to shake each other's hands, making Gowasu smile.

Gowasu: "Kari, you've done it! Whatever you did, it helped restore civilization!"

When Gowasu turned to Kari, he saw her face hung down as if she was sad.

Gowasu: "Kari? Whatever is the matter?"

Kari then turned to Gowasu before speaking solemnly.

Kari: "Gowasu. I have to tell you something."

* * *

Back at Universe 10's World of the Kai's, Gowasu was just told about everything that she'd witnessed the moment she made contact with Sen.

Gowasu: "Great Kami..."

Then, as Zamasu stood by her, Kari removed her earrings and placed them in Gowasu's hands.

Kari: "There's more. That Union I told you about... well, Zamasu and I initiated it ourselves."

That earned Gowasu's gasp of surprise.

Gowasu: "Zamasu. Is this true?"

Zamasu nodded to him before Gowasu demanded an explanation.

Gowasu: "What, in the divine realm, made you think to...?!"

Kari: "I know you must be really upset with us. But... that wouldn't matter, because I do love him. And he feels the same with me. You can fire us from the role of Supreme Kai, you can expel us from this sacred world, you can even have Grand Zeno erase us, but we'll never be ashamed of our decision. Because... we'll always be together. And that's good enough."

Then, Gowasu smiled at Kari, despite having broken the law of unions. Then, he placed the earrings back on her hands, catching her surprise.

Kari: "Why did you...?"

Gowasu: "That's all I wanted to know."

Just then, her earrings began to glow bright red, catching their attention.

Zamasu: "What's that?"

Gowasu knew what it meant.

Gowasu: "It seems a new Time Ring is being created."

Zamasu: "Was that because Dabura interfered with history?"

Gowasu shook his head as he smiled.

Gowasu: "No. It is because the Divine Maiden has earned her right."

Kari: "Huh? The right to what?"

Then, Gowasu opened the box. Like before, there were four emerald rings, but there was another ring beside the original Time Ring in the color of the same earrings Kari has.

Gowasu: "For you, a new Time Ring has been forged."

As Zamasu and Kari stood in the wonder of it, they held their hands together.

 _ **End Super Music: "Break in Battle"**_

* * *

Back at Universe 7's World of the Kai's, Supreme Kai was just delivered the news by Sen and grew petrified.

Supreme Kai: "What?! Wait, the Palace of Grand Zeno?"

Sen: "Yeah, it's a big deal. Can you please take us there?"

Whis: "Would you be so kind?"

Supreme Kai: "You mean he invited you there?"

Elder Kai: "Why in the worlds would he do that? Sen, I understand, what with her being the daughter of the Divine Maiden and such, but Goku?"

Goku: "Beats me. He didn't say."

Kibito Kai: "To think! Goku and Sen laying eyes on the palace, but I haven't even been there!"

Elder Kai: "Of course not, you toddler! I've only been there three times myself!"

Kibito Kai: "Right, sir."

Then, Elder Kai looked carefully at Sen and Goku.

Goku: "Uh, you okay?"

Sen: "Yeah, you seem really worried."

Then, she realized the reason of his worries.

Sen: "It's Goku, isn't it?"

Elder Kai: "I'm begging you, Sen. Please make sure he dosen't make a fool of himself while you're there."

Goku: "Why does everyone keep saying that? Do I really seem like a rude type of guy who can't behave himself?"

Sen figured how obvious it was and seeing how he fails to notice it caused her to snap at him, with Goku, Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai covering their ears from her shrill yell.

Sen: "Is that even a question?!"

However, even after the shrill yell that seemed to echo across space, Goku brushed it off.

Goku: "Oh, thank goodness. I really thought I did for a minute there."

Sen slapped herself in the face as she exhaled angrily.

Sen: "Can we just get on with this, please?!"

Supreme Kai: "I suppose we can't keep him waiting."

Goku: "Great!"

Whis: "We do appreciate the ride, sir."

Then, Supreme Kai nodded before touching Goku and Whis's backs while Sen hopped onto Goku's back.

Supreme Kai: "Kai-Kai!"

Then, the four of them disappeared.

* * *

Far away in outer space, there was a giant alien mushroom. At the top of it was the palace of Grand Zeno. When they got there, Goku and Sen were at a loss for words.

Sen: "Wow..."

Goku: "So that's it, huh? This is Zeno's house."

Then, they noticed a stranger with a ring behind his head before he spoke.

Unknown: "Welcome, my friends, and thank you for coming."

Then, Supreme Kai stepped from behind Goku and Sen before he and Whis bowed.

Whis/Supreme Kai: "It has been too long."

Then, the stranger noticed Sen and Goku before he smiled, catching their attention.

Unknown: "You must be the Saiyan Goku and the daughter of the Divine Maiden. How nice to meet you."

Goku: "Yo!"

Before Goku could finish, Sen kicked him on his right keister, causing him to correct himself.

Goku: "Uh, yes sir! Hi, sir!"

Whis: "We wanted to arrive as soon as possible, so please forgive this mortal's informal attire."

As Goku laughed embarrassedly, the stranger overlooked it.

Unknown: "Don't be trifled for a moment, my friend. After all, for you, that is the most important and meaningful outfit you have, is it not?"

Goku: "You betcha. I mean, yes, my sir. Sounds like you're a pretty smart dude!"

This time, Sen smacked him on the head, causing him to silence himself.

Sen: "Goku, do us a favor and shut up..."

Unknown: "Let me show you the way, Lady and Gentlemen."

Then, they walked into the temple, where the inside was a black landscape with a glowing blue-white floor, held up by pillars. As they walked, Sen felt a powerful presence guiding them (literally).

Sen: "Wow. He must be way stronger than he looks."

Whis: "Most keenly recognized, Sen. Many would be deceived by his appearance, but when it comes to fighting prowess, the Grand Minister, Daishinkan, is considered to be in the top five, among all the universes."

Having heard this, Goku spoke aloud.

Goku: "Yeah? That's awesome."

Then, Sen desperately covered his mouth to keep him quiet.

Whis: "Shhh! I know your tendencies quite well, Goku. But you must not under any circumstances ask him to fight. Do you understand?"

Then, Goku gently moved Sen's hand and spoke in a whispered voice.

Goku: "Oh, man, but now I'm all curious."

Whis: "You just have to take my word for it. Suffice it to say, not even I could hold a candle to him."

Goku: "Whoa. So he's that good, huh? Guess this trip was worth it, after all."

Then, Sen and Supreme Kai sighed before they teleported.

At the center of the temple, there was rainbow-like luminescent light shiny on the floor. The decor was in fact the entire universe. At the center of this room were Grand Zeno and his guards.

Then, Daishinkan and his tourists appeared before them.

Daishinkan: "The Saiyan Goku of Universe 7, as requested, sire."

Grand Zeno: "Oh, yippee, yippee! I'm very happy now!"

As Grand Zeno leaped from his seat, Supreme Kai bowed as Sen leaped off of his back.

Then, Grand Zeno walked up to them.

Grand Zeno: "Welcome, funny Goku!"

Goku: "What's up?"

When he tried to speak casually, Sen kicked him in the shin, causing Goku to feel pain and try to rub it gently, catching Grand Zeno's attention, causing the both of them to look at each other.

Grand Zeno: "Hi. Do I know you?"

Sen: "Uh... I don't know. I honestly don't remember seeing you. But, then again, I feel like I know you. Oh, and Lord Beerus says 'Hello'."

Grand Zeno: "Really?"

Then, Sen nodded before Goku spoke again.

Goku: "So, what's going on with you?"

Grand Zeno floated to Goku's hand and gently grabbed it.

Grand Zeno: "I'm not asking much. I just want a friend, you see."

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Deceptive Appearance"**_

As he floated around him, he gave out his reason.

Grand Zeno: "You're not like most people. You're fun! I want you to be my friend, okey-dokey?"

Upon hearing this, Goku got felt there was more to it.

Goku: "And?"

Grand Zeno: "And what?"

Goku: "And now that we're friends, just what are we gonna do?"

The sentinels of the Omni-King glared at him, frightening Sen a bit. However, Grand Zeno didn't find it the least bit insulting.

Grand Zeno: "We can play!"

Goku: "We can do that, I guess, but is that the only reason you called?"

Grand Zeno: "Is that bad?"

At that moment, Supreme Kai panicked and blurted out his words.

Supreme Kai: "Of course not, Grand Zeno! Goku would feel privileged to play with you as many hours, days, and years as you wish, and provide you unsurpassed joy!"

However, Grand Zeno found it rudely interruptive.

Grand Zeno: "You be quiet."

Then, Supreme Kai bowed down in embarrassment.

Supreme Kai: "Yes, sire!"

Then, Grand Zeno continued onward.

Grand Zeno: "Are you trying to tell me something, Saiyan Goku?"

Goku: "You know, you can just call me Goku."

Grand Zeno: "Just Goku? Yes, that's fun. Then, what should you 'just call' me?"

Goku: "Uh... Like a nickname? Hmmm."

Goku tried to think of a good one for him.

Goku: "How 'bout Zenny?"

Upon hearing this, the sentinels glared while Daishinkan chuckled, Whis grew surprised, Sen grew curious, and Supreme Kai passed out. Fortunately, Grand Zeno wasn't angry with it.

Grand Zeno: "Oh yes, Zenny is a real fun name. What should Zenny and Goku play?"

Goku: "I'm sorry. I'd love to play, but now's a bad time. There's something I need to take care of, but when it's done, we can play, I swear."

However, Sen didn't want to end up erased and blurted out her request.

Sen: "Oh, Grand Zeno, sir! Uh, permission to speak?"

Grand Zeno mm-hmm'd at her request.

Sen: "Can I be your friend if Goku doesn't want to be, pretty please?"

The sentinels grew very angry at his outburst and darted toward her.

Grand Zeno's Guards: "You dare pester the Omni-King?!"

 _ **End Kai Music: "Deceptive Appearance"**_

Grand Zeno: "You go back, or bye-bye."

Then, the guards backed up to their positions with sweat on their faces.

Grand Zeno's Guards: "We're sorry, sire."

Grand Zeno: "Didn't Goku say you have work to do?"

Sen: "Yeah, but... I mean after our work is finished. Can I be your friend then?"

Grand Zeno thought about it and wanted to get to know her, but he also wanted to hang out with Goku. However, he knew better than to force it on people, despite his position in the multiverse.

Grand Zeno: "Okay. But only if Goku doesn't want to play."

Sen smiled at him and bowed.

Sen: "Thank you, Zenny!"

Then, Grand Zeno realized he forgot something.

Grand Zeno: "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Then, he summoned a small button on his palm and handed it to Goku.

Goku: "Whoa, what is that?"

Grand Zeno: "This is a button. If you push it, then I will appear!"

Goku pushed a button, but it didn't do anything.

Grand Zeno: "It doesn't make sense to push now. Because I'm already here, you see?"

Goku: "Oh, right. Sorry. Then I'll save this for later."

Then, he put the button in his belt.

Sen: "See you later, gators!"

Then, the Guards blushed at Sen's words as Goku scooped Supreme Kai from the floor.

Goku: "Come on, Supreme Kai. Let's go."

Supreme Kai: "Please tell me it's over."

Goku: "You bet, and we're all good."

As Supreme Kai sighed, Goku waved goodbye to Grand Zeno.

Goku: "I told ya not to worry. All right, Zenny, I'll see ya!"

Grand Zeno: "Okay!"

Outside the temple, Sen healed Supreme Kai from his "heart attack".

Sen: "Are you okay?"

Supreme Kai: "I just don't think I could handle this stress..."

As they talked, Daishinkan and Whis conversed.

Daishinkan: "You have quite an interesting friend there."

Whis: "Indubitably."

Daishinkan: "I would enjoy seeing him again myself, if possible."

Whis: "I know he would be delighted as well."

Daishinkan: "Until next time."

Then, they bowed to each other before Whis walked over to Sen, Goku, and Supreme Kai.

Supreme Kai: "Kai-Kai!"

Then, they teleported away from the temple.

* * *

Back at Universe 7's World of the Kai's Elder Kai was told of everything that transpired and sighed.

Elder Kai: "Whew! That's done."

Kibito Kai: "Thank goodness you're all right."

Supreme Kai: "By the way, Sen, why'd you go and volunteer yourself to be Grand Zeno's companion in Goku's place?"

Elder Kai: "Wait, you did what?! And you let her do that, Goku?! Are you nuts?!"

Goku chuckled as he put his hand on the back of his head.

Goku: "Sorry. Sen looked like she was all for it."

Whis: "It would make sense. Who wouldn't want to have a daughter of the Divine Maiden for a friend?"

Goku: "See? That works out, right?"

Then, Supreme Kai began to get tense all over again.

Supreme Kai: "You can't be serious, Goku! Divine Maiden or not, she has a life on Earth! You can't just take that away from her!"

Sen: "Actually, I volunteered for that."

Supreme Kai: "That doesn't matter! You have your own life to live, madame; did you ever think of that?!"

Goku: "It's fine. I'll think of something later, okay?"

* * *

Back on Beerus' Planet, Beerus was sitting where he was before when Goku, Sen, and Whis arrived back.

Beerus: "What? You're back already?"

Goku: "Like I said, you didn't have to worry. Zenny's a totally awesome dude."

Beerus: "Uaaah! Did you just say Zenny?!"

From hearing this, Beerus fell in a daze and landed on his head, getting a huge bump on it.

Sen: "Is he okay?"

Whis: "You'd better let me handle this from here. You go on home and tend to that, uh, 'important business'."

With that, Goku and Sen smiled and went back to Earth in a flash, while Beerus began to see planets around him.

Beerus: "He said Zenny. He said Zenny."

* * *

Back at Universe 10's World of the Kai's, Gowasu, Zamasu, and Kari were drinking the new and improved Rosé tea from the rose petals falling from the tree.

Gowasu: "This tea is a mirror pointed inward, if you remember. So far, it has expanded in enlightenment I never counted on, making it all the more sweeter."

Kari: "Well, about as sweet as our union will be. But, where did that Time Ring come from?"

Gowasu: "Well... I'd suggest it came... from your union."

Zamasu grew surprised.

Zamasu: "You're saying that our forbidden union created it?"

Gowasu: "That's my assumption, anyway."

Kari: "So... you're saying our union... is a mistake?"

Gowasu: "I never said that, Kari. Just that it was forbidden."

Kari: "Then, why is that ring even here?"

Gowasu: "It's hard to say. Time Rings are often created through changes in history, but to make a new one from scratch via union... it's an unforeseen development. Be that as it may, I support you and Zamasu's decision with this, as long as you ensure history is where it should be."

Zamasu was then reminded of when that Dabura fellow interfered with history.

Zamasu: "Master Gowasu, you have said something often. To make mistakes, but learn from them, thus forging a better world. That is the essence of a mortal spirit."

Gowasu nodded in response to his query.

Zamasu: "But as far as I can see, mortals are more complex than that."

 _ **Play Battle of Gods Music: "Beerus' Presence Draws Near (Part Two)"**_

Zamasu: "The late Demon King Dabura, including his puppets, was no outlier, Master. You've seen this countless times before."

Gowasu: "Patience, Zamasu. Every see needs time to grow."

Zamasu: "Perhaps, but gardens are tended, not just watched. Should a gardener not pluck the weeds? When I was invited here, I thought you would teach me Divine Justice, as you did Kari. But all you seemed to do is watch while those monsters take advantage of the innocent and stain existence with their blood! And yet... after that outcome, there's always a survivor to guide the lost to the light. Was it not the case with the Babari, after all?"

As he spoke, the tea that was made began to shimmer a bit, as if it was glowing. Kari agreed with him.

Kari: "Hmm. And... just to be sure, have you ever thought about the factors of Light, Justice, and Dark?

Zamasu: "Yes. All the time. Dark is the great obstacle to Light. And Justice, the sword by which Light can overcome this obstacle and flourish."

Kari: "I understand that, but... I think mercy can be just as effective as justice to guarantee balance."

Zamasu: "Balance, Kari?"

Kari: "Mm-hmm. We all have Light and Dark in us. It's our job not to let it overtake us. But.. most people down there became shortsighted and saw only their desires. Good or Evil, their desires eventually drive them into a place they can't come back out of. At least, not without help. So, viewing our Master's point of view, the whole reason they have knowledge is because of free agency. Things may look so bleak with that in the mix, but... on the surface, learning from one's mistake is actually easy. The hard part is learning from ones you made yourself, because you seem certain that you're right, but in reality... that couldn't have been any further from the truth."

Zamasu didn't just believe that to be the case. He knew it. With that, he added his own statement, supporting her belief.

Zamasu: "That may be, but they themselves never considered their impact on others, Good or otherwise. Like Good and Evil, mortals are two sides of the same coin. One is of savagery and violence, like that of the Barbari when Dabura forced them into it. Another is of mercy and justice like the girl that visited this sacred place not so long ago, and the peacekeeper of the violent race that could've dwindled. With knowledge, they've known Good, but they also knew all too well of what Evil they are capable of. If they didn't have knowledge, how could they have performed such wonders, then? So, in short, I agree... on the grounds that with enough time and the right ideal, there will be peace in the multiverse."

Suddenly, the tea began to shine a bright light and is now white, with a blue heat around it. When Gowasu noticed this, he took both of their opinions to heart.

Gowasu: "Kari, Zamasu, your standings on mercy and justice are exemplary and that can be a great thing. But that alone does not permit your hearts to go astray. We must put temperance over righteousness, and guide lost children to the good path at a pace that seems slow even for us. Do not forget the true reason you have honed your fighting abilities is to strengthen your mind for your journey toward enlightenment. Being gods does not make us perfect. We, too, must learn and mature over time. Reflect on our discussion as you enjoy your time, however you wish."

After finishing, Zamasu and Kari smiled at him and bowed.

Kari/Zamasu: "Yes, Master."

Later, Kari and Zamasu were headed back to the temple with the tea cart as rose petals seemed to follow them and glowed red near Zamasu, violet near Kari, and at the center of her belly, white.

Zamasu: "This proves it. Justice cannot thrive without mercy..."

Kari: "Nor can mercy be given without justice."

Then, Kari and Zamasu held their hands on her belly.

Zamasu: "Soon, Sen, you'll know the wonders of this universe and the next."

 _ **End Battle of Gods Music: "Beerus' Presence Draws Near (Part Two)"**_

* * *

Back at Planet Earth, 21 and Artich were walking back from the forest.

Future Android 21: "That was really amazing. I didn't know you could make a splash."

Artich: "Well, that's to be expected."

Then, when they passed through the clearing, 21 and Artich were surprised to see Fu and his Time Machines that look similar to Frieza's spaceship, but the lids actually reveal five cushioned seats and a small round orb held up by a table with headsets at the center out at the yard with the passengers.

Future Android 21: "What the...?"

Artich: "How did he...?"

Fu noticed them and waved to them.

Fu: "Oh, hello! I was waiting for you guys! What took ya?"

21 and Artich blushed in embarrassment.

Future Android 21/Artich: "Well, uh..."

Fu: "Oh, never mind. We don't have enough time anyway. So, what do you think?!"

Fu began displaying the new time machine models as if they were a part of a game show.

Fu: "These deluxe new models come with five quality polyester seats, a snack machine that gives you any food that comes to mind, a unique timestream navigation system, annnnnnd... they won't have any effect on history itself, as opposed to the previous Time Machine."

Bulma had to admit she was impressed with the design.

Bulma: "Wow. This is a lot to take in."

Fu: "Please, hold your applause."

Trunks turned to Fu and smiled at him.

Future Trunks: "Thanks, Fu. As weirdly eccentric as you are, you're really helping us out. So I wanted to thank you."

Fu: "Oh, that's nice. But don't thank me just yet. We still got to beat those bad guys in the future, remember?"

Future Trunks: "Right."

Then, Bulma called out to him.

Bulma: "Hey, Trunks!"

Trunks turned to Bulma in response.

Bulma: "Want to get going?"

Future Trunks nodded to her in response. However, the younger Trunkssnd Mai spoke up.

Mai: "Wait! I want to go with you guys!"

Trunks (Kid): "Yeah! Why can't we go?!"

Neither Bulma nor Fu saw any problem with it.

Bulma: "Who said you couldn't?"

Fu: "There aren't enough seats, but you can bunk with someone if you like."

Trunks (Kid)/Mai: "Alright!"

Minutes later, Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Bulma, Mai, the younger Trunks, and Gohan went on the first machine while 17, 18, 21, Krillin, Piccolo, Artich, and Fu took the second and the both of them activated. As they started to take off, 16 looked toward 21, 17, and 18.

Android 16: _"17, 18, Krillin, please look after 21..."_

Then, the Time Machines took off in the air before vanishing. In the process, Champa, who was gorging himself with food at the balcony, noticed them disappearing.

Champa: "Huh. They've actually done it. Oh, well. Not my problem."

Then, he noticed 16 giving a confused glance at him.

Champa: "What are you looking at, tin can?"

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Zero Mortal Plan"**_

In the future, Mareth opened his red eyes out of disturbance. According to his vision, he saw that Dabura was cleaved in two by Kari.

Mareth: "Incompetent fool... I should never have sent you..."

Then, Black turned to Mareth in confusion.

Goku Black: "What happened? You seem out of sorts."

Mareth turned to Black and scowled.

Mareth: "Nothing of consequence."

Just then, they spotted Zamasu with a white alien dressed in red and black garments and white gloves and boots. Upon noticing this, Mareth and the stranger exchanged glares before the Android grew suspicious.

Mareth: "What's this mortal doing here?"

Zamasu: "He's come to offer assistance from another Universe. Needless to say, our ideals left quite an impression on him. We owe him our gratitude. And as thanks, we shall give him the honor of carrying out our Zero Mortal Plan."

Mareth: "Is that so? Well, then... I trust he won't disappoint?"

The stranger grunted as he nodded.

Mareth: "Good. They're sure to return soon."

Zamasu: "And when they do... remember to leave Goku to me."

Mareth knew very well about his reasons and respected them with a nod.

Mareth: "Very well. If that is what you wish. So long as that neophyte is mine, I couldn't care less."

 _ **End Super Music: "The Zero Mortal Plan"**_

* * *

Elsewhere, the Time Machines appeared out of thin air and landed at the desolate background while Fu spoke on the microphone as if he was the engineer.

Fu: "Passengers, we have arrived at Trunks' dark and gloomy future. Please watch your step as you exit these vehicles, thank you."

As everyone got out, Goku didn't seem to hear this and ended up hitting his head on the ship and falling on his rump.

Goku: "My head! I was staring out the window and it made me dizzy."

Vegeta: "Moron."

Then, Fu and Trunks pushed a button on each of them, turning them into capsules. After collecting said capsules, they looked around.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

Mai: "They really did all of this?"

Trunks (Kid): "Whoa. It's even worse than I imagined..."

Goku: "So this is your future, huh? Wow. Looks way worse than I thought."

Gohan: "What kind of monsters would do this?"

Piccolo: "Apparently, the ones who were just as cold-hearted as the Androids that existed in this timeline."

As 21 gasped, Krillin thought he knew what it was about.

Krillin: "Hey! Don't say that around 21! She's not like that, remember?"

Then, Piccolo remembered 21 and apologized.

Piccolo: "Sorry. My mistake."

21 only smiled back at him.

Future Android 21: "That's just fine. I know you didn't mean it."

Then, Trunks noticed something far away and found a small wooden box that has been opened.

Future Trunks: "What is that?"

Vegeta saw Trunks looking at it and got his attention.

Vegeta: "What are you looking at?"

Future Trunks: "Honestly... I have no clue. This was the same spot where Sareta crashed."

However, his younger self seemed to know very well what it was.

Trunks (Kid): "Hey! I've seen that box before! It was the one Tapion was trapped in!"

Future Trunks: "Wait, Tapion? Who's he?"

As his younger self explained to Trunks, 17, Fu, 18, Krillin, Artich, 21, and Goku looked around.

Android 17: "Whoa. I can see why this Sareta character needed us. The way they've run things is way too disrespectful to the ecosystem."

Fu: "Yeah, and even with the resistance giving it all they've got, it still wasn't enough."

That caught 18's attention.

Android 18: "Wait, hold on. Resistance?"

Fu: "Of course. For things this bad, there's always a resistance somewhere, right?"

Krillin: "Wait a minute. What if they think 17 and 18 are gonna wreck the city all over again?"

Future Android 21: "It's the most likely scenario, so we'll have to tell them the truth when we find them."

Artich: "Good idea."

Just then, Goku looked behind him as if he felt a strange presence, catching Artich and 21's notice.

Artich: "Huh? Goku?"

Future Android 21: "Are you alright?"

Goku: "Sorry, guys. I thought I sensed a really strong energy."

Future Android 21: "Come to think of it, I think I sensed it too."

Artich: "Do you think it's Mareth?"

21 shook her head before she answered.

Future Android 21: "This energy is way too different from his. I think... I think maybe a God of Destruction is here, too."

Goku: "Really?!"

Just then, they heard gunfire and saw missiles headed toward them. 17 only scoffed at the weapons.

Android 17: "Well, so much for the welcome wagon."

 _ **End Super Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

 **A/N: Good morning. You're probably wondering what will happen next. Well, like the original, they'll get their sneak preview of Super Saiyan Rose. But they'll also get to see Mareth in his own surpassed form beyond his Final Form known as "Dark Infinity". Supposedly, it'll grant him the power over Creation _and_ Destruction simultaneously. They'll only get to see Jiren and Future Zamasu at the end of that chapter, but following this, Future Zamasu will begin to question the call for his actions and ultimately choose to side with Goku and the others. As for Kale, Cabba, and Caulfila, they'll end up having to fight the past Mareth when Goku and the others return from the future. That is all the news I can give you. Have a nice day. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello. I've decided to post it early as well, in lieu of Spring Break and all that. Personally, I'm a bit sad that Dragon Ball Super has ended, but fortunately, the 20th movie will be released worldwide December 14th. I've noticed that before i decided to post it, the number of votes for ending number 1 has exceeded number 2. So, fair warning, the voting has now closed. If you have any suggestions on where to take this, I'm all eyes.**

 **Chapter 10:** "Rematch with the Defilers!; Enter Dark Infinity and Super Saiyan Rosé"

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

As the missiles headed toward Goku, 17, 18, and Krillin, Fu spoke up.

Fu: "Not to worry! I'll handle this!"

With that, Fu did a spin before he slashed toward the blades, sprouting red balls of energy that hurtled toward the missiles and detonated them, impressing Goku, Mai, and the younger Trunks, and infuriating a soldier.

Soldier: "All right. Plan B!"

Then, the soldier ran out and pointed his gun at Fu, followed by three others.

Soldier: "Sir, stand back! We'll take care of Black!"

Fu: "Black? No, guys! You got it all wrong! This guy isn't Black!"

However, the soldiers took it the wrong way.

Soldier: "Wait. You're siding with him?! Then you and your master will pay for what you did to our friends!"

Fu didn't like the position he's put in, but couldn't see any way out of it.

Fu: "Well, I don't like to play rough, but... you're forcing my hand."

Then, just as Fu was about to get his sword out, Trunks stopped them.

Future Trunks: "Stop this! Both of you! This man isn't Black!"

 _ **End Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

To the soldiers' surprise, he noticed Trunks, Sen, and 21 with them.

Soldier: "What? It's Commander Trunks, Sen, and 21!"

Being confused, the other soldier was updated on the news.

Soldier: "Don't you remember the battle on Mango Hill? He fought Black and Mareth to a standstill."

Then, the second soldier stammered before standing at attention.

Soldier B: "It won't happen again, Commander Trunks!"

21 only giggled at their mistake.

Future Android 21: "It's fine. We weren't really hurt, but I understand your confusion. It's just an honest mistake."

Then, the second soldier ran up to her and asked a bizarre request.

Soldier B: "Can I get your autograph?"

The first soldier retaliated with his shout.

Soldier: "What are you doing asking for that in the middle of the war zone?"

Soldier B: "Well, I just thought..."

Soldier: "Well, you thought wrong! I'd love her autograph, too, you know, but you don't see me bugging her, do you?"

Soldier B: "If you want it, too, then let's ask together."

Soldier: "We can't do that now. It's too embarrassing!"

However, Artich was positively fuming with air coming out of his nose as he shoved them away from her.

Artich: "Okay, people! Back it up! Don't you have a world to save or something?!"

As 21 saw this, she lightly giggled.

* * *

After Artich's "crowd control" maneuver, the soldiers found it suspicious that 17 and 18 were accompanying Trunks, even more so that their enemy looked just like Trunks' ally who is now laughing awkwardly at them.

Soldier: "It's strange to think that his allies wound up being the Androids after what they've done, let alone someone who looks almost exactly like Black."

Soldier B: "And your friend havin' that mean-looking face didn't help matters, either."

Artich saw no reason for them to worry about it.

Artich: "Oh, that? That just means he's just as eager to fight Black as you guys are, so try not to get on his bad side."

With that, Vegeta glared at the soldiers before Trunks stepped in.

Future Trunks: "Okay, we still owe these soldiers a proper introduction. Allow me to introduce Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Bulma, Fu, and Artich. You've already met the Androids, but trust me, they're nothing like the ones that attacked us the first time. Explaining any more can take a while."

Soldier: "Well, now that we know they're with you, Commander, we can only assume they're reinforcements from the past here to defeat Black and Mareth."

Then, Trunks, 21, and Sen sported a look of surprise.

Sen: "Well, yeah."

Future Android 21: "But how did you know?"

Soldier B: "Someone told us. But we honestly think it's still really weird, though. Of all the possible reinforcements, this Goku looks like the guy he's supposed to fight. And the other backup looks even scarier than Black."

Krillin: "Yeah, I know, right?"

Artich cleared his throat at the soldiers and Krillin.

Artich: "Guys, what did I tell you? Do you really want him to snap your necks in two?"

As a response, the soldiers backed away a few inches as they cringed.

Future Trunks: "What's going on? The only other people who knew about the Time Machine were Mother and Mai. That means..."

Then, he turned to where the box was and had a thought.

Future Trunks: "It can't be."

Acting on it, Trunks put his arms on one of the soldiers' shoulders.

Future Trunks: "Who told you about the time travel plan?"

Soldier B: "Well, it was Mai and Sareta. Who else would tell us that?"

To his surprise, Trunks, 21, and Sen widened their eyes. Sen was getting extremely happy.

Sen: "That means... my mom's okay!"

Future Android 21: "See? Like I said she'd be."

With that, the younger Trunks and Mai ran up to them and simultaneously asked him.

Trunks (Kid)/Mai: "Do you know where they are?!"

* * *

Far away, at an underground subway, there were barrels of trash with fire used as lamps. Beside them were countless soldiers that resisted Black and Mareth. Far away, Mai, Tapion, and Sareta were tending to the wounded when they heard voices.

Sen: "Mommy!"

Future Trunks: "Mai!"

Trunks (Kid): "Tapion?!"

Then, Mai and Sareta turned to see Sen, 21, and Trunks with his and her younger selves accompanying them.

Future Mai: "Is that you?"

Sareta: "You're really here?"

Tapion: "It's great to see you again."

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Mortals' Hymn"**_

Instinctively, Sen, Trunks, and his younger self ran toward them.

Future Trunks: "Mai!"

Sen: "You're okay!"

With that, Sen hopped into her mother's arms and cried tears of joy while Trunks held Mai's hand.

Future Trunks: "I thought you were dead!"

Future Mai: "I could say the same with you."

Future Trunks: "I didn't know what to do."

Future Mai: "Again, I could say the same thing."

Then, Trunks formed a circle with his hands, coincidentally on Mai's chest, making her cheeks blush beet red.

Future Trunks: "Thank goodness... this is too much."

Future Mai: "Uhhhhh... hey!"

Future Trunks: "It's like waking up from a nightmare. I... I thought for sure that I lost you, Mai."

As Trunks began to sob, Mai only smiled and brushed his hair with her hand.

Future Mai: "Dummy. You should know I'm harder to kill than that. Now quit crying soldier, that's an order. But I'm glad that you're back."

Future Trunks: "Yeah."

Meanwhile, the younger Trunks and Mai were talking with Tapion.

Trunks (Kid): "Hey, man! It's good to see you!"

However, Tapion didn't seem to recognize him at first glance until he remembered.

Tapion: "I'd say the same about you, Trunks."

Mai: "Wait. You two actually know each other?"

Trunks (Kid): "Yeah, Mai! You should've seen him. He was so awesome!"

As Trunks bragged about Tapion, Goku chuckled far away beside 21, Vegeta, Fu, Krillin, Piccolo, 17, 18, and Artich.

Fu: "Oh! This is such a happy reunion! I'm sorry, everyone. I just... I just love it when people get together!"

Then, as Fu blew his nose with a tissue, Gohan walked up to the older Trunks and Mai.

Gohan: "So, this is your lady friend, huh? I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you."

Mai smiled as she shook his hand.

Future Mai: "I know. Trunks told me all about you and everything you've done for him."

Gohan nodded to her before she just noticed Goku, Bulma, Fu, Piccolo, Vegeta, 21, Krillin, 17, and 18 and bowed to them.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Mortals' Hymn"**_

* * *

As they walked through the subway, the older Mai was guiding them to their lair when Piccolo asked her.

Piccolo: "So, this is where the magic happens, I take it?"

Future Mai: "Yes. After I came to, I linked up with resistance soldiers mounting a defense. And our previous base had already come under attack."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

In a brutal flashback, explosions were set off in the Red Ribbon Army base while one of the civilians provided help.

Civilian: "This way!"

As the people evacuated, Mai, Sareta, and Tapion stood their ground while Black and Mareth emerged from the fires with dark smiles evident on their faces before Mai gave the order.

Future Mai: "Fire!"

With that, while the soldiers fired their missiles at Black, Mareth performed a vertical slash with his index finger, causing a barrage of energy lasers to emerge from where he made the fracture and did away with the missiles, causing dust to reach them and Mai to be knocked off before Tapion got out his sword and performed multiple blue slashes that cut through the smoke and caught them by surprise. However, they were able to swiftly evade the attacks as Mai struggled to get up. When the soldiers looked back, they saw Mareth now in his final form as he smirked at them.

Mareth: "You know the power we possess, mortals. So does your savior, Trunks. He's all but abandoned you now. Do yourselves a favor and die."

The soldiers began to panic when Mai spoke aloud.

Future Mai: "Fight back!"

As they looked back to her, she grabbed a giant cannon and limped toward Black and Mareth.

Future Mai: "Trunks will be back. Back from the past with reinforcements, so we can destroy them. Are you with me? Are you with me?!"

Then, the soldiers nodded as Black and Mareth glared at them with a smirk.

Future Mai: "Then let's show them we're not giving up!"

Mareth: "Then die here, FOOLS!"

Then, as he fired his Death Beam, she fired a missile at Black and Mareth, causing an explosion that blinded both sides and caused what could only be assumed as catastrophic damage.

 _ **End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

* * *

Bulma: "Wow. You sure are brave."

Mai: "Yeah. Where is everyone after that?"

Future Mai: "After that..."

Then, she opened the curtain to reveal a station full of harmed and sickened civilians with nary anything to eat, putting a sick feeling to Mai's heart.

Future Mai: "These are the only ones who made it."

Future Android 21: "Only... that many?"

Future Mai: "Yes..."

Then, as the older Mai began to tear up, Sen looked up at her.

Future Mai: "I should've saved more..."

Bulma stepped up and put her hand on her shoulder.

Bulma: "Don't beat yourself up. Against them, you did all you could. There's nothing to be ashamed of for that."

Then, as the soldiers nodded in agreement, Mai began to wipe her eyes and smiled.

Future Mai: "Thanks."

Suddenly, Mai saw a little girl with raven hair, almost identical to Sen holding out a handkerchief for her. She knelt down to her and accepted it.

Future Mai: "Thanks."

As the little girl smiled, the younger Trunks, Goku, and the younger Mai walked up toward her.

Goku: "Yo!"

Suddenly, in fear, the girl ran away from Goku and hid behind her brother, whose hair bore a striking resemblance to Gohan's. Then, as Goku looked on in confusion, Gohan walked toward them and knelt down.

Gohan: "Hey, there. What's your name?"

The boy wasn't sure about him at first, but seeing how he doesn't look like Black, he's certain to be trusted.

Unknown: "My name is Haru. And my sister here is Maki."

Gohan: "Really?"

Then, Gohan took a closer look at his hair and noticed something.

Gohan: "Huh. You know, you remind me of myself when I was your age."

Haru: "Really?"

Gohan: "Yeah. Something tells me you'll do alright."

Haru nodded in respect to him. Then, Sen walked toward them and Gohan.

Sen: "You don't have to worry so much, guys. He's nothing like Black. I promise."

Then, Maki looked back toward Goku and Sen and still maintained her position. Then, Sen had an idea.

Sen: "Hey, Trunks, do the face."

Future Trunks: "Huh? Oh. You mean... this?"

Then, Trunks pulled a large smile on his face, sticking his tongue out, causing Maki to laugh before he pulled another smile while he showed his teeth, causing Haru to laugh as well. As they laughed, Gohan and Piccolo smiled while 21 scooped Maki into her arms.

Future Android 21: "If they can still smile after all that's happened, that means you've saved more than their lives. You've saved their smiles, too."

Future Mai: "Oh, 21."

Then, 21 walked up toward them with Artich and Vegeta.

Artich: "Alright, everyone, get back!"

Vegeta: "Make some space!"

Future Mai: "Do you know what they're trying to do?"

Future Trunks: "No."

Then, 21 got out a Capsule, pushed down on it and tossed it to the floor, revealing a banquet sort of feast for the survivors.

Future Android 21: "From me to you!"

Then, she tossed the box to Future Mai, who caught it.

Future Android 21: "There's more where this came from, so you can use them whenever you like."

Mai smiled at 21 before thanking her.

Future Mai: "Thanks!"

Then, 21 turned to Sareta.

Future Android 21: "So, how did I do?"

Sareta: "You really did a great job. In fact, even the Androids are enjoying themselves."

This was proven when 18 was telling the little children about Krillin's moments.

Android 18: "And then, there he was, the monstrous Cell getting ready to absorb me, when this Q-ball here stood to face him."

Krillin: "Thanks, honey. I... Wait! Did you just say Q-Ball?!"

That earned the children's laughter while 17 was showing the other children, including Haru and Maki the pictures of various animals in his island.

Haru: "This is so cool!"

Maki: "I want to be a ranger when I grow up!"

Android 17: "As tempting as that offer is, it's not always easy. You've got to make sure the animals and the ecosystem are accounted for. And it's not all paperwork, I'll tell you that much."

Haru/Maki: "Right!"

Sareta: "I'm very grateful you've kept your promise, 21."

Future Android 21: "Thank you. But... what was that promise for?"

Then, Sareta placed her hand on her shoulder before answering.

Sareta: "It was for your sake. So that when this is over, you won't have to worry about me."

Future Android 21: "W-What do you mean?"

Sareta: "I'll tell you soon. Just please..."

Future Android 21: "I know. I'll trust you. Always."

Then, as Sareta nodded, she and 21 heard chewing from far away and saw Yajirobe and Korin eating like pigs.

Sareta: "Hey! Make sure you save some for the others!"

Then, Yajirobe and Korin turned to them. At the same time, Goku noticed the both of them and grew surprised.

Goku: "What?! Yajirobe and Korin?!"

Future Korin/Future Yajirobe: "Goku?!"

Goku: "How have you guys been alive all this time?"

Future Yajirobe: "What about you? Ain't 'cha supposed to be dead?"

Future Trunks: "How are you guys still around? I was sure Black and Mareth got you both."

Then, Sareta offered an explanation.

Sareta: "Back when they first attacked, I was able to save those two from Black and Mareth. And a good thing, too. Or, at least, it would be if they didn't make the soil here so dead."

Goku: "Well, for someone who hates getting involved as much as you do, in surprised to see you here with the resistance."

Future Trunks: "Sounds like what Sareta did for them must've motivated Yajirobe to take a stand and fight for a change."

Sareta: "Not quite. Instead, he has this 'recon' business. Which means, he's always hiding all the time until food shows up."

Then, Yajirobe grew quickly offended.

Future Yajirobe: "Hey! Are you trying to say I'm a big, fat coward?!"

Sareta: "Well, if the shoe fits, and trust me, I'm surprised it does, you better wear it!"

Future Korin: "Looks like she got ya there, tubby!"

As Korin laughed, Yajirobe grew offended.

Future Yajirobe: "You take that back!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Chozetsu-Dynamic Sorrowful Version"**_

Then, Bulma noticed a healing chamber, similar to the one 17 and 18 "rested" until Gero activated them. Even more surprising was who resided inside it: her future self.

Bulma: "Is... is that me?"

Sareta: "It is. We were barely able to get her out of that last attack. She's recovering, but I don't know how long."

Then, Vegeta ended up beside her and placed his hand on her capsule with tears streaming down his face.

Vegeta: "I swear... on my honor as a Saiyan... they'll pay with their lives for this..."

Goku noticed his waterworks and unintentionally poked fun at it.

Goku: "Whoa, Vegeta, are you crying?"

Vegeta, despite his moment of tears, rejected it.

Vegeta: "No! I'm just... sweating through my eyes!"

Goku: "That sounds disgusting, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Just shut it, Kakarot!"

Then, Bulma took one last glance at her future self and placed her own hand on the Capsule.

Bulma: "Don't worry about a thing. Our son will make this right. He'll get hope back for us."

 _ **End Super Music: "Chozetsu-Dynamic Sorrowful Version"**_

* * *

A while later, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, 17, 18, 21, both Trunks', both Mai's, Sen, Fu, Tapion, Artich, and Sareta were outside the station.

Future Mai: "It's been a long time since I've seen them so happy. Thank you everything you've done."

Goku: "I wouldn't be thanking us just yet, Mai. Our mission here isn't complete until we defeat Black and Mareth and restore peace to your timeline."

Sen: "But guys, we should be careful about this. We just found out that Mareth can erase anything with just one word."

Tapion: "What? He's that powerful?"

Taking in the news, while Sen nodded, Mai turned to Trunks.

Future Mai: "So, are you going to fight them, too?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah."

However, Vegeta said otherwise.

Vegeta: "No, you're coming to observe."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Time to Strike Back"**_

Vegeta: "I'm going to defeat Black and Mareth myself."

Goku: "What?! I want a crack at him again!"

Vegeta: "Its my turn and I won't let you take it from me."

Goku: "Wait! Let's Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Vegeta: "I said no!"

As Goku and Vegeta argued, Sen looked left to right while both Trunks' and Mai's stood confused.

Goku: "One, two, throw!"

Vegeta: "I'm not playing!"

Goku: "Aw, c'mon, Vegeta! It's fun!"

Vegeta: "I said no!"

Future Mai: "They don't seem very worried at all, now do they?"

Artich: "Well, that's just the way we are. Stubborn till the end of time."

Then, Vegeta agreed to the contest and ended up winning against him with rock over scissors.

Goku: "What?! I lost?!"

Vegeta: "Oh, Kakarot, you're so predictable."

Future Trunks: "Father."

Vegeta turned to his son as he spoke.

Future Trunks: "Please, let me fight Black and Mareth with you. It's our world, after all. And since we have to live here, I should be the one to save it."

However, Bulma figured it wouldn't work out in one factor.

Bulma: "Maybe, but what about Mai? If something bad happens, you two have to go back to the past, okay? You could even start your own future with her."

Then, Fu pointed out a strange question.

Fu: "By the way, what's up with you two? Are you guys like an item, or something?"

Then, Trunks and Mai blushed simultaneously as Sen giggled.

Sen: "Ooh! Looks like you guys might sit under a tree."

Goku: "You know, I'm kinda shocked Sen would be the one to say that, but she's right. Plus, she is pretty cute."

Then, Trunks tried to get out of that situation as he awkwardly laughed.

Future Trunks: "W-We're not even that close together..."

Gohan: "Come on, Trunks. Live a little."

Future Trunks: "We can't worry about that right now! Let's get on with this, okay?"

Future Mai: "Right!"

Sareta held Sen by her arms until she hopped onto her and shimmied to her back.

Sareta: "Alright, let's be careful about this. The sooner we proceed with caution, the better chance we have at the element of surprise."

Sen: "Alright! Let's go!"

With that, Goku, Vegeta, Sen, Trunks, Fu, Artich, 21, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, 17, 18, Tapion, and Bulma took off to the air, leaving both Mai's and the younger Trunks behind.

Future Mai: "Be safe, and you better win!"

Mai: "You can do this, Trunks!"

Trunks (Kid): "Don't forget to kick their butts!"

However, the group heard a footstep and turned to see a white alien in red and black garment, who glared at them as he spoke.

Unknown: "For your own sake, come with me."

Then, the Mai's gasped in confusion while Trunks stood against him.

Trunks (Kid): "Oh, yeah? Why should we, huh?"

Then, just as the figure glared at Trunks, he ended up stricken by an invisible force causing him to pass out, worrying the younger Mai and angering her future self.

Mai: "Oh, no! Trunks!"

Future Mai: "How could you?!"

Unknown: "Don't be trifled. I left his vitals untouched. Now as I said, come with me... now."

 _ **End Super Music: "Time to Strike Back"**_

* * *

Far away, Black and Mareth surveyed the scene on a rooftop.

Mareth: "This world has the most pitiful view, doesn't it?"

Goku Black: "Perhaps... but the purge is necessary. I can see a bright, shining future here, once it's finally free of the mortals who defile it like the barbarous vermin they are. It won't be long until this planet's reborn as a utopia, along with countless others. You mortal menace, my final judgment is now upon you."

Suddenly, they saw a bright yellow blast of energy coming from the sky as they smirked.

Mareth: "Well... they've certainly taken their time."

* * *

Far away, Gohan was revealed to be the one who fired that blast.

Gohan: "Well, with any luck, those two should be able to find us."

Their location for the moment seems to be the future version of the college where Gohan works. As they waited, 21's hands were shaking out of fear. Artich noticed this and sat down by her.

Artich: "You look like you're nervous."

21 didn't even try to hide it as she hugged Artich.

Future Android 21: "That's because I am. I'm just... really scared."

Artich: "Don't worry. I talked to Fu about it. He's cooking you something to help you as we speak."

Future Android 21: "Actually... for once, it's not my hunger I'm worried about."

Artich: "It's about Mareth, huh? Well, like I said, he'll get what's coming to him."

Just then, two lightning bolts (one red and one yellow) struck in the air, catching their attention. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, 17, 18, Krillin, Sen, Sareta, Tapion, the older Trunks, and Artich looked up with fierce determination while 21 had a worried look on her face. As for Vegeta and Bulma, they simply smiled.

Vegeta: "They're here."

Bulma: "About time, too."

 _ **Play Intriguing Orchestral Themes Music: "Satan's Arrival"**_

Suddenly, the clouds sprouted Black and Mareth from the clouds as lightning of their own colors danced around them.

Future Trunks: "Goku Black!"

Goku Black: "I could've sworn he destroyed your time machine."

Artich: "How could you do all this, Mareth?! This isn't what I made you for!"

Mareth: "Well, well. I never thought I'd see the maker in the flesh again..."

With that, Vegeta scoffed at their remarks as he turned blue with a shining aura.

Vegeta: "There's something I'd like you to see. This is Super Saiyan Blue, and it's going to bury you in the ground."

Mareth just simply shrugged it off while Black smiled.

Future Trunks: "Dad's Super Saiyan Azure form doesn't even faze them. It's like... like somehow they knew it was coming."

As he pondered this, Mareth and Black applauded.

Mareth: "Well done. Very impressive for a simian upstart."

Goku Black: "A Saiyan body enveloped in divine energy is beautiful, even if it's wrong."

Just then, Black teleported so that he is in front of Vegeta while Mareth teleported in front of Bulma. While Black placed his fingers in a pointing position under his chin, Mareth slowly wrapped his tail around her neck, as if caressing it.

Goku Black: "But while you've trained to an incredible degree, you remain nothing more than a mortal being."

Mareth: "Your development is staggering. I have to wonder... do you have that so-called Super Saiyan Blue as well?"

Bulma: "It's... Super Saiyan... Azure!"

While Vegeta backed away from Black, Bulma ducked from his tail before it could clench her throat.

Vegeta: "How did he get through my guard like that? He must've already powered up since Kakarot fought him in our time. Oh, well. That means nothing when faced with Super Saiyan Blue!"

Then, Vegeta darted toward Black. As Vegeta punched Black through the building, the opponent maintained his guard blocking as many hits as he could. As they did so, Goku and Trunks were contemplating.

Goku: "Whoa. It's pretty spooky to watch someone who likes exactly like you get his face pounded in like that. Now I know how Vegeta must've felt when we were back on Planet Potafeu.

Future Trunks: "Hey, Goku. Did you hear what he said? 'A mortal being'. Doesn't that imply that Black's a God?"

However, they realized they'd forgotten about Mareth, who laughed at this theory.

Mareth: "You fools. That's what we've been telling you all along."

Future Trunks: "Answer me, Mareth! Is Goku Black Zamasu?!"

Mareth chuckled at this.

Mareth: "You're half correct. Let's just say for now he isn't the Zamasu you've come to know about. He is Zamasu and he is not Zamasu. Perhaps a Fallen God best conveys the idea..."

Future Trunks: "Stop speaking in riddles!"

Then, Trunks angrily turned Super Saiyan Azure and darted at Mareth, delivering a cold-hard blow to the chest before kicking him away and charging at him while far away, Vegeta had done the same, only he also kicked him into the air and slammed him to the floor afterwards. Then, as he brutally punches Black, he remained unmoving until he smiled, suddenly turning Super Saiyan, catching him off-guard before he fired his Black Power Ball at him point blank, forcing him to guard against it as he flew back.

 _ **End Intriguing Orchestral Themes Music: "Satan's Arrival"**_

Vegeta: "What was that? I sense something."

Then, to Vegeta's surprise, Black appeared in front of him again with a sinister grin.

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

Goku Black: "How about that? Looks like Super Saiyan is more than enough against your Super Saiyan Azure form."

Vegeta tensed as he got angrier.

Vegeta: "Shut your cursed mouth!"

Then, Vegeta lunged at him to strike, only for Black to catch his hand and broke it with his chop, earning his choked scream before kicking him farther away.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Mareth were face-to-face with each other in the air as Gohan, Piccolo, 21, Artich and the others watched.

Future Trunks: "For the last time, Mareth... answer me! Who is Black?!"

Mareth: "He's not a mortal nor a god, but walks the path in between to satisfy his lost one's desires."

Future Trunks: "Wait a minute... that means... Kari's been..."

Mareth chuckled at this.

Mareth: "Catching on now, boy? He's lost the one he cares for and blames all of humanity for it."

Then, Trunks clenched his hand on his chest.

Future Trunks: "I get it. It's like Fu said. He did care for her... but so what?! Black is my enemy! And so are you for everything you've done!"

Mareth: "Pitiful child. If you could see what I see, you'd know that the real enemy is your own kind."

That only angered Trunks further before he roared and slashed down at him with his sword, slicing him like Frieza was sliced before. Then, he initiated repeated slices until Mareth was all but pieces. Then, he prepared a blue blast from his hand.

Future Trunks: "Big Bang Attack!"

Then, he fired it through Mareth's pieces, causing them to seemingly disappear.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

Upon successfully terminating Mareth, Future Trunks smiled before turning to notice his father, seemingly having won the battle against Black as the both of them smiled to each other. However, a familiar voice spoke up.

Mareth: "Don't get too comfortable, now."

Then, Trunks turned to the source, only to see Mareth's pieces restoring itself into one whole.

 _ **Play Attack on Titan Music: "XL TT"**_

After reconstructing himself, Mareth grinned wickedly at Trunks while Black simply got up from his attacks and brushed himself off before kicking him a good distance away, much to the horror of Bulma. Then, in anger she turned Super Saiyan Azure herself and lunged at Black, only for him to disappear and grab her by the hair as he smirked. However, Bulma glared at him before elbowing him in the stomach and firing her Big Bang Missile at him, causing Black to be knocked back some as well. However, Black only got up and maintained his smirk. Vegeta was getting worried for Bulma now.

Vegeta: "Bulma, stop! You don't know how strong he is!"

Bulma: "So what? I don't care how strong he is! He's going to pay!"

Suddenly, Mareth teleported alongside Black, both of them smiling at their opponents. As the crowd watched with baited breath, Black and Mareth spoke up.

Tapion: "What kind of power is this?!"

Mareth: "It seems you've been training as hard as your husband and son. Very well worth the trouble of aggravating you."

Goku Black: "As a reward, let us show you how far we've come."

Vegeta/Bulma/Future Trunks: "What?!"

Then, Black and Mareth began to yell as Black sprouted a dark Violet aura while Mareth sprouted a soulless black aura, causing a thunderstorm in the process.

* * *

Far away, the stranger saw the spectacle and grew curious as Mai, and her future self, who was tending to the unconscious Trunks, witnessed it as well.

Unknown: "Their energy is going off the scale..."

* * *

Under the subway, Haru, Maki and the others were getting surprised while in the capsule, Bulma's future self began to tense as she groaned.

* * *

Then, Mareth and Black shouted as they sent a grey and rosé pillar simultaneously unto the sky, creating flashes of their energy to crash down from the sky. Amidst the chaos, 17 tried to make sense of it.

Android 17: "What happened?!"

Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta saw their different auras and grew surprised.

Future Trunks: "Their colors..."

Vegeta: "They've changed?"

Bulma: "How did this happen...?"

As Black stood with his hair in pink and standing on end, Mareth's whole body is coated in a silver and dark grey aura with the infinity symbol on his chest flaring as silver as his eyes.

Goku Black: "What do you think? Quite the color, huh? In keeping with the way you like to label your power levels, the name of this one is... 'Rosé'. That's right. I have now reached Super Saiyan Rosé."

Mareth: "As for my form, it's more simple to christen this as 'Dark Infinity'."

Future Trunks: "Hold on, Super Saiyan... Rosé?"

Android 17: "Dark Infinity? Sounds a bit gaudy, don't you think?"

Meanwhile, Sareta was piecing together his title of the name and linking it directly to a certain someone's special tea.

Sareta: "Rosé... just like the tea I made..."

Then, as Black chuckled and clenched his right hand, he and Mareth flew up to the sky.

Goku Black: "At last, I have not only mastered Goku's powers, I have made them my own!"

Then, Mareth spoke to 21.

Mareth: "You should've succumbed when you had the chance, 21. You too could've wielded such splendorous power as this."

Future Android 21: "I already told you, Mareth. Leave me out of this! I don't want it!"

Mareth: "Hmph! Stubborn till the end of time, I see. No wonder my maker chose you."

Next, Black spoke to Sareta.

Goku Black: "Go on, my darling! Rejoice! Only through me will you achieve the pinnacle of beauty you've sought for so very long!"

Sareta held her head down and smiled sadly before speaking.

Sareta: "I'll admit... it is beautiful. But what you've done to get it, that's what disgusts me. I can't understand how you find beauty in everything that's been slain dead!"

Goku Black: "Of course you don't. Your mind is too small."

Sareta: "Are you calling me stupid?!"

Goku Black: "You're free to act how you like; I tell it like it is. Your kind is incapable of understanding the grandeur of my success and the glory of my cause. It's like staring into the sun; you cannot see. The vast beauty of our being overwhelms you! For we are breeds apart, and divine."

Goku: "He's startin' to rub me the wrong way."

Sareta: "That would be an understatement."

Then, 21 has had enough of her own fear while everyone else was fighting for her and shouted.

Future Android 21: "Mareth! Stop talking and look at me! I'm the one who's going to stop you! No one else!"

Vegeta: "Same goes for you, Black!"

Mareth: "I'm afraid that opportunity has expired."

Goku Black: "You simply don't understand, neophyte. Your time is at an end."

Future Android 21: "What did you say...?"

Mareth: "Exactly what I said. You should've fought from the beginning instead of sniveling like the coward you are."

Goku Black: "You were just an extra that didn't make the final cut. Get off the stage."

Fuming at this, 21's blue eyes suddenly darkened and sported red irises with black sclera.

Future Android 21: "SHUT UP!"

Then, 21 roared as she darted toward Mareth, who swiftly evaded her kick.

Mareth: "Nice try..."

Then, Mareth summoned a sword from his hand, similar to Kogu's and attempted to slash at her when 18 shouted for her.

Android 18: "21, look out!"

Fortunately, 21 grabbed the sword by her tail and flicked it away from Mareth before punching him in the chest. Then, she began to repeatedly do so before punching him with an uppercut and forging her aura around her fist to deliver the final blow as she yelled out.

Future Android 21: "Turning you into candy is too good for you! JUST DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

However, Mareth saw it coming and instantly pooled his aura into a dark silver blade in his right hand, piercing through 21's chest, earning her choked gasps as she realized what had happened. Artich, 17, and 18 panicked at the scene.

Artich/Android 17: "No!"

Android 18: "21!"

Future Android 21: "W-What? How... did you...?"

Mareth: "As I said, that opportunity has expired. You've wasted it, neophyte. Now, begone from my sight."

Then, Mareth chucked 21 to the floor only for Artich to jump and catch her in his arms. When he looked at her, he saw her black and red eyes changing back to normal as she spasmed.

Artich: "Come on, 21. You've got to make it."

Then, just as Artich noticed a glowing dark silver hole where the wound was made while 21 groaned, Mareth chuckled at his maker.

Mareth: "There's no point, my maker. Your mate should've learned her place when she had the chance. But don't worry. You'll see her again soon. At the gates of Hell, that is."

As Mareth laughed boisterously, Artich set her down before yelling in anger at Mareth while charging at him and kneeing him in the stomach before using a sledgehammer move to bash him to the floor. Once he did, Artich grew surprised.

Artich: "What the...? How did I do that?"

Gohan: "Did you see that, Piccolo?"

Piccolo "I did. But the real question is how? He doesn't have Super Saiyan Azure like Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma."

Then, Artich had an idea.

Artich: "Of course. When 21 bonded with me, she gave me her strength, too."

Then, Mareth shot his dark silver aura to the sky before floating to the same level as Artich.

Mareth: "I don't know how you obtained whatever power it is, nor do I begin to care. I've slaughtered you once, and I shall do it again!"

Artich: "Don't count on it!"

Meanwhile, Fu, 17, and 18 tended to 21, who seems to be struggling to recover.

Fu: "Come on, 21! Don't die on me! I need you to stay alive!"

Then, the hole from where Mareth cleaved 21 slowly repaired itself, catching their attention as 21 took her breath.

Fu: "Phew! Thank goodness. I think you better take a rest and..."

However, 21 voted against it.

Future Android 21: "N-No... Mareth... he needs to pay..."

However, as much of a fan she is of revenge, 18 voted against it for her sake.

Android 18: "Forget it, 21. This isn't worth your own life."

Krillin: "18's right. You have to take it easy and..."

Future Android 21: "I said no!"

Then, 21 felt the pain in her chest again.

Krillin: "21, stop! You're going to strain yourself!"

21 countered as she began to cry tears.

Future Android 21: "I don't care... he needs to pay... I need... to be stronger..."

In spite of her condition, Fu found a way for her to accomplish that.

Fu: "I think I know a way to help you with that."

Then, 21 looked up at Fu in confusion just as she and Trunks noticed that Vegeta began to fight Black the same way.

Goku Black: "You don't know your place."

Just as he tried to punch him, Trunks tried to warn him.

Future Trunks: "Get out of there!"

Then, Vegeta stopped his punch and proceeded with his barrage of attacks before uppercutting him.

Vegeta: "I'm no extra. I'm the star of this blasted show!"

However, just as Black smirked, 21 and Trunks caught onto they and instantly took to the skies. In a split second, 21 tripped Vegeta's feet, causing him to swerve to the left, completely evading the blade while Trunks held it back with his own sword in Super Saiyan Azure. As Black looked on in surprise, Vegeta took the opportunity to kick Black in the back to send him crashing to the ground. Then, Black slowly got up from where he crashed and glared at him.

Vegeta: "I told you I'm your opponent, Black. You may be powerful, but you've made one fatal mistake: you've destroyed my family's future! For recompense, I'll destroy yours... BY ERADICATING YOU!"

Goku Black: "Y-You're no more than an appetizer! You should know your place! On the table, with bread!"

Goku tried to offer help, but Vegeta stopped him.

Goku: "Vegeta! I'll give you a..."

Vegeta: "No! I don't need any of your help! Stay out of my way, all of you!"

Then, 21 noticed that Artich was holding his own very well against Mareth, but not for long as he just received a blow to the gut.

Future Android 21: "Goku! Please help him!"

Then, Goku noticed Artich was starting to have trouble against Mareth and used Instant Transmission to stop him from attacking any further and got his attention as he turned Super Saiyan Azure.

Goku: "So this is what you meant when you said that any pain we inflict will make you stronger?"

Mareth: "You'll see more of my power soon enough, Saiyan. You do want to test it after all, do you not?"

Goku: "Yeah. You may be right!"

Then, Goku fired a barrage of blasts at Mareth, who sliced them with his blade before entering a close combat phase with him, allowing 21 to escape with Artich and headed back down to Fu, who was now seen working on a sort of watch. After going down, she set Artich by the fountain where Fu was.

Future Android 21: "Sorry about taking off like that. So, how does this work?"

Fu: "Well, I'm glad you asked. It transfers your remaining health into a pure energy source."

Future Android 21: "Are you serious?"

Fu: "Don't worry. It won't be a problem for you. You can regenerate, remember? And I promise, it won't convert faster than you can regenerate."

21 wasn't sure about it, but it's the best chance she has. Besides, he came through in the end of the Time Machine debacle, didn't he? So she simply nodded.

Future Android 21: "Okay. I trust you."

Meanwhile, Mareth sliced through Goku's shirt, particularly his symbol before slamming his elbow on him and kicking his chest repeatedly and used the final kick to send him downwards. As the dust settled, Goku was surprised.

Goku: "He's strong."

Then, Mareth lifted his hand up and converted his energy into a dark silver and grey ball of energy.

Goku: "Wait. Isn't that Kari's move?"

Then, Mareth chuckled as he launched the blast at Goku, only for a small red-orange blast to intercept it and detonated it, surprising both sides.

Goku: "What in the world?

Vegeta and Black grew just as perplexed.

Vegeta: "What the...?!"

Goku Black: "Where did that blast come from?"

Mareth: "Who dares?!"

Then, an familiar voice responded.

Future Zamasu: "That's enough! We will not allow you to act on your own any longer."

Then, Mareth turned to see the stranger in a red and black garment accompanied by Zamasu.

Goku: "Is that Zamasu?"

Sen: "Daddy?"

Sareta: "He's brought Jiren with him, too."

Future Trunks: "Huh? Who's Jiren?"

Sareta: "The strongest warrior in Universe 11. He's dedicated his entire life to bringing peace. From the looks of things, Zamasu needed his help."

Goku had an idea.

Goku: "So I was right. He is a good guy, after all."

Mareth glared at Zamasu with contempt.

Mareth: "I knew it. You're trying to overthrow me, aren't you?"

Future Zamasu: "Hardly the case, my friend. Don't tell me you've forgotten our deal, already? Back when you destroyed my love?"

Trunks and the others grew surprised at this statement.

Future Trunks: "Huh? Kari is killed off by Mareth?"

Sen only smiled and mocked Trunks.

Sen: "See? I told you he wouldn't do this! I told you!"

Mareth could tell from the glare on his face that he was talking of another deal from when they first met.

Mareth: "Ah. Of course. I'll admit I've gotten so careless as to forget it."

Goku: "Forget what?"

Future Zamasu: "That if he dares cross me, Mareth will meet his end by my hands."

Then, Goku, Sen, Sareta, Trunks and the others gasped at what he was getting at.

 _ **End Attack on Titan Music: "XL TT"**_

 **A/N: So, what do you think of the new music I've added for Black and Mareth's arrival? I listened to that track once and I knew it suit them very well. In this next chapter, Jiren will fight Goku Black, who will use his new cells to his advantage to at least try to get the drop on him. But it will be at that moment that Sareta will join in (or intervene and fight him herself) out of anger at Black's betrayal. In the process, she will access Super Saiyan Rose as well. As for Mareth, 21 will improve faster than even he anticipated, ultimately forcing him to use his forbidden Trump Card: his Time Ring. As a result, he'll end up at Universe 6's Sadala and encounter a certain group of female Saiyans. Finally, the title will be known as The Mortal with Absolute Power; The Advent of Jiren the Grey. That's all I could reveal of the next chapter. See you later. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** "The Mortal with Absolute Power; The Advent of Jiren the Grey"

 _ **P** **lay Super Music: "Fierce Battle with a Mighty Foe"**_

As lightning struck the sky, Zamasu, Jiren, and Mareth were in the air with Black watching from the rooftop of a building while Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, 17, and 18 were in front of Goku, Sen, Sareta, Artich, Vegeta, Bulma, 21, Trunks, and Fu.

Goku: "Zamasu?"

Future Zamasu: "Why, Goku. It is an esteemed privilege to see you again."

Goku: "I honestly never expected you to help us out."

Future Zamasu: "Don't misunderstand me, Saiyan. Once this abomination is removed, we shall deal with you."

Then, Black hmph'd with a smile as Jiren grunted.

Goku: "Well, whatever's going on between you, I'm just glad you're on our side, even if it's only for a little while."

As Zamasu smirked, 21 felt a pang on her chest.

Android 18: "21!"

That gave 21's companions concern, causing Artich to get worried and run over to her, only for her to wave him off and stood up feeling stronger than before.

Future Android 21: "I'm just fine... it's just... taking a while to get used to."

Meanwhile, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo were in awe of the mystery.

Future Trunks: "What could this mean?"

Gohan: "If Black and Zamasu aren't the same, then who is Black, really?"

Piccolo: "I'm at as much a loss for this as you are, Gohan."

Mareth knew that whatever Fu had done with her was no laughing matter; her sudden spike of energy has proved it.

Mareth: _"Hmm. Interesting. Unconventional, yet wonderfully hidden in plain sight..."_

Mareth then looked toward Sen and Sareta, who looked at him with anger.

Mareth: _"Just like his barbarous family."_

Then, Mareth looked up to Zamasu.

Mareth: "You really believe you can end me, traitor? You know I possess the power of creation and destruction simultaneously. There is no point."

Future Zamasu: "Which is where my partner comes in. His strength already exceeds that of a God of Destruction."

That caught Mareth's attention for the worst as he tensed before grinning.

Mareth: "You really think that matters? I can easily get strong enough to match him in a matter of seconds."

Future Jiren: "You won't have that time, Mareth."

With that, Jiren darted toward Mareth, who blocked it with his dark silver aura covered hand, earning Jiren's slight surprise before he proceeded to attack Mareth with a blow to the gut. When he moved in to strike him to the ground, Mareth swiftly moved back as they circled each other.

Mareth: "The fact you possess such power is proof of the gods' mistake. A mistake that must be erased now and forever."

Future Jiren: "What you speak of isn't justice; it's bloodshed. A crime I will never tolerate!"

Meanwhile, as Black watched, his hand began twitching like crazy, confusing him.

Goku Black: "What on Earth? Why am I so restless?"

As he looked back at Jiren, he formed a hypothesis.

Goku Black: "Perhaps, he might be the key to that."

Then, Mareth lunged at Jiren and combated each other to a standstill until he drove his aura blade towards Jiren, who blocked it, only to be knocked down to the floor. Mareth took the opportunity to slash energy blades at Jiren, who backflipped to evade their contact. In the dust, he saw an outline of Black darting toward him and jumped out of the way for him to slash at the ground, sending a streak of his energy toward a building, which crumbled to pieces, much to Jiren's enlightenment.

 _ **End Super Music: "Fierce Battle with a Mighty Foe"**_

Future Jiren: "Interesting."

As Black stood in front of him with a smirk, Zamasu descended to him in confusion.

Future Zamasu: "Why did you interfere with his task? Don't tell me you're revolting as well."

Goku Black: "Quite the opposite. For whatever reason, this body has a mind of its own, and what it wants is him. Regrettably, I don't think I can resist its pull."

Zamasu sighed before speaking.

Future Zamasu: "Very well. Perhaps you can use him as a training regimen for such a splendorous form. As for Mareth, I shall simply seek another who's willing to face him."

With that, Jiren smirked at Zamasu and Black as if he's being trained by them.

Future Jiren: "It seems you might be worth my time."

Black grinned at Jiren before mobilizing, his blade at the ready. However, when he darted toward him and tried to attack Jiren, Sareta got in the way and clashed his blade with her silver energy blade. Black was surprised to say the least.

Goku Black: "What the-?! What is this? This is trickery!"

Sareta: "I'm not letting you slip away this time, Black! I've got my own score to settle with you!"

Then, her white aura flared up before kicking Black in the gut, knocking him away. Then, she proceeded to slash at him, only for Black to sidestep it. Then, each time they clashed their blades, Sareta finds every opening she could and hits him at each one until he got knocked back to a building. Just then, Mareth lunged at Zamasu, only for 21 to kick him away and land by his side.

Future Android 21: "You're Zamasu, right?"

Future Zamasu: "Yes. What of it?"

Future Android 21: "I just want to say it's an honor for me to fight with you."

Future Zamasu: "Don't get too used to it just yet."

Future Android 21: "Don't worry. I won't."

Far away, the two Mai's were surveying the scene.

Mai: "Whoa. This is getting confusing."

Future Mai: "Yeah."

Then, a pink aura flared from the rocks and cleared them away to reveal Black, who was smiling.

Goku Black: "Not bad, my friend. You're getting stronger, I can tell."

Sareta: "Yeah. So what?"

Goku Black: "So that means I might have to get serious."

Sareta smiled back at him.

Sareta: "I'm looking forward to it."

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Power to Resist"**_

Just then, a dark silver aura flared up clearing the dust away, revealing Mareth, who shouted before charging at Zamasu and 21. At the same time, Black pulled his hand behind him before firing a blast at Sareta. Then, all three of them jumped into the air, the blast colliding with Mareth (not that he cared). Then, Black lunged at Sareta, who blocked his slash before evading the next one. However, when she did, she left herself vulnerable to his foot that stuck onto the bottom of her chin, twirled her around and chucked her away. When she recovered, she had landed on a building before evading the energy blasts from his left hand. Then, he began his lunge blade-first.

Goku Black: "Try this on for size!"

However, Sareta was able to vanish before it could hit her, leaving only the dust trailing up the building. As he began to wonder where she is, Black felt a presence behind him. Of course, Sareta had returned.

Sareta: "You're mine!"

Then, to her surprise, Black vanished just before she could slash at him. Then, he reappeared behind her and fired a blast at her in point blank range. Fortunately, she was able to block it. Equally unfortunately, she ended up being pushed back by it until she collided with the ground. When the dust that resulted went away, she was still standing, albeit with as much damage as she could stand.

Sareta: "Wow... you are good."

Goku Black: "The very idea of challenging a god. Hah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, 21 and Zamasu were keeping Mareth at bay until 21 ended up being stricken with indescribable pain, leaving Mareth the opportunity to attack her, only for Zamasu to intervene and take the blow for her. When she looked up, she saw Zamasu's body pierced by his blade. Then, to the surprise of 21, he forced it back with no effort.

Future Zamasu: "That won't work."

Then, as his body regained what has been lost, 21 came to a shocking conclusion.

Future Android 21: "You can regenerate your cells, too?"

* * *

Then, Sareta charged back at Black in peeved frustration.

Sareta: "Hey! Who told you it was over?! I'm not done yet!"

Then, Sareta resumed her clash with him. All the while, her white aura began to change to pink. The faster she and Black went with their clash, the more the aura changed. It was when Sareta and Black's blades clashed that the aura and the blade changed to match Black's, to the surprise of both fighters.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Power to Resist"**_

Sareta's hair now stood on end, except her hair was leaning to her left side and her black eyes have now turned silver as well. Goku and the others looked on in surprise.

Goku: "No way."

Vegeta: "It can't be."

Future Trunks: "Sareta went Super Saiyan Rosé as well?"

Sen: "Mommy?"

Piccolo: "This is insane."

Then, Black laughed at her transformation in pride.

Goku Black: "What a wonderful twist! You've tapped into Super Saiyan Rosé as well! Finally, I have a truly worthy opponent!"

Sareta scoffed at his suggestion.

Sareta: "Well, I know who to thank for it. Call me driven, but I've decided to thank you by defeating you."

Goku Black: "Well, that's to be expected."

* * *

Far away, 21 tried to figure out the source of Zamasu's regeneration.

Future Android 21: "I don't understand. How are you able to regenerate your cells like I could?"

Future Zamasu: "I've taken godhood to a new level. Divinity made perfect. With a body that befits a Kai. One that is invincible!"

Future Android 21: "I-Invincibility?"

Then, Zamasu spoke to Mareth.

Future Zamasu: "Are you now keenly aware of your own powerlessness in this battle, traitor? The attacks you relied on to spread misery across the stars can do nothing against a god like me."

However, Mareth simply smirked at this.

Mareth: "Want to check again?"

Then, to their surprise, the hole that Mareth caused reformed on him as he laughed.

Mareth: "Now do you see how futile it is? I possess Creation and Destruction simultaneously. Anything I create will destroy just as easily. Still think you have a chance?"

Just then, 21 suddenly kneed Mareth in the gut before firing her Detonation Ball at him, propelling him further away. Then, 21 smirked at him.

Future Android 21: "Looks that way."

* * *

Sareta saw this and grew surprised as her hands tingled.

Sareta: "Whoa. How strong is 21 getting?"

With that, she took off and landed beside 21.

Sareta: "21."

Future Android 21: "Sareta? How did you get Super Saiyan Rosé?"

Sareta: "I remembered the sensation of the energy and made it my own. What about you?"

Future Android 21: "Fu gave me this watch. Each minute that goes by converts my remaining health to a pure energy source. A risky gambit when you don't have regeneration."

Sareta: "Makes sense."

Then, Mareth stood up on his feet and began his tirade.

Mareth: "Sareta. And 21. The fact you've tried to imitate the gods is a blight upon this universe. Now you'll face your final judgment by my hands!"

Future Zamasu: "Listen closely, traitor, because I want you to listen carefully here. For your persistent insolence and repeated affronts toward a deity... you will now reap the swift and sever consequences of your actions!"

However, Black had other plans as he got into a certain stance, sprouting a black and pink orb of energy in between his cupped hands.

Goku Black: " **Ka... Me... Ha... Me...** "

Goku: "A **Kamehameha**?"

Future Android 21: "I can do this, too!"

Then, she got in the similar stance and prepared her Blast with a black and red energy orb in her cupped hands. While Sareta prepared a pink and white energy orb on her hand.

Future Android 21: " **Ka... Me... Ha... Me...** "

Future Android 21/Goku Black: " **HA!** "

Sareta: " **Divine Retribution**!"

Just as Black and 21 fired a Kamehameha, Sareta fired her energy orb along with them straight towards Mareth, who got caught in the blast and sustained heavy damage. Zamasu laughed at Mareth's misfortune while Trunks contemplated on the matter.

Future Trunks: "I can't believe it! Mareth had just been outmatched."

Jiren felt a bit peeved having been called to a matter that was already resolved.

Jiren: "Enough! Was I really needed here, or were you trying to prove your superiority?"

Future Zamasu: "Don't complain just yet."

With that, Mareth snickered as he regenerated from the damage he had taken. Goku felt that he was cheating.

Goku: "So you really can't be hurt? But that's completely unfair!"

Mareth: "It is called strategy, you ape. It is fortunate I've thought of this ahead of time."

Just then, his Time Ring began shining white, catching their attention.

Mareth: "Speaking of time, looks like yours has ran out."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

Suddenly, a beam of energy shot out from the Time Ring, opening a dark purple portal, catching everyone's attention.

Future Zamasu: "What's this?"

Mareth: "Don't you know? I've repurposed the Time Ring, so now I get to go to whatever point in time I desire. Guess where I'm going to go next?"

Zamasu widened his eyes in fear as Sareta tensed, confusing Sen.

Sen: "What's he talking about, Mommy?"

Mareth: "That's right. I'm planning to destroy Kari and your precious child all over again. And this time, I won't have any need for you or your Zero Mortal Plan. This time, I'll wipe out humanity my way!"

Suddenly, Sareta floated beside Black and Zamasu with her head down.

Sareta: "You monster... you could do anything you want to me. That's alright. But no one, and I mean no one... HURTS MY DAUGHTER!"

Then, as Black showed a look of confusion, Mareth smirked.

Mareth: "So... that's where you've been all this time... I assumed you were rotting in the netherworld by now."

Sareta: "The only one that's going to rot in there is you!"

Then, Sareta put her hands in the air and prepares an orb of Black and rosé color while Joren stepped in and pulled his hand back, summoning a fireball before chucking it at Mareth.

Sareta: " **Judgment Flash!** "

Jiren: " **Power Impact!** "

The orb and the blast bumped themselves against Mareth, causing electricity to spark as it made contact against his skin while he chuckled.

Mareth: "Haven't I told you already?! I can't and won't be destroyed!"

However, Sareta only smirked.

Sareta: "That wasn't for you."

Mareth looked behind him in confusion to see the portal suddenly changing color.

Mareth: "What the-?!"

Sareta smiled as she revealed her pink Time Ring.

Sareta: "Surprised? You may not have noticed, but this time, I've got a Time Ring of my own. That blast I used was directly made from it. I'm changing the course of it to where you were first created; that's where I'll destroy you, for real!"

Mareth began to glare at Sareta as he growled and tried to fire his Invisible Strike, but Sareta noticed this and braced herself, taking on a thousand hits while Sen called out for her.

Sen: "Mommy!"

Zamasu looked down to see the child calling out for her.

Future Zamasu: "Sen?"

After the blows were finished, Sareta proceeded to fire pink energy missiles at him, to push him into the rift as Mareth roared before she got in after him, but thankfully, she looked back towards Sen smiling before looking back to Black before speaking to him.

Sareta: "I don't hate you. I've just... missed you so much. We both did. But you can still make this right. Please... come back to us when this is all over."

With that, the portal began to close with Black all the more desperate to reach her, having just found out who she really was.

Goku Black: "No, Kari! Wait!"

That caught Trunks' attention.

Future Trunks: "Did he just say Kari?"

Then, the portal closed, much to Black's torment.

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

Goku Black: "No! I just found you, my love. By Kami, I won't let you go again!"

Future Zamasu: "If only it were mortals that suffered this fate, I wouldn't have much to say, but curse that wretched traitor. This is a truly dire predicament. Unless..."

He began to form an idea. As they can't use Time Rings to go further back, one other group, the mortals, had successfully done so. As bittersweet as it is, Zamasu will ask of their aid, if only once.

Future Zamasu: "You there!"

Goku: "Huh?"

Future Zamasu: "You arrived in this time via Time Machine, did you not?"

Goku: "Yeah. So what?"

Future Zamasu: "So, I'd like to have a bargain. If you can produce Sareta back here in 24 hours, then I might consider letting you and the mortals alone."

Trunks found it to be strangely ironic.

Future Trunks: "Sorry, but honestly, you're in no position to bargain. Don't you want to get her back?"

Future Zamasu: "Indeed, I do. But as you very well know, the Time Ring can't go any further than one's relative present. At this point, it appears to be all up to you entirely."

Trunks felt conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to protect his future. But, on the other hand, Sen wouldn't wish to be without a mother. Then, Goku placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

Goku: "Alright. We'll do it. We are gonna do it anyhow, but in one condition. If you can hold off your Zero Mortal Plan or whatever Mareth just called it until we get back, then you've got yourself a deal."

Zamasu smiled at him before extending his hand towards him.

Future Zamasu: "Agreed."

Goku watched him carefully as he shook his hand back.

Goku: "We'll be back soon. And then, we put this to rest."

With that, Goku walked away, confusing Trunks and the others.

Future Trunks: "Goku?"

Vegeta: "What the heck are you doing, Kakarot? You're really going to walk away after what they've done?"

Goku: "As much as I hate to say it, there's an even bigger problem. If we don't fix it, and soon, none of our timelines would be safe."

That earned Vegeta's momentary confusion before he understood the big picture.

Vegeta: "I see."

* * *

Later on, Mai and the others were briefed about Zamasu's offer.

Future Mai: "What? It went down like that?"

Future Trunks: "Pretty much."

Future Mai: "But how can we trust them?"

Fu had a theory.

Fu: "Well, it is against a god's character to lie."

Android 18: "I don't know about this. This whole thing seems fishy to me."

Android 17: "I agree. I don't trust anyone who disrespects the environment like that."

Krillin: "Well, if you guys are staying, I might as well, too. You know, for backup."

Piccolo: "I'll hang back on this time as well. That way, we can find some civillains that re caught in the crossfire. Besides, we still have to make sure they're true to their word."

Fu: "Great! Then it's settled."

With that, Fu opened up his Time Machines from the capsules.

Fu: "The best we can do for now is to split in between groups. Goku, you and Sen will go to Universe 10 while 21 and my man, Artich will go to Universe 6."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they boarded on. This time, the older Mai was going along with them in Time Machine B. Then, they took off for the past timeline in a flash of light.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., the Time Machines appeared, much to the surprise of the feasting Champa, who hid the food under the table in a moment of panic. Then, Artich, 21, and Trunks ran toward him.

Champa: "I wasn't eating your food!"

Artich: "Never mind that! We need you to take us to Planet Sadala, now!"

Champa blinked in confusion towards the situation.

* * *

At Universe 10's Land of the Kais, Zamasu clashed his aura blade with Kari's, creating a spark of electricity between the friction of the blades, each of them smiling before they drew back, their blades at the ready. When Kari took another look at his face, she could see him still smiling.

Kari: "What are you smiling about?"

Zamasu: "Your movements are no longer mired and heavy. No doubt you've made excellent progress."

Kari smiled back as she called allowed her aura blade to dissipate.

Kari: "Well I had a great teacher. It's only natural for it to be the case."

Zamasu had an interesting thought and spoke it aloud.

Zamasu: "Perhaps I shall bestow upon you the gift of godhood. Would you like that?"

Kari grew so excited at the thought of it her heart must've beated 10 times a second.

Kari: "Would I?!"

However, she knew that while her progress was excellent, it still wasn't quite enough.

Kari: "Wait. You're messing with me, aren't you?"

Zamasu: "Oh ho ho... Even the gods are partial to the odd joke."

Kari: "Hmm. Well, can you tell me that when I am ready next time?"

Zamasu: "That all depends on your progress."

As Kari giggled a bit, she realized that they hadn't seen much of their Mentor since Barbari.

Kari: "Come to think of it, where is Gowasu? He's spent an awful lot of time in there."

Zamasu: "I admit it is peculiar."

Kari: "Wouldn't hurt to take a look, would it?"

* * *

Sure enough, Gowasu was actually watching something on TV, particularly the contest between Universe 6 and 7. That's when Kari and Zamasu entered to see him watching the TV. On the TV was Goku fighting against Hit.

Zamasu: "Master Gowasu, what is this?"

Kari: "Are you watching GodTube again?"

Gowasu: "Yes. I'm thinking about becoming a GodTuber."

That earned Zamasu's surprise while Kari smiled at this as their master laughed.

Gowasu: "All kidding aside, you may want to check this match out for yourself. You might even learn something."

On the TV, Goku had blue electricity surging through him.

Goku: "Okay, here it goes!"

Just like that, Goku turned Super Saiyan Azure with his blue hair standing on end. That caught Kari's attention.

Kari: _"What in the world? That's Goku, right? So, what's that energy around him? Isn't that... divine energy?"_

On the TV, Goku was now able to keep up with Hit as he countered every attack that came at him.

Kari: _"Is that... Ultra Instinct? No... I can tell he still has thoughts in his head with all that yelling. That means I'm still in position."_

Suddenly, Goku shouted out as he used a technique added on with his form.

Goku: "x10!"

That made Kari all the more stunned.

Kari: _"What kind of technique is that? His energy just got higher than before!"_

Kari began to shake in anticipation.

Kari: _"What's going on with me? I never shook this much, or at all, for that matter."_

Then, Zamasu noticed Kari's shaking, fearing the worst.

Zamasu: "Is that really wise to expose this to Kari? She might feel inadequate."

Kari: "Don't worry. I'm actually getting pretty pumped up."

Then, she noticed strange planets with stars on them.

Kari: "Hey, Master Gowasu. What are those?"

Gowasu: "Oh, those things? If I had to guess, I'd say they're Super Dragon Balls."

Zamasu/Kari: "Super Dragon Balls?"

Gowasu: "Believe it or not, this is actually the first time I've seen them myself. This tournament was between the Destroyers from the sixth and seventh universes. They were competing with each other to determine who would get the Super Dragon Balls."

Kari: "But why? What can they do?"

Gowasu: "My understanding is that they're orbs that can grant their possessor any wish they desire."

Kari grew excited about that.

Kari: "Really? Any wish at all?"

Zamasu: "Are you sure this isn't just some rumor? A fairy tale?"

Just then, Hit attacked Goku with his **Time Skip/Molotov** and the both of them ended up on the stands.

Gowasu: "Look. I'd say the contest is about to reach its climax."

Zamasu: "Yes."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

Kari: "So anyway, back to the Super Dragon Balls. Is there anyone else who knows about them?"

Gowasu: "Well, other than Zuno, I wouldn't deign to guess."

Kari: "Zuno? Is he like Grand Zeno?"

Gowasu: "Oh, goodness, no. In fact, he's literally the source of all knowledge in the universe."

Kari widened her eyes in wonder.

Kari: "Wow. He must be quite the encyclopedia. Where could we find him?"

Gowasu: "My best guess is the center of the Universe. You're more than welcome to try, although, I wouldn't expect it to be easy for you. He keeps scheduled appointments every 7 years."

Kari: "Well, it wouldn't hurt to at least take a look."

Outside, Zamasu and Kari were standing in the wind before Kari held her hand out and called out their desired location.

Kari: "Zuno's Palace!"

With that, Zamasu and Kari teleported.

Then, inside the palace, Zuno was waiting for his next appointment. When the door opened, Zuno was met with Zamasu and Kari, who bowed respectively to him.

Zuno: "What do you want?"

Kari: "Well, we have some questions that need to be answered."

Zamasu: "Can you tell us everything you know about the Super Dragon Balls?"

 _ **End Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

 **A/N: Good morning. Sorry I didn't add Mareth's arrival to Universe 6 just yet. But, at least, I gave a hint to that. In the next episode, Zamasu will become cross with Zuno, but Kari will be there to calm him down as he answers their most desired questions. As for Future Mai, there's going to be a tender moment between her and Future Trunks when he begins to have doubts following the next episode. And if that doesn't work, Sen will be the one to viciously attack Trunks as she sheds her tears. If you have any other suggestions and/or corrections, let me know. Good day. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** "Warriors of the Future Revealed; The Mystery of Four Deepens"

As they stood amidst him, Zuno gave his reply to their question.

Zuno: "Very well. I shall give you a comprehensive answer on these cosmic artifacts. Super Dragon Balls are called 'Wish Orbs.' They were created in the year 41 in the Divine Calendar by the Dragon God, Zalama, and they are perfectly spherical Planet-sized celestial objects measuring exactly 37, 196.2204 kilometers in diameter."

As he went on, Zamasu tensed his hand in frustration of how much he is taking his time, but Kari took his hand and shook her head at him, as if telling him to restrain his temper.

Zuno: "Super Dragon Balls are extremely rare and only number seven. They are divided between the sixth and seventh universes. To the mortal eye, they will appear as pale, yellow spheres..."

Before he could go on, Kari cleared her throat.

Kari: "Sorry, but you're taking so much time explaining this."

Zuno: "But I was merely answering your question."

Kari: "I know. I should've been more specific. What I meant to ask was, 'how do you grant wishes with them?'"

Zuno: "I see. Once all Super Dragon Balls have been found and gathered in one place, the phrase 'Come forth, divine dragon, and grant my wish, peas and carrots' must be said in the divine tongue. The Divine Dragon, Zalama, will then appear and grant thee one wish, and after granting said wish, they will then disappear. Whereupon the Super Dragon Balls will rescatter themselves across Universes 6 & 7 and wait in silence for another seeker with an unfulfilled wish to gather them again."

Hearing this, Kari knew it was fortunate.

Kari: "Well, it's a good thing I'm fluent in the divine language. Pretty weird you'd have to say 'peas and carrots' though. Can that even be translated. And how long will it take before they work once they're used?"

Zuno: "About a lifespan of a cockroach."

Kari: "Huh?"

Zuno: "Precisely about a year."

Kari: "A whole year, huh?"

Then, Zamasu took his turn to ask questions.

Zamasu: "Can you tell us the exact locations of the Super Dragon Balls?"

Kari grew curious.

Kari: "What for? What did you want to wish for, Zamasu? For the record, I don't need Zuno to answer that one."

Zamasu smiled at her before answering.

Zamasu: "Well, it's mostly for your benefit. I wanted to wish for you, our children, and I to last forever."

Kari blushed and smiled back.

Kari: "Oh, that's sweet."

Zamasu: "And before you answer that, answer me two more questions. What do you know about Goku?"

Zuno: "The Saiyan Goku? Are you sure?"

Zamasu: "Yes."

Zuno: "I see. Goku is a Saiyan of Universe 7 born as Kakarot on a planet called Vegeta. His father, Bardock, stood in defiance against the tyrannical Frieza, who eventually destroyed him and the planet, but his son was spared in the event..."

About a half-hour later, he had finally gotten to the point where Goku had just fought Black and Mareth.

Zuno: "...and now he has returned to the present to warn you about Mareth's incoming goal."

If that whole story was hard enough to pay attention to, then the ending sure was shocking to Kari.

Kari: "So... Mareth is coming here to..."

Scared to think of it, Kari hugged Zamasu tightly as he asked one more question.

Zamasu: "Is there any way for Kari and Sen to avoid this fate?"

Zuno: "There is not. Their fate rests entirely on Goku and his company, present and future."

Zamasu tensed harshly at this, fearing the worst could happen to her. However, Kari caressed Zamasu's face to soothe him, despite her dangerous outcome.

Kari: "It'll be okay. We'll just have to at least make sure Sen is safe from him."

Zamasu: "But, Kari, I..."

Kari: "I know. But as long as Sen's alive, he'll get what's coming to him. How that'll happen, I'm not sure. But... I'm sure as heck not gonna let Mareth touch her."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Bad Premonition"**_

In the future, Black was flying in circles trying to think of a way to join in. Meanwhile, Zamasu was getting irritated while Jiren meditated.

Future Zamasu: "Must you keep pacing like so?"

Goku Black: "Can you blame me? My love is out there doing and risking who knows what while I wait here doing nothing. The fact that I wasn't able to get a proper fight was irksome enough, but this; it's torture above all else."

Future Zamasu: "I understand your anxiety. The traitor's actions altered a few factors in our plan. But even now, this is no time to panic. It is one of those times that calls for action."

Jiren felt it to be premature to say so, given their situation.

Future Jiren: "And how are we to undertake such an action to get her back?"

Future Zamasu: "Simple. The reason you were able to travel to the past before, was because your Time Ring was revealing a hole in which Trunks' Time Machine had ruptured. Mareth's device should be no different."

Hearing this, Black snapped out of his anger and took a deep breath in realization.

Goku Black: "Of course. Where was my head at?"

Then, Black pointed his ring at the rupture Mareth created before a white portal opened up.

Goku Black: "Just you wait, traitor. You will not live to see another dawn."

 _ **End Super Music: "A Bad Premonition"**_

* * *

Back at Universe 7, Champa was trying to process what Artich had demanded.

Champa: "Come again?"

Artich: "Do I have to spell it out?! I need to head back to Sadala, NOW!"

Upon Artich shouting at him, Champa tried in vain to cover his sensitive ears as birds scattered away from his yell. After the outburst, Champa grew infuriated.

Champa: "How dare you talk that way to your Destroyer, especially when he has sensitive ears?!"

Just then, Vados appeared behind him.

Vados: "I'd listen to him, Lord Champa. After all, you should be managing a certain problem."

Champa: "What are ya talking about, Vados?"

Vados: "The main reason we recruited Artich in the first place was to get rid of Mareth. For some reason, I'm picking up interference on Sadala."

21 knew what it meant.

Future Android 21: "Of course. Sareta must've caused the interference and had him sent to where he was first built: Sadala. We need to get there right away!"

Vados: "But of course. After all, this wouldn't have happened if Lord Champa had done his job."

Hearing this, Champa snapped at her.

Champa: "Shut your mouth! Alright, fine! I'll take you guys there. Just don't get your hair in a twist, alright?"

With that, Champa angrily stomped as he muttered over to the cube with Vados, 21, and Artich walking behind him. Once they entered, Vados used her staff to activate it and immediately took off.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Mysterious Duo"**_

As for Goku and the others, they got out of the Time Machines, trying to make sense of the disastrous events, as well as an unforeseen outcome.

Trunks (Kid): "So, you guys just flat-out made a deal with them?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah. I don't like this anymore than you do, but that's basically the situation."

Future Mai: "And what about Mareth? Where could he have gone?"

Fu: "Well, honestly, I picked up some interference when Sareta and Jiren attacked him. Their attacks seemed to change the destination entirely. Only Sareta knows that while 21 and Artich just apparently figured it out as they abandoned ship so fast."

Goku: "So, we're stuck here? That sucks."

Gohan: "I wouldn't look at it that way. After all that's happened, I think I'm going to need a spar just to get my head straight."

Piccolo: "But why? You didn't even try to fight."

Gohan: "There's a time for fighting and a time for strategy. While I know I can do both, I'd rather not make Videl become a widow. That'd be pretty heartless."

Vegeta scoffed at this.

Vegeta: "More like gutless, if you ask me."

Bulma then thought about Mareth's powers and spoke to Vegeta.

Bulma: "Can you blame him, Vegeta? The guy put himself back together like Majin Buu a long time ago."

While Vegeta growled at this, Fu had a plan of his own.

Vegeta: "Great. Another Majin Buu."

Fu: "Well, you guys can go hash this out. For me, I'm just gonna pop over to the other timelines and see who might be able to help."

Goku: "Sounds like a plan, man."

Then, Goku seemed to remember a promise that he just happened to overhear.

Goku: "Oh, wait. Weren't you gonna work on something to help 21 get herself under control?"

Fu: "Already done, my man."

Then, he pushed a button on the Capsule to reveal a pink macaroon, causing Goku to get confused.

Goku: "Huh? What's this?"

Fu: "That's a macaroon with a special ingredient inside. Be sure to remind Artich to pack it for next time, okay?"

As Fu disappeared with a poof, Goku, however, grew disappointed.

Goku: "Aw. I thought it was a treat for me."

Vegeta grew angry to no end at his child-like behavior.

Vegeta: "Cut it out, Kakarot! That's not for you, and that's that."

Goku: "I know, but... I just want a little taste..."

Seeing his grubby hands reaching for 21's potential cure, Sen slapped Goku's hands and snatched it from him.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Mysterious Duo"**_

Sen: "Forget it! 21 needs this more than you do!"

If Goku didn't comprehend the situation before, her slaps on his hand might've done the job.

Goku: "Okay, okay, okay! Geez!"

Just then, Beerus, Whis, and Supreme Kai arrived.

Whis: "Good evening."

Goku and the others turned to see them.

Sen: "Mister Whis! Lord Beerus! And even Supreme Kai, too!"

Whis: "Please forgive the intrusion, but do you know if Goku's nearby?"

Sen: "He's actually right here. Why?"

Whis: "Our most honorable Supreme Kai tells us there's something he needs to say to him."

Then, Supreme Kai walked toward her.

Supreme Kai: "It's most important."

Sen: "Oh, sure. That's no big deal, really."

* * *

Then, Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai, and even Sen were gifted with parfaits from the Pilaf Gang, who quickly took off to be safe from possible dangers, regarding Beerus at least.

Goku: "Yo, Supreme Kai, did you need to tell me something?"

Supreme Kai: "As it so happens, I received a message from an expert collector of information named Zuno."

Bulma: "You mean Master Zuno? How's he doing these days?"

Supreme Kai: "He's doing just fine, I suppose. But according to his message, two people traveled an incredibly long distance to ask about the Super Dragon Balls and about Goku."

Goku: "Somebody asked about me? Do you know who it is?"

Beerus smiled at him, thinking it was obvious.

Beerus: "Your old pal, Zamasu."

Hearing this, Sen grew surprised.

Sen: "Daddy?!"

Hearing this, Beerus grew confused before Sen got back to the topic.

Sen: "Uh, why would he ask about them?"

Supreme Kai: "He said it was for he and Kari's benefits, as well as the children, so that they can be together forever."

Sen smiled at this and was happy to hear it.

Sen: _"So, daddy did love us. I knew it..."_

Supreme Kai: "But while asking about Goku from beginning to end, they also found out about Mareth and what he's planning to do."

Sen saw this as good news.

Sen: "Phew. With any luck, they can get a head start."

Beerus: "Oh? A head start on what, exactly."

Sen smiled at him, thinking about how surprised he'll be.

Sen: "Oh, you'll be surprised."

* * *

Meanwhile on Universe 10's World of the Kai's, Gowasu finished pouring the tea from the cup and shouted out to his pupils.

Gowasu: "My goodness, is it empty already? Zamasu, Kari, in in need of another pot of tea! Zamasu? Kari? Where in the world did they go?"

Just then, Zamasu and Kari stepped forward with a child wrapped in a swaddled blanket, much to his surprise.

Kari: "Sorry, Master Gowasu. We were just looking after our child. She's a real doozy."

Gowasu widened his eyes before smiling.

Gowasu: "I see. And what's the name of your progeny?"

Zamasu: "Her name... is Sen."

Just then, the infant Sen opened her eyes and smiled at Gowasu.

* * *

Back at Universe 7, Supreme Kai, Whis, and Beerus were surprised at Sen's family lineage, only 2 out of 3 were shocked with Whis being excited.

Supreme Kai: "What?! You are Zamasu's daughter?!"

Whis: "And the daughter of Divine Maiden as well?! It seems my suspicions were true all along!"

Beerus: "Are you kidding me?!"

Sen giggled as she nodded.

Sen: "I told you so. So, anyway, you're wondering how Black and Daddy could be different people, right?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

Sen: "Like, how are their energies so alike?"

Supreme Kai: "You mean you know?"

Sen only shook her head.

Supreme Kai: "Then again, two individuals could have similar energies by coincidence."

Whis: "Indeed, but the odds would be most extraordinary. There are two stories here. Zuno's and Sen's from the future. Put together, they suggest some intriguing possibilities."

Bulma widened her eyes in surprise.

Vegeta: "Sounds like you've got a theory."

Bulma: "What are you waiting for? Tell us!"

Beerus: "She's right, Whis. Stop milking the drama and speak."

Whis: "Of course. Consider what we know has transpired in the two timelines. Zamasu, a Kai heralded for his gifts as a fighter, was defeated by Goku in a sparring match, whereas causing Kari to interfere directly in a sort of instinct, and has since gone out of his way to ask Zuno about the Saiyan, suggesting a strong fixation. Why research an opponent who bested him? Could he want that power for himself?"

* * *

 _ **As Whis explained, Zamasu and Kari were watching the leaves fall with the infant Sen reaching out for the petals.**_

 _ **Whis: "Perhaps he imagines he could accomplish his own ambitions with such might. His own brand of justice.**_

* * *

Whis: "I believe that the Zamasu you've fought in the future sought after a collaborator with the offensive power, he's realized he lacks. He would also like to make himself harder to defeat. His intention was to achieve both."

Goku/Sen: "I've got it! That's what the Super Dragon Balls are for, right?"

Whis: "Yes, that's correct. He'll need the great power of those orbs to get what he desires."

 _ **End Super Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

As the Pilaf Gang applauded, Bulma grew surprised at Goku's intelligence.

Bulma: "Wow, it's rare for you to use your cranium for something other than a headbutt."

Goku: "Think! That dragon can grant any wish Zamasu needs, which explains the mystery we haven't been able to crack since this started. He's going to wish for Goku Black and Mareth."

Sen: "Hmm. Close."

Goku: "Huh?"

Sen: "I agree about Mareth, but I think he actually wished to switch bodies with you."

Goku: "Whaaaaaaa?! No way! That's super creepy! It'd be like Ginyu all over again!"

Whis: "Settle down, you two."

Sen/Goku: "Why? Which one of us is right?"

Whis: "Hard to say. Those are both very intriguing theories. In fact, you both might be right- well, more or less."

That surprised Bulma and the others with shock while Beerus just scoffed. However, Goku got very excited.

Goku: "Oh, yeah! You guys hear that? I am right! Am I awesome or what?"

Sen: "It'd be a miracle if you used your brain all the time..."

Bulma: "This is no time for a victory lap! There's a bad guy out there who's just as strong as Majin Buu, and we don't know how to stop him!"

Whis: "Of course, at this point, this is nothing more than a theory. But it fits what we know so far."

* * *

 _ **Play Project Destati Music: "Organization XIV"**_

 _ **As Whis explained, Zamasu could be seen out in space with the Super Dragon being summoned.**_

 _ **Whis: "Black could be a magical copy of Goku, created with the limitless power of the Super Dragon Balls."**_

 _ **Zamasu: "Give me a servant who possesses the same body and fighting power as the Saiyan, Goku!"**_

 _ **Then, the Super Dragon's eyes flared red.**_

* * *

Whis: "It explains well for the most part."

Vegeta: "You're saying Black is Kakarot's doppelganger?"

Sen: "But that can't be it. If it was, then why did he calm my mommy 'Kari?' There's gotta be more to it, more than just a coincidence, right?"

Whis: "Oh, yes, you're right. Sorry, Goku. Looks like Sen got you pegged this time."

Goku: "Aw, man! Now I'm the one biting the dust."

Sen giggled as Goku groaned in defeat before returning to the task at hand.

Sen: "You were saying?"

Whis: "Ah, yes. He did seem to switch with Goku's body. As to why, I'd assume it's for the same reason he ended up fixated on him. Goku defeated Zamasu in battle when we visited. The Kai must've taken special interest in him then."

Bulma grew infuriated at Goku.

Bulma: "So this is your fault for picking another fight?"

Goku: "Oh, come on. I wouldn't exactly put it like that."

However, Sen explained to Bulma that there's no cause for alarm.

Sen: "It's okay, Bulma. Mommy didn't want Goku to fight Daddy either. You should've seen her. She punched Goku all the way around the World!"

Hearing this, Bulma began to snicker at Goku's misfortune.

Goku: "Aw, come on! I didn't even see it coming!"

Whis: "Regardless, he must've traveled to the future afterwards."

* * *

 _ **Whis: "That'd be where he made the second wish. By then, they'll have been recharged."**_

 _ **Future Zamasu: "Emoc Hitirof, Enivid Nogarid, dina tinarig yim sihiwi, peas and carrots!"**_

 _ **Suddenly, Zalama appeared before Future Zamasu.**_

 _ **Future Zamasu: "Give unto me the power of invincibility!"**_

 _ **As soon as he requested it, the Super Dragon's eyes glared red, as did Zamasu's before looking to himself and smiled.**_

 _ **Future Zamasu: "Now I'm ready."**_

 _ **Then, the Super Dragon Balls scattered across the universe as he turned to Black and Mareth.**_

 _ **Future Zamasu: "I have an invincible body and the offensive power of Goku's body to eliminate all mortals! At last I have the means to carry out Divine Justice."**_

 _ **Mareth: "How I have waited to hear that."**_

* * *

Whis: "Once empowered, Zamasu, Black, and Mareth will launch their attack on the Earth in Trunks' future."

The older Trunks didn't like hearing this any more than Sen did.

Sen: "But what about Mareth? How did he end up getting along with them?"

Beerus dropped the spoon as he told Sen what he predicted to be an unfortunate reality.

Beerus: "Well, he destroyed the sixth universe, we know that much. Then..."

* * *

 _ **Zamasu walked out of the temple to see Kari at Mareth's mercy as she shed tears as Mareth wickedly smirked, his blade near her throat. Then, in an instant, Mareth beheaded Kari as her screams filled the air.**_

 _ **Beerus: "Somewhere along the way, Mareth must've removed Kari and you from existence, not to mention Gowasu. After that, he must've taken his Time Ring."**_

* * *

Beerus: "No doubt he fears your power, if not Kari's, most of all."

Sen grew frightened at the thought of losing her and began to shed tears, much to Bulma's disapproval.

Bulma: "How could you just flat out tell it to her, Lord Beerus?! Powerful or not, she's still a kid."

Beerus: "I don't like this anymore than you, Bulma, but that's the reality."

That made Goku smash his fist into his hand, catching everyone's attention. Fortunately, Sen's attention was grabbed as well.

Goku: "Not yet, it isn't. I'll go check on Zamasu and Kari to warn them before Mareth ever gets the chance to show his face!"

Beerus: "Agreed. But how his and Black's energies are similar is still confidential even to us."

Whis: "Even so, this mystery will come to light in time. However, I'm still concerned about Kari and her child's safety, not to mention Gowasu's."

Supreme Kai: "I'll take you to their world, on one condition. We must be amicable about this. After all, Mareth hasn't revealed his presence there. Not yet."

As Sen hung her head in sadness, Goku walked over to her and cheered her up.

Goku: "Don't worry, Sen. I know for a fact your dad's a good guy. And we'll keep them safe from Mareth. I promise you."

Sen felt joyful from Goku's comment and hugged him.

Sen: "Thank you so much..."

 _ **End Project Destati Music: "Organization XIV"**_

Vegeta only scoffed at this.

Bulma: "You'll go with them, won't you?"

Vegeta: "Well, Gohan did say he wanted to spar to get his head straight."

Then, Bulma turned to Gohan as he got embarrassed.

Bulma: "Is that true?"

Gohan chuckled as he answered.

Gohan: "Yeah. That's about it."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Reparation"**_

Meanwhile on Universe 6's Planet Sadala, a soldier clad in a punk garment ran over to the alley and kneeled before their leader with her long, spiky, upright hair, a pink crop top, and long baggy purple pants. Beside her was a petite Saiyan with a ponytail, a red short-sleeved shirt, yellow, metal armbands, black leg warmers, and a red skirt.

Saiyan Soldier: "Mistress Caulifla!"

The soldier panted, trying to catch his breath while also infuriating her.

Caulifla: "What is it?"

Saiyan Soldier: "Listen. A strange portal just opened up from just above the market."

Caulifla: "Huh? Let's take a look."

Outside, Caulifla, the soldier, and her protégé noticed the portal, as well as the one behind it as he snickered with gleeful malice.

Caulifla: "Hey, home wrecker! Who are you supposed to be?!"

Mareth: "You can call me your executioner. Because you and your kind have hell to pay."

Just then, Sareta's voice shouted at him.

Sareta: "Mareth!"

Mareth turned to see Sareta emerging from the portal in her Super Saiyan Rosé form, much to the other Saiyans' surprise.

Caulifla: "Is that hair... pink?"

Saiyan Soldier: "It looks that way."

Unknown: "Why does it look like that, sis?"

Caulifla only shook her head.

Caulifla: "I have no clue, Kale."

Sareta: "The only one with hell to pay... is you!"

 _ **End Super Music: "Reparation"**_

* * *

Meanwhile on Universe 10's world of the Kai's, Zamasu, Kari, and Gowasu were sitting at the table while Kari held onto the infant Sen who giggled as she laid eyes on Zamasu, causing him to smile embarrassedly. Just then, they heard footsteps and saw Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai, Goku, and the future Sen.

Goku: "What's up?"

Seeing them, Gowasu tried to find out the reason.

Gowasu: "My, another surprise visit."

However, Kari took the opportunity to walk up to Goku and talk to him.

Kari: "Hey, there. Listen. I'm very sorry for attacking you on your last visit. I was just... worried you might be the enemy that Lord Beerus told us about."

Goku: "Yeah. While that's true, you wanted to test your skills, too. I can't blame you."

Kari smiled as she introduced her infant Sen.

Kari: "Anyway, I'd like you to meet my daughter. Say hi, Sen."

Sen grew confused until she walked toward the infant, who reached her hand out for her nose. The older Sen giggled as the child tickled her nose. Goku had an idea about who the father was.

Goku: "Looks like you and Zamasu really tied the knot, huh?"

That earned a mad blush from Zamasu and Kari simultaneously.

Goku: "I guess I can't blame you, Zamasu. I mean, she is pretty cute."

Then, he remembered to show proper respect as he bowed.

Goku: "I mean... no doubt you've made the right choice, sir."

As Zamasu chuckled at how stiff Goku's made himself, Gowasu asked them again.

Gowasu: "Has something happened to bring you here?"

Supreme Kai: "Well, first of all, I'm relieved to see you're alright, Kari."

Gowasu grew confused at this prospect.

Gowasu: "What does that mean? Why wouldn't she be?"

However, Kari knew the answer.

Kari: "You're here to warn us, aren't you?"

Goku blinked his eyes in confusion.

Goku: "Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

Gowasu: "Why, I gave them permission to go to Zuno. Is that what this is about, Kari? To gain foresight of the future?"

Kari: "Actually, that part was by accident."

Beerus: "And how can you trust Zamasu so easily?"

Kari: "Well... we've known each other for so long. And as of now, he finally understood the true meaning of it."

That caught Beerus by surprise.

Beerus: "Is that so?"

Kari: "Mm-hmm. As you know, he had doubts about humanity at first. Then, we narrowed down the cause of their misdeeds, the Demon Realm. He even got curious about why it is. When Gowasu answered, he didn't listen. When I answered, just like that, he was with me. It was like... I somehow brought the balance of mercy and justice up to scale with my very presence."

Beerus: "Are you so certain he won't try to terminate you?"

Kari: "Why would he do that? He cares about me, just like I care about him. That's the whole reason we have Sen. For a time, we were in a struggle, trying to find the meanings of our roles as gods, good an evil, and our principles on justice and mercy in general. It's because we've decided to be together, that this miracle of life is in my arms."

As Sen began to fall asleep, Kari giggled.

Supreme Kai: "Well, that's what we're here to warn you about."

Kari: "About Sen?"

Goku: "The fact is Mareth's on his way to this place to kill you both."

Hearing this, Gowasu widened his eyes in horror.

Kari: "I know. If he wants to come here and kill us, neither I nor Zamasu will go down without a fight."

Suddenly, dark clouds appeared, covering the whole world as Jiren, Zamasu, and Black's voice spoke aloud.

Future Jiren/Goku Black/Future Zamasu: "Nor will we!"

When they looked up, they saw a portal appear on the ground, surprising Gowasu as he, Kari, and Zamasu were greeted by Black, Jiren, and Zamasu's future self. When Black saw Kari with Sen in wonder, she grew cautious about their intent.

Kari: "What are you guys here for? Are you going to do Mareth's job?"

Future Zamasu: "Quite the opposite. As a matter of fact, we're here to exterminate this blight of the multiverse... before he ever exterminates the light that is the Divine Maiden."

 **A/N: Hello, again. Just a little heads-up, there's going to be a little team-up between Goku Black and Goku against Mareth. And, this time, Jiren will not be left out. After the conflict is over, Goku Black and Future Zamasu shall accompany Goku, Beerus, Whis, and Sen, as will Kari and the present Zamasu. During that time, Fu will enlist the help of a captive of a certain demon duo. For clarity's sake, this oc belongs to Lewdamus Prime, who has given me permission to use him in my story. As for my next story, Universal Survival, the next OC by the name of Tenshi, of which I also have special permission to use, will appear as well. Full disclosure, the OC belongs to Kasumilein and the art belongs to Chigo (for her final form, Maniaxoi), both of which originate from DevinatArt. So, be sure to give them a round of applause. Also, I'm planning on adding a new Voltron story known as "Fate of the Defenders" for those of you who watch Legendary Defenders on Netflix. Enjoy. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** "Protect the Divine Maiden!; Destroy Mareth"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe"**_

At Universe 6, Sareta glared daggers at Mareth, who grew irritated that she had delayed his plans as Caulifla, Kale, and the soldier looked on.

Mareth: "I don't know how you've managed to stop me, but I assure you, it's a mere setback."

Sareta: "Maybe, but a setback is all I need."

With that, Sareta summoned her aura blade on her right hand before charging at Mareth, who summoned his own aura and darted at her. Instantly, they clashed their auras first before they engaged in close combat. One example is that when Sareta caught Mareth's blade, she knees him under his chin, using the momentum, Mareth attempted to slice her from under, only for her to dodge it before continuing on. As the battle occurred, Caulifla watched, completely awestruck while Kale saw this and felt suspicious. Just then, Kale and Caulifla noticed Champa and Vados appearing with Artich and 21 in a cube. Unfortunately, Mareth had noticed this as well and took the moment to take his leave.

Mareth: "I'm dreadfully sorry to leave, but I have important matters to attend to."

As Mareth took off, Sareta and Caulifla intermittently complained.

Sareta/Caulifla: "Hey! Get back here!"

Unfortunately, Mareth had already retreated to the portal and vanished.

 _ **End Super Music: "Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe"**_

Sareta instantly shouted in frustration.

Sareta: "Mareth!"

As Sareta panted angrily, Kale grew nervous, but nonetheless, tried to find out who she is and why she was acting this way.

Kale: "Uh, excuse me?"

Sareta turned to her as she calmed down before replying in a monotonous tone.

Sareta: "What?"

Kale: "Well, uh... I just wanted to know... who are you?"

Just then, Caulifla ran toward her like a fangirl, much to Kale and Sareta's surprise.

Caulifla: "I'll tell you who she is; a really cool Saiyan, that's what!"

Confused, Sareta blinked her eyes.

Sareta: _"Uh, who is she?"_

Just then, Sareta heard Champa clearing his throat.

Champa: "Ahem! I do believe you're in the middle of something, but those two want to do it with you, so go do what you like."

Sareta noticed Champa and drew a glare.

Sareta: "Well, well, look who it is; the selfish God of Destruction Champa."

Hearing this, Champa froze before growling and snapping at her.

Champa: "Selfish?! You dare call a God of Destruction selfish?!"

Sareta: "Well, what else fits your description? Oh, wait. How about fat?"

Caulifla knew very well the reputation of the God of Destruction and grew very impressed by Sareta's smack talk while the victim only grew more angry.

Champa: "If you don't take those words back, it'll be the end of you..."

Sareta: "Whatever. I'm in the middle of something, so can you not talk to me? Thank you."

Champa began growling even more so as Vados spoke to her.

Vados: "Mareth's already gone back, hasn't he?"

Sareta: "Yeah, so like I said, I should get back to it."

Vados: "Why, that's not nearly fast enough."

Sareta: "Huh?"

Vados: "At the rate Mareth travels, he could get there in 10 seconds flat. Of course, you could use your Time Ring and go after him yourself."

Sareta began to suspect what Vados was suggesting.

Sareta: "Or?"

Vados: "Or you destroy this time's Mareth."

Sareta: "Don't you mean Champa will? He's the whole reason Mareth still existed in the first place."

Hearing this, Champa immediately began breaking down in a cold sweat, confusing Artich.

Artich: "What are you talking about?"

Sareta: "You said Mareth disappeared for some reason, right? The last person who saw to Mareth's 'Destruction' was Champa himself. But instead of doing that, he used him as a punching bag until Black killed him and his Supreme Kai."

Artich gasped in a bit of alarm before Sareta interrogated him even further.

Sareta: "It's true, isn't it? Well?"

That made Champa grow even more nervous before finally spilling the beans.

Champa: "Okay, fine! I did use him as a punching bag, but in fairness, Vados has just as much to blame for this! She's the one always telling me to exercise!"

Sareta: "But she never knew you had a killing machine under her nose the whole time!"

Artich: "So that's where he was, huh?"

Sareta and Champa turned to Artich, surprised by how level-headed he is.

Artich: "Well, that's okay. All we have to do is take him out. His data wasn't fully loaded yet, so it should be easy, right?"

Sareta: "Well, as long as we don't bring that sorry excuse into this, we should be in the clear. Let's go."

Hearing this, Champa began foaming at the mouth before Caulifla spoke up.

Caulifla: "Wait!"

Sareta turned back to see Caulifla in front of her again.

Caulifla: "Can we please come with you?"

Sareta: "We?"

Then, she saw Kale with her hands together, giving her a sad look. Then, Sareta just shrugged as she smiled.

Sareta: "Okay, fine. But you better not get in the way, alright?"

Caulifla did a fist pump while Kale just grew surprised and immediately ran to Caulifla and the others before Vados used her staff to take Sareta, 21, Caulifla, Kale, Champa, And Vados to their world.

As they traveled, Kale repeated her question.

Kale: "Anyway, like I was saying, who are you really? I haven't seen someone like you before."

Future Android 21: "Come to think of it, you haven't told me that story either. Can you tell us?"

Sareta took a deep breath before explaining.

Sareta: "Alright. My real name... is Kari from Universe 10."

That caught everyone around her by surprise while Vados grew intrigued.

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Bad Premonition"**_

Vados: "Ah."

Future Android 21: "You mean to tell me Black called you by your real name?"

Sareta: "Yeah. But that was a long time ago. In my time, I was a student under Gowasu when Zamasu first came here. As time went on, we grew... interested in each other. But... Zamasu was also becoming distant. One day, I found out why."

 _ **It showed Kari walking out of the temple to see Gowasu's corpse on the ground, Instinctively, she ran over to check on him, only to find he's been long gone, as a light violet slash on his chest was seen. Then, he began to disappear as Sareta broke down on the floor, crying.**_

 _ **Sareta: "He killed Gowasu in order to steal the Time Ring and use the Super Dragon Balls for who knows what. Some time after that, I decided to play his game. After he went to another timeline, I sought the Super Dragon Balls and used the same wish he did."**_

 _ **Then, Sareta stood before the Super Dragon Balls before saying the phrase.**_

 _ **Kari: "Emoc hitirof enivid nogarid dina tinarig yim hisiw, peas and carrots!"**_

 _ **Then, just as Zalama appeared, Kari demanded her wish.**_

 _ **Kari: "Give me a body of a race whose body expands in fighting power with each hurt inflicted upon them!"**_

 _ **Then, Zalama's eyes flared red before Kari's body changed, specifically her eyes, hair color and length. As she felt her face, she spoke in a different voice.**_

 _ **Sareta: "Hmm. I guess that works."**_

Sareta: "And that's how it happened."

Caulifla: "Hold up. Are you saying you're from the future? For real?"

Sareta: "Yeah."

Kale: "But if you destroy Mareth, aren't you going to blip out of existence?"

Sareta: "It doesn't work like that. And I'm glad for it, because Mareth owes me."

Then, Caulifla began to blush before asking her something.

Caulifla: "Uh... Kari?"

Sareta: "It's Sareta."

Caulifla: "Right. After this is over, and I know it's sudden... but can you teach me how to do that? That pink form?"

Sareta: "You mean Super Saiyan Rosé? Sorry, but that's out of my hands. You don't have divine energy."

Caulifla: "Well, you managed to get it. It shouldn't be that hard."

Sareta smirked at her logic.

Sareta: "Tell you what. I'll teach you that when I feel like it."

Then, she set her sights forward.

Sareta: _"I just hope we can end this."_

 _ **End Super Music: "A Bad Premonition"**_

* * *

Back at Universe 10, Sen held the infant version of herself as Kari was brought up to date about where Mareth currently resided.

Kari: "So, Mareth got relocated to the sixth universe?"

Future Zamasu: "For now. But there's no doubt that Sareta can't hold him at bay forever. We should take this moment to prepare."

Kari nodded as she agreed before turning to Sen.

Kari: "Right. Sen, I need you to take her inside the temple and don't come back out until it's safe. Can you do that?"

Sen nodded before replying.

Sen: "Of course I will."

With that, she ran inside the temple with her infant self in toll. Then, Kari turned to Gowasu.

Kari: "You need to stay with her, too, master. If he kills you, the multiverse will be out of balance."

Gowasu: "Out of the question! If this Mareth is as dangerous as you say, then I very well can't stand idly by!"

Kari: "I wasn't asking."

Gowasu: "Neither was I."

Before they could deliberate any further, the dark portal appeared in their world catching everyone's attention as a certain figure emerged.

Mareth: "Greetings, Gowasu. I've come to begin the Zero Mortal Plan with you and those wretched pests."

Then, Mareth bore a wicked grin before speaking any more.

Mareth: "Is now a bad time?"

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., Vegeta, Gohan, and Bulma trashed the robots while training.

Gohan: "Wow. I see why you train with those things. They must be top of the line."

Vegeta: "Of course, they are. Bulma made them after all."

Bulma: "That's right. Now, what do you say we pick up the pace?"

Gohan: "Right."

* * *

Back at Champa's world, Cabba was having a spar against a strange figure in a black coat before Champa, Vados, Caulifla, Sareta, Kale, Artich, and 21 arrived, much to his surprise.

Cabba: "Huh? Lord Champa, who are they? And what's my brother doing here?"

Champa: "Who do ya think? Apparently, he has guests. Two of them are from the future. The two smaller ones are your Saiyan buddies."

Then, Cabba took a closer look at them as Caulifla looked at him confusedly.

Cabba: "Wait a minute. Caulifla?! What's she doing here?!"

Caulifla: "Yeah, I'd ask you the same. This is where you go to train every day? Why did you never bother to invite me?!"

Cabba tried his best to reply. Fortunately, Artich jumped in for him.

Artich: "We'll work it out later. Right now, we're here to save you."

Cabba: "Save me? From what?"

Champa: "Well... you see... apparently, I brought a killing machine for you to use as a punching bag."

Cabba: "What? A killing machine?"

Artich: "That killing machine is the one that caused trouble in the future, Cabba. Well, his future self, anyway."

Cabba: "I really don't have any idea what you mean."

Then, the figure removed the hood, revealing a tan face with long black hair and a silver right eye, before he spoke.

Mareth (Incomplete): "Why don't I fill in the blanks? I was going to terminate Lord Champa and his Supreme Kai."

Everyone gasped in alarm, Champa most of all, while Sareta only tensed.

Cabba: "B-But why?"

Mareth (Incomplete): "They're the only obstacles that stand in the way of true peace."

Cabba: "How do you mean?"

Mareth (Incomplete): "I was created to locate the threats of the universe and eliminate it. After careful consideration, I've decided humanity is the main threat. As long as the creator and destroyer existed, they're sure to impede my plans. I can't very well allow that, now can I?"

Cabba tensed before replying to his brother.

Cabba: "I thought you told me you turned over a new leaf!"

Artich: "That's right, I have. That's why I stopped building him a long time ago."

Future Android 21: "And Champa took the opportunity to snatch him away and activated him ahead of time."

Mareth (Incomplete): "That's right. Besides, there is no new leaf; only Divine Justice. And it demands that I serve it well. Evil must be destroyed, no matter the price."

Suddenly, Sareta stepped up and got her fists ready.

Sareta: "I hate to burst your bubble, you robot, but there's no way I'm letting you get what you want!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

Then, Sareta lunges at Mareth as she turned Super Saiyan Rosé mid-rush and slashed at his chest, only to live a small scratch on it. Then, Mareth fired a blast at her, knocking her away. Then, Cabba took his turn and turned Super Saiyan Blue, much to everyone's surprise.

Caulifla: "What the—?"

Kale: "What form is that?"

Artich: "Super Saiyan Blue?"

Future Android 21: "How did he get that form, too?"

Then, Cabba charged at Mareth as he put his hands together, forming a purple orb of energy where his hands were.

Cabba: "Take this!"

Then, Cabba fired his **Galick Cannon** at Mareth, who swatted it away to the sky before kneeing Cabba and slamming his right hand onto his back, sending him to the floor, only for Cabba to recover. Then, Mareth was getting furious.

Mareth (Incomplete): "This charade is getting us nowhere. It's time to end this."

Then, Mareth formed a giant ball of dark purple energy from his right hand, catching Caulifla's worry.

Caulifla: "Uh-oh. That doesn't look good."

With that, Caulifla yelled as she unwittingly turned Super Saiyan and darted at Cabba who only looked on as Mareth fired the blast at him. However, Caulifla got in between them and was only able to hold back the blast as Mareth smirked.

Mareth (Incomplete): "Why do you struggle? In a moment, you'll be released from this pain. And then the multiverse will know peace."

Champa: "Like heck it will!"

Suddenly, Champa darted to the blast and pierced through it with his foot, destroying the blast and headed toward Mareth.

Mareth (Incomplete): "What the—?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Mareth's face ended up being kicked by Champa and his whole being sent crashing to the ground with serious damage, surprising Sareta, who got back up from Mareth's attack.

 _ **End Super Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

Sareta: "Hey! Who said you could take over?!"

Champa turned his face to glare at Sareta.

Champa: "I don't need your permission. This is my mess, and for once, I'm gonna clean it up."

Then, he walked briskly to Mareth as Sareta blinked her eyes in confusion.

Sareta: "Okay?"

* * *

Goku, Beerus, Whis, Gowasu, Supreme Kai, Goku Black, Jiren, Kari, and both Zamasu's took notice of the dark figure that came from the portal behind him, the main source of the world's imbalance. The figure pointed his finger to Zamasu as he spoke.

Mareth: "There's only two ways this will end, Zamasu. You're going to step aside as I destroy humanity and you along with it. Or you don't, and I terminate you for your arrogance."

Goku glared at Mareth.

Goku: "You're making a big mistake by coming here, Mareth!"

Mareth then vanished from his position to place himself in front of Zamasu.

Mareth: "You were destined to terminate Gowasu to fulfill your Zero Mortal Plan. But, these humans decided to interfere with time once again."

Zamasu knew what that meant.

Zamasu: "No... Don't tell me that you're..."

Mareth: "Of course. I came here, because you yourself committed the worst sin of all: uniting with a mortal. Trust me when I say I'm doing you a favor."

Just then, Mareth vanished in front of Kari and gripped her shirt before vanishing to be in front of Zamasu.

Mareth: "The best way to rectify it is to eliminate the girl and her child."

Goku tensed in anger while Beerus raised an eyebrow. Zamasu tried to hide his love for her.

Zamasu:"You think I'd involve myself with this chaff?"

Mareth: "Don't bother hiding it, Master. I know you have a connection to her. She's holding you back. You must destroy her!"

Gowasu tried to stop him from going down that path.

Gowasu: "No! You mustn't!"

Mareth turned to Gowasu and glared.

Mareth: "Silence, old man! You will not speak to your god unless spoken to! Like it or not, Justice will be served!"

Goku felt otherwise.

Goku: "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue and charged toward Mareth, who instantly fired a black blast through Goku, causing him to groan as he was sent flying to the other side. After which, Mareth then threw Kari to the ground, bloodying her face, and causing Zamasu to tense in anger. That was what Mareth wanted him to do.

Mareth: "Yes, Master! Feed me your anger! For like you, I am a god!"

Zamasu's eyes widened as he had a realization. Most of the mortals that had prospered and warred had one reason for doing so: Justice. They felt that because they were denied the things they sought after and because they were robbed of their most cherished, they sought justice against one another. It was like Kari had said before.

 _Kari: "We all have Light and Dark in us. It's our job not to let it overtake us. But.. most people down there became shortsighted and saw only their desires. Good or Evil, their desires eventually drive them into a place they can't come back out of."_

If it weren't for Kari, Zamasu wouldn't have seen it and would've fallen to that same level. As Kari looked up to him with fear and a plea for help in her eyes, Zamasu's eyes tensed whilst manifesting tears.

Zamasu: "You... contaminated my chosen... with your _vile_ hands... I... WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

At the same moment, his aura manifested into a blade and yelled as he fired multiple blasts at Mareth, who smirked as he vanished, allowing the blasts to head directly for Gowasu. However, before they could hit Gowasu, Beerus flicked them away before they could hit him. Gowasu turned to Beerus in alarm.

Gowasu: "Lord Beerus? Aren't you going to help?"

Beerus: "Relax. We've got a plan."

Gowasu: "A plan?"

Then, Mareth yelled as he charged toward Gowasu, preparing his crimson aura blade to slash at him. Zamasu noticed Kari vanishing in front of Gowasu and prepared his aura blade. Just before Mareth could slash through Kari and Gowasu, Jiren clashed his aura-coated fist with Mareth's blade.

Future Jiren: "The only sinner that I see is you. You can't stand mortals in general. None of what you're doing is ever for the sake of justice."

Mareth: "You dare lecture me, mortal scum?!"

Mareth's aura flared as did his blade, pressing Jiren down. However, as Jiren held Mareth back Zamasu's aura blade was rising steadily.

Zamasu: "As the gods create, so too do we destroy. This is the natural way of things. The proper order, if you will. But even we are not absolute. Your existence is definitive proof."

Mareth angrily flared his aura as he shouted.

Mareth: "TRAITOR!"

However, Jiren took advantage of that as he crushed Mareth's hand. In the process, Mareth's aura blade soon splintered to pieces, as Zamasu's blade extended itself.

Zamasu: "Never have the gods made a graver mistake, save for the failure to immediately expunge them from existence. And to think that I, Zamasu, would continue that same failure. However, Kari is not a mistake, but a blessing. You, on the other hand, are no disciple of mine."

Mareth angrily yelled as he attempted to slash at Zamasu with his new blade, only for Kari to suddenly appear between them and splinter it all over again. Mareth tensed in disbelief as he staggered back.

Mareth: "You dare contaminate the Zero Mortal Plan by involving this mortal and call it a blessing?! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW SUCH VILENESS?!"

Kari and Zamasu raised their blades to strike before they spoke to Mareth.

Kari: "Because the Zero Mortal Plan doesn't exist."

Zamasu: "And neither will you."

Then, Zamasu and Kari slashed their blades toward Mareth, causing violet and white energy slashes to split Mareth in half.

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

Mareth's cleaved halves then bore a sinister grin as they reattach themselves into one.

Mareth: "That's where you're wrong."

Kari tensed in anger as Mareth explained.

Mareth: "As long as I exist, the Zero Mortal Plan will always be in full effect."

Goku smirked as he got back up.

Goku: "Like we didn't see that coming."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Madness" (No Choir)**_

Suddenly, Mareth felt pressure pressing on him, almost as if it's trying to... erase him.

Mareth: "W-What's happening... to me...?!"

Goku: "Haven't you figured it out? I told you coming here was a mistake. What did you think I meant?"

Then, it became clear to Mareth as shock enveloped his face.

Mareth: "I'm being... destroyed?!"

Goku: "Bingo. Artich decided to stop building you a long time ago. Now that Champa knows about you in the present, you're being erased. And you won't hurt anyone ever again, let alone have the chance."

Then, Mareth bore a face of pure rage as he prepared a black aura blade on his right hand as he cursed Goku.

Mareth: "Curse you... Curse you... CURSE YOOOOOOOOUUUUU!"

Just before Mareth could strike Goku, Beerus caught his blade and placed his right hand in front of him.

Beerus: "Sorry, Android, but your luck has run out."

* * *

Then, back on Champa's planet, Champa placed his hand in front of the past Mareth, unaware of his actions being in sync with Beerus.

Champa: "Think you can get away with robbing me of my finest cuisine makers? You make me so sick."

* * *

Then, as both Mareths glared with such contempt, Beerus and Champa uttered the word of judgment towards both Mareths.

Beerus/Champa: " **Hakai!** "

Suddenly, the pressure completely overwhelmed both Mareths as when they yelled out, their bodies glowed purple and faded away from head to toe into nothingness until there was no trace on either one of him. On both Universe 6's Planet Sadala and Universe 10's Land of the Kais, the dark clouds have disappeared, as well as the dark portal residing in the 10th Universe as a result.

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Madness" (No Choir)**_

* * *

With the deed done, Champa turned his head to Vados, Sareta, Artich, and 21 before he gave a thumbs-up. 21 signed in relief as she placed her head on Artich's shoulder.

Future Android 21: "Thank goodness."

Then, he felt a tug on his arm and looked to whoever was pulling it. Sure enough, it was young Cabba.

Cabba: "Excuse me, but can you tell me what just happened?"

Artich sighed heavily before gently removing 21's head off of him and placing his hands on his younger brother's shoulders.

Artich: "Listen, there's something you needed to know."

* * *

Gowasu stood shocked about the events that took place. All the while, Kari wanted to know the truth.

Kari: "Zamasu."

Future Zamasu turned to his past self and Kari, who was still bloodied as before, but in spite of it was able to stand up straight.

Kari: "C-Can you tell us what just happened?"

Future Zamasu held his head down in shame before Supreme Kai tried to explain as Goku, Beerus, and Whis walked up.

Supreme Kai: "Perhaps I'll explain. Much like Mareth said before, Zamasu was going to terminate Gowasu and take the Time Ring for himself, giving him immense power."

Both Kari, Zamasu, and Gowasu's eyes widened.

Zamasu: "What?"

Kari: "Oh, Kami."

Gowasu: "That can't be."

Supreme Kai: "I'm afraid so, my fellow Kai. But, of course, that was in a different reality. As long as Kari was with him, Zamasu's dark ambitions were sure to dissipate, but Mareth wasn't going to give it up anytime soon."

Zamasu: "What did his ambitions lead to?"

Supreme Kai: "Simple. Mareth mentioned earlier that he was Zamasu's disciple. One that shared his ideals. After that, his master used the Super Dragon Balls to become invincible and create a fake Goku. But, for all of his visions for the ideal Universe, there was one thing Marethnever counted on: his connection. Kari here has built it up so much that because she was hurt, Zamasu attacked Mareth to defend her. And due to his teachings, she was able to replicate his moves in order to do the same. So, in doing so, they provided the necessary distraction for both Mareths to be erased."

Gowasu turned to both Zamasu's and Kari.

Gowasu: "So, I trust you've seen the error of your ways?"

Zamasu still has his head down before Gowasu said his name again.

Gowasu: "Zamasu."

Zamasu tensed before answering.

Zamasu: "This whole experience was... disconcerting. Had I not learned the nature of my Zero Mortal Plan, I wouldn't have maintained my godhood."

Zamasu clutched Kari's hand tightly, out of worry that she'll be put far beyond his reach.

Zamasu: "Nor would I have been able to bestow it to one with whom I came to... care for deeply."

Goku smiled at Zamasu as he bowed.

Goku: "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Zamasu."

Zamasu initially scowled at him, but he's gotten tolerant of his rambunctious behavior, thanks in part to Kari's ability to smack an extreme amount of sense into the Saiyan deeply.

Goku Black: "I must admit, I am impressed, Goku. In spite of your lowly mortal station, you do rather well."

Goku: "Honestly, that's not how I felt."

Zamasu raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Goku: "If I couldn't defeat Mareth to save Kari, then I have a long way to go before I even get there. Starting with, do you want to fight me again sometime? If you want to, that is. If you don't, I won't bother you."

Zamasu smiled a bit in response.

Zamasu: "But of course."

Goku: "Huh? Really? You mean it?"

Zamasu: "Last time, I was too reluctant. I simply forgot how hard it is for mortals to restrain themselves. Even so, a good host does not disappoint his guests. Let's begin."

Then, Kari spoke up.

Kari: "Uh, hello? What about me?"

Considering her role in Mareth's defeat, Goku didn't see why not. Other than that, it occurred to him that he didn't really get to see her power.

Goku: "Oh, yeah. Come to think of it, I didn't get to see you strut much of your stuff. How about this one's between you and Zamasu? It can wait until after we make sure this is all said and done."

Kari grew surprised before she blinked her eyes.

Kari: "You're serious?"

Zamasu confirmed this as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Zamasu: "Not that I needed his permission, but you have reached that level, my friend. It'd be a privilege for me to fight you."

Kari smiled back at him.

Kari: "Okay, then."

Goku: "And Black, maybe you and I can train against Jiren."

Black smirked at Goku with pride.

Goku Black: "Oh, you're on."

Beerus still fixated his glare at both Zamasu's.

Beerus: "How do we know he won't just destroy her?"

Whis pioted a suggestion.

Whis: "Well, he did say he came to care for her."

Beerus: "Isn't that forbidden among gods?"

Whis began to get all romantic at this.

Whis: "Ah, the allure of forbidden love makes it all the more romantic, wouldn't you agree?"

Beerus immediately got sick of it.

Beerus: "Drop it, Whis."

Just then, Sen walked out of the temple, holding her infant self.

Sen: "Mommy? Is it safe now?"

Kari turned to her and smiled as she nodded. Sen began to be overcome with joy as she giggled whilst flying over to her mother's arms.

Goku: "Well, how about that? Things did work out, after all."

However, Sen couldn't help but think about Trunks and how well he's holding up and turned to Supreme Kai.

Sen: "Oh. Supreme Kai, can you take me and my family to Earth?"

Supreme Kai was confused at her request.

Supreme Kai: "Of course. But why?"

Sen: "I've made a promise to someone I have to keep."

* * *

Back on Earth, Trunks felt depressed to no end.

Future Trunks: "I can't believe this. How could I just let Mareth walk away?"

Mai noticed this and tried to cheer him up.

Future Mai: "Don't worry about it, Trunks. Sareta is taking care of that right now."

Future Trunks: "Yeah? She wouldn't have had to if I had just taken him out. Father and Gohan wouldn't have been this weak. I'm sure of it. They'd have stopped Mareth by now."

Future Mai: "Trunks..."

Suddenly, Supreme Kai, Zamasu, Kari, Sen, and her infant self arrived in front of him.

Sen: "Hi, Trunks."

Trunks looked up in surprise to see Sen, as well as her family and Supreme Kai.

Future Trunks: "Sen? How did it go?"

Sen: "Mareth just got destroyed by Beerus. We're all safe now."

Trunks looked at her and began to look more morose than ever.

Future Trunks: "Even Sen did it better than me..."

Sen: "Trunks, what are you talking about?"

Then, it clicked. Trunks has been having doubts about himself. Sen knew that she'd come at the right time.

Future Trunks: "I don't see how I could possibly help anyone now."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

Hearing this, Sen grew angry as she shed tears.

Sen: "Don't you dare say that!"

Trunks looked at her in shock as her eyes leaked tears like a waterfall.

Sen: "Even if he's gone, what would they think if they saw you like this, huh?! Tell me!"

Trunks only remained where he sat before Sen pulled her arm back and thrusted it at him.

Sen: "TELL ME!"

Suddenly, Trunks ended up blown back from his stump and onto the floor, earning a surprised look from Supreme Kai, Kari, and Zamasu before looking at her, beginning to glare at her, until he saw her tears.

Sen: "I made a promise! To make you happy! If I have to fight you, I will! Do you hear me?!"

Then, Trunks remembered the promise Sen made to 21.

 _Future Android 21: "There will be times when Trunks will doubt himself. I want you to be there for him and make sure he never gives up on any of us, especially not himself. Can you promise that?"_

 _Sen pictured Trunks as a strong and courageous boy, who grew to be more of a mentor and older brother to her. She would always be by his side to make sure he would always fight. Of course, she would agree to it._

 _Sen: "Okay. I promise I will."_

Fortunately, Trunks seemed to get the message before Sen spoke again.

Sen: "DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Then, Trunks got up as he smiled.

Future Trunks: "It's weird getting a pep talk from a kid. I hear you loud and clear. You don't have to do this."

Sen looked up to him and eased her tension in her hands.

Future Trunks: "I shouldn't be doubting myself, especially not at a time like this. I will win. No matter how strong the enemy is."

Then, Sen hugged Trunks as she sobbed on him, giving him an idea of how painful it was for her to strike him like that.

Sen: "I'm so sorry. I just wanted... to keep my promise..."

Future Trunks: "It's okay. I don't blame you. That must've been the hardest thing you ever had to do."

Zamasu and Kari saw this and smiled as Sen made herself comfortable with Trunks.

Kari: "Well, that's my daughter for you."

Then, Trunks turned to see Kari and Zamasu.

Future Trunks: "You must be Kari. It's nice to meet you."

Kari: "No, please. The pleasure's all mine."

Just then, a pillar of light came from above and was about to land where Trunks and Sen were before Trunks jumped back from it and landed on his rump while holding onto Sen. As the dust cleared, Beerus complained.

Beerus: "Again, Whis?! That's definitely on purpose!"

Whis: "Please forgive me, my lord."

Goku: "You see? This is exactly why I said Zamasu or Supreme Kai should take us back! Ow, my butt!"

Just then, Gowasu, the other Zamasu, Jiren, and Goku Black arrived instantly, much to Mai and Trunks' horror.

Future Trunks: "Zamasu and Black?!"

Future Mai: "What are they doing here?!"

Goku Black: "You have no reason to worry. We're here on our own business, in no regards to the Zero Mortal Plan."

Future Trunks/Future Mai: "Huh? But why?"

Then, the other Zamasu walked toward Trunks.

Future Zamasu: "You go by the name of Trunks, is that right?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah? What do you want?"

Future Zamasu: "Well, from what I could tell about Saiyans, the only way to get your respect and trust is to fight, which is why I wish to challenge you."

That caught Trunks by surprise as Sen pulled on his shirt.

Sen: "I'd take him up on it. He and Black are good guys, now."

Future Trunks: "Really? Are you sure?"

Sen nodded confidently before Trunks turned to Zamasu.

Future Trunks: "Alright, then. Invincible or not, I'll defeat you."

Future Zamasu: "Well, we'll see."

Then, Goku turned to Jiren.

Goku: "All that strong energy is coming from you?! Man, I'm getting excited just thinking about fighting you!"

Black then turned to Jiren and agreed.

Goku Black: "Indeed. Just thinking about how far you'll take us has made me aquiver with anticipation."

Jiren smiled at the two of them.

Future Jiren: "What an honor. In that case, I won't be going easy on you, either."

Then, Goku and Black got in the same stance as they stood before Jiren.

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

 **A/N: What do you think? I'm not naming names, but a certain someone asked about whether or not I've watched this episode. I assure you, I have, like the rest of you. It's only a matter of "Seizing the Moment" that's hard. As for Goku going berserk, he will be doing that, but with an added measure of 21 going berserk as well. That's all the info I can give as of yet. Enjoy. :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** "Watcher of Time, Chronoa Arrives!; Mareth's Hidden Trump Card"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Planet"**_

At the Time Nest, a pink, petite Supreme Kai took a look through the Tokipedia and saw the current situation in which Trunks sparred against Zamasu While Goku and Black sparred against Jiren And was flabbergasted to say the least.

Unknown: "WHAT IN THE EVER-LOVING NAME OF KAMI IS GOING ON WITH THIS MESS OF A TIMELINE?! IT JUST MAKES NO SENSE!"

Then, a figure in a black and brown coat with lavender hair walked up to her.

Unknown: "Supreme Kai of Time..."

Unknown: "Please, Trunks. I'd prefer it if you'd call me Chronoa."

Xeno Trunks: "Sorry, Chronoa. Anyway, I know we're supposed to let Fu off with a warning, but if he's the one that's been making these changes..."

Chronoa: "He isn't. In fact, he's willing to help sort out this whole mess. What I'm really concerned about... is Mareth."

Xeno Trunks: "Mareth?"

Chronoa: "Of all the timelines he had to interfere in, this is what he chose. As a result, everything's going on the natural path, but now there's too many changes to keep track of along the way, too. The source of all of those changes up to this point... it's Mareth himself."

Trunks grew confused at this prospect.

Xeno Trunks: "A-Are you sure?"

Chronoa: "There's no doubt about it. This situation has gotten too serious for me to just do nothing."

Xeno Trunks: "Wait. Are you saying...?"

Chronoa: "Yes. I'll have to step in to fix this."

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Planet"**_

* * *

Back at the Demon Realm, Fu popped up and made himself invisible so Towa and Mira wouldn't notice him as they walked by.

Mira: "How can you be so sure Orion won't go berserk?"

Towa: "Because I've made certain his absorption abilities won't alter his personality."

Mira: "A good measure, but I still feel... anxious with him around."

Towa: "Don't worry, Mira. You'll still be my strongest warrior. In the meantime, if he does escape by any means, there's always Plan B."

Then, Fu snuck into the dungeon and found a humanoid being in chains. Fu knew he'd found the right guy.

Fu: "Psst! Hey, over here!"

The being known as Orion looked toward Fu and assumed he was his caretaker.

Orion: "What do you want?"

Fu: "Uh, to help you escape."

Orion: "Pfft. Yeah, right."

Fu: "No, really! Look."

Then, Fu made a slicing motion with his sword and broke the chains, freeing Orion from his prison. He didn't hesitate to show surprise as he rubbed his wrists.

Orion: "Y-You saved me? Wait. There's a catch, isn't there?"

Fu: "Well, more like a favor. Is it okay if I call you 'Zach'? Personally, I think it's much cooler."

Then, Orion presses his hand on his chin as he pondered this.

Orion: "You know? It doesn't actually sound so bad. I'll take it. So, what's the favor?"

* * *

Back at the present timeline, 21, Artich, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Sareta, Champa, and Vados were on their way to Universe 7.

Cabba: "What? So, if you didn't destroy him, Mareth could've destroyed our universe?"

Artich: "Not just that. Every other universe suffered the same fate."

Cabba: "You've got to be kidding."

Artich: "I wish I was."

Sareta: "But there's no need to worry about it now; it should be fixed. Unless... of course. He had a Time Ring."

Kale: "I thought you said it didn't work that way."

Sareta: "True, but when Champa destroyed Mareth, it should've changed everything back to normal, except for those who wore Time Rings. Sort of like mine."

Caulifla noticed the pink ring on her finger and admired it.

Caulifla: "Oh, is that what that was? It looks so amazing. How did you get that?"

Sareta: "Normally, only the Supreme Kai are allowed to have them, but seeing as it came from our union, this one is special. I was training under Gowasu at the time, so I can't really explain how you got it."

Caulifla: "Eh, makes sense. So, how long until we get to Earth, Vados?"

Vados: "Not much longer. In fact, we'll arrive in three, two, one..."

As Vados finished counting, she ended up landing on the ground in the backyard of Capsule Corp., where everyone ended up tired from their individual spar, with Goku and Black panting heavily as Jiren stood normally and Trunks took a knee as he caught his breath against Zamasu as Vegeta, Gohan, and Bulma watched.

Goku: "Wow. You... are one tough cookie."

Goku Black: "I'd say that's the way the cookie crumbles, except it didn't."

Jiren made a grin as a reaction.

Future Zamasu: "Now then. Do I have your trust?"

Trunks stood up before nodding.

Future Trunks: "Yeah."

Then, he got his hand out and shook Zamasu's before they noticed the present company.

Future Trunks: "Huh?"

Then, 21 spoke up to them.

Future Android 21: "Hi, everyone!"

Sen noticed them and immediately ran over to 21 as Kari held her present child.

Sen: "21! You're okay!"

Future Android 21: "Yeah. And we brought some company, too."

Then, the three Saiyans introduced themselves as Vegeta noticed them and grew surprised.

Vegeta: "Huh?"

Sen: "Who are you?"

Cabba: "I'm Cabba. A Saiyan from Planet Sadala."

Sen: "Wow! So cool!"

Cabba: "And this is Caulifla."

Then, Caulifla smiled at Sen.

Caulifla: "You know it."

Cabba: "And this is Kale. She's actually a little bit shy."

Kale took a look at Sen and liked her immediately, on the contrary.

Kale: "Hi, there. I'm glad to meet you. What's your name?"

Sen: "I'm Sen. But where's my mom?"

Then, Sareta popped into view.

Sareta: "What do you think?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

Sen saw her and immediately hugged her out of worry she'll end up kicking her bucket, or worse.

Sen: "Mommy!"

Sareta was shocked by the force of her hug as her arms seemed to squish her before she returned the same gesture.

Sen: "I thought you were going to die this time!"

As Sen sobbed on her, Sareta patted her back.

Sareta: "C'mon, Sen. At least have a little faith in me. Which is more than I can say for you so-called destroyers."

Beerus heard that remark and wanted to know the reason as he began to tense.

Beerus: "What's wrong? You say that as if you don't believe in a god."

Sareta: "That's because your hard-headed brother hid Mareth away to begin with."

Beerus: "He did what?"

Champa began to show a scared look on his face. Having done this is an immediate sign of treason. If word got out, Grand Zeno would have his head.

Sareta: "He may have destroyed this time's Mareth, but the future one is still around."

Beerus: "And what makes you so certain?"

Sareta: "I don't know. What are you trying to say?"

Whis: "While you were on your trip to Universe 6, Beerus defeated him in one blow."

Sareta: "Is that a fact? Then, why am I still here, huh?"

Hearing this, Beerus began to twitch his eye.

Sareta: "I don't doubt that a deity can change things back to normal, but I know for a fact things didn't change at all. And do you know why? It's because Mareth had a Time Ring. Any change made in the past is easily corrected by it."

Beerus: "Yeah, well that wouldn't explain how I destroyed the Mareth that came through your portal."

Hearing this, Sareta tried to counter, but couldn't think of a good excuse. However, that didn't mean her doubts were washed away.

Sareta: "I'm sorry. As much as I want to believe you set everything right, I... I just can't."

Beerus: "You're a hard-headed one, aren't you?"

Champa: "Yes, I agree."

Then, Beerus and Champa intermittently snap.

Beerus/Champa: "What is wrong with you people?! We are the great destroyers of our universe?! We will not tolerate ignorance, you hear me?!"

Seeing them throw a fit, Whis And Vados began moving Beerus and Champa to exit stage left.

Whis: "Let's go."

Beerus: "You should be clinging to our every word and cowering in fear!"

Vados: "I'm sure they're cowering on the inside."

Champa: "What did you think was gonna happen, Beerus?! A show of kindness would get you more desert?!"

As they bickered, Goku laughed nervously while Black and the others found it peculiar.

Goku Black: "So, you're trying to know for sure?"

Sareta: "Not that I asked your opinion, but yes."

Bulma: "Maybe it's changed, and maybe it hasn't. But look on the bright side. Either way, you can find out fast, 'cause you're fueled up and ready to go!"

21 was surprised at how fast Bulma made certain of it.

Future Android 21: "Wow, already?"

Bulma: "Yep. Let's have a meal. It's time travel, so there's no rush, after all. And you need your strength. Just in case, you know?"

Goku: "Good point."

Future Trunks: "Thanks, Mom, but I'm really not that hungry."

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

Hearing this, Caulifla piped up.

Caulifla: "What? You're joking, right? You're a Saiyan, so why don't you own it?"

Goku: "Yeah, listen to her, Trunks. It's good for your tum tum."

Goku Black: "Di you really have to say it like that?"

Black then heard his stomach grumble, and this time, it's going to take more than tea to soothe it.

Goku Black: "Alright, fine. I suppose I'll play it your way."

Future Trunks: "Okay."

Then, Beerus, Whis, Champa, And Vados stopped in place before they spoke.

Whis: "Dinner, my lord."

Vados: "Still think you should keep your tantrum up?"

Champa: "Eh, I could eat."

Beerus: "Well, I'm still angry, but it would be gauche to refuse such an offer."

* * *

Later, everyone ate the feast to their heart's content.

Goku: "Wow! Great spread, Bulma!"

Bulma: "You know me, always prepared."

As they ate, the future Zamasu was confused at how fast they ate.

Future Zamasu: "How can mortals eat that fast? They should be savoring it."

Then, Kari got his attention.

Kari: "Why don't you find out?"

She then gave a drumstick to Zamasu as he was confused.

Future Zamasu: "I fail to see why I should eat a mortal's food."

Kari: "It's just good for variety. You can't have tea all the time, you know."

Then, Kari continued eating her food before Zamasu looked to the drumstick and thought to at least give it a taste. Once he did, he was surprised.

Future Zamasu: "This is stupendous! It's impossible to imagine this as the food mortals make with their bare hands!"

Kari smiled at his reaction while giggling.

Kari: "See? What'd I tell you?"

Meanwhile, Champa tasted the soup and grew surprised before coming up with a scheme.

Champa: "Hey, Beerus. Did you try that soup by chance?"

Beerus: "Not really. Why?"

Champa: "Well, I just thought you should know that it tastes exactly the way it looks: just awful."

Beerus: "Oh, really? Well I'll be the judge of that."

However, Champa took over for him.

Champa: "Oh, no. You better let me drink this."

Then, Champa guzzled down the soup, earning his brother's glare as he slurped it up and burped.

Champa: "Ah. So satisfying."

Beerus: "I knew it! You've been hogging it all for yourself!"

Champa: "Well, too bad. It's all in my belly now."

Beerus: "Bulma! Is there more of this?!"

Bulma: "Yeah! Relax, there's plenty."

As the others ate, Goku noticed that the older Trunks hasn't been eating.

Goku: "Oh, hey, Trunks!"

Trunks (Kid)/Future Trunks: "Yeah, what?"

Goku: "Oh, sorry, I meant the older one."

Then, Goku stuffed the drumstick into his mouth before speaking.

Goku: "Feed that tum tum!"

Trunks looked at his food for a moment before he took fast spoonfuls of it.

Goku: "All right! Now, that's the spirit! By the way, I'm coming to the future, too!"

Caulifla heard this and grew curious.

Caulifla: "Huh? How come you want to go?"

Champa: "Is that because you doubt Beerus' so-called wisdom as well? Can't blame you."

Sareta: "Don't go thinking you're off the hook. Grand Zeno hears about this, you can kiss your existence bye-bye."

Hearing this, Champa immediately shut himself up.

Goku: "Don't get me wrong, I believe you, but even if there's a tiny chance things didn't change, I should be there to help! I mean, I'm not saying I'm rooting for it, but I'd love the chance to fight Mareth one more time."

Sareta: "After what he's done? I'd rather be done with him and never fight him again. Besides, we can't just fight him again without a plan. That's mindless."

Vegeta: "That's where we agree."

Sareta: "Huh? Never thought you'd say that. But you are right, though. The fact is, even with all of us together, we can't afford to lose again. If the future hasn't changed one bit and we don't play this right, it's over."

Then, Sareta splintered the fork in two, causing Pilaf and Shou to panic.

Pilaf/Shou: "Scary!"

Future Trunks: "Sareta's right. If Mareth somehow survived Beerus' attack, we might as well be walking into a death trap."

Goku: "Hey, there's nothing to worry about. We've got this. I promise you, Trunks. I won't forget the beans."

Bulma: "That's hardly the only thing we're worried about."

Then, they heard a feminine voice speaking to them.

Chronoa: "A handful of Senzu Beans won't help you. Not against him."

Then, they turned to see Chronoa standing by Sareta.

Sareta: "Huh? Who are you?"

Chronoa: "Well, I'm the Supreme Kai if Time. And I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

Later, Chronoa told the others the news about their history being distorted. But, of course, it was no surprise to Beerus and Champa.

Beerus: "I knew this was nothing but trouble."

Champa: "Yeah. You yokels have such nerve."

Goku: "You really can't let that go, huh, guys? Then, you could come with us, too, to say 'I told you so'."

Champa: "No way! A mortal traveling through time is one thing, but a God of Destruction is another."

Beerus: "That's right. There's no telling what kind of chaos it could wreak. It'd be even worse than Mareth traveling through time. You may be willing to commit taboos, but this god is staying out of it."

Future Trunks: "I guess this is it. It's time to head out."

Then, Trunks found the situation to be hypocritical.

Trunks (Kid): "Hold on! There's a god right here, telling us he's taken care of this! Now that Mira is finished, Zamasu will never ask the dragon to become Black! So the future Earth is okay! Black isn't gonna hurt our mom, Mai, or anyone else, so what are you doing?!"

As Trunks panted, Chronoa bluntly answered.

Chronoa: "Isn't it obvious? Mareth is still alive."

Hearing this, Trunks got taken aback.

Trunks (Kid): "What?! But there's just no way!"

Chronoa: "If that's true, then what am I doing here?"

Trunks ended up being stymied as she explained.

Chronoa: "The only reason I'm here is because Mareth's caused too many changes to just ignore it. Even for me."

Trunks (Kid): "W-What do you mean?"

Then, the older Trunks vied to explain for her.

Future Trunks: "This'll be confusing; time travel always is. Sure you want to hear?"

Trunks (Kid): "Yeah."

Then, Future Trunks stood up.

Future Trunks: "Come on."

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Earth's End"**_

Then, he and his younger self floated to the air to oversee a city nearby.

Future Trunks: "When I was a child looking at the horizon, I never saw anything as beautiful as this. Our experiences, the ones that shaped us, they're diverged. Take our father. You've grown up with him, but in my world, he was killed by the Androids, about six months after I was born."

Vegeta scoffed a bit as Trunks turned to him.

Trunks (Kid): "Wait, What do you mean by 'Androids'? You mean like 18?"

Future Trunks: "That's right. In your reality, she changed. She married Krillin; they even had a kid together. But in my world, she was never redeemed. She and 17 were pure evil and tried to wipe out the human race. Father, Piccolo, Krillin, countless others. The Androids murdered all of them"

* * *

 _ **Then, it showed Trunks defeating the future 17 and 18 as he spoke.**_

 _ **Future Trunks: "They were heartless monsters bent on destruction, and they would've kept gong if I hadn't returned from your timeline and destroyed them instead!"**_

* * *

Future Trunks: Think how profoundly she's changed here. From annihilating human life to creating one of her own. Circumstances made the 18's different, and they make us different, too. Until I came to your timeline, I'd only seen Father's face in pictures, heard about him in stories. The same's true for Goku. By the time I was born, Goku was already dead in my reality, struck down by a heart disease. That's why I've travelled here in the first place; to give him a drug to treat that disease and stop him from dying, so he could fight the Androids."

Then, Goku raised his hand before speaking to Future Trunks.

Goku: "And I'm grateful, by the way. You're the best, man!"

Future Trunks gave a grin before Trunks turned to him.

Trunks (Kid): "Hold on. You did it so he could fight. So, when you went back to your time, he was alive again, wasn't he?"

Future Trunks: "He wasn't, and that's when I learned how Time Travel works."

Trunks (Kid): "But that's not right! I've seen stuff like this in movies. If you change the past, it should change the future, too."

Future Trunks only shook his head before he explained.

Future Trunks: "You're not listening. It only affects the future of the timeline you travelled to. Your future, not mine."

Then, Trunks grew very surprised before the older Trunks continued.

Future Trunks: "You're describing dynamic time travel theories, but from what I've seen, that's not how it works. Those movies got it wrong. There's the world, the reality, the timeline where I live, then there's the one where you're from. They're similar, but different. Separate. Saving one won't save them both."

Then, Trunks nodded just a moment before Pilaf shouted.

Pilaf: "This is wacko! How many different timelines are there?!"

Mai: "So there's a me with Trunks, but that doesn't mean that my future is with him, too?!"

Shou: "Okay, can we stop please? Does this mean there could still be a Future where somebody actually mentions me?"

Then, Future Trunks and Trunks descended to the ground as Trunks understood.

Trunks (Kid): "I get it now. That's why you can't believe Lord Beerus changed your future even if you want to. 'Cause that's not how you've seen it go."

Future Trunks: "That's right. Eliminating an Android like Mareth is a massive change in this reality, but I'm still worried not even that could fix my timeline. Understand?"

Beerus didn't really care about his conversation.

Beerus: "If you're so sure, mortal, jump in your little tin can and go see."

Then, Sareta looked up toward Beerus and then spoke.

Sareta: "Lords Beerus, Champa."

Beerus: "Now what?"

Champa: "Whaddaya want?"

Sareta: "Doubting you is disrespectful. I see that, and I'm sorry. But still, even though I need to see for myself, I'm holding out hope that you're right."

Beerus and Champa only grumbled a bit before Future Trunks spoke further.

Future Trunks: "Our fears are based on how I've seen Earthlings affect time. I take your point that a deity's actions might be different. Maybe gods affect time in miraculous ways I can't comprehend."

Beerus: "If you're trying to apologize, then you can save your breath, because I don't care. Whether your world's peaceful or a smoldering wreck makes no difference. Now, get lost, you bore me."

Then, Sareta decides to bow in respect as she clarified.

Sareta: "I mean it, though. You've given us hope. So, thank you for that."

Beerus: "Huh."

 _ **End Super Music: "The Earth's End"**_

Future Trunks: "Father. Would you mind coming with me too? Please? I'd like you there."

Vegeta: "All right, fine. I'll go. But swear to me, if this miracle's happened and your future has been saved, you'll never come bother us again, okay?"

Future Trunks: "Okay."

Goku: "Hey, Vegeta. Make sure you don't forget the Senzu Beans."

Vegeta then had to remind Goku about a crucial detail.

Vegeta: "You're the one who has them, you clown."

Goku: "Oh, Yeah. Uh, where'd they go?"

Then, Bulma presented a bag of them to Goku.

Bulma: "You're hopeless."

Goku was quite happy to know where they were.

Goku: "Haha! Aah, there they are. I'll just put them right back here."

Then, Goku put the bag in his belt around the waist. After that, Bulma got something else out.

Bulma: "And one more thing."

She presented a bag with the same outfit the older Trunks wore before, only it was nice and clean.

Bulma: "I ordered a new one for you, custom-made!"

Future Trunks then gave a grin before he put that outfit back on. Then, Trunks and Mai gave his sword to the older Trunks.

Trunks (Kid)/Mai: "Here."

Bulma: "Nice! Very sharp. Just like the first day I saw you. I gotta say, that's definitely my favorite look for you."

Then, she put her hand on the Capsule Corp symbol before Future Trunks repaid his gratitude.

Future Trunks: "Thanks for everything, Mom. You're the best."

Then, Bulma practically blushed without turning beet red.

Bulma: "Hey. Don't make me cry."

Then, once they've got in the designated Time Machines, with Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, both Trunks's, both Mai's, Sen, Kari, Zamasu, and Gohan in Time Machine A and 21, Artich, Caulifla, Kale, Black, Jiren, Chronoa, the other Zamasu, Sareta, and Cabba in Time Machine B, they took off for the future as Beerus and Champa stated their discontent.

Beerus: "It's blasphemy. Come on, Whis. Let's go."

Champa: "Yep. Our work here is done."

Whis: "Are you certain, Lord Beerus? Don't you want to see how it turns out?"

Beerus: "Oh, good grief."

* * *

Back at the future timeline, the Time Machines appeared to see a desolate future riddled in destruction.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Zero Mortal Plan"**_

Bulma: "Oh, no. It's awful."

Sareta: "Our world didn't change. I knew it! You can't count on Beerus _or_ Champa for anything! They're worthless!"

Sareta began to shed tears as Black noticed and as much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew he was the last person she ever wanted to see. All the while, Gohan was worried about a few factors.

Gohan: "I sure hope the others are okay."

Then, they landed on the ground causing Goku to topple a little bit before he fell on his rump again.

Far away, Mareth opened his silver eye as he spoke.

Mareth: "They're here."

Then, a malicious voice cackled.

Unknown: "Good. Anything else would be boring."

 _ **End Super Music: "The Zero Mortal Plan"**_

Back at the ruined Capsule Corp. building, Goku complained as the others jumped off.

Goku: "Man! That hurt!"

Bulma: "Come on. You didn't fall that far."

Goku: "And I'm still feeling all dizzy, too."

Then, Future Trunks walked up to her mother from the past and gave her the Capsule with a Time Machine in it.

Future Trunks: "Mom, can you be in charge of this?"

Bulma: "You bet."

Then, 21 turner the other into a capsule and put it in her pocket.

Future Android 21: "And I'll hold on to this one."

As the others looked around, they were mortified.

Cabba: "I can't believe this..."

Caulifla: "Yeah. It's way too murky."

Kale: "Why would someone do this?"

Sareta: "What do you think? The complete extinction of humanity."

Hearing this, Kale grew frightened, causing her to squeeze her arms around Cabba, who was a bit crushed at the moment.

Cabba: "Kale, take it easy."

Bulma: "Do you know where they'll be? Krillin and the others?"

Gohan: "With any luck, they should be back at the hideout."

Then, the soldier noticed that Future Trunks and the others came back.

Soldier A: "Commander Trunks! It's you! You really did come back!"

Then, he also noticed Black and Zamasu there, much to his surprise.

Soldier A: "And what are they doing here?"

Future Trunks: "You don't have to worry, they're with us. Tell me. Is everyone okay?"

Then, the soldier began to hesitate.

Soldier A: "Bulma's not."

Hearing this caused Vegeta and the younger Trunks to panic.

Trunks (Kid)/Vegeta: "What?!"

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Terror Of Frieza's Army"**_

Later, they were making their way to the underground lab.

Vegeta: "What happened?"

Soldier: "Mareth came here and attacked us. He was destroying everything and everyone here. Thankfully, 17 and 18 stopped him before they could do serious damage. But, the pod ended up malfunctioning and now she's close to death's door."

Then, the soldier opened a curtain to pass through.

Soldier A: "They're here."

As they walked closer, the group saw several people looking at them before they continued walking from their short stop.

Old Woman: "Has Trunks come back?"

As they walked by, they saw Maki and Haru looking over the other Bulma on the hospital bed.

Future Trunks: "Mother!"

Then, Haru, 17, 18, Krillin, And Piccolo turned to Future Trunks as did Maki.

Maki: "You're here!"

Android 18: "What took you so long?"

Gohan: "What's going on?"

Haru: "We don't know what to do! She's dying!"

Kari saw this and wanted to help.

Kari: "I can help!"

Then, Kari knelt down to Bulma's body and held her hands out toward her, as she took a deep breath. Then, Bulma's body began to glow white as she began to blink her eyes and look upon the others surrounding her before the light vanished.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Terror Of Frieza's Army"**_

Future Bulma: "W-What happened?"

Future Trunks: "It doesn't matter, Mom. You're still here."

Then, she noticed Vegeta and his younger son and smiled.

Future Bulma: "I'm really glad you all came."

Just then, they heard a shout for Goku's Saiyan name echoing.

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

Unknown: "KAKAROOOOOOT! KAKAROOOOOOOT! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, KAKAROOOOOOOT?!"

Goku: "Who the heck was that?"

Vegeta: "No idea. But I'd say he's clearly a savage."

Then, Future Trunks knew that everyone else had to stay.

Future Trunks: "It's okay! Everyone else, stay here!"

Future Bulma: "But what about me?"

Future Trunks: "For now, you need to stay. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt, or worse."

Then, Future Bulma remembered a time when she was nearly killed by Mareth and didn't want to burden her son.

Future Bulma: "All right, Trunks. You win this one, but just be careful, okay?"

Then, Future Trunks gave a small grin to Future Bulma before nodding to her.

Future Trunks: "You got it."

As he and the others left, Bulma turned to Future Mai.

Bulma: "Don't worry, Mai. Trunks is gonna be just fine."

Future Mai grinned a bit before responding as Bulma's fingers move up a bit.

Future Mai: "Right."

Chronoa: "I hope so. For all our sakes."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the stormy landscape, Goku and the others were seeking out Mareth while Vegeta complained.

Vegeta: "I told you we needed a plan, yet here we are."

Goku: "Oh, relax. I'm sure we'll find a way. We always do."

Vegeta: "Sure, except for all the times that we died."

Then, Goku sensed Mareth and his Saiyan compatriot not far from here and then sped up before Vegeta and the others caught up. Eventually, they stopped to find Mareth and the Saiyan on top of a ruined building. Kari, both Zamasu's, Sareta, and Black stated daggers at Mareth who smirked.

Mareth: "I see you have returned, mortals."

Goku: "Mareth."

Then, his compatriot laughed demonically before pointing at Goku.

Unknown: "Kakarot. At last, I can destroy you for good."

Goku: "I don't know who the heck you are, but man, you are really scary."

Mareth: "I'm glad you returned to save us the trouble of hunting you down."

Future Android 21: "This'll be no repeat of our last fight!"

Then, she darted at Mareth in anger.

Artich: "21! What about the plan?"

Future Android 21: "All I know is that Mareth is mine!"

Then, Mareth turned dashed toward 21 and clashed with her, causing a shockwave to erupt from their fists before he spoke.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

Mareth: "You'd love nothing more than to defeat me. You crave it so, considering you lost so easily last time."

Future Android 21: "Shut up! You don't know a thing about me!"

Mareth: "On the contrary, I know more than you think."

Goku: "We know the truth! All the terrible things you've done! We know you destroyed every last living thing on every universe except this one, and we know about Kari and Gowasu!"

Mareth: "Oh, do you now?"

Goku: "We know you've destroyed them and Sen!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Regret"**_

Mareth: "Hmm. Quite the detective, aren't you?"

Then, as Chronoa, both Bulma's, both Mai's, the younger Trunks, Yajirobe, 17, 18, Krillin, Tapion, and Piccolo watched, Mareth continued.

Mareth: "If so, I'd love for you to figure out how I'm still here."

Sareta: "That's simple science. Your body can regenerate no matter how many pieces you've splintered off to."

Mareth: "Regeneration, you say? Well, although I possess this power, that's not what spared me from Destruction. After Champa's time had passed, I took the opportunity to acquire a Time Ring for myself before gathering the Super Dragon Balls. Then, with my first wish to the Dragon, I wished for total immunity against the power of a Destroyer."

This statement caught everyone by surprise as they gasped, while leaving the bystanders stunted.

Bulma: "He's immune to the Destroyers' powers?"

Chronoa: "This isn't good."

Then, Goku tensed in anger before he spoke angrily.

Kari: "So, you made yourself invulnerable to the Destroyers' powers, but then what?"

Mareth: "Haven't you figured it out before? Then I killed the Divine Maiden."

Kari, Sen, and Zamasu gasped while the other Zamasu, Sareta, and Black grunted.

Mareth: "The first to fall in _my_ Zero Mortal Plan!"

Then, Mareth extended his fist toward Goku and the others, with a black-tinted aura sparking above the ring.

 _ **End Super Music: "Regret**_

 **A/N: Hello, everyone. For the beginning of this story, I recently got a review that showed Supreme Kai of Time (who I prefer to call Chronoa) and Xeno Trunks talking about how my story didn't make sense. That's why I asked for help with inconsistencies, by the way. A lot of times, I type faster than my mind can think. Anyway, this review gave me that idea to add Chronoa into the mix. You can thank him/her for that. Enjoy. :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** "Mareth's Ambitions; The True Origin of the Zero Mortal Omen"

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

As the winds blew on the ground, scattering newspaper scraps all over, Sareta, Kari, Black, both Zamasu's, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku glared at Mareth, who stood alongside the gigantic Saiyan.

Zamasu: "So, that means you're the version where you succeeded in killing them off?"

Mareth: "Of course. I had to since the only one who could stop me... was the Divine Maiden."

* * *

 ** _In his reality, Mareth stabbed Kari through as she gave a gasped yelp before moaning in pain as she finally fell to the floor dead._**

 ** _Mareth: "In the reality I came from, no one stopped me from annihilating your_ _precious mate and guaranteeing my existence in this future, as well as paving the way for the_ _Zero_ _Mortal_ _Plan."_**

* * *

Mareth: "Believe it it not, it was an Omen, destined to take place on this very day."

Sareta: "An Omen?"

Mareth: "'From the eternal sea, he rises, creating armies on either shore, turning man against his brother, 'til man exists no more.' That sound familiar?"

Black and Zamasu glared daggers at him while Goku scratched his head.

Goku: "Actually, I had no idea what you just said, but it sounded bad."

Then, Mareth looked toward Goku and extended his open hand towards him.

Mareth: "See for yourself."

Suddenly, three silver sixes appeared on his hand in a circle, confusing Goku.

Goku: "Huh? Where'd those come from?"

Then, Mareth fired a grey supernova at Goku, swallowing him whole as he braced himself. However, he didn't seem to take any damage, as it disappeared, leaving Goku confused.

 _ **End Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

Goku: "Huh? Hey, nothing happened. What gives?"

Mareth: "That's part of a demonstration that'll come later. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. To bring about the Omen as it's foretold, I needed the perfect sympathizer as my ally. A fighter I could trust, who agonized just as I did over the folly of mortal kind. Someone I knew for certain longed for the same grand utopia in their heart. In other words, it's you, Zamasu."

Goku: "But what does Black have to do with this?"

Mareth: "You know very well that he is Zamasu as well. A convenient story, in fact. We actually met not long after Champa had disappeared forever. Afterwards, we went to the future, where you, Zamasu, agonized in the mortals' misdeeds and the inability to act."

* * *

 _ **Then, in the World of the Kai's, Mareth and Black stood before Zamasu with both bodies of Gowasu and Kari stabbed though before he ran toward them.**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "Regret"**_

 _ **Future Zamasu: "Gowasu! Kari!"**_

 _ **He ran toward them and cradled them before their bodies disappeared. Zamasu glared up at Mareth before retaliating with a slice upward in between his eyes as he fell and was found to be trapped with his blade at his neck.**_

 _ **Future Zamasu: "How dare you?!"**_

 _ **Mareth: "Don't look so morose, my friend. It was the only guaranteed protection from the destroyers of your realm."**_

 _ **Future Zamasu: "What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **Mareth: "You and that female made a forbidden union, did you not? Surely, one of them would've noticed and erased her."**_

 _ **Zamasu tensed before pulling his blade back before Black spoke.**_

 _ **Goku Black: "As fo Gowasu, don't lose any sleep over it. We know your heart. We know you wanted to do that yourself."**_

 _ **Then, Black removes one earring and handed it to Zamasu.**_

 _ **Goku Black: "You're free. I just made you Supreme Kai."**_

 _ **Zamasu reaches for the earring and out it on before asking.**_

 _ **Future Zamasu: "Tell me. Who are you?"**_

 _ **Goku Black: "I'm the you you've always wanted to be."**_

 _ **Mareth: "And I am the being who can give you both the multiverse you desire."**_

 _ **Future Zamasu: "I don't understand, but how?"**_

 _ **Mareth: "Each of us came here from another time in pursuit of justice. Now we will destroy all evil, but only if we do it together."**_

 _ **With that, Mareth extended his hand towards him.**_

 _ **Mareth: "Now I ask you. Will you help me make it happen... Lord Zamasu?"**_

 _ **Zamasu gave a determined look as he shook his hand.**_

 _ **Future Zamasu: "Bear in mind, the only reason I accept is so Kari won't be so alone in Other World."**_

 _ **Mareth: "Whatever helps our cause."**_

 _ **Then, Mareth, Black, And Zamasu spoke together.**_

 _ **Mareth: "Together for Justice!"**_

* * *

Mareth: "It was thanks to me that you were propelled into action, and granted invincibility. No doubt you know I've made it possible with the Super Dragon Balls. After that, I wished for immunity against even a destroyer's power. Then, once we were finished, we had to make sure it won't be undone. So once we've gathered them all again, we've shattered them."

Goku and the others grew very shocked at this.

Goku: "You destroyed the Super Dragon Balls?!"

Mareth: "Afterwards, we retaliated against the gods by means of extermination, wiping out the destroyers as well. That means as it stands now, I am the one with Supreme Power! All this destruction was satisfying, but only because it was in the name of the Zero Mortal Omen!"

Then, lightning struck behind Mareth as he finished his proclamation.

 _ **End Super Music: "Regret"**_

Future Trunks: "'Zero Mortal Omen?' Are you kidding me?"

Caulifla: "Yeah, It's way too obvious."

Vegeta: "Now we know what you want."

Mareth: "That may be, but do you know _why_?"

Kari: "Uh, you just told us why."

Mareth: "Ah, but there's more to it."

Vegeta: "Is there? What sort of world would you have if no one is in it?"

Mareth: "The beginning of evolution, of course. How is the multiverse saved if it's not allowed to evolve?"

Zamasu: "What in Kami's name are you talking about?"

Mareth: "The human race has had every opportunity to improve, yet they chose not to. You can ask Noah what happened next."

Black snarled at Mareth.

Goku Black: "You are a psychopath."

Mareth: "Am I, or am I just following the course of nature, Zamasu? There were more than a dozen extinction-level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. This planet, like all others, is like a river. When the Earth starts to settle, Grand Zeno throws a stone at it. And, believe you me, he is winding up. Evolution is necessary. There is no room for the weak."

Future Android 21: "Really? And who decides who's weak?"

Mareth: "Creation. It's decided your fates since day one. And it's decided... that you all must die."

Then, Mareth flared his silver aura as he darted toward the group. Vegeta, Black, both Zamasu's, Trunks, Kari, 21, Sareta, Trunks, Caulifla, Cabba, Kale, and Goku fires blasts at him in retaliation. However, when he got hit, nothing had happened. Then, Black teleported in front of Mareth before shouting.

Goku Black: "This is it, traitor. For the sake of atonement and the crime of murdering the Divine Maiden..."

Then, Black flared his rosé aura as he shouted.

Goku Black: "You will be the one to die today!"

Sen watched from the scene and cheered for him.

Sen: "Yeah! You beat him up good, daddy!"

Then, Black summoned an energy blade as Mareth countered with his own and engaged in a sort of sword fight.

Mareth: "As they say in the vernacular, 'have at thee!'"

Then, Mareth swung at Black, only to miss and left himself open to Black's kick to a building, during which the Future Zamasu arrived to assist him as they prepared their **Holy Light Grenade** and fired it, merging their pink and violet orbs to become a purple meteor headed toward him. However, Mareth retaliated with **Devil's** **Omen** as his silver meteor collided with the purple one, creating an explosion, that pushed everyone away, save for Jiren, Sen, Chronoa, both Mai's, both Bulma's, Yajirobe, and Artich.

Then, Mareth, Black, and Zamasu teleported to the ground and stood where they planted their feet.

Mareth: "Try all you like. You will not interfere with Divine Justice, today."

Then, Sareta's voice snapped at him.

Sareta: "Cut this Justice crap and tell us the truth!"

Mareth darted his eyes to the source of the voice behind him before turning around.

Sareta: "Every time _you_ speak about it, your energy just gets darker than a black hole. So tell us! What do you really want?!"

Mareth smiled at her detective skills.

Mareth: "Hmm. I see. You're able to pick up quite nicely. Well, now that my secret's out, it's fair to tell you what I desire: the extinction of everything."

Everyone gasped at his words before Goku spoke up.

Goku: "That's completely insane!"

Then, Mareth teleported in front of Goku and faced him before speaking.

Mareth: "I thought you'd have asked about them by now. Then again, all you care about is fighting. It's no wonder your family died a quick death."

Goku: "My family?"

Just then, 21 landed behind Mareth as her fist shook from anticipation.

Mareth: "Now, where does one begin such a tragedy? Ah, yes. You know very well that Black is no more innocent than any mortal. And for good reason..."

* * *

 _ **Out at space, Zamasu made a wish with the Super Dragon Balls.**_

 _ **Zamasu: "Emoc Hitirof, Enuvid Nogarid, Dina Tinarig, Yim Hisiw, Peas and Carrots!"**_

 _ **Then, Zalama appeared before Zamasu as he spoke.**_

 _ **Zamasu: "I wish for you to swap my body with the Saiyan, Goku!"**_

 _ **Zalama's eyes flared Red in compliance.**_

 _ **Back at Universe 7's Earth, Goku had finished hoeing down the garden before he suddenly turned into Zamasu, surprising Goten.**_

 _ **Goten: "What the what?"**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Zamasu's body transformed to that of Goku's before placing his hand on his face.**_

 _ **Goku Black: "Fascinating. So this is what it's like to be Goku."**_

 _ **On Earth, Goku tried to sort out his predicament in Zamasu's body.**_

 _ **Goku: "What the?! Why am I green?! And tidy?!"**_

 _ **Just then, Goten and Chi-Chi flew over to him.**_

 _ **Goten: "Look, Mom! I told you!"**_

 _ **Chi-Chi: "What? Are you sure that's him?"**_

 _ **Goten: "Yeah! I was standing right there when he transformed!"**_

 _ **Then, they landed before Chi-Chi asked Goku.**_

 _ **Chi-Chi: "Goku, what's going on? I mean is that really you in there?"**_

 _ **Goku: "Yeah, Chi-Chi! I don't know how, it just happened!"**_

 _ **Then, the voice of Goten's father spoke up.**_

 _ **Goku Black: "He no longer has his body, but he's kept his mind."**_

 _ **Chi-Chi: "Wait, what?"**_

 _ **Goten: "Dad?"**_

 _ **Goku: "No way! You look just like me!"**_

 _ **Then, Black prepared a purple energy blade to strike.**_

* * *

Then, Mareth finished the story.

Mareth: "Then he snuffed you out like a candle, using your body as his weapon."

Then, Mareth plunged his silver energy blade into Goku, earning his pained yell.

Mareth: "Just like I'm doing right now."

Goku clutched onto the blade and tried to force it off.

Goku: "You monster! And what about me family?"

Mareth: "Haven't you been listening to a word I said?"

Then, Mareth removed his blade and clutched his hand onto his wound, earning his louder, agonizing yell.

Mareth: "Once you've been dispensed with, your family was the first victims of the cleansing."

* * *

 _ **Mareth: "Whether you liked it or not."**_

 _ **Then, Black turned to Chi-Chi and Goten with a smirk. Then, Chi-Chi grabbed Goten and took off before he gave chase and slew them with one slash as they screamed.**_

* * *

Then, Goku tensed in anger before Mareth spoke.

Mareth: "They were as weak as that pathetic Android. Only difference was that _he_ put up a fight. _They_ took off like cowards."

As Mareth chuckled, 21 began to snarl and grunt as her hand began flowing red with black energy inside.

Mareth: "Don't look so morose, my friend. After all, you'll be joining them very soon."

Then, Mareth summoned a grey supernova, trapping Goku in its burning burning sphere, earning his shriek of pain before he forced it away and the three sixes appeared on his hand. Then, he thrusted it at the sphere, which showed the three sixes on it before the explosion. Goku fell through the dust as he fell to the ground unmoving with his pupils vanished. 21 saw this and grew very angry at Mareth.

Future Android 21: "You'll pay for that... You'll pay for that... You'll pay for that!"

Suddenly, 21's aura flared red as it sent a gust of air everywhere, frightening Artich.

Artich: "Oh, no. 21!"

Future Android 21: "You turned this entire planet into a war zone. You killed so many innocent people. And you had the nerve to talk about 16?!"

Mareth didn't lose his smirk as he turned around toward her.

Future Android 21: "You shouldn't have talked about 16 like that, Mareth. Because now I'm mad... I'm really, really mad!"

Then, 21's white sclera turned black as her blue irises turned red.

Future Android 21: "I swear... I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"

Mareth only raised his eyebrows at 21's outburst as 17, 18, Krillin, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and the others braced the wind from her anger. Then, 21 shrieked as she dashed toward Mareth and stabbed him with her red aura blade before chucking him away. Then, 21 charged toward him again as he retaliated with a silver blast, only for her to vanish and reappear behind before she kicked him to the ground.

Future Android 21: "Here's what I think about your immunity!"

Then, 21 fired a barrage of **Detonation Balls** before Mareth charged toward her and attempted to smack her with his tail, except hers caught onto it and flung him to a building. Then, she appeared in front of him before Mareth coughed before he chuckled.

Mareth: "About time you learned to evolve."

That comment made 21 tense before she swung her fist at Mareth with a shout before she suddenly stopped. She began to feel a pain in her head and screamed as she held it with her hands. Artich saw this and grew worried.

Artich: "Oh, no! I was afraid this would happen!"

Then, he got a capsule out and activated it to show Fu's macaron. In desperation, Artich flew toward her.

Artich: "21! Take it!"

Mareth turned to his maker and fired at him as he chucked the macaron over to her, only for the other Zamasu to shield him from impact, hitting him in the face. Then, Zamasu's face recovered from the blast as if it never happened.

Future Zamasu: "It's times like this where invincibility comes in handy."

Then, 21 grabbed onto it as she struggled to gain control over her headache. All she managed was one bite before she began glowing white. Then, after the glow had faded, 21 fell to the floor for Artich to catch her before looking up to see another 21 above them, much to their surprise.

Krillin: "Great. 21's split in two, again!"

Future Mai: "What do you mean again?"

Android 17: "We've seen this before. The 21 in our time split into two people at once. Now history's repeating itself."

Then, the other 21 drew a breath of relief as she landed beside Mareth.

Future Android 21 (Evil): "Phew! I feel so much better now."

That earned Bulma and Yajirobe's concerns.

Bulma: "She's split into two 21's now."

Future Yajirobe: "This is all kinds of bad."

Mareth: "Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Saiyans, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the Earth will shatter with the weight of your failure. Slice me into pieces, erase me from existence. It means nothing. For when the dust settles, the only thing living on this world... will be me, the Antikami!"

Hearing this, Chronoa grew shocked.

Chronoa: "The Antikami?! How is that possible?!"

Meanwhile, Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale were hiding from Broly in order to recuperate.

Broly: "You better come out. You don't want to know what'll happen if you don't."

Then, Zamasu and Kari fired a blast near Broly, causing him to look up before snarling.

Kari: "Well, we're out."

Zamasu: "There's no need for impatience. It's your turn now."

Then, Black and Sareta appeared beside him.

Goku Black: "I heard you were expecting me, Saiyan brute."

Broly grew confused at Black's appearance, as well as his sudden energy disappearance in spite of his presence.

Broly: "It's not... Kakarot... This is confusing!"

Then, Trunks turned toward Mareth as did Sareta while Black and Vegeta tried to convince them otherwise.

Vegeta: "What are you doing?"

Goku Black: "What could you possibly be thinking about?"

Sareta: "I'm going to take him down."

Future Trunks: "You can leave Mareth to me."

Vegeta: "Use your head. He's too much for you."

Goku Black: "You do this, you'll end up destroyed, leaving a hole in those who care for you."

Sareta she's tears as she snapped at Black.

Sareta: "If that's the way it is, how about you protect me for the rest of my life?!"

As Black got caught off-guard, Trunks gave his answer.

Future Trunks: "I can do it, you'll see! Even if I have to pay the ultimate price!"

As Black and Vegeta stood flabbergasted, Trunks asked him a favor.

Future Trunks: "You take the other 21 and Broly. Please."

As for Black he looked toward her and spoke.

Goku Black: "This discussion isn't over."

Then, Mareth spoke to Trunks and Sareta.

Mareth: "You are such brave souls, boy. And for what?"

Future Trunks: "Quiet!"

Sareta: "You act like you set this whole thing up for a noble cause! That's 'Final Solution' of yours is nothing but genocide!"

Mareth: "Hmmm. It's funny. You talk to me about crimes... when what you've done is far worse. So much so, in fact, that you've shattered reality like glass!"

Hearing this, they grew surprised as well as confused.

Trunks/Sareta: "We what?"

Mareth: "Do you really need me to fill in the blanks? The main reason I stand before you was because of the both of you. If Trunks' time travel didn't seal the deal, then it was surely your obscene union with a god. By changing the past and becoming wife to a god, you produced one time ring each. One green, and one rosé."

Hearing this, Kari looked at her ring in alarm as Mareth continued.

Mareth: "As if that wasn't enough, you sparked a series of events that distorted reality even further. Both of your actions are a testament to my existence. And it was never just one time, was it? You e repeatedly broken the acts so egregious, they're taboo even for the gods."

 _ **As Mareth continued, it showed a flashback of Trunks slicing Mecha Frieza in half before handing a cure for the heart virus to Goku. Next, it showed Trunks destroying the evil Androids along with Cell.**_

 _ **Mareth: "You defied time the first time around in order to secure Goku's life remained intact, did you not? If you had allowed him to die as history dictated, Zamasu wouldn't have fought him and took his body. Nor would their alliance with me come to fruition. All this atrocity, as you see it, begins with the both of you."**_

Trunks and Sareta growler at Mareth before he spoke.

Mareth: "In short, this entire catastrophe was both of your faults, along with the rest of the mortals who dared to distort and corrupt reality. As such, the time machine and your child, Sen, proves mortal arrogance and why I stand before you in the first place!"

Trunks and Sareta clenched their fists and growled in response.

Mareth: "As punishment, I am ridding the multiverse of a sickness. Sparing it the prolonged scourge of mortalkind."

Sen began getting scared for her mother as she trembled.

Mareth: "Take a good look, mortal children. You are the most foul sinners of all. It is you who have allowed me to escape my prison. It is you who allowed me to continue the work I've done so long ago. It is you who started the countdown to the Zero Mortal Omen! So the next time you mourn your people, remember they've perished because of you."

Trunks and Sareta began shedding tears before the latter spoke up.

Sareta: "I was only trying to save him... from becoming a waking nightmare like you!"

Then, Sareta turned Super Saiyan Rosé and darted at Mareth, who thwacked his tail across her face, sending her flying to where Sen was before Trunks jumped in only to be stopped by Mareth's glare before he collapsed to the ground.

Mareth: "As for you, boy, only a select few deities are allowed passage through time. It's for this very reason I was imprisoned for so long. Thanks to you, I'm free to commence total extinction of creation."

Future Trunks: "How can you want that? You destroy everything, you'll die, too."

Mareth: "You think I'm not aware of this? After everything is destroyed, I shall make a new universe atop the ashes of yours. I can't expect you to understand this. It's far beyond the comprehension of your feeble mind."

Then, Sen piped up.

Sen: "Let him go!"

Mareth turned to Sen as she ran toward him.

Mareth: "One move and you die."

Sen ignored him and prepared a silver orb.

Sen: "I don't care! I won't run away!"

Then, she fired it at Mareth, causing a small explosion before he attempted to retaliate by preparing a dark silver orb on his hand. However, Goku spoke up.

Goku: "Wait!"

Then, Mareth turned to see Goku standing up from his previous **Devil's** **Omen**.

Goku: "You think all I care about is fighting? You're wrong!"

Then, he turned Super Saiyan Blue as Trunks stood up.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Limit Break x Survivor (Instrumental C-Type)"**_

Future Trunks: "You say our choices make us evil, when you're the one destroying everything?"

Then, Sareta stood up from the rubble as well.

Sareta: "Then that's what we'll be if it means setting everything right!"

Goku: "And that goes double for me. Sure, I train to get stronger, but that's not all it's for!"

 _ **Goku flashed back to the time he talked with Goten before Beerus arrived.**_

 _ **Goku: "Majin Buu was ridiculously strong. And you never know. One day, someone even stronger could show up. So I gotta keep training to keep you guys safe. Makes sense?"**_

 _ **Goten: "Yeah, I guess."**_

Goku: "After What you told me, I realized I've been putting them off more times than I ever thought about. But it won't happen again. Because, this time, I'm going to fight for them!"

Then, Goku's eyes flashed blue as Trunks' eyes did while Sareta's flashed pink. Then, all three of them shouted as they transformed to even greater heights as their light colors changed to a darker shade, surprising everyone around, friend and foe alike. Then, as the lights dimmed down, Goku and Trunks were revealed to have a darker blue hair color with blue irises and black pupils while Sareta earned a violet shade of hair and her violet irises with black pupils before they stepped forward to fight him.

Goku: "This is where it ends, Mareth..."

Future Trunks: "Right here..."

Sareta: "Right now..."

Goku/Future Trunks/Sareta: "We will not let you destroy our world!"

Then, Mareth stood in the center of the powered triangle of Super Saiyans Blue and Violet.

 _ **End Super Music: "Limit Break x Survivor (Instrumental C-Type)"**_

 **A/N: What do you think? If you're wondering where that phrase Mareth said where "man exists no more," it was from The Omen (1976). Pretty scary, and yet kind of compelling at the same time. As a matter of fact, that's where I came up with the Antikami. It's basically the Dragon Ball version of the Antichrist. As for Goku's rage moment, I'd decided to make it a bit more controlled like Vegeta's when he transformed against Jiren. If you have any ideas on where I could pick it up to Fever Pitch, let me know, 'Kay? :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, all. Before you read this, I want you all to know this. A day after my last chapter, someone posted a review under Guest asking if I could stick to the original Dragon Ball story. I understand what you're saying and your comments are valuable, but I'll have to ignore your advice. Believe me, I like the original story as much as you, but personally, I found the ending a bit tragic. Because why have Trunks fight so hard just to lose evrything? That's just so unfair. He deserves to be happy. I wanted to do something to make the story a bit better, so of course it's going to diverge from the original story. If you can keep an open mind about it, you may read on, but if not, then I'm afraid this isn't the right story for you. That'll be all for now.**

 **Chapter 16:** "I'll Defend the World!; The Myth of the Antikami"

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe**_

Goku, Trunks, and Sareta glared daggers at Mareth as he smiled.

Mareth: "You fools believe you can defeat me? I'm sorry to say that you're sadly mistaken. You're nothing more than specks of dust in the cosmos."

With that, Goku, Trunks, and Sareta shouted as they powered up, causing the ground to shake. As it happened, Sen and the others grew worried.

Sen: "Be careful, mommy."

Vegeta: "Are they really planning to sacrifice themselves?"

21 and Artich could practically feel the tension.

Future Android 21: "Impressive! I could tell their power level's rising!"

Artich: "Yeah. This is gonna be major, one way or another."

Meanwhile, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale felt a tremor far away, as did Broly.

Cabba: "What was that?"

Caulifla: "No clue. But whatever it was, I'll bet it's got Sareta's name all over it."

Kale looked to see three pillars that seemed to ascend to the sky, two blue and one violet as did Broly.

Kale: "It's so beautiful..."

Broly: "Hmph. That light show's nothing more than a bore to me."

Then, the three Saiyans took advantage of Broly's distraction and ran off, angering the Saiyan as he discovered they've left. However, he smiled maliciously despite this.

Broly: "I've found you before, and I will again, even if I have to tear this whole planet apart!"

Far away, Black grew more astounded at Sareta's power.

Goku Black: "Amazing. She's grown more stronger than I've ever believed to be possible."

Black noticed his fist clenching before he unclenched it.

Goku Black: "Well done, Kari. You deserved this more than I ever have."

Kari saw her future self power up and grew jealous a bit.

Kari: "Aw! How come I can't have that power?"

Zamasu: "Because you are not a Saiyan."

Kari moaned in disappointment before Goku, Trunks, and Sareta dart toward Mareth, who retaliated with a swinging backhand that hit the three of them. However, that didn't faze them much as Trunks used the momentum to counter the same way as he pondered to himself.

Mareth: "How can that be?"

Then, as Mareth got swept off his feet, Sareta grabbed his tail and began swinging him around before Mareth proceeded to kick her away from him. Then, as Goku clashes with Mareth, Yajirobe looked on in wonder.

Future Yajirobe: "Wow, they're holding their own."

Far away, Kari, Vegeta, Artich, and Zamasu eyed the evil 21 closely. 21's eyes remained fixated on them for a moment before their eyes diverted to Goku, Trunks, and Sareta. The evil 21 smirked before teleporting to Mareth's side and kicking Goku in the gut before she used her legs to spin and knock the three of them to the ground, much to the group's worry.

Mareth: "You must pay for interfering with my mission..."

With that, Mareth and the evil 21 prepared a silver-red energy ball with three sixes in the center.

Mareth: "And cease to be!"

With that, Mareth and the evil 21 chucked it at Goku, Trunks, and Sareta at high speed before Trunks collided the blast with his final flash, barely able to hold it back.

Mareth: "Impossible! How can you resist for so long?"

Future Trunks: "Maybe we are sinners, but I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes to save this universe!"

Mareth: "Lowly words, boy. Such a pity they'll be your last."

Then, Mareth clenched his fist as did the evil 21 before the three sixes began rapidly spinning, much to Trunks, Sareta, and Goku's surprise. However, Trunks didn't let that stop him from shouting as he chucked it to a building before it exploded in a silver inferno.

Mareth/Android 21 (Evil): "What?!"

Then, Goku teleported in front of the evil 21 and kicked her to the ground before Sareta proceeded to attack Mareth as did Trunks.

Far away, as the evil 21 got up, Vegeta walked over to her in Super Saiyan Azure form.

Vegeta: "Don't bother standing. I'm not gonna let you help."

The evil 21 scoffed at this.

Android 21 (Evil): "Who said I was gonna help? I'm sick of this crap!"

Just as 21 attempted to escape, she suddenly found herself restrained by a red energy band.

Fu: "You're not going anywhere, little lady."

As the evil 21 fumed trying to free herself, Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta: "Took you long enough."

Chronoa noticed him far away and grew relieved.

Chronoa: "Fu."

Just then, the other Bulma, Krillin, 17, and 18 ran over to Vegeta.

Krillin: "Nice one, Fu."

Future Bulma: "I swear you must've picked up Goku's dramatic entrance habit."

Android 17: "So, what are we gonna do with her?"

Fu: "We'll figure it out later. The bands should keep her abilities null and void."

Android 18: "Well, they better be. I've been turned into candy and eaten before, and I'm sure as heck not going through that mess again."

Meanwhile, Trunks grabbed Mareth and chucked him to the ground while Sareta prepared a violet **Holy Light Grenade** to launch as Trunks prepared his attack in front of him.

Future Trunks: "Kiss your omen goodbye."

With that, Trunks and Sareta fires their attacks at Mareth, causing a pillar of yellow and violet to swirl from where it landed.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

Bulma: "Alright!"

21 saw this and grew hopeful.

Future Android 21: "Did that do it?"

While Trunks and Sareta panted, Goku landed beside them and spoke up.

Goku: "It's not done yet."

Just then, the pillar suddenly flared silver and dissipated to reveal Mareth at his prime.

Future Yajirobe: "He'sstill on his feet!"

Mareth: "Not bad for mortal pests. It never occurred to me your power could grow this soon. All the better for me to adapt."

Suddenly, Mareth vanished and reappeared behind Sareta before he swung his tail at her, only to miss as she backed away. However, that didn't work as Mareth clutched onto her neck with his tail, choking her and worrying the others.

Goku/Trunks: "Sareta!"

Sen: "Mommy!"

Mareth: "What's the matter? Didn't you say you were going to defend this universe, or was that an empty promise?"

Just then, Jiren shouted.

Future Jiren: "Enough!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

Mareth looked to see Jiren on top of a rooftop with his fiery aura flaring up.

Future Jiren: "Strength is Justice in itself. Strength is absolute. The same goes for strength of character. Your power doesn't factor here, Mareth! You're character, by far, is the weakest I've ever seen! Antikami or not, you're weakness will be your undoing!"

Then, Jiren shouted as he forged a fireball known as the **Overheat Magnetron** and prepared it. As Mareth looked on, Sareta took the opportunity to slice his tail, causing his black blood to spill onto the floor before evaporating from Jiren's attack while far away, the younger Trunks and Mai were watching Jiren prepare his attack.

Trunks (Kid): "What kind of attack is that?!"

Mai: "I don't know, but it looks like it'll hurt!"

Then, Jiren shouted as he fired his attack toward Mareth, who countered it with his **Devil's Omen** only for it to evaporate and be forced to hold it back with his own hands as he grunted and shouted in frustration. Jiren kept pushing the attack down on him as Trunks shouted to him.

Future Trunks: "Jiren!"

Future Jiren: "Go to the past timeline, now!"

The others gasped before Jiren shouted back.

Future Jiren: "I'll hold him off with my attack, but in case I fail, you need to find a way to defeat them!"

Future Trunks: "No, Jiren! I'm staying with you!"

Jiren grew confused as he showed a look of wonder towards Trunks.

Future Trunks: "I'm no Pride Trooper, no but this is my world! I made a promise to defend it and I will!"

Bulma and Vegeta grew worried.

Bulma: "We can't just go."

Vegeta: "Do you take me for a coward? I'm not going to leave you here!"

Then, Sareta spoke to him.

Sareta: "No, Vegeta, he's right. It's the only option we have now."

Vegeta: "You agree with this?"

Sareta: "I know. I can't believe that either. But, you know, from what Trunks told me about you, you really surprised me."

Vegeta blinked his eyes in confusion before turning to the matter at hand.

Vegeta: "Get the time machines ready."

Then, Trunks and 21 got the capsules out before opening them. Trunks and Jiren grinned while they made their way to the time machines before Vegeta tossed a bag to the older Mai.

Vegeta: "The Senzu Beans, take them!"

As the older Mai caught the bag, she assured him.

Future Mai: "Don't worry. I'm gonna make sure he survives."

Vegeta nodded at her before Broly roared at the top of his lungs as he charged at the time machines.

Broly: "KAKAROT!"

Vegeta: "Oh, great. Just what we need."

However, to his surprise, a silhouetted figure punched Broly on the cheek, flinging him to the building and smashing him into it. Then, Sareta looked at the figure and saw Orion standing from where he'd punched Broly.

Sareta: "Orion..."

Goku heard this and grew curious.

Goku: "Hmm? What'd you say?"

Fu overheard this and explained.

Fu: "Oh, right. He's the backup I brought. Saved him from the Demon Realm while I was at it."

Sareta: "Orion. We've got to leave this to him."

Goku initially complained about it.

Goku: "Aw, but I wanted to see what he can do."

Sareta: "Maybe when we get back. First, there's something I've gotta do."

Then, Sareta jumped off of the time machine, much to Black's surprise.

Goku Black: "Sareta, what are you doing?"

Sareta: "I just can't leave without saying goodbye. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Then, Sareta called out to him.

Sareta: "Orion!"

Orion turned to see Sareta running toward him.

Orion: "Sareta?"

Then, to his surprise, Sareta hugged him.

Sareta: "You're back."

Orion: "Good to be back."

Then, Orion and Sareta looked to see Mareth struggling against Jiren's attack.

Orion: "I'll stay and take care of this. You need to go with the others."

Sareta couldn't agree more, but felt hesitant.

Sareta: "Alright. But... what if—"

Orion: "Don't worry. I won't be vulnerable like last time. You can thank Fu for that."

Sareta nodded her head in agreement with him.

Sareta: "Yeah. Maybe I will."

Then, Sareta took off toward Goku Black and both past and future selves of Zamasu and Kari huddled together as Sareta and Kari got their hands out together.

Zamasu/Future Zamasu/Goku Black/Sareta/Kari: "Return!"

Then, the five of them had vanished as Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and the others each got in their time machines while Goku turned to Sen.

Goku: "So, who's this Orion guy?"

Sen: "I don't know. Mom never told me about him."

Goku: "Aw!"

Far away, Mareth has begun to repel the **Overheat Magnetron** as he began lifting it like a boulder, much to Jiren's surprise. Then, Mareth noticed the time machines about to take off and turned toward them.

Mareth: "No one leaves alive!"

Then, Mareth chucked Jiren's attack toward them, only for Orion to notice this and forge a silver energy blade before cleaving it in half. As a result, the energy began seeping into the blade, giving it a fiery texture within the silver energy blade, much to Trunks' surprise.

Future Trunks: "What in the world? What sort of backup is he?"

Fu smiled as he answered.

Fu: "A really tough, really brave one."

Then, Bulma got to work on the first time machine while 21 took care of the second.

Bulma: "Here we go!"

Future Android 21: "Hang on!"

Then, the two machines vanished to thin air, much to a Mareth's disappointment.

Mareth: "They've vanished again. No matter. With each strain they pull on the fabric of spacetime, my stay here will be prolonged. Which will be more than I can say for yours."

Then, Trunks, Jiren, And Orion prepared themselves as they powered up.

Future Trunks: "You'll have to deal with us first!"

Then, Trunks realized he didn't get his name.

Future Trunks: "Oh, right. I don't know who you are, but... you're not from my time, or my father's time, are you?"

Orion: "Of course not. What gave it away?"

Future Trunks: "Well, I wanted to say... thanks for helping."

Orion: "Sure. My name's Orion, by the way."

Future Trunks: "Got it. Now what do you say we settle this?"

Orion: "That sounds like a plan."

 _ **End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

* * *

Meanwhile in the past, the time machines reappeared as Pilaf and Shou noticed that Future Trunks wasn't present.

Pilaf: "Hey, they made it back!"

Shou: "Yeah, but I don't see the older Trunks or Mai."

Pilaf: "So, they stayed?"

Shou: "Well, that must mean the future changed, right?"

Pilaf: "We're un-apocalypsed!"

Shou: "Hooray for future us!"

However, the look on the younger Mai's face said otherwise. She had a look of sorrow.

Pilaf: "Mai, what's wrong?"

Mai: "What do you think?"

Pilaf misinterpreted the situation and thought he knew what it was about.

Pilaf: "I get it. Really, I do. Sure, saying goodbye hurts now, but you'll heal in time."

Mai showed a look of confusion in response to Pilaf's thought on the situation.

Mai: "Huh?"

Champa: "Didn't we tell you mortals to have faith in our divine power?"

However, Artich's voice shouted like thunder at the 6th Destroyer.

Artich: "YOUR DIVINE POWER DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Champa tripped from his chair in alarm as Artich jumped out of the time machine clearly fuming.

Artich: "I take it back. You don't have any at all! You looked me right in the eye and said that gods affect time differently, and that you fixing your mistake would change 21's future and make it better! Well, her future's exactly the same! And she's the proof!"

Then, Artich dragged the evil 21 to the floor, causing her to initially complain a bit.

Android 21 (Evil): "Hey! Don't pull on me so hard, you got that?!"

Champa dropped his spoon in shock as Beerus snickered at him before Sareta spoke to him.

Beerus: "Oh, you're in for it now, Champa."

Sareta: "Don't think you're off the hook, either. You weren't any better. I told you about the Time Ring, didn't I?"

Beerus forgot that part and sighed.

Beerus: "Oh, right. I forgot."

Whis moves closer to Beerus as he whispered.

Whis: "You're not really helping the situation, Lord Beerus."

Artich continued to rant at Champa as 21, Kari, and Bulma looked on while Trunks, Mai, and Zamasu joined in.

Artich: "All we saw were ruins and Mareth on a rampage! We walked into a nightmare! In fact, he almost literally wiped our existence from the sky!"

Trunks (Kid): "And that's not all! Big me is still fighting back there!"

Mai: "Mm-hmm! He gave us time to escape!"

Zamasu: "And if that doesn't top it off, he claims to be some sort of Antikami!"

Hearing this, Beerus and Champa's eyes widened with terror before showing looks of anger.

Champa: "You dare say the forbidden name, Kai?"

Beerus: "Where did you even hear that?"

Zamasu: "The first I've heard of it was from Mareth's mouth."

As Beerus and Champa tensed, Bulma came to a realization.

Bulma: "Hold on a second. You guys got tense from hearing that name."

Krillin: "Yeah. What's the deal with that?"

Beerus and Champa restores their indifferent faces before answering.

Beerus: "This doesn't concern you mortals."

Champa: "Yeah, it's none of your beeswax."

Zamasu knew otherwise as he stared daggers at them.

Zamasu: "You know more about this than you're letting on, Destroyers. You better tell us who that demon is or so help me, I'll smite you."

Beerus: "You wanna go?"

Then, Kari got in between them.

Kari: "Stop it, you guys! Fighting won't help; at least, not now."

Then, Kari turned to Beerus.

Kari: "I know it's not something you want to talk about. But part of restoring the future is understanding what kind of enemy we're fighting, so please... tell us who Mareth really is."

Beerus stares at her for a moment before sighing.

Beerus: "Alright. But first, you're going to tell us everything that happened from the moment you left to when you came back."

Then, Goku got out of the time machine and flew off, catching the other Zamasu's attention.

Future Zamasu: "What are you doing?"

Goku: "What do you think? I'm keeping Chi-Chi and Goten safe from you!"

Future Zamasu: "Have you forgotten about our truce? It's against a god's character to break it."

Goku: "No offense, 'cause I'm usually happy-go-lucky and all, but I don't trust you."

With that, Goku took off like a rocket towards his house, intriguing the future Zamasu.

Future Zamasu: _"This is bizarre. Has he realized his folly as a Saiyan?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Beerus and Champa were told about Mareth being the orchestrator of the whole process.

Beerus: "So, Mareth destroyed Kari and Gowasu in his time before he killed all the Kais and Destroyers in the multiverse?"

Goku Black: "That's not the worst of it. He used me and my other self to do it."

Champa: "And just what do you mean by other self?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

Goku Black: "The fact of the matter is that this body belongs to Goku, down to the last battle scar. The perfect war machine, once I learned how to control it. But the mind that inhabits it, that's another story. It belongs to the Supreme Kai, Zamasu."

Beerus' ears shook a bit in response before asking.

Beerus: "And what exactly forced you to do so, Kai?"

Black turned to Sareta and Sen, only to see the former scowl at him before turning to Kari and Zamasu waiting in anticipation for his answer, as if urging him to explain further.

Goku Black: "It was when Goku challenged me. Made me suffer humiliation at the hands of a mortal. And as if that wasn't bad enough, I ended up being saved by one, albeit one who I didn't know until then cared for me. In any case, that was the last straw. The last motivation I needed to chase what I considered back then to be my righteous dream. It was in that moment that I cast off my body and took his instead. I left for the Super Dragon Balls and made my wish then. After that, I sent him to other world before beginning the cleansing with his wife and child. Having shed their blood... I was paralyzed. The sight of a mortal killing another was distasteful, but it was just as much more so when I did it. Altogether, I even considered deserting it. That is, until I returned home."

* * *

 _ **Back at Universe 10's the World of the Kais, Black appeared there to see the weather had turned cloudy. He looked around in the temple and saw that Gowasu was lying in cold blood to his horror.**_

 _ **Goku Black: "Gowasu!"**_

 _ **As he ran toward him, he found out that it was already too late as he had begun to disappear in a yellow light. Then, he began to stammer, fearing the worst for Kari. He darted inside the bedroom and saw a shattered picture of himself before he switched bodies and Kari, as well as a small drop of blood. He could make a guess as to who it belonged to and what it meant. He then cringed as he slowly sank to the ground as rain poured. As he did so, his tears began to leak, though they were held back as his hair flashed yellow and stood up only to fall back down.**_

 _ **Goku Black: "When I investigated, I assumed the worst. I assumed the destroyers found out about my union with Kari and terminated the both of them as punishment."**_

 _ **Then, Black started shrieking in agonizing anger as his tears flowed freely, as his hair turned yellow and stood on end as Black's howl echoed across the world.**_

* * *

Goku Black: "I was heartbroken and vulnerable, but it was at that moment that Justice became more clear to me. Justice was not about informing evil, but exposing it. In my act of provoked apoplexy, I destroyed the other Kais as payback against the Destroyers for what I believed they've done to her. Afterwards, while I was still floundering in despair of never seeing my beloved again, I had encountered Mareth, the being who reminded me of how Destroyers began as mortals, and with whom I traveled through time and came to forge an alliance, and the rest unfolded according to his design. I only did what I did... to get even with the Destroyers who wronged me."

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

Then, Beerus spoke to Black as if scolding him matter-of-factly.

Beerus: "Well, a lot of good that did you. Look what it did to _your_ Kari and _your_ daughter because of what you've done. Justice may be an important part of the scale, but in your case, it's blind as a bat in a belfry. In fact, I should destroy you just for tampering with time."

Black scowled at Beerus before responding.

Goku Black: "Say what you will, Lord Beerus. But egregious, though they may be, I have no regrets about what I've done; the results speak for themselves."

Sareta tensed her hand, catching Sen's notice before snapping at him.

Sareta: "What gives you the right to say any of that?!"

Black turned to Sareta, maintaining his scowl as Beerus and Champa looked to her.

Sareta: "Do you have any idea how many innocent people have suffered just because you wanted to get even?! Women, children, even infants have died because of you! You think I wanted you to kill every one of them just to honor my memory?! I don't care if you did it for me, yourself, or your Zero Mortal Plan! If you really cared about me, about us, you wouldn't have stained the multiverse with their blood!"

Beerus and Champa glared at Sareta.

Beerus: "You'd do well to not interrupt, mortal."

Champa: "We may be at fault, but that doesn't make us any less capable of destroying you."

Sareta growled before stomping away.

Sareta: "Fine!"

Then, she leaned against the bars of the patio.

Champa: "Honestly, this kind of behavior is one of the reasons that union is never allowed in the first place."

Black glared at Champa before Vegeta spoke.

Vegeta: "Then what's the real reason you can't accept their union?"

Beerus: "Because. It's a gateway to perpetual distortion of realities. In fact, it causes so much of a mess that the Antikami would be freed. It's for this reason that a union between god and mortal is even more grave than time traveling."

Zamasu/Kari: "What?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Frieza's Scheme"**_

Beerus: "Believe it or not, it's the truth."

Bulma: "Just who is this Antikami you're so scared of?"

Whis: "The Antikami is the first Destroyer in existence. Once the multiverse was created, the Antikami immediately sought a way to have the mortal creations serve under him to prevent them from being led to ruin, but in reality, he wanted the glory and power for himself. Moreover, the Divine Maiden demonstrated that they must be given the right to choose for themselves for the sake of the balance of the multiverse. The all father of the gods, Grand Zeno, agreed with her plan and gave her the right to oversee the universe alongside him. Obviously miffed, the Antikami stirred insurrection with the Supreme Kais, Angels, and Destroyers of Universes 13-18. Then, when the time came, they struck. They rebelled against Grand Zeno, resulting in major casualties. In the end, Grand Zeno was forced to erase 13-18 to prevent any further losses. All that remained was the Divine Maiden and the Antikami."

Artich: "Hold up. Wouldn't it have made more sense to erase the Antikami himself?"

Whis: "Of course, but the Antikami has made himself impervious to even Grand Zeno's power. When it came down to it, the Maiden sealed the Antikami in the folds of spacetime, but not without a warning: 'From the sea, he shall rise, creating armies on either shore, turning man against brother till man exists no more.' It's that very warning they've tried to prevent by setting rules against acts that pertain to his character."

Kari: "So if Zamasu and I haven't gotten together... the future would've been better off?"

Whis: "I'm afraid that's the reality, yes."

 _ **End Super Music: "Frieza's Scheme"**_

Zamasu turned to Kari, who had her head down before he placed his hand on her shoulder. However, she spoke up.

Kari: "I understand the stakes and the consequences of what we've done. But that doesn't make me regret my decision."

Beerus snapped like a twig and barked at Kari.

Beerus: "YOU MORON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THE ANTIKAMI REALLY IS?!"

Kari: "Of course I do. But what's done is done and we can't undo it without distorting reality even more. The best we can hope for is that we set it right, even if we have to fight him to the death."

Vegeta smirked at her in agreement.

Vegeta: "I admire your guts. You remind me of myself the last time Trunks came to the past."

Kari smiled at Vegeta.

Kari: "Thanks."

Then, Vegeta turned away and walked toward the building.

Vegeta: "If you'll excuse me, I need time to think."

Kari: "Uh, okay."

As Vegeta did so, Bulma turned to Beerus and Champa.

Bulma: "And what are you guys going to do?"

Champa: "Nothin'."

Bulma flipped out on Champa in response.

Bulma: "What are you talking about?! You said yourself how dangerous he is!"

Champa: "Yeah, I did. But if Destroyers travel through time, the folds of spacetime would be distorted beyond repair. Then, how are we supposed to hold him captive, huh?"

Bulma grunted in frustration before Beerus stood up.

Beerus: "I'll pay a visit to Gowasu pronto. Anyone who wants to join is welcome."

Kari: "We'll go with you, too. Gowasu needs to know about what's going on out there."

Whis: "Very well, then. Good luck in all your battles, Earthlings."

With that, Kari's shoulders were being held by Zamasu, Whis, Vados, Champa, and Beerus before she spoke.

Kari: "Kai Kai!"

Witt that, they vanished instantly from where they stood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku stopped at the house and saw Chi-Chi cooking his meals for him before he knocked on the door. Immediately, Chi-Chi ran to the door and saw Goku and hugged him.

Chi-Chi: "Goku! You're back! Where did you run off to? I was so worried. I—"

Then, in a swift move, Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi and placed his mouth over hers before she could finish. As she relaxed, she returned the kiss before they parted their mouths as Chi-Chi stuttered in surprise.

Chi-Chi: "Y-You just... kissed me?"

Goku: "Oh, that's what it's called? I've got a lot to learn, I guess."

Chi-Chi: "Well, you've never done that before."

Then, she noticed Goku's serious look before asking.

Chi-Chi: "What's wrong?"

Goku: "We have to get to Capsule Corp. now."

Chi-Chi: "Huh? But why?"

Goku: "Bulma will explain everything when we get there. Bring Goten with you."

Chi-Chi would normally be offended, but with a look that serious, it had to be for a good reason.

Chi-Chi: "O-Okay."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Chozetsu Dynamic (Sorrowful Version)**_

Later, Black was leaning against the wall of the Capsule Corp. building while Sareta walked up to him.

Sareta: "Hey, Black."

Black looked up to her in confusion before she corrected herself.

Sareta: "I mean, Zamasu."

Goku Black: "You've got something to say?"

Sareta: "Well, it's sure as heck not an apology, if that's what you think."

Then, Sareta leaned on the wall beside him and watched the stars with him. As she looked at them with him, she wondered aloud to him.

Sareta: "What did you mean, when you said the results speak for themselves?"

Black only sighed before replying.

Goku Black: "Like I said, Mareth told me that the Destroyers were originally mortals from the beginning. But because if their feee will, they also had the right to choose not to be a Destroyer. Obviously I couldn't take that risk. Besides, I'd be sending them to a much better place than the Hell we've turned his world into."

Sareta smiled upon remembering that Black had said it before.

Sareta: "Oh, yeah. You wondered why we can't see that you're helping us."

Goku Black: "Yeah."

Then, they went back to gazing at the stars as Sareta saw the multitude of stars and talked about what they meant.

Sareta: "You ever think about their impact? The stars, I mean."

Goku Black: "Never crosses my mind. Why do you ask?"

Sareta: "Well... I've always imagined them like they were mortals. So small and insignificant at first glance, but when they come together, they show their light. The stars here, they're perfectly resembled that way. Same goes for worlds, and galaxies, and even universes. This might sound kinda corny, but... you have to have faith in them. Maybe not in who we are, but who we can be. You've got to believe in that, at least."

Goku Black: "That may have been the whole problem."

Sareta: "What?"

Goku Black: "I believed that each one of those mortals is capable of becoming a ruthless Destroyer. Most of the mortals I've killed were too pure to be taken from their lives to live that way. Revenge wasn't the only thing on my mind back then. I also thought if you'd perished, you'd even get to know those people in Otherworld."

* * *

 _ **Then, it showed Black and Mareth as the fire cleared away as the shadows lifted away to reveal their faces before Black smirked.**_

 _ **Goku Black: "That's why even when you resisted me, you've always seen me smiling."**_

* * *

Sareta: "Oh, is that what it was? I just assumed you were crazy. Everyone did."

From anyone else, he wouldn't flinch, but from Sareta, he stammered in confusion, earning her giggle.

Sareta: "Anyway, I'm glad you came back. Even if it's only for a little while."

Goku Black: "I feel the same. But... our truce. Once we've finished here..."

Sareta: "We'll worry about it later. The only thing we can do is move forward. No use turning back."

Black only nodded in response before the two of them hugged each other.

Goku Black: "I love you, Kari."

Sareta lightly gasped before shedding tears as she smiled.

Sareta: "I love you, too, Zamasu."

 _ **End Super Music: "Chozetsu Dynamic (Sorrowful Version)**_

* * *

Back inside, Bulma was giving everyone a full assessment of the situation, including Chi-Chi and Goten.

Bulma: "Okay, here's what we know. Mareth, or more accurately, the Antikami, is terrorizing the entire planet."

Chi-Chi grew alarmed to hear this.

Chi-Chi: "After all that mess with the Androids, his world's in trouble again?"

Goku: "That's right. And he tricked Black and the other Zamasu into working for him. As if that wasn't bad enough, before then, not only did he take my body without asking, he killed Goten and Chi-Chi with my own hands!"

Chi-Chi panicked in fear for her young son.

Chi-Chi: "What?! You mean Goten is dead?!"

Goku Black: "Compose yourself, Chi-Chi. That's only happened in my version of the past."

Sareta: "He's right. All you need to know is that Mareth's the one who started all of this. Black may have killed you and your family, but he also knew you'd spend time together in Otherworld, safe from becoming a heartless Destroyer, at least that's what he believed."

Then, Goku got in Black's face, still not happy with what he did.

Goku: "Yeah, but I still wanted to live my own life! On top of that, you killed my family! Not cool, man!"

Goku Black: "Can we talk about this later?"

Bulma: "Anyway, Mareth killed off Gowasu, but somehow or another, he didn't notice Kari and went away while she took the trip to collect the Super Dragon Balls right when Black showed up. Then, he met Mareth and crossed timelines to the reality Trunks is from and teamed up with the Zamasu that exists there. After that, they began their assault on Trunks' future. So, the reason this whole nightmare of a future is happening is all because of Mareth."

Chi-Chi: "Well, so did you win yet?"

Goku bore a serious look as he answered.

Goku: "Actually, we lost pretty bad and had to come back twice already."

Chi-Chi, having heard this, has grown easily angry. But as she spouted her tirade, Goku tensed in anger as tears threatened to escape his eyes.

Chi-Chi: "Are you kidding me?! You lost twice to the guy who killed Goten? Or kills or sometimes kills or whatever? As a father, you should be ashamed!"

Hearing this, Goku broke down as he smashed the table in a fit of short rage.

Goku: "DON'T EVEN REMIND ME! JUST SHUT UP!"

Chi-Chi staggered back a moment before realizing that he's crying as his tears went down. The others noticed this as well and felt bad for him.

Chi-Chi: "Goku?"

Mai: "Are you okay?"

Pilaf: "Talk about a mood swing."

The other Zamasu knew the reason.

Future Zamasu: "While we were fighting the Antikami, Goku has had an epiphany that has helped him evolve beyond Super Saiyan Azure. The fact that you reminded him of this epiphany now, Chi-Chi, was extremely unwise."

Chi-Chi: "I didn't mean it like that, Goku. I was just..."

Goku: "Shut it."

Chi-Chi grew more worried as he walked out.

Goku: "If all you're going to do is remind me how much of a failure I am as a father, don't even talk to me."

Chi-Chi: "Goku, wait!"

However, it was already too late. Goku has already taken off from the building, leaving Chi-Chi more worried than she was today.

Chi-Chi: "Goku..."

Krillin: "Can't say I blame him. The guy just realized he's been doing a bad job. You expect him to take it easy?"

Piccolo: "That doesn't make any sense. When 21 first fought him, he didn't seem strong enough to give you that much trouble."

Future Android 21: "That was then, Piccolo. This is now. He can adapt easily to accommodate our power levels. And as if that wasn't enough, he can regenerate the way Buu can. We won't stand a chance with a head-on attack."

Krillin: "'Kay, so what can we do?"

Vegeta: "Figuring that out is the whole reason we came back!"

Bulma: "Well, yelling isn't going to help."

Trunks (Kid): "But we have to do something fast or big me is done for!"

Sareta: "Yeah, we all know it. What we don't know is a way to stop this."

Piccolo, however, pointed it out.

Piccolo: "There's one way to win."

Everyone got surprised before he spoke up.

Goku Black: "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

Piccolo turned toward them before answering.

Piccolo: "Containment."

Vegeta: "Care to elaborate?"

Piccolo: "There's a technique called the Evil Containment Wave that Master Roshi tried a long time ago to trap the old King Piccolo."

Hearing this, the Pilaf Gang has a flashback.

* * *

 _ **Back then, Roshi was readying himself to use it before the Demon King lunged his arms toward Roshi.**_

 _ **Master Roshi: "Evil Containment!"**_

 _ **Then, the Demon King Piccolo swirled in the green void.**_

* * *

Then, the Pilaf Gang didn't hesitate to exclaim their surprise.

Pilaf Gang: "King Piccolo?! What a throwback!"

Piccolo: "If you can keep him still long enough to catch them in the wave and your aim is right, then the technique could trap Mareth."

Sareta: "Good idea. Then, it'd give us enough time to fix the folds in spacetime."

Vegeta: "And you're positive it would hold him?"

Piccolo: "Yes. If the seal remains unbroken, he'll be locked away forever."

Bulma and Mai didn't bother to hold back their elation.

Bulma: "Why didn't we think of this before? All we have to do is bottle them up and they'll be gone for good? Then all those survivors will be safe and they can rebuild the Earth."

Mai: "I could be okay."

Then, Vegeta asked Bulma on a certain matter.

Vegeta: "Bulma, how soon can we leave?"

Bulma: "That's the beauty of it. Fu's time machines have plenty of fuel to boot. But, you know, that doesn't mean we should skimp out on training."

Vegeta smirked before he agreed.

Vegeta: "You've read my mind."

Piccolo: "Let me guess, going to spend your date on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

Vegeta: "Not quite. Maybe we'll seal him, but not until we give them our own brand of punishment."

Then, Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the building as Sen grew curious about how it worked.

Sen: "So, how does it work?"

Piccolo: "I'll gladly show you myself."

Sen: "Thank you, sir!"

Sareta smiled at Sen's respect towards Piccolo.

Sareta: "Wow. Looks like she's got a fan."

Chi-Chi, however was desperate as she walked out the door.

Sareta: "Where are you going?"

Chi-Chi: "I'm going after Goku. He needs to know what we have planned. Besides, I owe him this."

Sareta couldn't blame Chi-Chi's need to set it right with Goku and smiled back at her.

Sareta: "Okay. Make sure he gets back here, okay?"

Ch-Chi: "Oh, he'll be back here, all right."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Universe 7 In Trouble"**_

Back at Universe 10's world of the kai's, Gowasu was briefed about Mareth's presence as Kari held the infant Sen.

Gowasu: "You're saying that Mareth's the Antikami?"

Beerus: "Are you gonna harp on that, too?!"

Champa: "We've already got enough blames as is already!"

Gowasu didn't mean any offense and tried to find out why it did.

Gowasu: "You would know far better than I, Kari. Did I say something wrong?"

Kari: "Well, apparently, the Antikami made Beerus and Champa look like fools because they didn't change the future."

Champa: "Shut your mouth!"

Beerus: "Anyway, let's talk about Mareth. Obviously, we could annihilate him without even breaking a sweat, but that would require traveling through spacetime, which is forbidden for Destroyers."

Gowasu: "Understood. I will do all I can."

Kari/Zamasu: "Huh? But why?"

Gowasu: "It's my duty. All this is happening because I took Kari's grandmother from her home. A grave mistake."

Kari: "My home?"

Gowasu: "Listen, if there's going to be any trust, that means no more secrets between us. Your grandmother did not originate from Universe 10, Kari, but from Universe 13."

Kari and Zamasu gasped at the revelation as the wind blew around them.

 _ **End Super Music: "Universe 7 In Trouble"**_

 **A/N: Boom! Surprise secret! What did you think? Just an idea that popped into my head. And I wanted to ask everyone if you or someone you know could draw my OC's on DeviantArt. I feel this is too awesome to ignore. Send me reviews if you know any. :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm getting really close to finishing this story, but there will be a crossover episode between my story and Mastered Ultra Instinct's. Just to shake things up. I just hope it won't take too long. Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 17:** "Don't Disgrace The Divine Order!; Sareta's Counterstrike Begins"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

At Universe 10's World of the Kais, Zamasu and Kari were still in shock about her true heritage.

Kari: "I'm from Universe 13?! But how?!"

Zamasu: "How could this have happened, Master?"

Gowasu took a deep breath before he proceeded to explain.

Gowasu: "It started near the war's last days. Back then, I was as healthy and youthful as you, Zamasu. As the Supreme Kai, I had a duty to oversee mortals, but because of the war's turbulent effects on Creation itself, I couldn't stand idly by. So I decided to wage war against the rebelling universes, even at the expense of my own life. I used to consider one of its subjects in particular to be as vain as they are. But it was far from the truth. When I noticed a woman floating in space, I took haste and action to rescue her. As I nurtured her, she revealed to me her true origins, her role in Universe 13 being one of them. Unlike the multitude of Universe 13's residents, she believed in free will and equality amongst all mankind. I could've sworn she was a Supreme Kai turned mortal. The more time we spent together, inside the war or out, the more we became likely to forge our union. Until the day we did. At that moment, Grand Zeno has already erased the Antikami as well as the rebelling universes except for your grandmother and her child. When Zeno found out about our union, he was prepared to erase her before I pleaded with him to allow her existence as she held the same virtues as the Divine Maiden herself. Zeno couldn't find it in his heart to erase her, but he also didn't want his authority to be questioned, despite his nature. So, in the end, she and the child were transported millions of years ahead of that previous time. As I had gotten old, I held fear that we never meet again. Imagine my surprise when I found that I was wrong. From then on, she spent the rest of her days with me as our child grew to be an exceptional warrior, much like you, Zamasu. Until, finally, she begat you, Kari. To ensure Zeno wouldn't learn of your existence, she decided to leave you under my care, leading to this very day."

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

While Kari and Zamasu stood flabbergasted, Beerus and Champa were sleeping with a bubble from each of their mouths before Whis cleared his throat to wake him up, popping their bubbles as their eyes fluttered open.

Beerus: "Uh, sorry, what was that?"

Champa: "What time is it?"

Whis: "Really, my lord. At least pretend that you care."

Beerus: "But that'd make me a liar, not a Destroyer."

Whis: "Honestly. Just what am I going to do with you?"

Kari: "So... you're saying that my grandmother... married you?"

Gowasu blushed as he smiled at her.

Gowasu: "Well, I was quite a catch back in the day."

Kari: "So that means... you're my grandfather?"

Gowasu nodded before Kari ran over to him and hugged him.

Gowasu: "Thank you so much for saving us... and for saving me... Grandfather."

As Kari sobbed on him with joy Gowasu returned the hug as he looked toward Zamasu, whom he could tell was not quite entirely happy with the situation.

Zamasu: "All this time you've committed a grave sin... yet you never bothered to inform us until now?"

Gowasu: "The situation has never called for me to do so until today."

Zamasu only scoffed at this.

Zamasu: "Never called for it."

Then, Kari walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

Kari: "Well, you aren't exactly mister perfect, either. I mean, you made a union with me, didn't you?"

Zamasu began to blush as he stammered.

Zamasu: "Y-Yes, but... it was only because..."

Gowasu chuckled before speaking to his student.

Gowasu: "I wouldn't fight it, Zamasu. Believe me, I tried, not to mention failed."

Zamasu looked toward him and just realized that he'd been in the same position as him. Much like he and Kari, his master and her grandmother were willing to be together. They never regretted their decision despite the consequences. In the end, Zamasu spoke to him as he smiled.

Zamasu: "Whatever you say, master."

Then, Champa grew impatient and wanted the Antikami dealt with.

Champa: "Okay, this is a touching moment and all, but we've got a walking doomsday clock soiling our titles here! Aren't you gonna do something?!"

Gowasu: "Of course. You're absolutely right. Well, shall we?"

Kari and Zamasu responded determinedly as they spoke in unison.

Kari/Zamasu: "Yes, Master."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Chi-Chi was running toward a place she knew for certain Goku would be: the garden by their house. And believe it or not, she was right as she found Goku working on the radishes.

Chi-Chi: "Goku!"

Goku looked back to see Chi-Chi and put on a scowl.

Goku: "Oh, it's you."

Chi-Chi: "Listen, Goku. I need to tell you that..."

Goku: "That I'm the worst example as a father? Yeah, I already knew that, Chi-Chi. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Chi-Chi: "That's not it at all!"

Goku looked at her confusedly, returning to his child-like self.

Goku: "Huh? Then, what were you trying to say? You've been against me training from day one, weren't you?"

Chi-Chi: "Yeah, but only because I'm scared. Like back at the Cell Games, for example. I didn't want Gohan to fight there, because seeing you getting hurt by Piccolo back at the last tournament, well... it broke something in me. Look, I know I can be overbearing most of the time, but I really have nothing against you training. I mean, sure, you spend most of your time doing that and you only come over to eat, but when it really mattered the most, you fought for us, just like you did in the future. So don't take what I said about you being ashamed to heart, because you shouldn't be. Despite what I said back there, you're no failure to me. I want you to know that."

Goku widened his eyes from realization and smiled.

Goku: "You have no idea how good you've made me feel, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi smiled back at him.

Chi-Chi: "I think I can get a hint."

With that, Goku and Chi-Chi pressed their lips together and hugged each other.

* * *

The next morning, Goku and Chi-Chi were under the cover of the blanket, with Goku's chest exposed while Chi-Chi's was covered with her hair flowing down. When they woke up, Chi-Chi and Goku smiled at each other.

Chi-Chi: "Hi, Goku."

Goku: "Hi, Chi-Chi."

* * *

Then, Goku flew over to Capsule Corp. with Chi-Chi on his back.

Chi-Chi: "So, how come Bulma's got a tail, now?"

Goku: "Well, actually, it was part of Fu's notes. She found it and used the transfusion on herself to help protect her family."

Having heard this, Chi-Chi had an idea and smiled.

Chi-Chi: "Maybe I should try it. You know, to protect my family, too?"

Goku: "Whoa, really? You want to be a Saiyan?"

Chi-Chi: "I do, now."

Goku: "Well, okay. Oh, right. Speaking of Bulma, you'll have to wait until after she's done training with Vegeta. They're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Chi-Chi: "What about Sen?"

Goku: "No idea. But knowing how much she respects Piccolo, I'd say she's training with him on something."

Chi-Chi: "Really? Like what?"

* * *

At the backyard, Sen paid close attention as Piccolo used the Evil Containment Wave to snatch a training dummy and chuck it into the jar.

Piccolo: "So that's how you do the Evil Containment Wave. Think you're up for it?"

Sen: "Sure."

Then, Sen walked up and waited for the dummy to pop out before she got ready.

Piccolo: "Don't feel bad if you don't get it right the first..."

However, Sen went ahead and used it by thrusting her arms toward the dummy.

Sen: "Evil Containment!"

Then, she successfully snagged the dummy before chucking him to the jar, leaving Piccolo flabbergasted as his mouth hung open before Sen spoke to him.

Sen: "So, did I pass?"

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Strong Enemy Approaches"**_

Meanwhile, 21 was in the gravity chamber in a fighting stance with her left arm below her right arm that stick upward with her hand by her face while Artich supervised the session. He watched closely as 21 took a deep breath and exhaled before she opened her eyes and vanished before summoning a light red energy blade from her hand and slashing through the drone before she proceeded to go after the others as she turned around and used the momentum to slice through them despite the distance where she stood. Instantly, they splintered to pieces and clunked on the floor. After that, 21 turned to Artich and smiled.

Future Android 21: "So far, so good."

Then, Artich looked at the energy meter on his tablet and saw that her good self's energy is directly on par with her evil self.

Artich: "Yeah, 21. You're getting close."

* * *

Outside at Kami's Temple, Black and Sareta were waiting for them to appear as Black grew impatient.

Goku Black: "How long are they gonna train in that place?"

Mr. Popo reassured Black with his words.

Mr. Popo: "Not much longer, I'd bet."

Then, at that moment, he was proven right as the door opened to reveal Vegeta and Bulma in their different outfits. Vegeta wore the similar suit he wore when training with Whis, but the undershirt below the armor was blue while Bulma's was similar to Vegeta's but in red. What's more, they're in the same form that Goku had achieved against Mareth: Super Saiyan Blue. Black and Sareta were impressed.

Sareta: "Wow, you guys catch on really fast."

Vegeta: "It wasn't that hard. When I heard that Kakarot achieved this power through a personal vow, we made one of our own: to defeat Mareth, so that our son can still have a future."

Goku Black: "Well, that's not very Saiyan of you."

Vegeta: "And for good reason. The last time I was, Cell took his life."

Sareta and Black raised their eyes at this.

Sareta: "Then how is he still alive?"

Bulma: "It's a long story, we'll talk later."

 _ **End Super Music: "A Strong Enemy Approaches"**_

* * *

Back at the future, Kale, Caulifla, and Cabba were braving the hardships of the conflict as they participated in Mai's meeting as well as Fu, Zach, and Trunks.

Future Mai: "Okay, listen. I know where their hideout is. If we could just get there undetected, Mareth won't see it coming until it's too late."

Cabba: "But how could we do that? If he could regenerate, what could stop him?"

Fu: "I'm glad you asked, my friend. Because..."

Then, he revealed a small red bullet.

Fu: "Bam! It's my highly patented energy bullet, capable of stopping regeneration at its source!"

Kale: "So, you're saying if it works..."

Future Trunks: "Then he won't be able to regenerate?"

Zach: "And then we could save this future from Mareth."

Fu: "Bingo! So, let's get to that hideout and fast."

* * *

Later, Mareth is at the hideout, taking in the Earth's last moments with what he considered to be pathetic creatures.

Mareth: "You shall rest easy, precious Mother Earth. Soon, you'll be rid of the vile humans. Though, I'm sorry to say that you won't be around much longer, either. Not to worry, though. Once the Zero Mortal Omen is fulfilled, you'll be reborn again through me."

Mai growled as she prepared to fire before Caulifla spoke softly.

Caulifla: "We want to get in on this, too."

Future Mai: "You know if you stay here, you'll get killed, too, right?"

Cabba: "Maybe, But pride is the one thing we'll never give up."

Caulifla and Kale nodded in agreement before Mai accepted.

Future Mai: "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Then, Mai began to target Mareth as he began to picture his version of the world.

Mareth: "When I create you, Mother Earth, you will not be treated to a sickness. No, you'll be dedicated to by _my_ mortals and _they_ will worship me as their one true god. They'll have plenty of treats for themselves as well."

Mai grew disgusted to hear this before slightly pulling the trigger. Unfortunately, Mareth seemed to have heard this as his eyes darted toward Mai and spoke to her.

Mareth: "But not before I repurpose you."

Then, Mai gasped as she pulled the trigger and hit him dead center on his chest. Though it seemed to have done nothing, it sank into his body like tar, confusing Mai and the Saiyans.

Kale: "Did it work?"

Future Mai: "I don't know. Let's hope it did. Now, Trunks!"

Then, Mareth turned to the left to see Trunks darting at him before he smirked.

Mareth: "I don't understand what kind of ploy you're pulling, but it won't matter."

Then, Mareth flared his dark silver aura and began to combat Trunks as they clashed swords simultaneously. When they clashed their sword and energy blade to a standstill, Trunks spoke to him.

Future Trunks: "I saw the way you looked at Mai, by the way. For that, I'll cut you right down the middle!"

Mareth: "I'd like to see you try!"

Then, Mareth kneed Trunks as he said the last word and kicked him to the mountain before mercilessly slashing at him, causing the entire structure of said mountain to collapse with each strike. Trunks took the opportunity to escape in the dust.

Mareth: "Your toy is weak, blasphemer."

Then, Trunks suddenly chucked his sword at Mareth, who flicked it away with his tail before his gut ended up being punched by him.

Future Trunks: "The real danger is my fist!"

Then, he boosted as he maintained his fist on his gut. Then, he put his hands together, the back of his right hand behind the left's palm, charging a purple energy wave.

Future Trunks: "Lets see how you handle this one, Mareth! **Galick Gun!** "

Then, he fired the blast point blank at Mareth, sending him crashing through mountain after mountain as he felt an intense burning on his chest, alarming him.

Mareth: _"What has that pest done?! Why can't I regenerate quickly enough?!"_

Then, as he got slammed into another mountain, Trunks shouted as he enlarged the blast, causing it to hit his entire upper body as he shrieked in dire pain and suffering. When the dust settled, Mareth was unmoving for a bit, causing Trunks to grow relieved.

Future Trunks: "Phew! It actually worked."

However, Mareth began to twitch as he stood up, much to Trunks' horror. Then, when the rest of the dust cleared away, his flesh had dissipated, but his upper body had now decomposed to the skeletal structure, and his eyes were now black sclera with red cat-slit pupils while his teeth had become sharp. The only human part that remained was his dark silver hair. Far away, Caulifla saw this as did the others, but while they gasped, Caulifla began to gag a bit.

Caulifla: "Whoa. He's really disgusting."

Then, Mareth began speaking in a demonic voice as he laughed with his deep voice blending with his normal voice.

Mareth: "Was that the best you've got, boy?"

Then, Mareth's aura began to coat his skeletal body as he floated upwards.

Mareth: "Because if it was, you're through."

Suddenly, the skeletal Mareth began lunging at Trunks who tried to evade him, just barely able to keep up until Mareth gripped his wrist.

Mareth: "Where do you think you're going, boy? This fight isn't even close to over yet."

Mai shouted for him as she ran toward him.

Future Mai: "Trunks!"

Then, as she shot a bullet at Mareth, he let it pass through his ribcage before it healed, allowing Trunks to escape, but not before the demon fired a silver energy blast from his mouth, sending them blown away before they landed by the trees.

Back at the city, Trunks had come up with a plan as he was pursued.

Future Trunks: _"Considering how much strength I've got left, and Mareth's condition, the best I can do is put it all in one more attack. Everything depends on this."_

Mareth: "If you keep running from me, you're certain to keep me bored. Try something I won't expect!"

Then, Mareth lunged at him before Trunks got ready.

Future Trunks: _"Here goes."_

Then, Trunks grabbed Mareth from behind before he responded.

Mareth: "That's more like it! What next?"

Future Trunks: "You may be able to regenerate your body, flesh or not, but let's see what happens if there's no body left."

Then, Trunks began to glow a blue aura around him and Mareth to his surprise.

Mareth: "What?"

Future Trunks: "Say goodbye."

Then, Trunks ended up stabbed through by his tail before Mareth chucked Trunks toward the ground before he responded.

Mareth: "Such a clever tactic, boy. But it is wasted on you."

Then, Mareth looked to see two time machines appear and land before he smirked.

Mareth: "At last, you've arrived, for the last time."

As the machines landed, Trunks looked up to see them and smiled.

Future Trunks: "I can sense your energy, too, Father. You really did come back."

Then, Trunks passed out before collapsing. As they got out, Bulma got worried for him.

Bulma: "He's still breathing, but his energy's getting lower by the second."

Chi-Chi, now with a Saiyan tail, got out and saw the ruined future.

Chi-Chi: "Whoa. It's... it's like waking up just to have a nightmare."

Bulma: "I know. But that's why we're here. To defeat Mareth so it doesn't get any worse."

Chi-Chi: "Yeah, well, who is Mareth anyway?"

Then, Bulma turned to her left and saw Mareth's decomposed form before shuddering.

Bulma: "Unless I miss my guess, I'd say a walking Halloween costume."

Chi-Chi turned to see Mareth's hideous frame and grew disgusted.

Chi-Chi: "Ugh! I see what you mean."

Then, the monster fired two silver energy balls and hit the time machines, causing them to collapse in a fiery haze.

Vegeta: "Oh, great."

Goku: "Hey!"

Mareth: "Now you cannot escape my wrath, this time. And this world will be your grave."

Sen noticed this and grew scared.

Sen: "Uhhh... why is he so scary-looking?"

Piccolo: "I'd say the Antikami's outward appearance has finally matched his sadistic and devastating reputation as the devil himself."

Sen began to tremble before realizing the jar was shaking and stopped herself.

Vegeta: "For such a hideous beast, you're surprisingly confused. This isn't going to be our final resting place; it's going to be yours. We were even going to bring you a casket, but we couldn't find one small enough."

Mareth could already make a guess as Mareth looked at Sen.

Mareth: "Hmph. You're obviously a terrible liar, Vegeta. You already have."

Vegeta: "Hmm?"

Mareth: "This particular casket has to do with the Evil Containment Wave, doesn't it?"

Vegeta gasped in shock as Mareth pieced it together.

* * *

Far away, 21 and Artich ran over to Mai, Zach, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and Trunks with the evil 21 in chains.

Future Mai: "Are you okay?"

Future Trunks: "Well, I am now."

Then, he just remembered what he'd witnessed before standing up.

Future Trunks: "Goku and my parents just arrived again with the others. They wouldn't have come back like this unless they found a way to defeat them, I'm sure of it!"

Cabba: "I don't doubt that, Trunks."

Future Android 21: "Well, we came up with a way, too. Thing is, I'd have to absorb my evil self."

Trunks/Cabba/Caulifla/Zach/Kale/Mai: "Huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mareth spoke to them.

Mareth: "The pathetic Kais of the twelve universes were foolish to believe the mortals' free will could possibly save them. As a result, your malefactors has released me from my prison and allowed me to carry out my Omen..."

As he spoke onward, Vegeta snapped out of his temper and turned to Goku as he whispered.

Vegeta: "Hey, Kakarot, where are you keeping that jar?"

Goku: "Actually, Sen has it. She's with Piccolo and her mom."

Vegeta turned to see Sen beside Sareta Piccolo as she nodded nervously, particularly about Mareth's appearance.

Vegeta: "Good call. She could handle it much better than you could've."

Goku: "Really, Vegeta?"

Mareth: "...with the whole universe bowing to me, I shall truly incite peace throughout the cosmos as they worship my name."

Then, Mareth noticed that they weren't paying attention to him as Black and Zamasu pointed it out.

Goku Black: "It seems they're not listening to you."

Future Zamasu: "Indeed. They're so intoxicated with themselves they don't care if you have anything to say."

As much as it infuriated him, he's learned patience during his time in the prison of spacetime.

Mareth: "Hmph. No matter. Once I reset the multiverse, it'll be easily rectified. Very soon, you'll have no choice except to listen to me."

Chi-Chi: "Like heck that'll ever happen!"

Bulma: "Yeah! You're an even worse pervert than Roshi!"

Then, Mareth stretched his arms out with his tail behind him in a similar pose as Frieza as the dust in the center cleared out. Just then, Zamasu, Kari, Supreme Kai, and Gowasu appeared.

Gowasu: "Mareth! You've tampered with history for the last time!"

Mareth turned to see him, much to his dismay.

Mareth: "You? And here I thought I'd slain you."

Goku: "Oh, look! Our Supreme Kai's here, too, but how?"

Then, Kari reminded him as she held her hand close to her face, exhibiting her pink Time Ring.

Kari: "Did you really just forget about the Time Ring?"

Mareth: "Hmm. Now it makes sense. To think that I've forgotten about you."

Gowasu: "That's right, and Lord Beerus told me everything. Why do you even seek to undo Creation itself?"

Mareth: "Isn't it obvious? So that I could perform better than Grand Zeno himself and rule my multiverse with an iron fist."

Gowasu: "Your views are unspeakable! Is that how you justify killing other deities as well?"

Mareth: "It was clear that they were against me at the last war. Of course, I wasn't going to take any chances."

Goku: "Wait a minute. You said all the gods are dead, which must mean the Kais and the Destroyers, but what about Whis and his kind? He's even tougher than Beerus! There's no way you could've taken him out."

Supreme Kai: "There'd be no need. When a God falls, the angel attendant serving him automatically goes out of commission until the next God appears for him to serve."

Goku: "Hold on, an angel? You're telling me Whis is a real-life angel? But I thought angels were little winged babies on clouds with their butts sticking out with harps."

Mareth then chuckled before speaking to Gowasu.

Mareth: "I could've sworn I've killed you twice."

Gowasu: "Hmm?"

Mareth: "Oh, well. Third time's the charm."

Then, Mareth fired it at Gowasu, Zamasu, Kari, and Supreme Kai before Zamasu swiped it away from them, much to Mareth's disappointment.

Zamasu: "His appearance is loathsome, but it's not without merit. His power's constantly rising."

Gowasu: "It's not too late to right these wrongs. We will use the Dragon Balls of this world to resurrect all who fell victim to your rampage of self-centeredness!"

However, Black felt the need to correct him as he spoke.

Goku Black: "I'm sorry, Old Kai, but Mareth's already destroyed the Dragon Balls. Worse yet, I helped him do it."

Gowasu heard this and grew distraught.

Gowasu: "What? How could you?"

As he fell to his knees, Supreme Kai helped him up as Kari tried to look on the bright side.

Supreme Kai: "Gowasu!"

Kari: "It'll be alright. We just have to defeat Mareth here and make the wish back there."

Mareth: "What makes you think I'm gonna give you a chance?"

Just then, Black and Sareta teleported in front of Mareth and went into their stances as they turned Rosé.

Goku Black: "Because _we're_ the ones who will defeat you."

Sareta: "You've got plenty to pay for yourself."

Then, Black turned to the others.

Goku Black: "I suggest you get out while you still can."

Supreme Kai: "You're right."

However, Gowasu, Zamasu, And Kari grew adamant in their decision.

Kari: "We're not leaving! Mareth's the reason my universe was erased! I'm not going to spend one more second letting him live for this!"

Zamasu: "He's tried to assassinate my mate, my child, and my master. He must pay for his pitiful attempts!"

Gowasu: "This abomination was my responsibility, so I'll see this through to the end."

Supreme Kai gasped before Sareta spoke to him.

Sareta: "Well, that's 3 out of 4. What about you?"

Supreme Kai: "If they're staying, then so will I."

Sareta: "Are you sure you wouldn't rather escape?"

Supreme Kai: "Come now, Sareta. You're not painting the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 in a good light."

He then chuckled before Sareta turned back to Mareth.

Sareta: "Well, at least you're more helpful than Beerus or Champa. Okay. Be our guest."

Goku Black: "But we cant promise that we'll protect you when he strikes."

Gowasu nodded to him.

Gowasu: "I understand."

Just then, Broly shouted as he arrived on the field.

Broly: "Kakarot!"

As Broly skidded to a stop and stood beside Mareth, he glared maliciously ya Black.

Broly: "Kakarot, I'll bathe the arena in your blood first."

Sareta: "Oh, great. That Hulk again."

Then, Black talked to Sareta.

Goku Black: "So, which one do you think you can take?"

Sareta: "Hmph. The one who used you like a puppet, obviously."

Goku Black: "Good luck. You talk as if you really believe you can defeat him."

Sareta: "I never was afraid of you, Zamasu, so why should I let him scare me? Although, he's beginning to look the type, I'll give him that."

Goku Black: "Suit yourself."

Then, they got ready as Broly and Mareth went in their own stances as the latter's aura flared up before they charged at each other. As Sareta fought against Mareth, she dodged his skeletal hands and kicked him away while Broly tried to land a hard punch on Black, only to miss and end up being punched in the gut before being blown away by a rose colored blast that followed. Mareth then glared as he turned his aura blade into a scimitar and perform energy flashed to hit him, only for Sareta to dodge them and knee him in the gut.

Mareth: _"Insufferable Neophyte. How could your power have risen so quickly?"_

As he tried to punch her, Mareth's fist only ended up caught by Sareta as she crushed it.

Mareth: "It would appear that you're not called the Warrior Race for nothing."

Then, Sarets growled as she pushed him farther away and yelled before blasting him with a rose colored blast, sending him towards a building before flying into it.

Meanwhile, Broly was knocked back by Black who glared at him, further infuriating him before they darted toward each other. Then, as Broly lunged his fist toward Black, it grazed his face before he got his fist ready.

Goku Black: "You will tarnish reality no more!"

Then, he punched Broly in the gut, leaving a glowing green scar where the punch landed before it spread to his face and distorted it.

Broly: "IM... POSSIBLEEEEEE!"

Then, Broly exploded in his own light as Black smirked.

Goku Black: "You should've learned your place, savage."

* * *

Far away, Jiren, who accompanied the Chronoa, noticed this and grew interested.

Future Jiren: "It appears as though Mareth is losing ground."

Chronoa: "Yes, but for how long?"

Just then, they noticed Gowasu and Supreme Kai taking off.

Supreme Kai: "We should follow them. You two will make sure that no harm comes to Chronoa."

As they did, they left Zamasu and Kari behind, only for them to see Jiren and Chronoa and walk towards them.

Kari: "Okay, then."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma noticed an open spot and got out a capsule.

Bulma: "I figured this might happen."

She then chuckled as she opened one and created a garage in an instant.

Bulma: "So, I made sure I had a garage ready to go."

Bulma giggled before Goku spoke up.

Goku: "That's cool and all, but how are we supposed to fix them?"

Fu: "That's where I come in."

Then, Goku exclaimed as he hopped from his place and landed near Chi-Chi.

Goku: "C'mon, Fu! Can't you quit the jump scares?!"

Fu: "Sorry. It's a force of habit. Anyway, I could fix them up for you."

Bulma: "You will?"

Fu: "Well, I don't see why not. I am the one who created them."

Chi-Chi: "Yeah, but what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

Then, Goku had an idea.

Goku: "I've got it! Why don't you guys do the Fusion dance thing?"

Chi-Chi: "Huh?"

Bulma: "You mean like with Trunks and Goten?"

Goku: "Yeah, I don't see why not."

Chi-Chi initially rolled her eyes before eyeing Bulma and smiling.

Chi-Chi: "Well, at least I won't have to do that stupid dance alone."

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Limit Break"**_

Meanwhile, Sareta and Mareth dashed at each other wall-to-wall, causing the debris of the building to fall. Then, Sareta gripped his fist before Mareth closed his tail in on her before she caught it with her other hand, surprising him.

Sareta: "Should I tell you what your first mistake was, Mareth?"

Mareth: "Enlighten me."

Sareta: "It's the fact that you corrupted my universe!"

Then, Sareta lunged at Mareth before elbowing him in the gut.

Sareta: "All the Kais, all the Destroyers!"

Then, she assaulted Mareth with her kicks.

Sareta: "It's because of my grandmother's free will that I'm still alive and I have a family! But you can't stand that! It's an insult to you!"

Then, she kicked Mareth out of the building with an upper kick to his chin before flipping with the momentum and preparing a rosé ball and raising it.

Sareta: "You're only interested in your own glory, and you'll never understand what it means to think for yourself!"

Then, she thrusted it at Mareth, causing him to hold it back and end up caught in its bright explosion of her **Divine Display**. As a result, Mareth ended up on the ground, badly hurt.

Mareth: "How could there be such a huge power gap between us?"

Then, Sareta gripped him by his hair before sneering at him.

Sareta: "Isn't it obvious?"

Then, she kicked him away before she spoke onward.

Sareta: "It's because _you're_ the sinner."

Mareth glared as she neared him in flight and landed in front of him.

Sareta: "And I'm the Divine Maiden... Sareta!"

Then, Sareta's Rosé aura flared to the sky as Mareth continued his glare.

 _ **End Super Music: "Limit Break"**_

 **A/N: What did you think of that powerful moment? It'll be Sen's turn to have the limelight next episode. At least, I'll try to make it that way. Have a good day. :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:** "Dawn of the Fatal Omen; Sen's Unwavering Conviction!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

Sareta glared at Mareth as her aura rose to the sky before he simply smiled. She ignored this before she began to pummel him with her fists as he tried to speak.

Mareth: "H-How could this be possible?!"

Mareth could only dodge her attacks as he continued onwards.

Mareth: "Mortals should not have been able to get this strong!"

Suddenly, Mareth forged his blade before swinging it at her, only for her to duck it and counter it with her point blank blast, further knocking him into the buildings.

Far away, Zamasu, Kari, Sen, Jiren, And Chronoa watched this battle and grew mixed feelings just as Black landed beside them.

Zamasu: "Impressive. At this rate, we won't need the technique after all."

Chronoa: "I wouldn't get comfortable enough to say that. He's still holding back. If he uses his full power, he'll kill her for sure."

Kari heard this and grew peeved.

Kari: "Gee. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Then, Jiren walked up a bit toward the war zone.

Future Jiren: "If it comes to it... then I will take her place."

Inside the building, Mareth began to chuckle darkly before stating his fact.

Mareth: "Perhaps you should thank them. The gods had gifted you your bodies, your free will, and your energy. Do you honestly believe that you've made them yourself?"

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

Sareta scoffed at his words before preparing her **Holy Light Grenade**.

Sareta: "You think I don't know that? Maybe they're not our own, but at least they thought ahead."

Then, she fired the blast at Mareth who could only watch as the blast collided on him. As the explosion was set off, the building collapsed before Sareta spoke to the pile of rubble.

Sareta: "Come on, Mareth. Quit holding out on me. I want to fight you at your best this instant. Show yourself, you slippery skeleton."

Then, Mareth flared his dark silver aura before flying up to her level with electricity sparking around him. Then, Mareth forced his aura to his right hand and extended it outward until it had turned into a scythe as Sareta smiled.

Sareta: "That's more like it."

Gowasu and Supreme Kai, who were watching, grew very concerned.

Supreme Kai: "What do you think you're doing?!"

Gowasu: "Sareta! You're not thinking this through!"

Mareth then pointed his scythe at Sareta before raising it behind his head.

Mareth: "You want to see my power?! The Beast's Number flows through my veins! And you will feel its wrath!"

Then, Mareth slashed an energy beam toward her, only for her to dodge it and reappear behind him with a smirk.

Sareta: "Come on! Are you even trying?"

Mareth flared back at her with his own smirk.

Mareth: "Look again."

Then, Sareta turned and noticed, to her horror, a giant, silver slash in the air, showing Goku Black in Super Saiyan Rosé who was holding his scythe behind him.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Zero Mortal Plan"**_

Black, both Zamasu's, Vegeta, Artich, 21, Sen, Kale, Caulifla, Cabba, Zach, Jiren, Chronoa, and Kari witnessed this, too and grew just as surprised as Sareta.

Sareta: "What in the world just happened?!"

Goku Black: "If I had to guess, he's torn into another reality."

Mareth looked over from where Black stood beside Sareta before looking over to the rift where another Black was as he scowled.

Mareth: "What is this?"

Chronoa began to panic in fear of what had occurred.

Chronoa: "Oh, great! As if time traveling wasn't bad enough already; he's torn into another reality, too!"

Mareth drew closer to the other Black as he did the same before he spoke.

Mareth: "What sort of trickery is this?"

Goku Black (Alternate): "Good question. To be honest, I'm not sure myself. Have I slashed a hole to another dimension? Or to the distant past or future?"

Mareth: "I will tell you it is an alternate reality of sorts, seeing as there's two of your body that I see."

Then, Mareth eyes his weapon before speaking.

Mareth: "Hmph. How did you achieve this power?"

Goku Black (Alternate): "Maybe it's a physical manifestation of the anger stewing in my own divine consciousness. All I know now is that my strength surpasses even my own understanding! Its summit is higher than either man or god has yet explored!"

As the alternate Black chuckled with pride, Mareth formed another smirk.

Mareth: "I see..."

Zamasu and Kari looked upwards towards the rift and each had their own opinions.

Kari: "An alternate reality? Made from his scythe?"

Zamasu: "No. The scythe was merely the key to the gateway in which to travel. In theory, there were always alternate realities, but they were separate. And for good reason."

Sen: "So, now what?"

Kari turned to Sen and picked her up so that she could ride her back while carrying the jar.

Kari: "We might just have to do Plan B."

With that, Zamasu, Kari, and Sen watched as Mareth crossed over realities before being questioned.

Goku Black (Alternate): "So tell me. Who are you and why are you helping me?"

Mareth: "My name is Mareth, the Antikami. More than that, just like you, I want all the mortals gone. When our business is finished, my Zero Mortal Omen will finally be complete."

Goku Black (Alternate): "An omen, you say? Well, judging from what you just told me, you must've gone to great to great lengths to ensure that it comes true in your dimension."

Then, Mareth growled as he thought about his Omen being repeatedly thwarted. Of course, those were mere delays, but still.

Mareth: "But despite my best efforts, I have been thwarted repeatedly time and again. But with you by my side, our objectives will finally be realized. I will finally rule the multiverse as the true Omni-King, and you will live peacefully, 100% mortal free."

Goku Black (Alternate): "Well, you certainly piqued my interest, haven't you?"

Mareth's eyes widened in surprise before his smirk returned.

Mareth: "And to think it took the other you some convincing to enact it after I took the life of your beloved."

Hearing this, the alternate Black grew confused, as if she'd never existed.

Goku Black (Alternate): "My beloved? Whatever do you mean?"

Mareth: "That is not something you should be concerned about. All you need to know is that only by working together can we crush all mortals underfoot and take back what is rightfully ours."

The other Vegeta noticed the other Zamasu, Kari, and Sen and grew suspicious before Sen spoke to him telepathically, surprising him.

Sen: _"Vegeta, please distract them for us."_

The other Vegeta looked toward Sen, who nodded before he did the same and turned to Mareth and the alternate Black.

Vegeta (Alternate): "Are you two still talking or are we going to fight?!"

Then, Mareth and the other Black turned to Vegeta before he responded.

Goku Black (Alternate): "Patience, Vegeta. We were just getting started."

As the other Black got his scythe ready, Zamasu, Kari, and Sen went through the rift and descended to the ground as the other Vegeta spoke telepathically.

Vegeta (Alternate): _"You better know what you're doing."_

Then, he turned to Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, Cooler, And the Ginyu Force before speaking to them.

Vegeta (Alternate): "You need to go out there and help Kakarot and the others take care of Dabura and the Shadow Dragons."

All: "Very well!"

Then, they headed off towards the other Goku and his group before he turned to the group that remained, consisting of the other Kale, Caulifla, 16, Majin Videl, Majin Chi-Chi, Buulma, and Cabba.

Vegeta (Alternate): "The rest of you stay with me."

All: "Right!"

 _ **End Super Music: "The Zero Mortal Plan"**_

* * *

Back in their reality, Sareta noticed her Time Ring glowing and looked back to the rift, that started to enlarge as if the tear had become even worse.

Sareta: "The rift's getting bigger."

Goku Black: "That blasted Antikami must be onto something."

Sareta has an idea and held her Time Ring out before it glowed and froze the rift in place.

Sareta: "I'll try and bring him back here. You and the other Zamasu take care of whatever comes out the other way."

Then, Sareta darted in the rift before landing on the ground to see that a building nearby her shattered its glass as the alternate Goku and Vegeta clashed with the other Black and Zamasu, getting caught in the dust as well. Following this, she looked up to see the other Zamasu flying away.

Sareta: "That must be the other Zamasu. But why is he running?"

Just then, Sareta heard an unfamiliar voice.

Unknown: "Hey!"

She looked up to see a dark blue-haired Saiyan with sapphire eyes and black pupils to her surprise before speaking.

Sareta: "Wait. You have that evolved power, too?"

Unknown: "Yeah. It looks that way. But how do you know about it?"

Sareta: "Because... I know a couple of Saiyans from my reality who can do that."

Sareta then pointed over to the other Goku and the other Vegeta who found themselves met with the rift creating copies of the alternate Black. The stranger then turned to her.

Unknown: "True enough. Just who are you?"

Sareta: "I'm Sareta. And you?"

Unknown: "I'm Yurei."

Then, she grinned with a giggle before he chuckled a bit himself. Then, they returned to the task at hand.

Yurei: "Looks Like Black has them pinned."

Sareta: "I'm not sure this is the Black that I knew and love, but I do know that we have to help them out of this mess."

Yurei: "Wait, you actually love him?"

Sareta: "Well, it's kind of a long story, Yurei."

Yurei: "Never mind that. Let's do all that we can to help them out, okay?"

Sareta: "Right."

Then, while Yurei flared his aura, Sareta turned into Super Saiyan Violet before they raised their hands and directed them to their right hands before pointing them to the palms of their left. While Yurei pressed the aura into his hand and compressed it to a smaller size, Sareta pushed her aura through her pointer and middle fingers together, turning them into thin claws before clenching both of her aura-covered hand into a fist, causing the aura to disperse into her left hand and repeated the process with her right fingers. As Yurei clutched his aura and pulled it back with his left hand, Sareta then clutched her right hand on her left before they turned into fists, preparing her fist claws and extending them outward before Yurei drew out a dark blue katana. Then, the two of them looked up to see the rift, along with Mareth and the alternate Black.

Yurei: "I know what to do, Sareta."

Sareta: "What is it?"

Yurei: "Well, all you need to know is that you need to help Kakarot and the others hold these two off. I'll be with you momentarily."

Sareta didn't quite know what plan he has, but she's learned to expect the unexpected after all her time. Then, she nodded to him.

Sareta: "Right!"

Then, she darted to the rift to help the other group, much to the surprise of the others.

Hey, who are you?", asked Goku.

"My name is Sareta. I'm a Saiyan just like you. I know this seems a bit sudden, but you can trust me.", Sareta assured.

As suspicious as Vegeta was, he felt that there was no time for suspensions if disbelief.

Vegeta (Alternate): "Tch! I guess we don't have any choice."

Suddenly, the pink dust emerged from the rift and then created a clone of Turles, who then went down and faced Goku.

Goku (Alternate): "Turles? How can you be alive?"

Turles: "Frankly, I'm just as puzzled as you, Kakarot. All I know is now I can finally have my revenge on you."

Black grew quite curious about Turles.

Goku Black (Alternate): "Hmph. I'm not sure who that guy is, but he doesn't seem to like you very much, does he? Both of you look similar, but you still quarrel. How shameful. Wiping out humanity humanity really would be a service to the multiverse."

Goku then turned to Black and retorted.

Goku (Alternate): "Hey, you look just like me, too."

Goku Black (Alternate): "Don't be absurd. You're a mortal and I am a god. The rules are different."

Sareta only tensed angrily from hearing this before Mareth took notice of her.

Mareth: "This is the very mortal that has impeded me time and again. Otherwise known as the Divine Maiden."

Goku grew quite surprised.

Goku (Alternate): "Wait, you're the Divine Maiden?"

Sareta grew embarrassed as sweat bubbles appeared and moved quickly above Sareta's head as she brushed the back of her head and giggled nervously.

Sareta: "Let's not throw it around too loosely, Goku."

Then, Black chuckled, getting Sareta's attention again.

Goku Black (Alternate): "What's the matter, mortals? Relax. Don't be afraid. I thought you Saiyans loved fighting the strongest."

Sareta: "No. The only thing we do love is beating the crap out of monsters like you!"

Mareth growled in anger before he calmed down.

Mareth: "Either way, we can finally purge this multiverse of your presence forever."

Suddenly, Black's clones, led by Turles, dashed toward the group, only for the first two clones to be swept away by Goku's kick and Vegeta's punch, revealing them to be made from pink smoke. However, the pink smoke reformed the clones all over again, much to Vegeta's surprise.

Vegeta (Alternate): "Did he just-"

Turles: "Did I forget to mention? Every time you strike back at us, we regenerate and grow stronger. And while you may be too strong for just me, I'm not the only one you should be worried about."

Then, Turles kicked Vegeta in the gut while another clone punched Goku in the cheek as more enemies appeared, but not as clones, but instead, as the Supervillain forms of Broly, Lord Slug, and Janemba who both roared and laughed maniacally. Goku tensed before speaking to Vegeta.

Goku (Alternate): "Got any ideas? Every time we take our one group, another batch shows up."

Sareta: "Yeah. Tell me something I don't know."

Mareth: "And as a result, you are completely overwhelmed."

Goku Black (Alternate): "Face it, mortals. You can't get past the other Zamasu's defenses, and you have no answer for my offensive might."

Vegeta (Alternate): "We're not done yet!"

Then, he and Goku fired their blasts at the clones and the resurrected enemies, but to no avail as they simply regenerated from scratch as Black and Mareth grinned and chuckled as they kept popping back up with 24 opponents surrounding them.

Sareta: "Looks like that strategy isn't panning our very well."

Goku Black (Alternate): "While you lot are stuck in a stalemate, the other Zamasu's locating Trunks and the remaining humans as well as Dabura, and torturing them to death!"

Sareta responded with a gasp in response.

Sareta: _"That's where the other Zamasu went. Why didn't I stop him...?"_

Goku (Alternate): "You're a coward, Black! If you wanna prove you're better, then fight us yourself!"

Goku Black (Alternate): "Oh, I will...but not until we finish destroying the friends and loved ones you swore to protect! The anger over their deaths will make you reach new heights of power, which will, in turn, strengthen me."

Mareth: _"It's clear this Zamasu's mind is more driven and insane than the one I recruited. All the more reason to ally with him, I suppose."_

Sareta began to tear up and sob as Vegeta turned to Goku.

Vegeta (Alternate): "What the heck are you waiting for, Kakarot? Lock on to Trunks' energy and use Instant Transmission to get us to him."

However, there was a slight problem.

Goku (Alternate): "Don't you think I've been trying that? Something's wrong! This weird energy is throwing me off. I can't lock onto him, or anything!"

Vegeta (Alternate): "Are you serious?"

Mareth chuckled before speaking.

Mareth: "The age of mortalkind is finished."

Goku tensed before he slightly snapped.

Goku (Alternate): "Crap. Move! I don't have time to deal with you!"

As Black gave a sinister chuckle, Sareta had an idea.

Sareta: _"Wait... that's it. If I could get mad like he's trying to make me, maybe I could get strong enough to stop this."_

Then, she allowed her angry feelings to overtake her as her fist clenched.

Sareta: "Y-You... you sent Zamasu after the friends we're trying to protect to kill them... while we're helpless to do anything. How could you?!"

Suddenly, her aura flared up as the torrent of anger and sadness swept over her like an ocean as Black smiled.

Sareta: "You... you're not the Zamasu I love! All you are is a cold-hearted murderer! Nothing more! And I... I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!"

Black and Mareth grew pleased as the former laughed viciously.

Goku Black (Alternate): "Yes, now that is the kind of rage I desire to grow stronger!"

Mareth: "Yes, that's it! More! Give in to your rage and let your whole heart blacken with anger!"

Sareta retorted back in thought as she yelled out.

Sareta: _"You're going to regret telling me to do that, Mareth, because you're gonna get just that, and everything that comes with it!"_

Sareta only roared even louder as her voice seemingly blended with a deeper voice in the background as her aura flared up even higher and took the exact form of a Great Ape that roared, all but wiping a smirk off Black's face as it turned to shock while Mareth grew curious. Following this, the Great Ape roared and then went inside Sareta as it converted back to her aura, only even more feral than ever as Sareta tensed angrily, shocking even Goku and Vegeta.

Sareta: "If it's the last thing I'll do... I'LL MAKE YOU PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

She then roared angrily as she dashed toward Mareth and slashed at Mareth by the face where his eyes were before the scars appeared quickly and wounded him to the point where he screamed loudly in agony, horrifying Black, while surprising Goku, Vegeta, and the others. Then, Mareth growled, cradling his injuries before he lifted his hands away from his face to notice a glowing pink "X" in-between his eyes, shocking him before he then growled at Sareta.

Sareta: "This is exactly what monsters like you deserve, Mareth, for everything you've done to me and for all the friends and family in my life that you've taken away from me."

Then, Sareta pointed her Fist Claws at Mareth before grinning.

Sareta: "Besides, I think it looks great on you."

Mareth: "Joke while you can."

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku, Bulma, both Trunks', Chi-Chi, Tapion, Krillin, both Mai's, 17, 18, 21, Artich, and Zach were in the bunker.

Goku: "Okay, you guys know how this fusion thing works, right?"

Bulma: "Yeah, of course, Goku. We were watching them before."

Chi-Chi: "If the boys could use that, so can we."

Goku blinked his eyes in confusion before he turned the attention over to Goten and Trunks.

Goku: "Okay... Goten, Trunks, do you think you can teach your moms that fusion dance?"

Goten: "Yeah, Dad! I'm in!"

Trunks (Kid): "Me, too. I've always wondered how they'd look."

Later, Bulma and Chi-Chi were apart from each other before they moved their arms to the sides pointing away from each other before scooching closer while bringing their arms closer before putting them farther away and then interlocking their pointer fingers together as they bent to their sides.

Bulma/Chi-Chi: "Fu... sion! Ha!"

Then, a bright light came over them as the others saw the spectacle before it revealed a blue-black haired Saiyan with blue eyes. She also spotted a metamoran jacket and white pants with a red-blue sash. Goten and Trunks spoke to them as they stammered in awe.

Goten/Trunks (Kid): "W-Who are you?!"

Then, the fusion spoke to them in a dual voice of Chi-Chi and Bulma.

Unknown: "I'm neither Bulma nor Chi-Chi. You can call me Chima!"

Goku blinked his eyes in shock at how well they've mastered it.

Goku: "Wow... just how many times have you seen their dance before they got it right?"

* * *

In the other reality, Zamasu, Kari, and Sen were under the cover of darkness holding tightly on not just the jar, but also a small device. Suddenly, they noticed the other Zamasu in their reality and noticed the other Bulma walking up to him nervously.

Sen: "What's Bulma doing here?"

Zamasu: "She must be the other Bulma of this era."

Then, the other Bulma did something none of them expected.

Bulma (Alternate): "Oh, Zamasu."

As he looked on in confusion, Bulma spun her finger around his armor.

Bulma (Alternate): "I hear you've got plans to make over the whole multiverse. Such a visionary."

However, that statement unknowingly angered Kari as she growled.

Bulma: (Alternate): "So, if you and I were to become god and wife, could you grant any wish I have as a wedding present?"

Then, Kari began to clench her left fist as Zamasu noticed.

Bulma (Alternate): "And, oh, yeah! Can you make it so everyone has to call me goddess, too? Oh, no! I think I'm falling in love with the ultimate bad boy cosmic being! Ahahahahaha! Wink."

Kari: _"How dare you flirt with the person_ I _want to be with?!"_

Just as Kari was about to summon her aura blade, she noticed the other Zamasu had a cold expression on his face.

Future Zamasu (Alternate): "I've had enough of your treachery, seductress! If you think for one second you can turn me to sin, you're dead wrong."

Then, he prepared an aura blade from his right hand.

Future Zamasu (Alternate): "All this pathetic attempt at stalling would do... IS COST YOU YOUR LIIIFE!"

Just then, another voice shouted at Zamasu.

Yurei: "LEAVE HER ALOOOOOOONE!"

With that, Yurei punched the other Zamasu away from Bulma just as Dyspo landed by Bulma and tapped her back.

Dyspo: "Take it easy. You're safe now."

Then, Kari turned to her husband and future daughter before speaking.

Kari: "Let's leave this to them. I feel confused enough as is."

Zamasu and Sen nodded in agreement.

Zamasu/Sen: "Right."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Goku and Vegeta were wiping out the clones who kept reappearing as the other Black turned to Sareta, who was currently holding back Mareth's silver blade.

Mareth: "You are a fool to come here."

Sareta: "Well... you shouldn't have... opened it up... in the first place."

Then, Sareta kneed Mareth in the gut before impaling through his open ribcage and using them to toss him over her head. Then, she glared at Black, who responded to her.

Goku Black (Alternate): "Well, you have your opportunity. Go ahead. Make me suffer."

However, Sareta only turned her head away from him.

Sareta: "No thanks."

Goku Black (Alternate): "What?"

Sareta: "I'm just not that angry yet. Maybe I'll work myself up on your copies. Besides, I don't hate you. I just feel sorry for you."

As she joined in the fray, Black growled at his rejection.

Goku Black (Alternate): "Why I never..."

Then, Mareth spoke to him.

Mareth: "Never mind that. Even without her powers, we're sure to get stronger from the other Saiyans."

Then, the other Black's smirk returned as they witnessed Sareta hacking the clones to dust along with the other Goku and Vegeta.

Goku Black (Alternate): "Hmm. I suppose you're right."

Suddenly, they felt a strange energy vanishing and reappearance, followed by a weaker energy signal of the other Zamasu.

Mareth: "Hmm. What is going on over there?"

Goku Black (Alternate): "My counterpart's energy just vanished and then, just as suddenly, it reappeared, but now, it feels much weaker for some reason like he's barely present. He must've run into some trouble completing his part of our gambit."

Mareth: "You go check it out. I'll return to my own time and keep watch over the rift."

Goku Black (Alternate): "Good idea."

Then, Mareth proceeded to go through the rift, just as Sareta was about to slash at one of the clones, only for them to vanish all at once.

Sareta: "Phew. Well, that takes care of them, but the rift is still open."

Just then, Yurei called over to her.

Yurei: "Hey, Sareta!"

Sareta: "Yurei! Thanks for the assist, but the rift. It's..."

Yurei: "I know. The best we can do is protect our own realities on our own turfs."

Sareta: "But, will I ever see you again?"

Yurei: "I'm not sure. All I know is that it's the only way to keep that rift from distorting reality even further and stop our enemies, got it?"

Sareta gasped lightly as she turned to Black, now confronting Mareth before turning to Yurei and nodding.

Sareta: "All right, Yurei. You got it."

With that, Sareta crossed over to the rift to help Black.

Goku Black: "There you are. What kept you?"

Sareta: "Just a whole army of your clones."

Goku Black: "Clones? There was more than one in the other reality?"

Sareta: "Well, it came from the rift. That's why it was getting bigger. But they've all gone. From here on out, we stick to our reality."

Goku Black: "Good."

They got in their stances just as a dual-voice called him out.

Chima: "Hold it, ugly!"

Mareth turned around in confusion, only to see Chima's foot swung at his face, knocking him to a building with a smirk on her face, much to Sareta and Black's surprise.

Sareta: "Uh... who are you supposed to be?"

Goku Black: "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of getting introduced."

Chima turned to them in utter triumph before speaking.

Chima: "You kids can call me Chima."

Sareta and Black grew baffled at what they were just called.

Sareta: "Kids?"

Goku Black: "I'll have you know that we're far older and more powerful to be labeled as children."

Chima wasn't quite interested in what they had to say.

Chima: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, I've got a nasty to fight so you just hang back, okay?"

As she descended to the ground, Sareta was fuming while Black just scowled. When Chima landed, she called him out.

Chima: "Hey, Mareth! If you think you're so high and mighty, why didn't you defend yourself against that kick? Pretty lame, if you ask me."

Then, Mareth got up and brushed himself off.

Mareth: "Your arrogance knows no bounds, doesn't it? I'll admit you've caught me off-guard. But I haven't even begun to use my full power."

Suddenly, Mareth teleported behind Chima, who reacted by punching him where his gut would've been with her elbow. To her surprise, he glared at her before using a kick from her left foot to kick him into the air as Mareth's face continued to show disapproval.

Mareth: "I am not amused."

Then, Chima smirked as she teleported above him and laced her fist with a blue aura. Then, she smashed her **Savage Strike** onto his face while propelling him down. Then, she kicked him away to the ground after impact.

Chima: "Still not convinced yet?"

Again, Mareth got up and brushed himself off before Chima spoke up.

Chima: "Well, don't worry. Because I've got a special trick just for you."

With that, her half blue, half raven hair instantly turned dark blue and stood on end as she turned Super Saiyan Blue with the aura present. Suddenly, she vanished and performed a series of blows to his ribcage, perforating small cracks on it before she kicked him away and prepared a blue and purple energy in the similar position as the **Galick Gun** but only on the same level where the **Kamehameha** stance would've been.

Chima: "Take this! **Galick Kamehameha!** "

Then, a swirl of purple and blue energy darted toward Mareth as he braced himself for the explosion that was no doubt inevitable. Once it happened, Goten and Trunks shouted with joy.

Goten/Trunks (Kid): "Yeah! Way to go, Moms!"

Chima heard their applause and smiled.

Chima: "Yeah, I know. I'm the best."

Suddenly, Chima defused And has changed back to Bulma and Chi-Chi.

Bulma: "Wow, That was fast."

Chi-Chi: "Yeah. Who would've thought we could pull this off?"

Just then, Bulma still sensed a trace of his energy and had a look of seriousness upon her.

Bulma: "Hold on. It's not over yet."

She's proven right as suddenly, Mareth vanished in front of them with an indifferent face, catching Goten and Trunks off guard.

Goten: "What the what?! How is he still standing?!"

Trunks (Kid): "We've gotta help fast!"

Goten: "Okay!"

With that, Goten and Trunks took off for their mothers before Goku stopped them.

Goku: "Wait a minute!"

Goten: "But why?!"

Goku: "We can't let you fight him. He'll kill yo the first chance he gets."

Trunks (Kid): "You expect us to just sit here and do nothing?!"

Goku: "I never said that."

Goten/Trunks (Kid): "Huh?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

Mareth began to glow a silver aura around him before it retreated to his right hand, which he raised as Bulma growled while Chi-Chi stammered in fear.

Mareth: "Fools. Perhaps I shall smite you."

Just before Mareth could harm Bulma and Chi-Chi, Zamasu and Kari charged in.

Kari: "Not so fast!"

Zamasu: "If you want these humans, you'll have to go through us!"

Zamasu and Kari kneed Mareth, allowing Bulma and Chi-Chi to narrowly escape as both Trunks', both Mai's, 21, Artich, Jiren, Chronoa, Sen, and Sareta heard the commotion. They ran out of the shelter to find Kari and Zamasu standing against Mareth. Trunks noticed the two and knew that backup had arrived.

Future Trunks: "Good. Kari and Zamasu can fill in from here."

Meanwhile, as Sen got ready to use the **Evil Containment Wave** , Kari spoke to Mareth.

Kari: "We can still end this peacefully."

Mareth: "When my Zero Mortal Plan is close to fruition? You are all fools."

Zamasu retorted to his future pupil turned traitor.

Zamasu: "You're the only fool here. Humanity's eradication won't restore anything. Your Zero Mortal Plan is founded on nothing more than arbitrary nonsense! Even if you do succeed, the universe will fail to sustain other life."

Mareth glared back as he smiled wickedly.

Mareth: "Why should that worry me when humanity will serve me?"

Zamasu: "Organized chaos is completely different from order! You've unilaterally destabilized the balance of the Divine Realm _and_ the lower realm. Can you not see? Your defeating your own purpose for existence. Just as I would've. But... there's still time for me to atone for that much. Yours, however, has run out."

Trunks was astounded by the present Zamasu's determination to set things right.

Future Trunks: "Z-Zamasu."

Mareth closed his eyes as he retained his wicked smile.

Mareth: "What a shame. I had intended to recruit you to my cause, but now that you've made your choice, it seems there's no need for you. You will suffer the fate I cast down to your future."

As Mareth prepared his aura blade, Zamasu held his head down in grief.

Zamasu: "Then, you leave me no choice. Now, Sen!"

Suddenly, Sen yelled as she thrusted the wave at him.

Sen: " **Evil Containment**!"

Then, Mareth looked on in surprise as his body contorted and spun around.

Mareth: "What is this foul play?!"

Sen: "This is the power of humanity! The power of free will!"

Mareth: "Free will?! Is that supposed to be a joke?! I'll show you what happens when worthless beings speak down to _me_ about free will!"

Future Mai: "How could you call us worthless when we've got you trapped? You have no idea what we can accomplish!"

Future Trunks: "That's right! You underestimate mortals, you pay the price!"

Future Mai/Future Trunks/Sen: "So say goodbye!"

As Mareth shouted in agony, Sen looked toward Mai.

Sen: "Please get it ready!"

Future Mai: "Okay!"

As she opened it, Sen used her hands to swerve Mareth towards the jar.

Mareth: "No, that's impossible! How could my Omen, my destiny, be thwarted by a child?!"

Then, Mareth yelled as his whole body became trapped in a jar. However, before Mai could close it, a yellow blast hit it, knocking Mai back and freeing Mareth.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

Trunks looked to the source of the blast and saw a Saiyan with hair standing on and with an orange undershirt, a grey shirt with a red sash, and white gloves and boots. To top it off, he had yellow Potara earrings.

Future Trunks: "Wait a second! Is that Black from a different reality?!"

Vegito (Alternate): "You wish."

Then, as Mareth rose up by the Saiyan, he drew breaths of exhaustion.

Vegito (Alternate): "Well, that performance was terrible. How could you let your guard down, and to a child, no less?"

Mareth glared at the alternate Vegito before he spoke.

Mareth: "It appears as though I was mistaken. Those mortal pests are more than just that. If I don't use my full power, my Omen will all be for naught."

Vegito (Alternate): "Do it, then, why don't you? If you're really the Almighty Antikami as you claim, you'd better not let me down."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unknown Territory"**_

Trunks, having heard this, turned to Vegito and shouted at him.

Future Trunks: "Why are you helping him?! He's the Antikami! If you help him, he's going to destroy everything, especially you!"

Just then, Vegeta spoke beside his son.

Vegeta: "That's right. I was foolish enough to make that sort of mistake once. I'm sure as heck never going to let it happen again!"

Vegito brushed that off as commonplace arrogance, as far as Saiyans are concerned.

Vegito (Alternate): "Well, that's not very Saiyan of you. Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead!"

Mareth smiled at him as his grin darkened.

Mareth: "You're going to regret this..."

Then, Mareth flared his aura as the ground shook while lightning struck the ground d mercilessly. Then, his skin has returned on his skeletal body, only this time there was a symbol of the Beast's Number (three sixes on his chest in a spiral). What's more, his hair has lengthened similar to that of a Super Saiyan 3 and his hair also covered his right eye.

Mareth: "My form is sin. My form is the multiverse."

Then, his silver aura turned dark red with violet sparks.

Mareth: "Worship me! Give praise unto me! Me, the powerful, the supreme. Me, the invincible, the almighty, and the rightful ruler. Know my true name."

Then, Mareth opened his left eye, showing it to be red with three black sixes in his eye in a circle.

Mareth: "All hail Akamu!"

 _ **End Super Music: "Unknown Territory"**_

 **A/N: BOOM! What did you think of that name change? The name Akamu is loosely based on Akuma, the japanese term for Devil. He's going to be similar to Thanos, but I'm saving the sequences of those until I see Infinity War. NOBODY BETTER SPOIL IT FOR ME, OR I WILL JUST STOP THE STORY ALTOGETHER. Anyway, have fun with your Summer. :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:** "Till Man Exists No More!; The Ultimate Power of the Antikami!"

 _ **Play Resurrection F Music: "Freeza-Gun Shurai (4/5 speed and pitch)"**_

As Akamu and Vegito floated in the air, the former's dark red and violet sparking aura flourished as Goku, Vegeta, and the others tensed at him, Trunks most of all.

Future Trunks: "Darn you, Akamu..."

Sen looked up to him and pondered of his appearance.

Sen: "Why doesn't he look like a skeleton anymore?"

Gowasu: "Because that, my child, is the Antikami's true form. He's shed his mortal form and revealed his full power. With any luck, this is the end of days as we know it."

Gowasu couldn't be more right as he diverged the aura to the sky forming a wormhole.

Akamu: "And now, from the ashes of defeat... rise, Hirudegarn!"

At the mere mention of the name, Gowasu and Supreme Kai gasped.

Gowasu: "Great Kami! He wouldn't dare!"

Then, the portal opened up to show a dark red void with two bright red eyes flashing before a roar is heard.

* * *

At the subway, Tapion heard the roar before screaming in agony, much to the worry of Haru, Maki, Krillin, 17, 18, and Yajirobe.

Haru/Maki: "Tapion!"

Future Yajirobe: "Hey. What's wrong with ya?"

Tapion: "I-It's Hirudegarn! He's... he's trying to escape!"

Krillin: "Escape?"

Android 18: "What are you talking about?"

Then, Krillin remembered when the giant beast attacked West City and stammered in fear.

Krillin: "Oh, no. I remember now! Goku told me it came from inside him!"

Android 17: "But how? He told us it's only happened because the parts were way too close together."

Android 18: "But if that's true... that means..."

Just then, Tapion's screams of agony worsened before his voice ended up distorted and his body inverted colors before it went up in smoke. After which, his body reappeared before it fell, only to be caught by Yajirobe.

Future Yajirobe: "Whoa, man. Take it easy. You're fine now."

Tapion: "N-no... no, you don't understand. This is... the end..."

* * *

Far away, Zach, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, 21, and Artich saw the dark portal as well as the dark mist headed towards it.

Future Android 21: "What's happening?"

Artich: "My guess, trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile, the smoke found Akamu's portal and snaked its way into it before it emerged as the two halves were now becoming whole. Then, Akamu extended his hand toward the beast.

Akamu: "And now, Phantom Majin Hirudegarn, become a Demon God once more!"

With that, Akamu fired a dark red beam of lightning at Hirudegarn, drastically changing his size, shedding his wings, and extending his horns as the colossal beast roared in the dark red silhouette.

Vegeta: "He's turning Hirudegarn into a god now? That's just what we need!"

Then, the roar faded away as the silhouette disappeared to reveal Hirudegarn in the similar appearance as his original form, except the skin was dark blue and red on the pads and had the same horns as his altered form and red eyes with black cat-slit pupils.

Gowasu: "He's turned Hirudegarn into his original form?!"

Demon God Hirudegarn: "Your wish is my command, master."

Goku: "Huh? So the guy can talk, after all."

Akamu: "But, of course. When Hoi commanded him, he was but a primitive beast. But now, I've given him power behind even his own understanding, and with it, the key to unimaginable power. Make no mistake. Your world is at an end!"

Then, Hirudegarn breathed fire from his mouth, only that fire was dark red and scorched the ground that made contact before it turned to ash.

 _ **End Resurrection F Music: "Freeza-Gun Shurai (4/5 speed and pitch)"**_

Goku looked at Akamu with a glare, as did Vegeta.

Goku: "Akamu!"

Vegeta: "How could you work for that dastard?! If you were really a part of me, you'd grind him to dust!"

Vegito (Alternate): "Hah! Like you're one to talk. I only work for those who can give me a real challenge. You're nothing more than a sidekick, while Kakarot is a mindless buffoon who really thought his power could possibly eclipse the devil of all demons. Hence, after he wipes you out, I'll be the one to destroy him myself."

Vegeta began to clench his hand, digging his nails into it and causing it to bleed in the process.

Vegeta: "You ignorant upstart!"

Goku gave an angry glare at the alternate Vegito.

Goku: "For a guy who's supposed to be a fusion of us, you're not nice at all. Trunks, take care of Mai and the other survivors!"

Future Trunks: "Right, of course!"

Future Mai: "We can use the garage for shelter!"

Bulma: "Right!"

Chi-Chi: "Ditto!"

However, Hirudegarn had other plans.

Demon God Hirudegarn: "Burn."

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Impatience"**_

Then, with but a word, fire engulfed his body and darted toward them, only for Goku and Vegeta to fire a blast at the fiery plasmic demon to hold him back.

Future Trunks: "Father! Do you need help?"

Vegeta: "Quit dawdling, and get everyone to shelter!"

Trunks (Kid): "But how are we supposed to do that?!"

Bulma: "I shrunk it to a capsule. We'll find somewhere out of range."

Chi-Chi: "Then, we don't have any time to waste."

Future Trunks: "Okay, now hold on, everyone!"

With that, both Trunks', Bulma, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Mai flew to the bunker.

Goku: "You know, this Vegito guy's got you really amped up, huh?"

Vegeta: "Keep talking, Kakarot, and I'll pummel you down next!"

Then, Akamu spoke to the Saiyans.

Akamu: "You fools. Surely if you had such power to overthrow me, you'd have done it already."

Then, Akamu extended his hand toward the ground beneath them, causing the beast's number to appear beneath the Saiyans before Akamu clenched his hand and opened it again before a red energy wave suddenly erupted from the ground, trapping Goku and Vegeta in a very damaging explosion as they yelled out in pain.

Meanwhile, Sen, Zamasu, Supreme Kai, Gowasu, Sareta, Black, and Kari were petrified of his power.

Supreme Kai: "Gowasu!"

Gowasu: "I cant fathom this is real. Even after many millennia, he's harnessing so much power."

Then, as the explosion neared them, Kari and Zamasu ushered them away.

Zamasu: "Get out of here!"

Kari: "Come on!"

The group was able to get away from the all-consuming explosion as they shielded their eyes from its overwhelming light.

* * *

Far away, Tapion, 17, 18, Krillin, Haru, Maki, Yajirobe, and the future Bulma could feel the very Earth shaking.

Tapion: "It's already happening. Hirudegarn's sowing chaos as we speak."

Gohan: "Wait. You're saying Hirudegarn's released again?"

Piccolo: "Great. Why do I even try?"

Future Yajirobe: "Whoa, it's starting to get pretty dicey down here!"

Just then, the other Zamasu spoke up.

Future Zamasu: "Now is not the time to panic. Now is the time to evacuate. Everyone, make haste!"

As he led the way for evacuation, Yajirobe covered his head to shield himself from the rubble.

Future Yajirobe: "Eeh! We're all gonna be buried alive!"

As they ran, Krillin smacked Yajirobe on the head.

Krillin: "Shut it, man! Nobody needs to hear that."

Then, 17 and Maki looked up to see an orange light from the cracks.

Maki: "What is that? Is that a fire?"

Android 17: "Yeah, it looks that way. But this one, it's different."

Then, 17 noticed the civilians running out of there.

Civilian: "Look, an exit! We're saved!"

Android 17: "No, not yet!"

However, it was too late, as the plasmic fire darted at him before Zamasu blocked it with his aura blade until it dissipated.

 _ **End Kai Music: "Impatience"**_

Future Zamasu: "Next time, don't move until I say it is safe to do so."

The civilians nodded to him nervously before Zamasu scoped the scene and confirmed it to be clear.

Future Zamasu: "The coast is clear. We should move while we can."

With that, the civilians moved forward as Zamasu led them. Then, they took a look at the landscape, seeing fire consume the already demolished buildings.

Soldier 1: "It looks like all the buildings around here were destroyed somehow."

Haru: "Hey, what's that?"

Then, they saw a dark figure with a red and sparking violet aura in the air as the dark mist of fire reformed itself into Hirudegarn, terrifying Tapion.

Tapion: "Impossible! Hirudegarn's regained his original powers?!"

Android 17: "So, that's where that light came from."

Android 18: "I cant believe this. Is he actually a god like he says he is?"

Haru: "Whoever that guy is, he's definitely no god."

As Yajirobe and the others looked toward Haru, he proceeded to explain.

Haru: "Anybody who would just tear apart a city like this - there's no way God could be that cruel!"

Future Zamasu: "A god doesn't only create, child. A god also destroys. That is the natural way of things. Without creation, there's no need for destruction. But you're right on one thing. Akamu's no mere god. He's the devil of all devils."

Maki: "Does this mean we're gonna die?"

17 placed his hand on her shoulder to give comfort to her.

Android 17: "Nah. Things will work themselves out. But it's up to us to make that happen."

The other soldier only fell to the floor in disbelief.

Soldier 2: "What am I doing here? I was a fool to even consider joining this fight. I mean, this is way more than I signed up for. And no matter how many team up against that guy, there's no way we can stop him! It's completely hopeless!"

Soldier 1: "What are you talking about? We can't just give up now!"

Soldier 2: "How can you be so blind to what's going on here? If we stick around here, we're sitting ducks just waiting to get zapped like that poor schlub would've been!"

As Haru and Maki gasped, Gohan walked up to him and lifted him up.

Gohan: "I agree. Sticking around isn't the best idea. But, even if we ran, they'd take us out anyway. Now, I'm not gonna sugar-coat it: odds are, not all of us are gonna make it, not even me. But why the heck should that mean we should give up? It's not how we live our lives that'll make their mark. It's how we end on a note. So, are you gonna end it running away like a coward, or are you going to end it fighting for the planet we live on?"

As the crowd listened to his words, they knew of their reality, and yet, they grew more determined to survive all the same as they began to show determined looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Yajirobe looked toward where Akamu floated.

Future Yajirobe: " _All right, Goku. If anyone can take on that monster, I know it's you. For these kids' sake, heck, for the world's sake, I'm beggin' ya."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach tensed his hand at Akamu's actions.

Zach: "That coward. He's going to pay for this..."

Just as Zach started walking, Kale inquired of him.

Kale: "Where are you going?"

Zach: "I'm going to make him pay for what he's done. Beyond that, I have no clue what for. But what I do know is that he's the worst."

Artich could understand why he felt that way. After all, his own creation caused more devastation than should be possible. As he walked toward Akamu, Artich spoke to Zach.

Artich: "Zach."

When Zach turned to him, Artich held his fist to his heart.

Artich: "Be careful."

Zach nodded in understanding before he darted towards him with 21 showing a look of concern.

Future Android 21: "Are you sure we should let him?"

Artich: "We have to. He's the only one who could buy us enough time for this to work."

Then, the Evil 21 scoffed at them.

Android 21 (Evil): "You can't be serious! You really expect to get anywhere without me?! I'm the one with all the power here!"

Artich: "Not for long, you're not."

With that, 21 fired her Candy Beam at her evil self, turning her into a cherry. Then, Artich placed it on top of what's left of Fu's macaron and handed it to 21.

Artich: "I hope this works."

Future Android 21: "Me, too."

With that, 21 ate the macaron and cherry with gusto before she took a deep breath and an aura of white came over her.

* * *

In the mindspace, 21, who was now in her normal form, talked with her evil self.

Android 21 (Evil): "So, you actually did it. I don't know whether to be proud of you, or very angry."

Future Android 21: "I did what I had to do."

Android 21 (Evil): "By eating me? You can't defeat him without me."

Then, 21 smiled at her.

Future Android 21: "Why do you think I ate you in the first place?"

Her evil self grew puzzled.

Android 21 (Evil): "Huh?"

Future Android 21: "It's true. I can't defeat him without you. But I need to make sure we're on the same page."

Android 21 (Evil): "I helped you against the guy the first time around, didn't I? What other proof do you need?"

Future Android 21: "I'm pretty sure you know the answer, considering you betrayed us when we split. Besides, we both also know what you tend to do."

Unfortunately, she had and drew an agitated exhale.

Android 21 (Evil): "Come on! You know I don't want to pass up on sweets!"

She couldn't really blame her. She often felt that way, too, but not at the expense of someone's life. Then, she had an idea.

Future Android 21: "Well, if you promise to behave yourself, you and I will have all the sweets we want, and no turning people to candy will be necessary."

Her evil side was about to rebuke the offer, but it was tempting all the same. However, there was another reason she turned people to candy and ate them.

Android 21 (Evil): "And how am I supposed to get stronger, then?"

Future Android 21: "You've heard of training, haven't you? We both have Saiyan DNA. So if we train, we'll become stronger."

Then, she began to accept her terms as her mouth smiled wickedly.

Android 21 (Evil): "In that case, deal."

Then, her hand shook her good half's before pulling her closer to her face.

Android 21 (Evil): "No backing out?"

Then, the good 21 hugged her as the both of them smiled.

Future Android 21: "No backing out."

Then, a bright light overcame the two of them as they embraced, engulfing the entire mindspace in a white light.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta got up from the rubble, recovering from Akamu's attack.

Goku: "So, this is the power of the Antikami, huh? I've never felt anything like it."

Vegeta: "This is absurd! Sure, I know he's the first Destroyer, but I've never seen anyone's energy like that, Deity it not."

Just then, Kari, Zamasu, Black, Gowasu, Sen, and Supreme Kai landed near them.

Sen: "Are you guys okay?"

Goku: "Yeah. We might be a little banged up, but we're gonna be okay, at least for now."

Vegeta: "That smug monster's just sitting pretty up there, smiling while he's toying with us!"

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

Then, Akamu smiled as Vegito just scoffed.

Gowasu: "That's not the worse of it. He still has yet to scratch the surface of his power."

Kari and Zamasu looked to their mentor in confusion.

Kari: "What are you saying?"

Zamasu: "Surely you're not saying that's possible?"

Gowasu: "I'm afraid I am. Thus far, he sees you as nothing more than gnats. And for good reason. He also has the ability of foresight to counter his opponents attacks."

Supreme Kai: "But that means anyone who tries to fight him will fail altogether!"

However, Sareta didn't accept that as she walked up toward him.

Sareta: "So what? I don't care how strong he is or if he can see into the future. He needs to pay for everything he did."

Supreme Kai: "But he has the ability to see the future. How can you surpass that?"

Goku Black: "That doesn't matter at the moment. What's most important is that I shall never forgive him for using me!"

Sareta: "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Then, Vegito, having heard their conversation interacted with them.

Vegito (Alternate): "Hah! Good luck."

Then, Vegito suddenly changed his hair into a spiky style with a pink coloring and a similar aura to match, much to the surprise of Black, Kari, Sen, Gowasu, Goku, Vegeta, and Zamasu.

Vegito (Alternate): "You'll have to take me downtown first."

Then, Black scoffed before she and Sareta turned Rosé and Violet.

Goku Black: "Challenge accepted."

Sareta: "You guys take care of the man in charge. We'll take care of his pawn."

Vegito felt offended by that line.

Vegito (Alternate): "A pawn, you say?"

Just then, Jiren arrived as did Zach.

Future Jiren: "That's what perfectly describes someone like you. You're always following whoever's stronger than you, as if you're not strong by yourself."

Zach: "Yeah, that sounds like it."

Vegito scoffed at their accusations as he glared at the group.

Vegito (Alternate): "Hmph. Haters gotta hate."

Then, Jiren turned to Zach.

Future Jiren: "I'll deal with the interloper. What about you?"

Then, Zach glared at Akamu with an extreme malice that isn't yet known to him.

Zach: "I guess I'll take that guy. I don't know why, but he really makes me angry."

Future Jiren: "I won't stand in your way, then."

Then, Zach nodded in understanding before he jumped over to Goku and Vegeta while Jiren glared at Vegito.

 _ **End Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

* * *

At the mountain, both Trunks', Chi-Chi, Bulma, Goten, Piccolo, and both Mai's went up into a plateau and saw how annihilated it was.

Future Mai: "Wow. This while part of the city is in flames."

Future Trunks: "He's gone insane."

Bulma: "He's really getting carried away with himself now."

Chi-Chi: "Honestly, that doesn't even begin to cover it."

Then, Bulma tossed her capsule out before the shelter popped back up.

Bulma: "All right. I'll finish those repairs while there's still time."

Chi-Chi: "Okay."

Future Mai: "I'll give you a hand."

Then, Chi-Chi turned to Goten and the younger Trunks.

Chi-Chi: "That means you and the younger Trunks have to stay here."

Goten/Trunks (Kid): "Aw, for real?"

Chi-Chi: "Yes, for real! Now get your keisters in here."

As Chi-Chi marched Goten and Trunks into the bunker, the older Mai looked on confusedly before turning to the older Trunks.

Future Mai: "Are you coming?"

Future Trunks: "I have to go join in the fight."

Future Mai: "Yeah, of course. Oh! You might need these."

Then, she handed the older Trunks the bag of Senzu Beans.

Future Mai: "The Senzu Beans. There's five more left. Try not to do anything too crazy."

Future Trunks: "Fine, But I will defeat him. To save our future."

* * *

Elsewhere, Akamu made his Omen as apparent as it is adamant.

Akamu: "Gods and mortals present in this universe, lend me your ears. For I am the long-awaited meteor that shall strike existence from the face of the multiverse. And that same meteor shall begin life anew. I, Akamu, am the wisdom, the knowledge, the scale, and the benefactor of the multiverse. Those who dare defile me, begone from my sight! The Zero Mortal Omen is upon you all! It shall be fulfilled once the slate of the old world is wiped clean. Only then will perpetual peace exist."

Goku: "Any idea what he's talking about?"

Vegeta: "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Akamu. You'll have to deal with me first!"

Then, Vegeta darted at him, much to Goku's chagrin.

Goku: "Vegeta!"

Akamu wasn't amused with such behavior.

Akamu: "Such a fool."

Then, Akamu fired a small black orb with the beast's number within. Once it connected with Vegeta, it trapped him inside the orb as he shrieked in agony.

Goku: "Vegeta!"

Then, Akamu prepared another orb before he spoke to Goku.

Akamu: "Face it, Goku. It's over for you."

Then, he fired another **Devil's Omen** at Goku, who could only look up in alarm before a red and white orb of energy collided with it.

Akamu: "What?"

Goku then turned to see 21, only her appearance was different from either her normal or Majin form. Of course, she was a Majin, but her skin and hair color retained their normal color. And her outfit was now similar to that of her normal attire, only sans lab coat and her tail was made visible.

Future Android 21: "You'll have to get through me first, Antikami."

As Goku grew surprised with her sudden change in appearance, he grew even more so with her power level.

Goku: "Whoa, 21. You're catching up real fast."

Akamu only chuckled at this as his aura transformed into that of a black aura dragon in the similar likeness as Goku's dragon from his technique that put a stop to Hirudegarn all those years ago.

Akamu: "So what? You cannot stop my Omen, any more than you can stop me from planting new life upon the multiverse, starting with your Mother Earth."

Then, the dragon roared as it set loose black fire onto the buildings and the Earth, further exacerbating its condition as it split apart and spewed magma.

Supreme Kai: "Such horror."

Gowasu: "How could he do this?"

Sen clutched onto Gowasu in worry.

Sen: "What's going to happen now?"

Gowasu: "That, I don't know, my child."

As soon as the dust cleared, 21 lifted her arm to see the ground that wasn't affected by lava dissolving into brown fresh soil, much to her surprise.

Future Android 21: "Is that... is that supposed to be new life?"

Then, Akamu chuckled as the black fire rendered the streets to soil.

Akamu: "This landscape brings back so many memories. When I'm done, creation shall utterly be destroyed. And then, it shall be reincarnated to my image. And all shall worship my name, for I have brought peace to the multiverse, for gods and mortals alike. My followers shall be told legendary stories. My only hope now is that they'll remember you."

* * *

At the streets, the survivors were running from the damage.

Soldier 1: "Come on! We'll take cover in that building!"

Suddenly, Maki tripped as Haru looked back.

Haru: "Oh, no!"

Suddenly, Hirudegarn appeared above her in a shield of fire before it summoned a sword etched in crimson blood as Maki covered her eyes before the beast slew his sword at her. However, the beast had failed as Tapion and Trunks blocked it and knocked him away as Trunks checked in her while the former continued to confront the demon.

Future Trunks: "You okay?"

Maki: "Mm-hmm. Thank you."

Just then, Yajirobe and Haru ran over to her.

Haru: "Maki!"

Future Trunks: "She'll be alright."

As Haru chuckled in relief, Trunks told them the next course of action.

Future Trunks: "Yajirobe! Mother and Mai are on the bunker. I need you to take everyone there!"

Future Yajirobe: "Yeah, you got it! Hey, you kids, let's go!"

Haru: "But, wait, aren't you gonna come with us?"

Future Trunks: "Sorry. Tapion will keep Hirudegarn bust while I help Father and Goku against Akamu, and this time, I will defeat him!"

* * *

Far away, Black, Zamasu, and Jiren stared Vegito down as Goku and Vegeta looked on, in spite of present conditions.

Future Jiren: "Before we defeat you, answer me. Why do you work for such a tyrant if your bound to surpass him?"

Vegito smirked before he spoke.

Vegito (Alternate): "Hmph. To think I'd be asked that question. This isn't the first time I've given my speech, though I don't tend to think about it. First, answer me this: what's the difference between a King and a Horse?"

Goku grew confused at this.

Goku: "Uh, is that supposed to be a riddle? 'Cause, honestly, I'm no good at those."

Vegito (Alternate): "Don't worry, 'cause I'm not talking about the obvious stuff, like one's an animal and one's a person, or one has two legs and one has four. Form, ability, power, that's what's puzzling. If their form, ability, and power are exactly the same, why is it that one becomes a king and leads them into battle while the other becomes a horse and carries the king? What is the characteristic that distinguishes these two beings? There's only one answer."

Zamasu noticed a blue heat around him as he gasped, confusing Sen and Kari.

Kari: "What's wrong?"

Zamasu: "This can't be... Could it be...? Ultra..."

Then, Vegetto clenched his hands tighter into fists before he opened his platinum eyes and yelled out.

Vegito (Alternate): "INSTINCT! They must develop an insatiable hunger to engage in battle. They must love to mercilessly crush, shred, or slice their enemies. This thirst for power is not an unnatural desire. In fact, you could say it forms the very essence of our being. Deep within the body lies the honed Instinct to dominate and slaughter our enemies!"

The very fact caused 21 to tense in shock and Goku cringe a bit before she spoke.

Goku: "Yeesh! And I thought Black was the creepy one."

Future Android 21: "What are you saying?"

Vegito (Alternate): "I'm saying Akamu doesn't have that. He still holds onto his ridiculous notion of recreating the multiverse. He attempts to recreate the universe, but by that logic, he can't remain the same either, all because he can't tap into those pure base instincts that exist within his very core, waiting to be released. I don't know about you, but I refuse to play horse to a king who's weaker than me, someone who's narcissism and perfectionism will end up dulling who we truly are. If he's not willing to assert his strength, let alone retain the crown, then he'll get what's coming to him. Which means when this is over... I'll be king."

Then, Jiren smirked at this before he responded.

Future Jiren: "Then I guess I'll have to be its opponent."

Having heard this, Akamu turned to Vegito before he warned him.

Akamu: "Be careful around this warrior. His strength surpasses that of a God of Destruction."

Vegito smirked at Akamu before giving a warning of his own.

Vegito (Alternate): "Good thing I'm no God of Destruction. Just as long as you understand that once I defeat him, you're next."

Akamu smiled back at him before speaking.

Akamu: "With any luck, you won't have to wait long before I reveal my full power."

Then, Akamu turned his attention to the Saiyans and 21.

Akamu: "Feast your eyes, mortal peasants. For the old world shall be no more."

Future Android 21: "That doesn't mean we're through yet, Mareth. Or Akamu, or whoever you are."

Goku: "There's nothing I hate more than losing a fight."

Then, Vegeta clenched his fist as he began powering up within the orb that's begun destabilizing.

Vegeta: "My fused self has a point, I'll admit. I know better than anyone what it's like to play horse to a king. But those days are over. Neither Kakarot, my son, my family, nor myself are horses to anyone! Not even you! We Saiyans are the kings of this universe! And those who trespass in our domain... WILL PAAAAAAAAAY!"

Then, Vegeta transformed to Super Saiyan Blue as he broke through the orb before Akamu sported a look of disappointment.

 _ **Play Ordinal Scale Music: "The Place We Should Have Reached"**_

Akamu: "You ignorant beasts. Must I expunge you before you learn your place?"

Vegeta: "Can it, Antikami. You should know by now Saiyans don't do limits!"

Then, Akamu looked toward Zach before speaking to him.

Akamu: "And you, my progeny. You would strike your fist against your own father?"

Zach grew surprised to hear this before he growled and snapped.

Zach: "Enough! You're not my father!"

Then, the group mobilized against Him before he spoke.

Akamu: "You're in no position to talk back."

Then, with the snap of his fingers, Akamu's dragon moved in toward them and began to roar as it breathed black fire at Goku and friends. However, they went inside the flames before they went in the mouth and shone their light within, causing it great distress as it began to moan.

Akamu: "What's happening?"

Then, the dragon finally collapsed before Goku, Vegeta, Zach, and 21 charged at Akamu only for his eye to spin before freezing Goku and the others as a dark aura overcame them.

Akamu: "I'm flattered you'd seek to land hands on me. But that is all the more proof of your sins... binding you to me."

Then, his eye stopped before the aura began to shock them as they moaned in pain.

Akamu: "It is as I told you. The age of the old world is over. And you, warriors who continually defy me, are no exception!"

Then, his eye glowed red before they widened their eyes in shock before they fell. However, Zach and 21 came to their sense before they landed on the floor and caught Goku and Vegeta before he chuckled.

Akamu: "Soon, this Omen will come to pass upon this multiverse. Today marks the beginning of a new chapter of the multiverse. The name of the one to author said chapter... is Akamu, the embodiment of everlasting peace."

Future Android 21: "How can you say that peace has anything to do with this?!"

Akamu: "You lack the necessary vision to see the bigger picture. The biggest of them all. That problem will be fixed soon enough."

 _ **End Ordinal Scale Music: "The Place We Should Have Reached"**_

Just then, Trunks appeared and called out to the others.

Future Trunks: "Father! Goku!"

21 noticed him and smiled.

Future Android 21: "Trunks! You're back."

Akamu looked to see him and smirked.

Akamu: "Yet another mortal who seeks to be educated."

Vegeta groaned as he tried to speak to Trunks.

Vegeta: "Trunks! Why did you—?"

Future Trunks: "Father."

Vegeta: "Please. Don't do this."

Then, Trunks began to growl before his aura flared dark blue, as did his hair. Then, lightning struck the ground as his growl soon turned into a yell with his blue hair standing on end.

* * *

Far away, the Kais, Kari, and Sen noticed this.

Gowasu: "How is this possible? Their anger continues to fuel them!"

Kari: "That must be a power beyond the normal Super Saiyan Blue forms."

Then, Sen corrected her.

Sen: "Actually, it's beyond Super Saiyan Azure, mommy."

Then, Kari blushed before laughing nervously.

Kari: "Well, I don't have to know everything, right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks has successfully turned Super Saiyan Blue before he got his sword out and turned its metal into a sapphire color.

Future Trunks: "You're fighting me now, Akamu!"

Then, Trunks darted at Akamu, as did 21 and Zach who drew energy blades from their hands in a red color with Zach's being dark red and 21's being bright red.

Akamu: "Such a valiant spirit, boy. When I recreate this world, I'll have you as my finest soldier yet!"

Then, Akamu lifted a chunk of rubble before using his hand to crush it into spikes before chucking them at the trio, who utilized their own swords to slice them into pieces before Trunks moved in to slice him down the middle.

Future Trunks: "There's one thing we agree on! This world is a paradise, but only one of us will make it! And it belongs to us, not you!"

However, before Trunks could pull it off, Akamu stopped the blade with his hand.

Akamu: "Do not misunderstand it, boy. This is not power of your creation!"

Then, Akamu broke the sword before dark energy gathered to his eye, which glowed to Trunks' surprise before it fired a beam of energy at them, knocking them to the ground. Despite this, the group got up.

Future Trunks: "Ugh! I'm not done yet!"

Future Android 21: "We're not gonna go out quietly."

Zach: "Least of all to someone like you!"

Then, Akamu grinned at the mortals who stood after his attack.

Akamu: "I'm impressed at your ability to persist in the face of annihilation."

Then, Akamu prepared a dark orb of energy in his hand as it seemed to gather into the orb like a spirit bomb.

Future Trunks: "We'll see about that! Your days of tormenting us are over!"

Then, Akamu pulled his arm back before he spoke and fired a black and silver orb with the beast's number now merged to that of a spiral at them.

Akamu: "Only I have all the power. Farewell, Trunks!"

With Akamu's **Sphere of Infinity** hurtling towards them, Trunks, Zach, and 21 prepared their attacks with images of the older Mai, Sen, the other Bulma, Haru, and Maki appeared by their side. As Trunks utilized his **Galick Gun** , 21 prepared her **Kamehameha** in a red and white energy orb while Zach prepared his own **Super Black Kamehameha** in a red and black orb.

Future Trunks: "May our strength be a shield, for this world, and for all of humanity!"

Future Android 21: "Our power will put all of our hopes in these blasts."

Zach: "And it will defeat you, Akamu!"

Future Android 21: " **Ka**... **me**..."

Zach: " **Ha**... **me**..."

Future Trunks: " **GALICK GUUUUUUUN**!"

Future Android 21/Zach: " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

With that, all three of them fired their attacks simultaneously and collided with Akamu's energy blast. All the while, the Kai's were surprised at their display.

Supreme Kai: "Amazing!"

Then, Sen smiled at this, knowing how far Trunks has gotten.

Sen: "That's Trunks for you."

* * *

Far away, everyone was headed to the garage as Yajirobe shouted.

Future Yajirobe: "Oh, man! This is gonna get messy! Hurry up, people!"

However, Maki noticed a splintered sword on the floor before she ran over to it and picked it up. In the process, she heard a meow in the corner and saw Sootball running to her.

Maki: "Quick! Follow me!"

Then, she and Sootball took off with the crowd again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tapion was having as much difficulty against Hirudegarn as ever, the beast smirking at its foe, only to notice a bright light far away, as did Tapion.

Jiren and Vegito noticed this too and gave their two cents.

Future Jiren: "Looks like you might want to hurry this up."

Vegito (Alternate): "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Then, the three began to get pushed back as Akamu smiled.

Akamu: "What's wrong, Saiyans? Don't tell me you're too tired to finish the fight."

Trunks and 21 grunted as the blast slowly overpowered them.

Future Android 21: "I-It's not... enough...!"

Future Trunks: "Never! We'll never give up!"

Just then, Vegeta stood up before he joined in.

Vegeta: "That's right, Trunks. You show him."

Trunks and the others turned toward him in surprise.

Future Trunks: "Father!"

Future Android 21: "Vegeta."

Then, Vegeta powered up his own **Galick Gun** before speaking.

Vegeta: "Akamu, Mareth, or whoever you are, here's some free advice. Don't underestimate mortals, and especially not a Saiyan! **GALICK GUN**!"

Then, he fired it in support of the trio's attack, merging it with their attack and pushing Akamu's back, slightly surprising him.

Akamu: "Hmm? What is this?"

Then, the warriors shouted in unison before Trunks shouted at Akamu.

Future Trunks: "This is the power of mortals!"

Then, their attacks and Akamu's attack seemed to overwhelm him before an explosion occurred. Then, the four of them fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Vegeta: "We've... we've done it."

Future Trunks: "Yeah."

Vegeta: "I'm so proud of you."

Future Android 21: "Thank goodness."

However, Zach sensed otherwise before he tensed and spoke.

Zach: "It's not over yet. Look again."

Then, they all looked to see Akamu in one piece with his hand out before Vegeta vented his frustration.

Vegeta: "Come on! Curse that all-seeing monster!"

Akamu: "Impressive display, my worthy adversaries. But not impressive enough."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Deathmatch with Goku Black"**_

Then, he lifted another chunk of rubble before he crushed it into daggers and hurtled them at the group. 21 and Zach lunges at them and hacked them away but we're unable to stop one of them headed towards Trunks before Vegeta stepped in front of him.

Vegeta: "Trunks!"

Then, the dagger pierced through Vegeta's chest, his crimson blood spilling onto the ground before Trunks held him.

Future Trunks: "Father, no!"

Vegeta only tensed at the intense pain he's currently experiencing before Akamu prepared another dark silver orb.

Akamu: "This ends now, mortals."

Suddenly, he looked to see Goku in the air in Super Saiyan Blue form.

Akamu: "You again?"

Goku panted before he got in his famous stance for his special move.

Goku: "Akamu! Get ready, because I'm gonna turn out all your lights!"

Future Android 21: "Get him, Goku!"

Akamu: "You ignorant Saiyan. If you believe in peace, you will allow me to keep it."

Goku: "Sorry, but I cant risk not being able to fight anymore. **Ka**... **me**... **ha**... **me**..."

Akamu: "Then you will end with the rest!"

With that, Akamu fired his **Sphere of Infinity** just as Goku fires his attack.

Goku: " **HAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

As the two attacks collided, a great gust of wind blew in all directions as it also blew out the fire from the damaged city. Akamu and Goku grunted as both sides tried to overpower one another while all groups watched with baited breath before Akamu shouted.

Akamu: "You will never best me, you arrogant defiler!"

Then, Akamu's attack expanded before Goku pushed his attack even further.

Goku: "You will never beat me!"

Then, the Kamehameha began to push the orb back before its waves blinded everything with a white flash.

 _ **End Super Music: "Deathmatch with Goku Black"**_

 **A/N: Hi, everyone. I can't believe how close this story is to being finished. Don't worry, though. You'll see plenty of Vegito vs. Jiren in action, as well as Fused Zamasu, or Merged Zamasu as some of you prefer to call him. As for the issue on how Vegito's name is actually pronounced, I actually feel comfortable spelling it that way, believe it or not. And after seeing Vegeta transform against Jiren, I was thinking about calling that form Super Saiyan Blue, as simple as it is, because to me, it just made sense. As for Ultra Instinct, Kari and Sen will try to master it against Akamu in order to help because Zamasu (the present one), Gowasu, Goku Black, and Sareta gave them a clue as to how to obtain it. And there's going to be many moments between Zach and Akamu during that time. Have a good morning, all. :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:** "A Desperate Plan with Creation at Stake; Ultra Instinct Awakens at Last!"

Meanwhile, Vegito was confronting Jiren before he took a deep breath made his first move, scratching his cheek, and making it bleed, much to Jiren's frustration. Then, Jiren and Vegito engaged each other in a close-up clash with their fists. As they did so, Vegito's silver eyes were glowing brighter before he kicked Jiren upward and tossed him to the ground after jumping to his level. Suddenly, Vegito's hair began to change to plain white as the heat began to expand around him. At the same time, Vegito's white hair became more likely as the heat suddenly went to his hands that were in the position used to fire Vegeta's famous technique before he pulled them below his head on his right side. Suddenly, the heat changed to purple hue before it was mixed into it.

Vegito (Alternate): "Let's see you stand up to this. **SUPER GALICK GUN**!"

Then, Vegito fired it directly at Jiren, who could only brace himself for impact as the blast tore his upper shirt and his gloves whilst damaging him. When the dust settled, Jiren was now unconscious and lying on the ground, to the horror of Black and Sareta.

Sareta: "Oh, no."

Goku Black: "But how?!"

Then, Vegito gave them a smirk before replying.

Vegito (Alternate): "Don't get your hair in a twist. Jiren is fine; he's just unconscious for the time being. Now..."

Then, he turned to see Goku and Akamu clash.

Vegito (Alternate): "...to take care of business."

 _ **Play Ordinal Scale Music: "The Place We Should Have Reached"**_

Meanwhile, Goku and Akamu were trying to overwhelm one another as when one of them pushed, the other did so harder than ever.

Akamu: "You mortals will rob the multiverse of peace no longer!"

Then, Akamu's eyes flared silver, forcing the attack to push Goku's Kamehameha back, the owner of which who did the same as he shouted.

Meanwhile, Mai went inside the bunker where the civilians, including Gohan, Piccolo, 17, 18, and Krillin, were crowded in with the younger Trunks and Mai, who'd noticed Maki with Trunks' splintered sword and Sootball with her as she handed it to the younger boy. Trunks looked to her before she nodded and he did the same.

Back at the war zone, Goku was having trouble, being forced to use his own energy to sustain it.

Goku: "I'm not gonna lose again! FULL POWER!"

Then, with a mighty roar, Goku pushed his blast past Akamu's sphere as it expanded in size as well, alerting him to block it with his hand. However, that seemed to have failed as the entire blast went through him, as well as his own attack consuming him and exploding on him. Trunks, Zach, and 21 were carrying Vegeta away from the war zone and setting him down before looking up to see Goku looking up at Akamu, who was still in the position when he blocked as the dust cleared, much to the Saiyan's frustration.

Goku: "Come on, already!"

Then, Goku darted at him and performed many volleys of punches and kicks, only for Akamu to block them all and grip Goku by the leg before shocking him. Then, Vegito appeared behind him and spoke.

Vegito (Alternate): "Peek-a-boo!"

Before he could turn, Akamu was suddenly punched in the gut, forcing him to release Goku before he suddenly took off like a rocket to the ground. Then, the exhausted Goku fell unconscious to the ground as well.

 _ **End Ordinal Scale Music: "The Place We Should Have Reached"**_

Future Trunks/Future Android 21/Zach: "Goku!"

The three of them carried Vegeta over to Goku just as both Mai's, the younger Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, 17, 18, Krillin, Haru, and Maki ran out of the door.

Meanwhile, Jiren forced himself up just as Sareta and Black arrived.

Sareta: "We're here, Jiren. Are you alright?"

Jiren only waved them off before looking toward the others who landed beside Goku.

Goku: "Akamu... where is he?"

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Birth of Fused Zamasu"**_

Then, a sudden surge of dark red energy bursted to the sky and began covering the sky as Akamu stood up before swiping his face where it had been cut and confirmed it before wiping it on his chest.

Akamu: "I don't know how you've managed to land a hit on me, but all that it's confirmed is that I was too lenient. Nonetheless, my Omen will continue on schedule. I guarantee it."

Then, Vegito began to taunt Akamu.

Vegito (Alternate): "Oh, yeah? You and what army?"

Then, Akamu grinned before his eyes glowed and caused red and black lightning to emerge from his side of the rift and strike the Earth, specifically where the brown soil was, forcing the group to land beside Gowasu, Zamasu, Kari, Sen, and Chronoa. Suddenly, a hand reached out from the soil on one compost before a countless multitude of others joined in and crawled out of their newly tilled field and revealed themselves to be clones of Mareth in his normal form with their red eyes in a spiral. Vegito grew surprised at the spiking rise of foreign energies.

Vegito (Alternate): "Huh? Where did they come from?"

21 knew the answer.

Chronoa: "That's why the ground was made new from the fire; to make new clones of himself!"

Akamu confirmed her suspicions with a nod.

Akamu: "I'll admit, I didn't think I'd have to use my trump card this early. It was originally used to constitute new life, but they can destroy just as easily."

Then, the clones fired at Vegito, who dodged their blasts and punched one of them away before creating a shockwave that annihilated a row of them.

As this went on, 21 spoke to Gowasu.

Future Android 21: "That many of his clones all because of one hit? That doesn't make any sense. How did we even hit him the first time?"

Gowasu: "You didn't, my dear. This Vegito character did."

All: "Huh?"

Gowasu: "Before then, he was able to stare into one's soul and predict their movements as well as uncover their origins."

Then, the answer became clear to 21 as to how he knew about her.

Future Android 21: "So that's how he knows so much about us and what moves we use."

Gowasu: "Yes, but his kind of foresight could only get him so far. While it's true he could predict one's attacks in front of him, he couldn't comprehend Ultra Instinct."

All: "Ultra Instinct?"

Kari: "Hold on! Zamasu was teaching me that before."

Gowasu heard this and grew surprised before focusing on the task at hand.

Gowasu: "A good thing for that. For at this moment, if his foresight is disrupted by Ultra Instinct, you may be able to win."

Kari: "You sure?"

Gowasu: "I'm saying it's possible, not guaranteed. But to keep him at bay long enough for that, it would require an attack more powerful than anything you've managed to unleash so far."

Then, Zach stepped up to the task.

Zach: "I'll hold him back. Anyone who wants to join in is welcome, but I'm going to be the one to defeat him."

Then, it showed Vegito standing amidst a pile of defeated clones before Vegito smirked at him.

Vegito (Alternate): "Come on. Is that all you got?"

 _ **End Super Music: "The Birth of Fused Zamasu"**_

Then, to his surprise, Vegito changed back to a normal Super Saiyan Rosé.

Supreme Kai: "What happened?! I thought he mastered Ultra Instinct!"

Gowasu: "Using it above his Rosé form must've drained the time limit."

Then, Akamu smirked before glaring his eyes at him, knocking Vegito to the wall beside the group, causing dust and rocks to fly around them as Vegito got up and brushed himself off.

Vegito (Alternate): "No dice. I hate to say this, but it looks like I can't help for a while."

Then, he turned to the group with Zamasu, Kari, Gowasu, Supreme Kai, and Sen before looking to another group with Sareta, Jiren, and Black, trying to think of who should take over.

Vegito (Alternate): "The question is, who's up next?"

Meanwhile, Bulma was checking on the time machines as Yajirobe grew curious about the situation.

Future Yajirobe: "You sure these things are gonna work?"

Bulma: "They have to. I can't let my loved ones get hurt again, least of all the boys. We have to be ready to escape, and these machines are the only way."

Just then, Maki, the younger Trunks, Goten, and the younger Mai arrived with 17, 18, Gohan, and Krillin.

Haru: "Is that what's gonna happen? Are they gonna lose... and run away again?"

Trunks and Maki spoke as he held a splintered piece of his future self's sword

Trunks (Kid): "Don't talk like that, man! Big me's gonna pull through! Him, Tapion, and Sen!"

Maki: "He's right. This time it's different. Trunks will win! I know it!"

Gohan and the others were both surprised and impressed as he smiled.

Gohan: "Wow, Maki. You're just as much a trooper as your brother."

Maki smiled at Gohan as she nodded.

Elsewhere, Zach confronted Akamu.

Zach: "How do you know so much about me, Akamu?! And how am I your son?!"

Akamu: "We're connected, you and I, both part of the Demon Empire."

Zach: "No. I'm nothing like you."

Akamu: "You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand."

Then, Zach turned to his hand and saw it glowing dark red with the blade out before it faded away.

Zach: "That's not me!"

Akamu: "It is the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it. You cannot change the Zero Mortal Omen. It's already created you!"

Zach: "I'm not listening to you!"

Akamu: "Do you really think the mortals of this accursed multiverse will ever accept you for who you are?! The moment they find out who you are, they'll reject you, as the gods rejected me! I can, and will, make you my successor!"

Zach: "STOP IT!"

Then, Zach lunged at Akamu, who dodged his blade and kneed him in the gut before kicking him farther away towards Sareta, Jiren, and Black. They could only watch as Zach forced himself up, his eyes now flaring red.

Meanwhile, Vegito talked with Gowasu as to who should face him next.

Vegito (Alternate): "Ultra Instinct is the only way to take him out, we already know that. The problem is who should go out there. Luckily, I've already got an idea."

Gowasu: "And who would you suggest to face him?"

Vegito (Alternate): "Simple. Black and Zamasu should fuse together first. And then, Kakarot and Vegeta will do so next."

Vegeta snarled at this as he clearly wasn't a fan of this.

Supreme Kai: "Excellent idea! I thought you've ruled that out."

Vegeta: "Of course we've ruled it out! I'm never fusing with him again!"

Vegito (Alternate): "Let me finish, please. After that, then they should master Ultra Instinct. That's our best bet to take him out."

Gowasu: "And how do you expect them to master Ultra Instinct just like that?"

Vegito (Alternate): "Please. That's easy. All they have to do is let their minds go of any thoughts they have just to get a taste of it. Then, they have to keep fighting that way until they've mastered it. If I could do that, then so can they."

Kari: "But what about me?"

Vegito (Alternate): "You and your little girl can practice that for all I care, just in case they run out of gas."

Goku: "Sounds like a good lineup."

Vegeta only growled as Goku took the earrings.

Goku: "Oh, wait. Last time we fused with Potara Earrings, it's supposed to be permanent. But it wore off. How come?"

Gowasu: "Truth is, it's only permanent if a Supreme Kai is involved. Otherwise, it lasts an hour."

Vegito (Alternate): "What?! Then how come I'm still like this, then?!"

Gowasu: "Perhaps it didn't work that way in your version of reality. Beyond that, I cannot say."

Vegito (Alternate): "Yeah, right."

Goku: "So, how about it?"

Vegeta only growled at this before Goku spoke to him again.

Goku: "Oh, come on!"

Vegeta: "Stop talking! If you say one more word, the answer is no!"

With that, Goku and Vegeta put on the earrings, with one's earring on the left and the other on the right just as Black, Sareta, and Jiren arrived.

Sareta: "Okay, then. We're all in on this."

Kari: "Huh? How did you know?"

Goku Black: "Despite being a Saiyan, my standing as a Kai hasn't changed at all."

Zamasu: "Well, then. It's time to show this Antikami the severe consequences of his deeds."

Kari: "But Zamasu, if you fuse with Black, it'll be permanent."

Zamasu: "Don't worry. I'm not a Supreme Kai yet."

Kari's eyes widened as she gasped before she smiled at him.

Kari: "Okay. Be careful."

With that, Zamasu took off his right earring, causing both of them to glow light green while Goku and Vegeta's earrings were glowing as well.

Goku: "Let's do this."

Far away, Zach was still having no luck defeating him as he is now lying on the floor.

Akamu: "Do you really think a neophyte would stop the Zero Mortal Omen? It can never be stopped, not even with the end of my own life."

Then, he gripped Zach by the neck and spoke.

Akamu: "The multiverse is mine... forever."

Then, Zach groaned in pain as Akamu clenched his neck before a sudden blast of purple lightning hit him on the chest, causing him to give a shocked gasp as he dropped Zach, who coughed and held onto his neck. Then, Akamu looked to the source and saw a white-spiky haired Supreme Kai in the similar clothes as Zamasu, only the yellow linings were red and the black armor was grey, as well as the pants.

Fused Zamasu: "I am justice given form. I am the world. Now, venerate the most noble, splendid, unyielding, and supremely powerful god, Zamasu!"

Vegito: "And don't forget about his partner-in-crime!"

Then, Vegito emerged from the light next and landed beside Fused Zamasu.

Akamu: "Who, dare I ask, are you?"

Vegito: "I'm the fusion between Vegeta and Kakarot. Call me, Vegito. And the both of us hold the key to your defeat."

Then, Vegito's eyes flared platinum while Fused Zamasu's flared violet before they powered up and shouted as the auras pertaining to their eye color emerged and rise to the sky like pillars.

Vegito/Fused Zamasu: "Ultra Instinct!"

Then, their auras began to take in steam from their own heat, much to Akamu's indifference.

Akamu: "Ultra Instinct or not, you cannot stop my Omen today, or any other day!"

Then, Akamu fired his Sphere of Infinity toward the two fusion warriors before Fused Zamasu cleaved it with a violet plasma scythe from his aura, shocking Akamu as he pointed the scythe at him.

Fused Zamasu: "Your hour has arrived, demon."

Far away, Kari and Trunks could hardly believe their powers.

Future Trunks: "So, this is what a fusion of Father and Goku looks like. Their combined energy is amazing."

Kari: "Wow. So this is how a fusion from different times of the same person looks like. Don't worry. Soon, we'll master it, too. And Zamasu... I love you."

Then, Kari turned to Sen.

Kari: "They could only hold him for a couple. We need to let go of our thoughts and focus only on the battle, okay?"

Sen: "Okay, mommy."

Meanwhile, Vegito turned to Zach and spoke to him.

Vegito: "You mind making yourself useful and take out Hirudegarn? Tapion might need some help."

Zach realized he'd forgotten about him and nodded.

Zach: "Alright."

Then, as Zach took off, Akamu sighed in reverence.

Akamu: "Once again, mortals copy the gods, as is their custom. And for what? To prove their beauty? To prove their greatness? I understand, though I can't help but think how sad is this. It aches my heart to see this. All the more reason the Omen has your days numbered. Once it is over, you will live this way no longer, for you shall be great, be beautiful... all through me."

Then, Vegito punched Akamu's face in such speed.

Vegito: "Gotcha!"

Then, he kicked him to the floor, causing him to tumble to a stop.

Vegito: "Sorry. You were going on for too long, so I stopped listening."

Fused Zamasu: "Stand up and face us, devil! Your ceaseless murmuring has lasted long enough! If you're the deliverer as you claim, you will fight us!"

Then, Akamu glared at the two fusion warriors.

Akamu: "Very well, then."

Then, Akamu forged two dark red orbs before firing them at the warriors, who dodged them as the orbs created red fire where they rolled the streets and buildings before the Antikami charged at them, only for his fist to be blocked by Vegito as they clashed around the city. Fused Zamasu closed in and engaged the Antikami, who tried to attack with his punches, but he's evaded then all before punching him with an uppercut, hitting him with a kick, and knocking him away with his scythe. Then, it was Vegito's turn to attack as he grabbed his face and chucked him to the ground whilst holding onto his face.

Vegito: "What's wrong? Your power's not looking so 'wondrous' now."

Akamu: "That's only a matter of time."

Then, Akamu's body began to glow dark purple before he noticed and evaded him before Akamu's body sent a wave of darkness all around him, knocking Vegito away. Then, as he moved in and aimed to strike, Vegito countered it with his own fist before he double-kneed Akamu's chest and kicked him in the same spot to propel himself further away before charging towards him, only to vanish at the moment where he would've made the hit just as a yellow blade of energy pierced through him, causing him to raise his brow in confusion just as the pain started kicking in, causing him to groan lightly.

Vegito: "Zamasu's not the only one who can manage this little trick."

Then, Akamu scoffed at this.

Akamu: "A child's toy, all the same."

Then, he powered up before gripping the blade, corrupting it with his dark purple aura before it exploded. Then, he turned to the two fusions.

Akamu: "Is that really the power of Ultra Instinct? I expected more, though of course, I shouldn't have. In the hands of mortals, let alone Kais who've forgotten their place, it's wasted on them."

Vegito and Fused Zamasu glared at him as they tensed.

Far away, Tapion was losing ground against Hirudegarn as his tail was wrapped around him and crushing him. Just then, Zach came in and sliced the tail off before suddenly slicing him in half with his blade, defeating the creature as it faded to black smoke. Then, Zach turned to Tapion.

Zach: "You okay?"

Tapion: "Yes, thanks to you. Where's Trunks and the others?"

Zach then pointed to the time machine headed toward the older Trunks and the group of the Kai's.

Zach: "They've evacuated to the bunker, but a few of them are headed to just outside the war zone."

Tapion: "Then there's not a moment to lose."

With that, Tapion clutched onto his shoulder as Zach used Instant Transmission.

Far away, the machine was just landing.

Bulma: "Trunks!"

Then, the older Trunks looked toward the time machine and saw her.

Future Trunks: "Mom."

Then, Mai and the younger Trunks jumped out and handed the splintered sword to Trunks.

Future Mai: "Here you go. Haru and Maki made me promise to give this to you."

Trunks (Kid): "Yeah. They're just like me and Gohan."

Just then, Zach and Tapion arrived instantaneously, catching the group's eyes. Then, Tapion walked toward the younger Trunks before he knelt down and spoke.

Tapion: "You really want to save his world?"

Trunks determinedly nodded at him.

Trunks (Kid): "More than anything!"

Tapion smiled before handing him his sword.

Tapion: "Then you'll need this."

Trunks (Kid): "Huh? But what about you?"

Tapion: "Hirudegarn's already been vanquished. Be careful, brother."

As the younger Trunks nodded, the older looked at his sword and saw Haru and Maki cheering him on.

Haru/Maki: "Keep it up! Make him pay!"

Future Trunks: "I should've known. Right from the beginning."

Then, he raised his sword high as he infused it with his own energy and created a white blade to compensate for his broken one.

Future Mai: "Trunks, your sword..."

Future Trunks: "It's how we win."

Then, Mai nodded as the younger Trunks walked to his older self.

Trunks (Kid): "I wanna help you! Technically, it's sorta my world, too."

The older Trunks smiled at him as he nodded.

Future Trunks: "Alright."

Then, as the two took off, Tapion saw how parallel it was with him and his younger brother, Minotia, before he smiled.

Tapion: "Go get him, Trunks. Both of you."

Meanwhile, Akamu was getting irritated as when he tried to strike, either Fused Zamasu and/or Vegito would double reverse strike back.

Vegito: "What's the matter? You said your Omen was supposed to be the end of days, but it can't keep up with us, can it?"

Akamu: "Enough!"

Again, Akamu swung his arm and missed before Fused Zamasu clutched it.

Fused Zamasu: "The lack of reverence you exhibit in trying to lay your hand upon a god, it is the worst kind of sin."

Then, he proceeded to shock Akamu. However, the best he got was a stifled moan.

Fused Zamasu: "You yourself were a mortal originally, as were all Destroyers. But Gods are meant to look down on such persons. Your insignificant beings are not worthy of touching our flesh so casually. Yet, in spite of that fact, you've committed countless acts of acrimony towards me, transgressions that are punishable by death!"

Then, he tossed Akamu toward a building before he forged a small, violet, sun-like sphere above his finger and held it above him.

Fused Zamasu: "And now to unveil my grand power. Holy Wrath!"

Then, it collided on Akamu in a swift speed before it exploded on him, only for him to rise and clear the dust with his arms.

Akamu: "Is that all you've got? What a bore."

Vegito growled before using Instant Transmission to pop up on top of him being shouting.

Vegito: "How about this?!"

Then, Vegito laced his fist in blue energy before punching him in the face. Then, all of a sudden, Vegito's blue aura faded away, turning him back to normal.

Supreme Kai: "What happened? I thought they mastered Ultra Instinct?!"

Vegito (Alternate): "Come on! Didn't I tell them to let go of their thoughts?!"

Then, Akamu saw an opportunity to strike before he was blocked by Fused Zamasu's scythe and then kicked to the floor. With that, Fused Zamasu teleported to Akamu and readied his scythe.

Fused Zamasu: "Away with you, Antikami!"

He then yelled as he swung his scythe at him.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

However, to his surprise, Akamu stopped it with his fingers before he lost the aura as well.

Akamu: "It appears your hour has arrived."

Then, he swung the scythe, along with Fused Zamasu to the ground where he plummeted, worrying Kari, who had instantly forgotten what she was supposed to do as her goal was replaced with fear for Zamasu.

Kari: "Zamasu!"

Sen started to get worried as her hands tensed, but then remembered what she needed to do.

Sen: "I can't stop now. I have to let go. I have to..."

Then, Sen began to relax her hands and take a deep breath, catching the mother's notice as a strange heat came over her and swirled around her.

Meanwhile, Akamu lunged toward Fused Zamasu and clutched his neck before he spoke.

Akamu: "You could've been my greatest soldier. But now... you're nothing more than a waste."

Then, the other Vegito snarled before he turned to Gowasu.

Vegito (Alternate): "Darn it all! You there. Don't you have the Senzu Beans?"

Gowasu: "Of course. But why?"

Vegito (Alternate): "There's been a change of plans. I'm taking over now!"

However, he noticed a blue heated aura from Sen, who's eyes have now turned platinum, making him rethink his decision.

Vegito (Alternate): "On second thought, maybe she'll have better luck."

Far away, Akamu began crushing Fused Zamasu's neck as the latter began screaming in agony.

Akamu: "Farewell, Zamasu, Kai of Universe 10. Your time has come to an end."

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

Suddenly, Akamu felt a sudden and hard punch on his chest, causing him to cease his grip on Fused Zamasu, who fell to the floor and looked up to see Sen in a blue aura with a dark silhouette as his eyes widened in wonder before Akamu looked down at her small frame.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Final Deathmatch"**_

Sen looked up to the titan within the blue aura, sporting a determined look on her face before speaking solemnly.

Sen: "You hurt my daddy..."

Akamu only smiled before speaking.

Akamu: "Hmm? Even children have mastered this technique? Clearly this multiverse is beyond repair. All the better for you to be expunged."

Then, before Akamu could damage her, Sen went through him, her fist leaning out of her body before Akamu felt a thousand hard punches before he suddenly jerked to a nearby building as the shell crumbled around her before she looked toward the demon as she stepped forward.

Far away, Kari looked at her in joy, proud of what she'd accomplished just as both Trunks' arrived by her side.

Future Trunks: "What the—?"

Trunks (Kid): "What the heck is that?!"

Kari: "She's done it. She's really done it."

Then, Sen walked toward Akamu, maintaining her determined look as Akamu extricated himself from the rubble.

Trunks (Kid): "Done what?"

Kari: "She's learned the one technique not even the gods could learn."

Then, Sen's body glowed brightly as her hair revealed its platinum color and stood partially on end as her once straight hair had now become spiky.

Kari: "She's learned... Ultra Instinct."

Then, Sen's platinum eyes glowed as he stared at Akamu.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Final Deathmatch"**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:** "Divine Maiden vs. Antikami Redux!; The Final Hope of Time and Space"

Sen glared at the stunned Akamu as Fused Zamasu looked on in surprise, as did Vegito.

Fused Zamasu: "I never thought I'd see it with my own eyes..."

Vegito: "Yeah. Too bad we didn't pick up on that."

Far away, Gowasu, Chronoa, Supreme Kai, and the other Vegito watched as Sen confronted the goliath.

Chronoa: "No way. She's really done it."

Vegito (Alternate): "I don't know what to be surprised about. The fact that this kid had this much power, or that she's learned it faster than those 2 amateurs."

Fused Zamasu and Vegito glared at him before Akamu stood on his feet.

Akamu: "What does it matter if you've adapted to it? I know your weakness. You are just a mortal child, and I am a god..."

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Super Saiyan 3"**_

However, Sen instantly thrusted her fist at him and her small body with it before a gust of wind struck his cheek and decimated a building behind him.

Sen: "You can't call yourself that after everything you've done. You're no god."

Akamu attempted to retaliate with a backhand strike, only for her body to seemingly phase through it before blue-white punches glowed on his body, earning his screams of pain before Sen kicked him away from the building. In the process, she also kicked him straight toward another building, crashing him through it and collapsing on top of him. Then, a dark red aura surge broke through the debris and allowed Akamu to be seen again.

Akamu: "You have no idea how to wield a technique like this. You're just a child!"

Sen: "I know. So why can't you beat me? Maybe you should just take a break."

Akamu growled before he darted at her.

Akamu: "You dare lecture me?!"

Akamu swung his fists at her in rapid speed, but despite this, she's successfully countered every one of them before she and Akamu flew in the air, each of them engaging in a high-speed clash with Akamu yelling out in anger while Sen maintained her stern and serious look. Then, when Sen leaped away, Akamu took the opportunity to fire his **Sphere of Infinity** at her, only for Sen to flash her eyes before she forged a sword similar to that of Tapion's from her aura and cleave it in two before it exploded and she fired a blast from her hands. Then, she directed said blast away from the city and into the air before she caused it to detonate as she closed her hands around the orb. As the white-blue explosion lit up the night, all who beheld it were amazed, even by the alternate Vegito.

Vegito (Alternate): "Wow. I'm impressed."

 _ **End Kai Music: "Super Saiyan 3"**_

Then, the dust cleared away to reveal Akamu sustained heavy damage, if not critical. Then, Sen teleported over to Akamu and looked down on him with a glare as she prepared a silver orb on her hand, much to Akamu's horror.

Sen: "You may be invulnerable to Destroyers, but that doesn't mean you can't be killed."

Then, Akamu gasped hoarsely as the orb glowed brighter. However, before she could fire it, a sudden strike hit her, causing her to fall to her knees. Then, she began to change back to normal before the pain got worse as black and purple lightning struck her very body and around the war zone, causing her to shriek in pain. The mother and father of Sen looked with extreme worry for her life.

Fused Zamasu: "Sen!"

Kari: "Sen, no!"

The others who witnessed it were just as rocked.

Haru: "Oh, no! Sen!"

Maki: "She's getting hurt..."

Supreme Kai: "What's happening to her?!"

Gowasu: "I didn't expect her to run out of power so quickly, nor the toll of it to be so devastating."

The other Vegito tensed his fist and began to fear the worst.

Vegito (Alternate): "Darn it all..."

Then, Sen fell to the floor and began cringing as she whimpered, tears escaping her eyes, much to Fused Zamasu's heartache. That was when he remembered Saiyan biology and how their strength is extrapolated from anger and near-death experiences, the failure to utilize Ultra Instinct being one of them. Then, Fused Zamasu tensed in anger as his own tears manifested. All the while, Akamu stood up and forged a crimson red blade from his hand.

Akamu: "Hmph. A valiant attempt, but futile, nonetheless. Only gods can wield its power without suffering such consequence. You may have gotten the upper hand for a moment, but as I said... you are but a child."

As Akamu prepared to strike, Fused Zamasu shouted toward him.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

Fused Zamasu: "AKAMU!"

Akamu turned toward the source of the outburst, only to find the rainbow aura of Fused Zamasu extending out towards space like a beacon as he roared out, his pupils no longer visible. Kari and Sareta noticed this and grew surprised.

Kari/Sareta: "Zamasu?"

Vegito: "What is he... doing?"

Chronoa: "He's learning to use anger."

Both Trunks', Kari, Gowasu, Supreme Kai, and the others turned to her in surprise.

Future Trunks: "Anger?"

Trunks (Kid): "Over what?"

Chronoa: "He's figured out how Saiyan strength works. He's turning his raw emotions into power. Anger towards Akamu for using him, anger towards the other Kais who sided with him, and to top it off, the white-hot rage from seeing his daughter pushed to death's door."

As the others turned back to Fused Zamasu, they saw him darting at Akamu in a split-second. However, Akamu saw this and impalas through his chest, stunting the fused Kai before he spoke.

Akamu: "Such proud arrogance. Did you really think you are invincible, Kai?"

 _ **End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

Fused Zamasu tensed a bit before he smiled while answering.

Fused Zamasu: "Not by technicality. This wound will not last. As far as divine will, I am invincible. No damage can destroy me. I may stumble for a moment, but I will always remain. I shall defeat you, end your Omen, and revive the multiverse so it will never again be stained."

Akamu: "You want to create the perfect multiverse? You're far too late for that."

Fused Zamasu: "Huh?"

Akamu: "Even with the power of divine will, you're too weak. You'll always be weak. You have mortal blood running through your veins, poisoning your very being."

Then, Akamu pointed to Sen, who is now trying to stand up through the pain while clutching her left arm.

Akamu: "And even worse, your union has created this child, her only purpose to recede into death's embrace. Finally, Universe 10's darkest shame can be wiped from the multiverse forever."

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Earth's End"**_

Fused Zamasu only laughed at his words.

Fused Zamasu: "I'd expect you, Antikami, to be led astray by your own ignorance."

Akamu: "Hmm?"

Fused Zamasu: "You think that's a revelation, that our union has procured a child? Of course it did! Such was our desire."

Kari: "Huh?"

Sen: "Daddy?"

Akamu: "How dare you...?"

Fused Zamasu: "You're a Destroyer, Antikami. Yet you've sought a higher position. You're stronger than any deity now. Thus, the creators of this cosmos have made something they cannot control. And if one can not control a being, one can't be called a god of it, but a follower, making your number the ultimate symbol of the rebellion of the Kais."

Then, Fused Zamasu flared his aura and gripped Akamu's blade, distorting it and causing it to disappear as he backed away before it detonated as Fused Zamasu ascended high.

Fused Zamasu: "And so, by uniting my body with that of a contrite mortal's, we have forged a merciful shield of mortalkind and the terrible, swift justice of divinity, so they may never be discarded, the very reason you fear us! That is the duty of a true god."

As Sen smiled with her mouth open, Akamu glared at him whilst Vegito gave him a blank stare.

Sen: "Thank you, daddy..."

Vegito: "Got an answer for everything, huh?"

Akamu: "I will not be called a coward by the likes of you, Kai. Surely, you've seen the multiverse in the same way I have."

Then, Fused Zamasu began to tense as his tears began to surface again.

Fused Zamasu: "Of course. That is why I do this. For the sake of the cosmos. For my family!"

Vegito and Akamu noticed this before they spoke.

Vegito: "Are you seriously crying?"

Akamu: "Spare me your tears! The unlimited arrogance of mortal kind has sent the cosmos to its last days! Can you not comprehend this?! If it were not for me, this cosmos would've been stained forever. Yet you dare speak of family? It is a fleeting attachment of the mortals, nothing more! When I am done, creation will be beyond such things. You have no right to..."

Before Akamu could finish, Fused Zamasu retaliated verbally as his silver eyes shined back on his eyes.

Fused Zamasu: "ENOUGH! If it is a right you speak of, this world belongs to them! The mortals have shown me what is possible when their fellow man joins their side in harmony! And now, it is my turn!"

Then, Fused Zamasu's rainbow aura exerted itself and expanded into a Phoenix, much to Sen's amazement as she witnessed it up close.

Fused Zamasu: "Antikami... you must be expunged."

Then, the Phoenix screeched out to the world.

Fused Zamasu: "A multiverse fit for my family, made reality by Zamasu's hand!"

Then, Akamu flared his dark red aura, turning it into a black dragon with red eyes.

Akamu: "You fool! My Omen will not be stopped by the likes of you! I will die on my own accord before I let it happen!"

The dragon roared as the Phoenix screeched at it. All the while, the alternate Vegito knew that it'd be too much for the present Saiyan company.

Vegito (Alternate): "You three. You better keep an eye on the survivors, you got that?"

Caulifla: "Like heck I'm just gonna watch!"

Then, the alternate Vegito glared at her, not even making a snappy comeback at her, alerting her to the seriousness of the situation before she finally conceded reluctantly.

Caulifla: "Okay, fine..."

Then, the Saiyans of Universe 6 held onto Vegito before they vanished.

Akamu: "Perhaps I don't have the instinct to kill, but that doesn't make me any less capable of fighting at full power! When the devil desires to fight, he shall burn everything in his path, his enemies included!"

Fused Zamasu: "We'll see how high and mighty you are before I break that arrogant pride of yours to pieces!"

Then, the Phoenix fired white rainbow-colored lightning at the dragon, which retaliated with a dark red flame from its mouth.

Far away, Gowasu, Chronoa, and Supreme Kai deliberated on this matter.

Supreme Kai: "Look at him. His body is getting stronger; it's building up like a volcano."

Gowasu: "Recreating into the absolute god. It's the physical embodiment of what he feels within."

Chronoa: "How do you mean?"

Gowasu: "He is humbled, educated in the affairs between gods and mortals. If mortals were wicked and vile, how can they commit acts contrary to their nature? If gods were the just and rightful creators, why do they allow such wrongs to be wrought? How can gods and mortals be so different yet so alike? What is the point if it all? Zamasu seeks beauty, yet look how valiantly he's fighting for the creatures he once considered ugly. I wonder. Had he known of this from the beginning? A fallen god bonding with his shadow self to reclaim what was once lost? How penitent would he be then?"

Kari overheard this and knew the answer for herself as she smiled.

Kari: "Not at all. Because he's made the right choice."

 _ **End Super Music: "The Earth's End"**_

As they clashed, Zach looked up to Fused Zamasu, whose eyes darted over to him before he looked back at Akamu, leaving his back open. Then, Zach got an idea and went towards Akamu. Then, he infused his hand with a black energy orb and yelled out as he smashed it into Akamu's back, causing him to scream as the Phoenix suddenly overpowered his dragon, disintegrating it. Then, when the dust cleared, Akamu was now shown to have a fist-shaped scar on his back with black lines surrounding it, as if he'd been poisoned. Akamu then growled as he turned around.

Akamu: "How dare you..."

Then, he smacked Zach to the floor in one blow before he descended to the ground.

Akamu: "When I'm done here, you'll be next."

Then, suddenly Vegito defused back into Goku and Vegeta before they panted out of tiredness. As Sen got up on her feet, she noticed her left arm in pain as she winced and wiped her face with her right sleeve while Akamu walked toward her briskly.

Akamu: "So, where will you go for help now, youngling? Will you run to the past to seek help from the rest of your mortal herd, or this time, will you perhaps try the future? Will you use the Time Machine or a Time Ring? You must realize it's pointless to defy your god. Your borrowed power means nothing to me. This is the end of your weak, wretched kind. Now, take one last look with your broken soul. One last look at this desolate land you call home."

Sen only clutched onto her left arm and smiled.

Sen: "That's funny. You say 'borrowed' like it's a weakness, when really that's what makes us stronger. Countless people, focusing their souls, struggling as one, giving all that they have to save the integrity of the world!"

Akamu: "Bah! There's no might to any hope that is conceived by flawed, pathetic mortals for its power! Mortal beasts who huddle together in herds to conceal their true weakness!"

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

Sen: "Compared to gods, of course we're weak. But you can never make us ashamed of that. Because when we do stand together, that's when we can do anything. Believing in our fellow man and helping to survive, to set things right, that's what redeems us! That's what makes us who we are, makes us worthy! That's what gives us real power. My Mom saw it. So did my Dad. _I_ see it, even with a broken soul who's been through more bad than good."

Then, Akamu prepared two dark red and black destruction orbs in his hands and caused them to split into eight, only to bring them together and have them spinning like saws.

Akamu: "Then, I'll just have to rip it out of your body again, won't I?!"

At that moment, Sen prepared a silver-white energy orb in her hand.

Sen: "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."

Akamu: "My plans for this multiverse are too good for your kind, child! FACE YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

Then, Akamu fused his orbs together and fired it as his **God of Destruction's Damnation** toward Sen who fired her **Divine Kamehameha** toward it.

Sen: "HAAAAAAAAA!"

Sen's blast then collided with Akamu's, causing great backlash among the winds.

Far away, Yajirobe, the soldiers, Haru, the alternate Vegito, Tapion, Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, and Maki saw the clash.

Future Yajirobe: "That light. It's coming from Sen!"

Haru/Maki: "It is?"

Caulifla: "She's doing that?"

Caulifla closed her eyes and chuckled.

Caulifla: "The kid's got spunk."

Then, Haru and Maki encouraged Sen with their yells.

Haru/Maki: "Hang in there!"

Far away, Akamu's dark red and black waveand Sen's **Divine Kamehameha** were evenly matched, both sides grunting in determination as they pushed their blasts farther. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, 21, Sareta, 17, 18, Krillin, Kari, and Fused Zamasu saw the spectacle as well, but they were gonna do more than shouts of encouragement to help her.

Goku: "Sen. How are you doing this? You got strong enough to fight without thinking like it's second nature for you. That Ultra Instinct or whatever you call it. One day soon, I'll master it. Like you did."

Vegeta: "Hmph. This reminds me of the time Gohan fought Cell. He had my respect since then. It appears as though history is repeating itself."

Fused Zamasu: "Sen. You've grown so strong trying to protect this future. Could the divine have allowed you to go this far just to perish? No. We shall overcome this obstacle the way it was meant to be: as a family."

Future Trunks: "I guess everyone was right. This whole time I thought it was all up to me, because I never thought you could handle it. But I was wrong. Please. Let me make this up to you."

With that, they flew by Sen's side just as Haru, Maki, Tapion, Yajirobe, the soldiers and Caulifla kept shouting for her.

Haru/Maki/Cabba: "Don't give up, Sen!"

Soldiers/Tapion/Caulifla/Kale: "You can do this, Sen!"

Future Yajirobe: "C'mon Sen! Do it for the little guys!"

Far away, Sootball glowed white energy around him beside a flower as he meowed.

Then, in the caverns, Android 8 and a group of people had white energy around them before it also showed the turtle at the Kame house with the same predicament.

Then, Artich, both Bulma's, Chronoa, Mai, Shin, and Gowasu are revealed to have white energies around them as well.

Artich: "What power is this?"

Mai knew the answer to that.

Future Mai: "Sen!"

Just then, Goku, Vegeta, 21, 17, 18, Kari, Fused Zamasu, Piccolo, Sareta, and Trunks arrived by her side.

Sen: "Guys? What are you-?"

Goku: "What do you think? We're here to help ya!"

Just then, Vegeta initiated his own blast, followed by Trunks, 17, 18, Krillin, Piccolo, Sareta, Kari, 21, Zamasu, and yours truly.

Vegeta: " **Final Flash!** "

Future Trunks: " **Galick Gun!** "

Piccolo: " **Special Beam Cannon!** "

Android 17: " **Super Electric Strike!** "

Krillin/Android 18: " **Destructo Disk!** "

Sareta/Kari/Fused Zamasu: " **Holy Light Grenade/Wrath!** "

Future Android 21: " **Photon Wave!** "

Goku: "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAAAAA!"

All at once, the yellow, purple, red, blue, orange, green, indigo, and violet merged with Sen's **Divine Kamehameha** , turning it into a rainbow omni-beam. That only pushed back Akamu's attack back five feet.

Akamu: "No! You're nothing but mere mortals!"

Sen: "This isn't about gods or mortals, Akamu. It isn't even about my soul. I know why you want to take it away from me. Because you don't believe in anyone but yourself. You don't have any faith I could make the future better. Neither did anyone else, yet here we are. That's why... we won't let you win!"

Sen pushed the blast closer toward him, eradicating his attack and forcing Akamu to hold it back.

Akamu: "But I don't understand how you have this power! Everything you loved is gone! Everything you knew has been taken from you!"

Sen: "That's where you're wrong, Akamu. We have memories. That's also where our power comes from."

As if on cue, the spirits of the lives that had been sent throughout the world in the future appeared behind them as pure white spirits. Behind Trunks was the Gohan of his time while the future Zamasu and the future Kari were behind each other's counterparts. Behind 21 was 16. Behind Sareta was Future Gowasu. Behind Goku and Vegeta were Goten, Chi-Chi, and both Bulma's. Akamu saw the spirits and grew shocked.

Sen: "These are the lives we've loved and were willing to do everything they can to help us! Despite what you've done, even in death, their help makes us stronger than you'll ever be!"

Akamu: "You mortals would strike your god?! Retaliate against the _divine_ order?!"

Sen: "You don't deserve the divine order! Because as long as we hold them dear in our hearts, not even your destruction can take them away from us!"

With that, Sen, Goku, Vegeta, Sareta, Kari, Fused Zamasu, 17, 18, Krillin, Piccolo, and 21 gave one more thrust into the omni-beam as they shouted at the top of their lungs completely overwhelming Akamu in its light as he screamed in agony while the blast went towards outer space where the explosion was set off, causing the dark green clouds to vanish, and in its place, the starry night sky. With the blast dissipated entirely, Sen panted from exhaustion.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

Sen: "And that really is the least of it."

Just then, Sen fell to the ground with a thud, mortifying Trunks, Sareta, Kari, and Fused Zamasu.

Sareta/Trunks/Kari/Fused Zamasu: "Sen!"

As they ran toward her, Sen rolled over to her back on the ground and looked toward Sareta, Trunks, Kari, and Fused Zamasu as she slowly gave a thumbs-up.

Sen: "Did you see that? I did it."

 **A/N: And so nears the ending of my story. All that's left is the end. But don't worry. If you are interested in some stories if you are still wanting to read, you can read one of my recent stories, like Fate of the Defenders for example, if you're interested. After this next and final chapter, it'll take about two months before Universe War begins. Until then, enjoy. :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:** "The Zero Mortal Omen Thwarted! In Our Hearts - Until We Meet Again, Sen"

Under the night sky, Sen was carried by Kari who spoke softly to her.

Kari: "Oh, Sen. You did it."

Sen nodded to her as she spoke softly back to her.

Sen: "Mm-Hmm. I did..."

Just as she started to pass away, Kari and the others grew worried before she took immediate action.

Kari: "Heal!"

Then, her hands and Sen's body glowed light green, as Sen started to blink her eyes before looking at the light she's enveloped in. Once the light dimmed, Kari looked to see Sen looking upon her curiously before she drew a breath of relief.

Kari: "Phew! That was so close."

Then, just as Fused Zamasu defused back into Zamasu and Black, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and the others walked up to Kari and Sen.

Goku: "Nice work. You got him."

Future Trunks: "Yeah. You really pulled your weight out there."

Sen smiled at Trunks happily.

Sen: "That's all I wanted to do. Thank you for letting me."

Then, both Bulma's, Chi-Chi, Gohan, the future Zamasu, Goten, and both Mai's arrived by their side.

Future Mai: "Trunks!"

Future Trunks: "Mai."

Future Mai: "You really won? It's all over?"

Both Trunks smiled at them.

Future Trunks: "Yeah. And it's all thanks to Sen."

Trunks (Kid): "That Antikami dude never had a chance. You should've seen how strong Sen was."

As the older Mai smiled at Sen and hugged her while shedding tears of joy, Gowasu, Sareta, Supreme Kai, and Jiren arrived as Goku and Vegeta gave them their Potara earrings.

Goku: "Here you go."

Then, she noticed Zach on the ground, getting up with great damage done to him and pulled on the older Trunks' shirt.

Sen: "Trunks, can you help him?"

Trunks looked over to see Zach getting up and nodded before he walked over to him.

Future Trunks: "Hey, Zach!"

Zach looked over to the older Trunks who got out a Senzu Bean and handed it to him.

Future Trunks: "Here. You need this."

Zach personally wasn't quite fond of beans, by he just shrugged and ate it. Then, to his surprise, he felt no damage at all.

Zach: "Huh. I don't feel anything."

Future Trunks: "Yeah, that's called a Senzu Bean. Oh, and by the way... thanks for helping us against Akamu."

Zach: "You're welcome."

Then, he remembered his words about his Omen.

* * *

 _Akamu: "My Omen cannot be stopped, not even by my own death."_

* * *

Zach: "But I wouldn't thank me just yet."

Future Trunks: "Huh? Why not?"

Zach: "He said his own death wouldn't stop his Omen."

The others overheard this and grew shocked.

Goku: "Say it ain't so!"

Vegeta: "Are you serious?!"

Zach: "Relax. We just have to find whatever the clock of his Omen is and take that out of the picture. That's all."

Goku: "Well, yeah, but how are we supposed to find that?"

Then, Piccolo knew the answer as he saw a blood red moon on the sky with the beast's number on it.

Piccolo: "Everyone. I think I know where it is."

 _ **Play Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

Then, everyone looked to see the blood red moon and grew surprised.

Goku: "Hold on. How long was that moon there?"

Piccolo: "That's just it. It wasn't supposed to be. Because even in this timeline, it was destroyed to keep Gohan from going berserk."

Future Trunks: "Of course! That must be his clock!"

Zach: "Now we just need to put it on snooze permanently."

Vegito (Alternate): "I'll help with that!"

Future Trunks/Trunks (Kid): "Us, too!"

Just then, both Trunks', Zach, and the other Vegito darted at the moon.

Future Trunks: "Give it all you've got, little me!"

Trunks (Kid): "Sure thing!"

Then, both Trunks' slashed their swords toward the moon splitting it in four pieces before dark red energy spilled from it and transformed back into Akamu, but his skin has begun to show signs of decay, much to the group's surprise.

Akamu: "It... can't be..."

Zach and the other Vegito got in the positions for their own Super Galick Gun, with Zach's being white and Vegito's being purple.

Zach: "It is."

Vegito (Alternate): "And this time, you won't come back!"

Zach/Vegito (Alternate): " **HAKAI GALICK GUN**!"

Then, all Akamu could do was watch as the blast consumed his flesh and erased it.

Akamu: "But how...? I can't... be... destroyed..."

Then, Akamu finally faded away into nothing as the blasts disappeared.

 _ **End Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

Zach and Vegito panted a while before they turned to each other and smirked.

Zach: "Looks like that did it."

Vegito (Alternate): "Yeah. That was a close one."

Then, the group drew a breath of relief before Fu suddenly appeared.

Fu: "And that's a wrap! I haven't gotten this much energy in a while! Maybe I should make a list or something."

Chronoa: "Energy? For what?"

Zach: "Hold on. Don't tell me... are you trying to change history?"

Fu: "No way, guys. You've got it all wrong. I'm not into fighting like the rest of you all. I was just playing around with all this energy and stuff, and observing all you guys. You know, for science, or, like, whatever."

Gowasu grew confused at his behavior.

Gowasu: "If that was all you were after, why did you help us then?"

Fu: "Personally, I don't care how history changes, as long as I get some energy out of it when it's all said and done. But, hopeless, depressing timelines are a little dismal, don't you think? And boy, you sure saw a whole lot of them, huh?"

Future Trunks: "Well, one thing's for sure. I've had my fill of bad futures."

Fu: "I think things should be changed for the better now, don't you? People should be happy; they deserve to be!"

Kari smiled at this before suspicion kicked in.

Kari: "That's be a great world to live in. But how do we know this doesn't have Akamu written all over it?"

Zamasu: "And just what, pray tell, are you going to do with all that energy?"

Fu: "If changes in history set the universe on a bad path, of things get real gloomy and bad, then I'll use my energy to correct it. It's as simple as that."

Kari: "How can you be so sure?"

Fu: "There's always a way. At least, that's what I think. So, why don't you tell me what you want to know, and I'll look into it for you? Sound good? You interested?"

Trunks pondered this for a while before he spoke to Fu.

Future Trunks: "Not right now. But... if I ever need an answer to something, I'll be sure to look you up."

Fu smiled at Trunks as he did a thumbs-up.

Fu: "Okay."

Then, Towa's voice rang out through the rift.

Towa: "Vegito. It's time to go."

Chronoa grew shocked to hear that voice as Vegito grew disappointed.

Vegito (Alternate): "Ah, already?"

Towa: "Yes. We've done all we can."

Vegito (Alternate): "All right, fine."

Then, Zamasu spoke to the alternate Vegito.

Zamasu: "Just one more thing. How was a mortal like you able to obtain Super Saiyan Rosé?"

Vegito (Alternate): "Simple. Towa just did a little energy transfusion trick with the Black in my reality."

Chronoa: "Towa?! Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Vegito (Alternate): "Relax, your highness. She's called a truce with her realm and the mortal one."

Chronoa: "And how are we supposed to trust that?"

Vegito (Alternate): "Because if they go out of line, I'll just remind them of their place."

Chronoa blinked her eyes in confusion, though in fairness, she should've seen it coming.

Chronoa: "Oh. Right."

Then, Vegito turned to Black, both Zamasu's, Goku, and Vegeta.

Vegito (Alternate): "And as for you lot, you've done very well, even if you failed spectacularly."

Vegeta and Black growled at him while Goku and both Zamasu's just glared at him.

Vegito (Alternate): "You better work on your instinct, though. Because if I catch you slacking off again, I'll be sure to kick the crap out of all of you."

With that, Vegito flew to the rift and went through it just as it closed. Then, Artich, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale arrived.

Artich: "What was that? Was that really Sen back there?"

Future Android 21: "Yes. I helped her fight Akamu, too."

Future Trunks: "We all did. It was the power we needed. All of us, together. Standing and fighting as one."

Then, Trunks remembered the people he fought with and turned to Black and the future Zamasu.

Future Trunks: "But still... now that it's all over... what's to stop you from wiping us out all over again?"

There was a moment of silence before the two looked toward Goku, Vegeta, both Trunks', Bulma, both Mai's, Chi-Chi, Goten, Kari, Sen, 21, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, 17, 18, Artich, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Zach, Jiren, Sareta, Gowasu, Supreme Kai, the present Zamasu, and Chronoa. Then, the two of them smiled.

Goku Black: "I could take it or leave it."

Future Zamasu: "As will I."

Then, the whole group grew surprised before Goku spoke.

Goku: "No fooling?"

Future Zamasu: "The Antikami was what drove us to hunting down mortals. But now that he's gone, we've done it a favor."

Goku Black: "More than that, we've been reminded that we must put temperance over righteousness. Otherwise, this sort of chaos would occur. And most importantly, family is a seal no one can break. Not even a god."

Sareta smiled at him as she walked toward him.

Sareta: "I knew you'd come around."

Then, Fu spoke to them.

Fu: "Aw! That is such a happy ending! Well, I've got to get back home, get in the zone, and think of a good way to use all this energy. Bye-bye!"

Then, Fu vanished into purple dust as Artich tried to ask him.

Artich: "Hey, wait!"

Then, Artich sighed before 21 hugged him.

Future Android 21: "It's okay. We'll see him again."

Artich, relieved that this whole nightmare was over, agreed as he hugged her.

Artich: "Yeah. I hope so."

Then, Goku hit a roadblock with their mission done.

Goku: "Hold on. I know we just saved his future and all, but who's going with us again? All that traveling stuff has got me confused."

Everyone groaned before 21 spoke up.

Future Android 21: "It's okay. To keep things short, everyone who originated from the past has to go back there. Except... well..."

Vegeta: "What is it?"

Future Android 21: "Well... I want to go, too."

Artich: "Huh? But why?"

21 places her hands on Artich's as she spoke.

Future Android 21: "If going to the past means I get to be with you, I'd say that's a pretty good bargain."

Then, Artich smiled back at her.

Artich: "Yeah. You're right."

Future Trunks: "I'm going back, too."

Future Mai: "You too, Trunks?"

Trunks (Kid): "But why?"

Future Trunks: "As much as I hate to admit it, Zamasu's not really that bad of a guy. All he wanted was a natural world. Maybe if we just leave things well enough alone, the atmosphere could improve more."

The future Zamasu grew appalled to hear Trunks suggest it.

Future Zamasu: "Are you serious?"

Future Trunks: "Hey, after all you've been through, it's the least we can do."

Then, the future Zamasu smiled at him.

Future Zamasu: "I'd appreciate that, Trunks."

Goku Black: "As for me, I'm going back to where I originally existed. In your time, Goku."

Goku: "Huh? But how's everyone gonna react if they see two of me?"

Sareta: "Oh, don't worry. The three of us will be together. Me, Black, and Sen. We've got some lost time to make up for, don't we?"

As Black blushed from this, Sen bore a sad look on her face.

Sareta: "Huh? What's wrong?"

Sen: "Well, it's just that... I'm going to be with Grand Zeno."

Sareta/Goku Black: "What? We'll never see you again?"

Sen: "I don't know. But... it's not Goku's fault. I said I wanted to hang out with him. I have to live up to that."

Sareta and Black looked back to Goku who smiled nervously before pouting. Then, they looked back to Sen who gave a look that asked them not to blame anyone. Finally, they hugged Sen together.

Sareta: "Oh, we're not mad at you, Sen."

Goku Black: "You are our daughter. And you always will be."

Sen began to shed tears and hug them back.

Sen: "Thank you... so much..."

Bulma: "Okay, everyone. What do you say we head on back?"

All: "Yeah!"

Then, the other Bulma spoke up from a distance.

Future Bulma: "Wait!"

The group turned to see the other Bulma, Haru, Maki, and Yajirobe.

Future Bulma: "If Trunks goes, who's gonna stay here with us?"

Then, Tapion spoke to her.

Tapion: "I'll gladly stay here and defend this world once more. It's the least I can do, after all that Trunks has done for me."

Jiren: "As will I. As long as there's evil, Justice will shine the light here as well."

Haru: "But we want to go, too!"

Maki: "Yeah! I want to hang out with Trunks!"

Then, both Trunks' blinked their eyes and grew confused.

Future Trunks/Trunks (Kid): "Huh?"

Then, Goku shrugged his shoulders.

Goku: "Sure, why not? I don't see what's wrong with that. And what about you, Zach?"

Zach: "I'll go with Chronoa. That way, if anything goes wrong, she'll be able to have backup."

Chronoa smiled at Zach's willingness to help.

Chronoa: "Okay, sure."

Later, one time machine contained Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Goten, both Trunks', both Mai's, Artich, and 21 while the other time machine contained Gohan, Piccolo, 17, 18, Krillin, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale, and Gowasu, Supreme Kai, Zamasu, Kari, Black, Sen, Chronoa, Zach, and Sareta used their Time Rings to head back to the past as the future Zamasu, Tapion, and the survivors watched.

Goku: "Good bye, everyone!"

Then, everyone waved goodbye as the time machines and the users of the Time Ring vanished.

Back in the present, the time machines reappeared on the lawn, as well as those who used the Time Rings. Whis, Vados, Beerus, Champa, and 16 noticed them as they jumped out.

Goku: "Up! Hey, Lord Beerus!"

Beerus: "Looks like you got roughed up pretty good, Saiyan."

Goku: "Yeah, you know."

Then, Beerus noticed Black and walked toward him, Sareta, and Sen.

Beerus: "Do you have anything to say?"

Sareta gave him a nudge before he spoke.

Goku Black: "Lord Beerus. I apologize for the chaos I've caused."

Beerus: "Well, try not to have any thoughts above your station next time, understand?"

Goku Black: "Yes."

Then, he remembered what Sen needed to do.

Goku: "Oh, yeah. Hey, Supreme Kai, Do you think you can take us to Grand Zeno's place?"

Later, Sen, Sareta, Black, Kari, Zamasu, Whis, and Goku walked through the halls with the Grand Minister to meet him. When they got in the palace, Grand Zeno flew over to Sen.

Grand Zeno: "Senny!"

As he hugged her, Sen returned the hug before she and he giggled as Sareta smiled while the Grand Minister and Whis has their own discussion.

Grand Minister: "Clever. Was this your idea, Whis?"

Whis: "Not at all. This was Goku's brainchild."

Grand Minister: "Mm. I must admit, I'm envious of your Universe 7."

Whis: "Well, you're more than welcome to pay a visit sometime, my dear father."

Grand Minister: "Yes. Perhaps I shall."

Then, Sen turned to her mother and father before she hugged them with tears in her eyes.

Sen: "Goodbye, mommy. Goodbye, daddy."

Then, Grand Zeno noticed Sen and saw how sad she was, but couldn't figure out why.

Grand Zeno: "Is something wrong, Senny?"

Sen turned back to him as she wiped her tears and spoke to him.

Sen: "No. I'm just... really gonna miss them."

Grand Zeno: "Don't worry. We can visit."

Sen: "Huh? R-Really?"

Grand Zeno: "Mm-Hmm. They can visit us, too, if they like."

Sen smiled with her mouth open before she hugged him again, this time twirling him.

Sen: "Thank you so much, Zenny!"

Grand Zeno giggled as he spun around.

Grand Zeno: "You're welcome, Senny!"

Goku smiled, knowing that they'd still see each other.

Goku: "Well, I'm glad everything worked out. Aren't you?"

Then, he turned to Kari and Zamasu, who were unmoving for a moment before he spoke again.

Goku: "Uh, guys?"

Kari: "She's... she's really going to be happy here."

Zamasu: "And we'll still have our child with us."

Then, Kari turned to him with a smile and tears flowing from her eyes.

Kari: "Thank you, for making this happen, Goku."

Goku: "Actually, Sen was the one who came up with the idea."

Later, at night, Kari, Gowasu, and Zamasu have went back to Universe 10 while Sareta and Black remained on Earth. They were all gathering at Capsule Corp. to discuss their plans.

Chronoa: "I'm glad this history is all fixed, but how can we restore it the way it was?"

Whis: "Oh, I actually have something much better than merely fixing it."

Goku: "Huh? Like what?"

Champa: "Don't give them any ideas, Whis. If you do anything reckless, we might as well end up creating more Time Rings. And then, you could kiss Sen goodbye."

Vados: "That's an interesting position for you to take, my lord. Considering that when you chose to destroy the vessel of the Antikami, you've altered reality yourself."

Champa: "Eh?! Come again?!"

Vados: "You mean you don't know? Mareth's Time Traveling scheme made a rare causal loop. And when you've destroyed him, you broke that loop and made another ring. One where he existed, and one where he didn't. I'm short, you're no better than the other mortals."

Champa: "What? No— I— Uh, Okay. Maybe I did..."

Then, Sareta turned to Trunks and Mai.

Sareta: "So, what's up next? I mean, obviously, Black and I are staying here, but what about you guys? It is your future, after all."

Then, Trunks thought back to everything he'd been through and came up with an absolute answer.

Future Trunks: "I'm staying here."

All: "What?"

Future Trunks: "I did what I did to save everyone. But that just released the Antikami from his prison. And besides, the other Zamasu was working so hard to save the world, too, even if what he did was just as criminal as we would've done. In a way, he's fighting for the future, too. Granted, it was on the wrong side, but still. I don't hate him anymore. Lord Beerus, Lord Champa, you don't have to worry anymore. I've done enough Time Travel for one day."

Beerus: "One day? What are you getting at?"

Future Trunks: "Until I'm certain that if he does get released all over again that I'll be strong enough to defeat him... I won't be going back just yet."

 _ **Play Utada Hikaru Music: "Don't Think Twice"**_

Then, Beerus and Champa shrugged their shoulders.

Beerus/Champa: "Sure. Why not?"

Later, the dinner was finished.

Beerus: "Time to go, Whis."

Whis: "As you wish, my lord."

Champa: "Well, come on, kids."

As Kale, Caulifla, and Cabba walked toward Champa, Cabba turned to Artich and grew confused.

Cabba: "What about you, Artich?"

Artich: "I'm staying here. I want to be with 21. Or should I say, Numera?"

Everyone grew surprised at her name.

All: "Numera?"

Champa: "Eh, fine with me."

Vados: "I hope you have a good life."

Then, Caulifla turned to Sareta and gave her a thumbs-up.

Caulifla: "Hey, Sareta. The next time we meet, you better teach me Super Saiyan Rosé."

Sareta smiled as she held her own thumbs-up.

Sareta: "Will do."

With that, the Destroyers, mortals, and angels flew to their originating areas as 21 and Artich look to the sky holding their hands. Meanwhile, Trunks looked toward everyone and smiled at them, knowing their role in the Great War for the future.

Future Trunks : _"Thanks so much, everyone. For everything._ _Hope_ _was the right choice, and it always will be."_

In Universe 10, Gowasu, Kari, the infant Sen, and Zamasu looked at the Time Rings as he put another emerald Time Ring in the box.

Zamasu: "This was all my doing. If I'd left well enough alone..."

Gowasu: "No, Zamasu. Akamu may have used you and manipulated your emotions to make you his pawn. But I've failed to prepare you for such trickery. It was my sin, too, that forged this ring. I've failed you, Zamasu. We both did."

Then, Kari placed her hand on Gowasu's shoulder before she spoke.

Kari: "What does it matter? Everything's been set right, and we're all together now."

Gowasu: "Yes. Yes, we are."

At the Time Nest, Chronoa was looking at the scroll of this new history as she smiled.

Chronoa: "Now, I wish things turned out like this, instead."

Zach: "Yeah. That's one future to look forward to."

 _ **End Utada Hikaru Music: "Don't Think Twice"**_

Then, she set it on the shelf before the two of them walked out.

Chronoa: "Come on. Let's get you introduced."

However, neither of them noticed a scroll turning black and opening to reveal that Dabura has witnessed his other self's decapitation at the hands of Kari before he teleported away.

 **A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Dabura remains alive still! Surprising, isn't it? Rest assured, he will have a major role in the Universe War story coming soon. As for the last music, it's from Kingdom Hearts III. I'm in the process of working on a story for Aqua's time in the Realm of Darkness as well, but it's still in its early draft stages. For now, if you'd like to read more of my stories, just search my profile and pick whichever one interests you. Granted, there's a small number, but I'm still working on a few as best I can. Until then, toodle-oo.**


End file.
